Love conquers all
by Viginti Duo
Summary: Your classic 'Seifer returns to Garden Quistis tutors him' scenario. Very fluffy, very light hearted and somewhat fun. Icludes some smut every now and then and a bit o' language. Seiftis.
1. Prologue

A/N: The story takes place just a couple of weeks after the defeat of Ultimecia. I'm assuming that the period is now somewhere at the end of May, hence the ages that our heroes have in the story.

DICSLAIMER: This goes for the WHOLE fic. I do not own the characters you're going to read about or the game. Not mine, Squaresoft's mmmkay?

**Prologue**

****

****

            It was already noon in the continent of Balamb and the summer season which approached, made the climate warm and pleasant.           The sun was shining brightly, a light breeze blew the leaves of the fruitful trees into a mild 'dance', the fields were startlingly green and flowery and the sea shone brightly as the noon sun rays rested upon the surface. 

            The only city in the smallest of the continents, was Balamb City. The end of spring had found the city in the state of a partying frenzy, as well as every other city worldwide. The defeat of the sorceress only just a few weeks ago by six legendary mercenaries had set a totally new rhythm to the world. The parties were incessant, while the press wouldn't leave the six heroes and heroines at rest for a second. For weeks and weeks the 'yellow' papers did nothing, but portray the profiles of these six young people:

            _The SeeD commander **Squall Leonheart**.__ A serious and responsible leader, only at the age of seventeen. Still he is the best man for the job, as his self-centered and strict composure help him live up to the high expectations of such a military position. His great looks -silky brown hair, a 'baby-face', emerald blue eyes-  don't reveal a fighter at first, but when he draws his gunblade, fire seems to light up inside him and he turns into a cold-blooded soldier. An expressionless, stone-faced and antisocial mercenary, yet a handsome and mysterious young man, **Squall Leonheart** is definitely a face that stands in the crowd._

_            The last sorceress alive, **Rinoa Heartilly**. A pretty and lively eighteen-year-old brunette, who received the powers of her predecessor **Edea Kramer** unwillingly. Living under the control of sorceress **Ultimecia **for some time, **Rinoa Heartilly** became the world's enemy without any intention of doing harm herself. Right now, she leads a peaceful life with her five comrades in **Balamb Garden**, keeping her sorceress powers under close supervision by the famous **Dr. Odine**. Miss** Heartilly** is currently romantically involved with the SeeD commander **Squall Leonheart**…_

_            **Quistis Trepe**, a former instructor of **Balamb Garden**, now part of the Garden's SeeD forces. The beautiful eighteen-year-old soldier, could have easily been mistaken for a model; her slender, elegant body, her long blonde hair, her sparkly blue eyes, give out the image of a star and not a mercenary. However, we are informed that not only is miss **Trepe** a splendid fighter, but is as serious and down-to-earth as a woman in her position should be. After a thorough research, we haven't found any recent romance in miss **Trepe**'s life, so any eager candidates out there are more than welcome! _

_            **Zell Dincht**, an expert in martial arts. The blond hyper mercenary is an essential asset to the SeeD forces, as his skills are -for lack of a better word- irreplaceable. His spiky blond hair, the 'wild' tribal tattoo adorning the left side of his face, his muscular built, make the eighteen-year-old SeeD a charming man as well as a skilled fighter. That's probably what made a young librarian of **Balamb Garden** -with whom **Zell** is currently dating- 'fall' for him in the first place!_

_            **Selphie Tilmitt**, a SeeD brought from **Trabia Garden**. The green-eyed brunette, is a vivid and energetic young woman at the age of seventeen. Although her cute characteristics make her look out of place in a military academy, the minuscule girl is as good a fighter as all the rest of her five fellow-SeeD members. _

            **_Irvine Kinneas_**_, a master marksman from the **Galbadian Garden**. The most recent asset of **Balamb Garden** is this tall, long-haired cowboy. The eighteen-year-old boy's skills in sharp shooting, are as well known as his 'weakness' for beautiful women. Not surprisingly, the young womanizer is a famous one in women's hearts. However, his flirting days are over, as his very own heart has recently been 'taken' by none other than his stunning comrade, **Selphie Tilmitt**. So, hands off girls!    _

Oh yes… These are just a few clippings from what the tabloids had been jabbering about. You see, fame comes with a really big price. But what about our six heroes? Did they ever ask for it? How have their lives been going after they prevailed against the sorceress Ultimecia? 


	2. Candy, the pinkhaired stripper

**Chapter 1: Candy, the pink-haired stripper**

- _"This is absurd!"_ yelled Quistis. _"Who the hell does this… this…Dixie Robinson think she is?!"_ she added, reading the name of the journalist who'd written the article about her. _"What does she mean 'eager candidates are welcome' ? Who the hell gave her the right to decide for my love life?!"_

- _"Your what?" _asked Selphie with mock innocence.__

- _"Oh, very funny…" _said Quistis, crossing her arms.__

            Everyone laughed at Selphie's remark, even Quistis who tried to act mad at first, but failed eventually. The whole gang was gathered in the cafeteria during their lunch break. Only Squall was missing, because he had been summoned by the headmaster through the intercom for an unknown matter. Selphie had brought in all the recent magazines and they had all sat down to skim through them during their lunch break. It was a common habit ever since the press outbreak on them, as they found the extravagant rumors about them highly amusing. 

- _"Oh, this one's** good! Listen up everyone!" **_said Zell. _"I wish Squall was here to hear it, hee hee… It says:  Seems like the SeeD commander has a flaw after all! **Squall Leonheart was recently seen drunk in a strip-club in ****Dollet. After what -the owner told us- was about three beers and ten shots, the young mercenary climbed onto the platform and grabbing the pole, he started dancing and making out wildly with a pink-haired stripper. Not a wise thing to do, especially for a man who dates a sorceress. We really wouldn't like to know how his girlfriend, ****Rinoa Heartilly, will react to that…"**_ read Zell. 

            All of them laughed harder than ever. Irvine was holding his stomach, Selphie was crying from laughter, Zell had flung his arms on Quistis' neck and was laughing hysterically on her shoulder, while Quistis wiped a tear from her eye and fanned herself with her palm. Rinoa was laughing too, but then she got serious. 

- _"You guys, this isn't a laughing matter…"_ she said, but she was still trying to suppress a smile.

- _"Aw c'mon! This is by **far** the best ever!"_ said Zell between chuckles.

- _"Still… Shouldn't we all be pressing charges for stuff like that?"_ said Rinoa.

- _"And miss such good opportunities to laugh our asses off? No way!"_ said Irvine.

- _"Hey, here comes the strip-club dancer!"_ said Selphie. _"Oy, Squall! Over here!"_

            Squall strode inside the cafeteria to find all five of his friends sitting on a table. He walked over to them and sat down next to Rinoa, who gave him a peck on the cheek as he sat down.

- _"Yo Squall… Check **this **out!"_ said Zell handing Squall the magazine.

- _"What's this?"_ he asked Squall.

- _"An article on the new tactics we use on our nunchak specialists."_ said Irvine mockingly. _"What do you think it is? More tabloid shit…"_

- _"Not another one…"_ said Squall in an worn-out tone, rubbing his neck. 

- _"Oh, but this one's special… Front page… it's a golden one, trust me!"_ said Zell.  

- _"Alright…"_ said Squall skimming through the article with a bored look on his face. Everyone looked at him eagerly, waiting to see his reaction. Rinoa rested her arms on his shoulder and read it along with him.   _"Well…"_ he said after about two minutes, raising an eyebrow _"… didn't think they'd find out about me and Candy so quick…" he said in a very serious voice. _

- _"WHAT?!"_ yelled Rinoa getting up and banging her hands on the table. Everyone in the cafeteria turned around to look at her.

- _"I was only kidding…"_ said Squall, looking at her innocently.

            All of them burst out laughing again. Rinoa gave Squall an evil glare at first, but then joined the rest of them. She sat right next to Squall again, still eyeing him, half amused-half serious.

- _"That was **not funny…"**_ she said.

- _"Are you shitting me?"_ said Zell. _"This has got to be the best one Squall has ever said! Put it there man, good one!"_ he added, stretching his arm towards Squall. Squall didn't take it, but smiled at Zell mischievously anyway…

- _"OK, enough with the ranting… Are we going to eat anything, or what?"_ said Squall, rubbing his rumbling stomach.

- _"We ordered some food, it should be ready any minute…"_ said Quistis.

- _"What d'you get?"_ asked Squall.

- _"Hotdogs! A whole lot of them!"_ said Zell enthusiastically. _"And a round of Cokes for all of us."_

- _"Good call… I'm starving…"_ said Squall rubbing Rinoa's hair, while the latter hugged him from the waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

- _"Hey, what happened in your meeting with Cid?"_ asked Quistis.    

- _"Yeah, how'd it go? What did he want?"_ Irvine asked Squall.

- _"He just wanted my signature for one new admission to the Garden."_ he responded.

- _"Oh…"_ said Zell.

- _"A re-admission actually…"_ mumbled Squall.

- _"Re-admission? Who?"_ asked Rinoa.

- _"Seifer…"_ replied Squall. Everyone's jaw dropped. Suddenly Zell started laughing.

- _"He, he… Veeery funny Squall…"_ he said smirking.

- _"I'm not joking Zell…"_ said Squall seriously. Silence fell on the table. 

- _"And here are your hotdogs!"_ said a chubby waitress, laying a platelet full of hotdogs on their table as well as six large Cokes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            During the last five minutes, chaos had taken over the sextet's table. Everyone was yelling at Squall, trying to get their innumerable questions answered. How, why, when did Seifer get accepted back to the Garden?

- _"If all of you SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP, **maybe** I can explain to you what happened from the beginning…"_ said Squall in a fierce tone.

- _"Spill it!"_ said Zell furious. He seemed to be the one most upset about the news.

- _"Just half an hour ago we were all here, sitting, when Cid called me up to his office through the intercom…"_ Squall began.

- _"We already **know that!"**_ said Zell exasperated.

- _"**THEN…"**_ Squall continued, shooting Zell an angry look _"… I left and got up there. When I got in the office, Cid and Edea were waiting for me…"   _

**_                                                            **FLASHBACK**_**

****

****

- _"Good evening my child."_ said Edea. _"Sit down."_

- _"Headmaster, Matron…"_ said Squall saluting them and sitting down on an armchair.

- _"Squall…"_ said Cid. _"I summoned you up in my office for the matter of a new admission in our Garden. All I need is your signature, but I'd prefer it if we discussed about the matter first. I'd like to have your consent as well."_ he added.

- _"I'm listening…"_ said Squall intrigued. _'**This can't just be ANY admission. It's gotta be someone important, otherwise he'd just include the admission form in the stack of papers on my desk…'**_ he thought. 

- _"Squall."_ said Edea. _"Cid and me are firm believers in giving people second chances. Don't you agree that everyone deserves a second chance?"_

- _"Yes, of course, but what does that have to do with…"_ said Squall puzzled.

- _"We're talking about a re-admission here…"_ said Cid.

- _"I see…"_ said Squall, trying to guess who would they be re-admitting. Then it hit him. **_'It can't be…'_ he thought. **

- _"It's Seifer, Squall…"_ said Edea.

- _"Ah."_ said Squall sharply; he wasn't happy about this…

- _" 'Ah' ?"_ said Cid lowering his glasses, looking at him. _"Is that all you've got to say?"_

- _"What else would I say? I'd really like to give a second chance to someone, but that someone should be a person who's **worth **it."_ said Squall.

- _"I can understand how you feel about this…"_ began Edea.

- _"That's just it."_ interrupted Squall. _"You can't. You'd **never understand…"**_

- _"Why not?"_ she asked calmly.

- _"Because you didn't go anywhere near losing a person you cared about, just 'cause some idiot went from plain crazy to ultimate psycho!"_ replied Squall, his voice raising.

- _"Yes I did."_ said Edea firmly. _"I nearly lost all seven of you. Yourself, Seifer, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Ellone… Do you think **that **didn't matter to me?" _

- _"Well, you're doing quite a good job hiding it."_ he spat back.

- _"Commander you're out of order!"_ said Cid strictly.

- _"I'm sorry…"_ said Squall bowing down his head. _"That was out of line…"_

- _"Squall…"_ said Edea in a concerned voice _"… it wasn't his fault. She was controlling him. Just like she did with Rinoa."_

- _"It's not the same!"_ he shouted.

- _"Yes it is!"_ she shouted back _"You're just all too blind to see it!"_ she added. _"Rinoa always was the caring person, so it was easy for everyone to believe she was being controlled. On the other hand, Seifer was always arrogant, cocky, way too ambitious for anyone's taste, so you all thought it was like him to go on and start murdering innocent souls just like that." _

- _"When we fought him, he didn't seem at all possessed. I **saw** Rinoa when she was being controlled. It was a **lot different…"**_ said Squall.

- _"And what about myself? Did I seem any different than Seifer, when **I was possessed?"**_ she asked.

- _"No, not really…"_ Squall said realizing that for the first time. _"But I don't understand… Rinoa…"_

- _"They reason why Rinoa acted so strange while under Ultimecia's control is not the issue here…"_ said Edea . Squall couldn't help but sense the bitterness in that last sentence, but he decided not to give this any further attention. 

- _"Alright… But do you have any evidence that he was really possessed, or are you just speculating?"_he asked.

- _"We've got evidence."_ said Cid _"He was examined by Dr. Odine himself. He certified it."_

- _"Then I guess it's true…"_ said Squall, accepting his defeat.** _"So, when did he apply?"_ he asked.**

- _"He didn't."_ said Edea. _"We were the ones who approached him and offered him another chance."_

- _"Why?"_ asked Squall, not believing his ears.

- _"He's a really valuable asset Squall."_ said Cid. _"I'm sure you remember what a gifted fighter he was. Now if he can finally get him to learn to follow a few orders…"_ he added smiling.

- _"Sorry to let you down sir, but when **we** fought him, he lost pretty easily…"_ replied Squall.

- _"While being under the control of the Sorceress, he couldn't make full use of his powers."_ said Edea. _"Trust me, I know…"_ she added, noticing the disbelieving look on his face.__

- _"Besides… He's changed." _said Cid.__

- _"Seifer? Changed?" _asked Squall in disbelief.__

- _"Yes Squall… He's much more mature now. He really wanted this opportunity, too." _said Edea.

- _"Very well… If you just hand me that form then…"_ said Squall frowning a bit.

- _"So you agree then?"_ asked Cid.

- _"Do I have a choice?"_ he asked, forcing a fake smile. He grabbed the pen Edea gave him and signed the form Cid pushed in front of him on the desk.

- _"Good, good…"_ said Cid. _"One more thing. Ask Quistis to come up to my office at 1900 hours sharp. Tell her it's about her license. Also tell her to bring Irvine and Zell with her. Dismissed." _

            Squall got up, saluted the Kramers and left the office to head back to the cafeteria. Once outside, Squall caught the eye of a tall man standing in a corner. He was wearing a long gray trench coat. Blue and green met. A familiar glint appeared on those green eyes. Seifer. Although it didn't seem like him at all. He looked worried, stressed. As he saw Squall get out of the office, Seifer walked over to the door himself. He was obviously meeting the headmaster next. Their eyes locked onto each other as they got closer and closer. When they got on even footing they stopped. 

- _"Almasy."_ Squall nodded.

- _"Leonheart."_ Seifer nodded as well.

            Those were all the words they exchanged. Seifer went into Cid's office, while Squall took the elevator to the first floor.  

**_                                                            **END OF FLASHBACK**_**

            Squall ended his narration, carefully avoiding to mention the part about Rinoa's possession by Ultimecia. When he finished, everyone remained silent and deep in thought.

- _"Well?"_ said Squall_. "What do you all thing about what I just told you?"_ he asked his friends. Selphie was the first one to speak.

- _"I think you did the right thing Squall." _she said. _"Honestly. If Dr. Odine examined him and reached that conclusion then it must be true. I for one, am no longer holding anything against Seifer. Well… That is if he doesn't **give **me anything to get upset about…" _she said grinning.

- _"Quistis?" _asked Squall looking at her

- _"You know, how I've always felt about Seifer. He's just misguided. He may be annoying and arrogant, but he doesn't deserve to pay for something he never willingly did…" _she replied.

- _"Good. Rinoa?" _asked Squall.

- _"No hard feelings from me…" _she said. _"I know what it feels like being possessed. And it's **not** nice… I can understand what it was like for him…" _

- _"Irvine?" _said Squall turning over to the cowboy.

- _"I never really knew the guy so… Not much I can really say. If he's cool to me, I'll be cool to him…" _replied the pony-tailed marksman. 

            Zell still remained silent. He had crossed his arms and was looking away.

- _"Zell?"_ asked everyone in unison, looking at him.

- _"Meh, whatever…"_ he said shrugging. _"As long as he doesn't start calling me 'Chicken-wuss' again…"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            After gulping down at least thirty hotdogs (Zell ate ten…) the gang went back to their dorms, to get some rest. At seven o' clock in the evening Quistis, Zell and Irvine met up and headed towards the 3rd floor office, the first two in their SeeD uniforms. When they got there, Quistis knocked and all three of them got in.

- _"Please have a seat."_ said Cid smiling, raising his head from a stack of paperwork he was dealing with. _"You're all here for the instructor positions you applied for. Quistis, you just need to get your license reinstated."_

- _"That's right."_ she replied.

- _"We'll talk about Zell's matter first, as he doesn't have any issues hanging around. Zell, all you need to do, is take a practical test which will either qualify you or not. You'll just be sent to teach in a class experimentally, with a supervisor present. That's it. Talk to Xu for more information on the date of the test, understood?"_

- _"Yes sir."_ replied Zell.

- _"Irvine."_ said Cid turning to him _"Besides the test I talked about with Zell, which you will take as well, you need to take the SeeD test. I believe you've taken lessons while in Galbadia Garden?"_

- _"Yes, I've already passed the written exam."_ replied Irvine.

- _"So, it's just the field exam then?"_ asked Cid.

- _"Yes sir."_

- _"Good, good. But you'll still need to take a few lessons. We'll assign a private instructor to you, so that you can be ready in time for next month's field exam. If you're going to become a teacher, we need to get everything set before the start of the Summer term. We've still got time though. That wraps up your case Irvine… Over to Quistis."_ said Cid taking off his glasses and looking at her. **_'Why did he get all serious with me?'_ she thought.**

- _"I'm listening sir…"_ she said, trying to break the ice.

- _"Quistis…"_ began Cid. _"You don't need to prove that you can teach well, I already know that. What you **really need to prove, is that you can manage with… special situations…"**_

- _" 'Special situations' ? "_ she asked puzzled.

- _"The thing is, that you lost your license on the first place, because you were unable to control 'special students'."_ said Cid. _"Cases like Seifer Almasy…"_ Quistis frowned.

- _"Your point?"_ she asked.

- _"I'm sure you've been informed of Seifer's re-admittance …"_ said Cid.

- _"Of course…"_ she said.

- _"Well, here's your chance to prove that you can handle cases like his. You'll be his personal instructor. If he passes the SeeD test, you'll get your license back…"_ said Cid.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:

***CAUTION, SPOILER AHEAD***

            Something some people might have noticed is the issue of Rinoa's possession. More precisely, the reason why she acted so strange. Well, I'm a firm believer of the Rinoa = Ultimecia theory, so I think that when Ultimecia possessed her past self, a weird reaction occurred. That's just my opinion though, you don't have to share it. It's not an element that will evolve in the story, I'm not even sure why I mentioned it. Anyway, if you're interested in **that** sort of story, check out my other FF8 fanfic, Fate of a Sorceress.

            And another thing. You might have found Squall's behavior a little strange. More talkative, a bit more opened up… That's something that's explained in the next chapter.


	3. Say what, say what?

**Chapter 2: Say what, say what?**

- _"You're… You're not serious, are you?"_ Quistis asked, eyes wide open.

- _"Of course I am. Dismissed."_ said Cid putting his glasses back on.

- _"B-but… But…"_ mumbled Quistis.

- _"Dismissed Instructor Trepe!"_ said Cid seriously. 

- _"You can't do this to me!"_ she said banging her hands on the desk. Cid looked at her hands calmly, then up at her and spoke.

- _"Watch me…"_ he said.

- _"Why **me?! Of ****all people?!"**_ yelled Quistis.

- _"Could we have some privacy?"_ Cid asked Zell and Irvine, who were watching the scene wide-eyed.

- _"Certainly sir…"_ said Zell, putting a hand on Irvine's back and leaving the room with him.  

- _"Well?"_ asked Quistis crossing her arms, when the pair had gone outside.

- _"First of all, watch your attitude Instructor Trepe…"_ said Cid with a strict look. _"Second… Sit down." Quistis did as she was told, but she still felt furious._

- _"I don't understand this…"_ she said. _"You said you wanted to give me another chance…"_

- _"What does this look like to you?"_ asked Cid.

- _"Seifer hasn't been able to learn how to behave in a… a **decade **and you expect me to just do it in what? Two months' time?"_ she asked exasperated.

- _"One and a half actually…"_ said Cid smiling. Quistis' jaw dropped and she threw her hands on the desk, burying her head in them.

- _"'Ou 'eally 'ate me dun 'ou?"_ she asked in a muffled voice. 

- _"You know I don't hate you Quistis…"_ said Cid, as Quistis raised up her head again. _"So stop acting like a baby! What is this? This isn't you…"_

- _"But really Headmaster, sir… Seifer?"_ she asked in an almost pleading voice.

- _"I know you've both got it in you…" _

- _" *Sigh* Do I have a choice?"_

- _"Not really, no…"_ said Cid smiling.

- _"He'd **better have changed…"**_ said Quistis with a menacing look.

- _"Good girl!"_ said Cid getting up from his chair, approaching her. _"Off you go now…" he said pushing her gently to the door, as she reluctantly dragged her feet. _"One more thing… He'll be waiting for you outside, to make his new schedule…" __

- _"What, NOW?!"_ asked Quistis, finding herself out of the office, with the door banging behind her back and a box shoved onto her hands.

            Quistis leaned her head onto the door and sighed deeply. 

- _"Just as thrilled as I am, aren't you?"_ a deep, familiar voice said.

            Quistis lowered her head and looked at the man who had spoken to her. It was him, Seifer. Leaning onto a wall, with his arms crossed, the usual smirk on his face…

- _"Seifer…"_ said Quistis, walking over to him.

- _"Instructor Trepe…"_ he said, curtsying.

- _"Oh boy…"_ said Quistis, rolling her eyes. _"Come on, let's go."_ she said leading the way.

- _"What? No 'welcome back' hug?"_ he asked in mock innocence.

- _"Always the same…"_ she said, unable to hide a small smile.

- _"The one and only!"_ he replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

- _"Anyway, welcome back."_ she said as she tried to push the button for the first floor on the elevator. She had to push the box she was holding against the elevator wall, to free her hands.

- _"Here, let me get that…"_ said Seifer grabbing the container.

- _"The gentleman as well Seifer?"_ asked Quistis raising an eyebrow, as she cleared her uniform from dust.

- _"No, these are just **my** stuff… Wouldn't want you snooping around them…"_ he said grinning. Quistis sighed and rolled her eyes at the same time. looking up at the ceiling. But she couldn't help laughing. _"Admit it, this was a good one…" said Seifer looking at her. Quistis didn't say a word, but she was grinning. __"C'mon!" he said._

- _"Alright! It was…"_ she said letting out a small giggle. 

- _"He, he… I'm sooo cool…"_ he said smiling.

- _"I guess I'm supposed to show you to your room?"_ asked Quistis, pushing the elevator door open.

- _"Yep. The key says…"_ he said sticking his hand into the box, looking for the keycard. _"…173"_

- _"Alright…"_ said Quistis walking down the stairs.

            As they walked down, a pair of girls sitting next to the Directory chatting, turned around and looked at them. They both looked shocked and one of them whispered something into the other's ear. The same scene repeated itself as they made their way over to the Dormitories. Quistis looked around her nervously, but Seifer didn't seem to care a tiny bit.

- _"Listen…"_ she said as they approached the Dormitory hallway _"Squall will talk to everyone and explain your situation. I don't think the 'whispering' will go on after that…"_

- _"Does it seem like I care?"_ he asked, looking casual.

- _"No but…"_ began Quistis.

- _"Listen Instructor…"_ said Seifer, stopping and turning to look at her. _"… I had no friends when I came to this Garden, so this doesn't make any difference to me…"_

- _"What about Fujin and Raijin?"_ asked Quistis.

- _"That's a different story…"_ replied Seifer frowning.

- _"Where are they anyway?"_ she asked.

- _"I explained to them, that I didn't want them to get a bad name just because of me…"_ he said starting to walk again. Quistis lowered her head. She never thought that Seifer could show that kind of sensitivity. _"Besides…"_ he added _"I think they were starting to like each other, so I'd just get into their way…"_ he said smiling. Quistis laughed out loud at that.

- _"Here we are…"_ she said, stopping just out of a door which read 'Room 173'. She took the keycard from the box Seifer was carrying and slid it through the card receptor. She pushed the door open and held it for Seifer to get in.

- _"Ah… Home sweet home!"_ he said leaving the box on a table and flicking the lights on.

- _"So…"_ said Quistis _"We still have to decide on your daily program."_

- _"I'm listening…"_ said Seifer putting his elbow against the doorframe.

- _"You'll train daily for six hours. Three in the morning and three in the afternoon."_ she said.

- _"Six?!"_ he said raising his eyebrows.

- _"Yes Seifer, six."_ Quistis replied firmly. _"Two out of the six hours will be theory. Since you've already been through these, I don't think more than an hour per lesson is necessary. Now on the timetable…"_

- _"Please make it humane!"_ he asked adopting a pleading look.

- _"You'll train at 900 hours in the morning and at 1800 hours in the afternoon."_

- _"Nine in the morning?!"_ he shouted.

- _"Too late for you?"_ asked Quistis mockingly. _"We'll be meeting at this hour every morning at the Dormitory entrance, starting tomorrow."_

- _" Tch, fine…"_ he said waving his hand in a 'whatever' manner.  

- _"Are we finished then?"_ asked Quistis.

- _"Yep… Just one question though…"_ said Seifer _"You **really didn't want this position, did you?"**_

- _"Seifer, I don't have anything against you, even though you seem to believe so. All I ask for is cooperation. Help **me**, help **you. Understood?"**_ said Quistis lowering her glasses, looking at him.

- _"OK… I promise I won't give you **too **much of a hard time…"_ he said.

- _"And mind that language. It can get you in trouble any day…"_ she said.

- _"Hey, **you were the ones kissing my ass to get back here… You'll just have to put up with me the way I am."**_ said Seifer crossing his arms, smirking.

- _"Right…"_ said Quistis remaining calm. _"I guess we'll make it 800 hours in the morning then Seifer… If you're late, I'll make it 700. Good day."_ she added, turning her heel and striding down the corridor.

- _"WHAT?!"_ yelled Seifer behind her _"Instructor, get back here! INSTRUCTOR!"_

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Quistis let her underwear slip on the bathroom floor and entered the shower. The hot, steamy water soothed her skin and calmed her. She bowed her head, letting the water fall on her hair, wetting them thoroughly. She grabbed the shampoo and poured some on her palm. She started massaging her head with circular moves to relax. '**_I can't believe my bad luck…'_** she thought. **_'I'm not giving up though… This little prick will just have to see how though I can get… I'm not going down this time… I wonder how the others will take it… I'm not sure everyone will be forgiving. But it wasn't his fault anyway… Still, he hasn't changed a bit…'_** Her thoughts were interrupted by a firm knock on the door. She quickly washed her hair and got out. _"HOLD ON!" she called. She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her body and rushed to the door, which was still being banged loudly. _

- _"Geez, just a second!"_ she said opening up. _"What?"_ She was surprised to see Seifer.

- _"This timetable is PREPOSTEROUS!"_ he shouted.

- _"Seifer, what the **hell** are you doing here?! And how did you find out where my room is?"_ asked Quistis.

- _"One: I came to complain about my training hours. Two: I've got a pretty good memory…"_ he said grinning.

- _"Well then, you should have watched your filthy mouth, shouldn't you have?"_ Quistis said crossing her arms. She tried to sound threatening, but Seifer was still about a head taller than she was, so it wasn't of much use… 

- _"Like you're talking any better to me!"_ he whined.

- _"**You caused this! Be nice to me and I'll be nice to you!" **_

- _"Or what? You won't play with me anymore?"_ said Seifer mockingly.

- _"700 hours Almasy!"_ said Quistis with a smirk.

- _"OK, OK! I'm sorry Quistis! Eight o' clock and I'll be there, I swear!"_ he pleaded.

- _"Fine, but don't think I'll be lenient **this** time Seifer."_ said Quistis.

- _"OK."_

- _"And call me Instructor Trepe, if you please." _

- _"Alright."_ he said impatiently.

- _"What?"_ she asked as she caught him giving her a strange look.

- _"It's just that I've never seen you with your hair down before… **Or wet… Instructor Trepe."**_ he said rubbing his chin.

- _"Is that so?"_ said Quistis, giving him a piercing look.

- _"Hey, no need to burn a hole in my forehead! It was just an observation!"_ he said.

- _"You know I really **could **burn a hole in your forehead…"_ she replied smirking.

- _"Yeah, yeah…"_ he said in disbelief  _"So…" he added raising an eyebrow __"… Can I come in?"_

                                                                        **!BANG! **

            Quistis, shut the door right on Seifer's face and headed back to the shower. As soon as she removed her towel to step back in, there was a knock on the door again. **_'Oh, he's dead alright…'_** she thought. Furious, she put it back on and went to open the door.

- _"WHAT **NOW SEIFER?!"**_ she yelled.

- _"Uh, hi…"_ said Squall looking at Quistis with wide eyes.

- _"Oh, Squall…"_ said Quistis running her hand through her wet hair. _"Sorry about that, I thought you were…"_

- _"Seifer? Yeah I know, I saw him leave. What did he want?"_ asked Squall.

- _"He wasn't happy with his timetable…"_ she said grinning. _"Come in."_ she said moving from the door. 

- _"Am I interrupting something?"_ he asked embarrassed. _"Your shower maybe?" he asked blushing._

- _"No, it's OK. Have a seat."_ said Quistis motioning him to her bed.

- _"I won't bother you long, I just wanted to talk to you about something."_ said Squall sitting down. 

- _"What is it?"_ she asked sitting on a chair across him.

- _"It's about Seifer."_ he began. _"I hear he's your student again…"_

- _"Rumors travel fast…"_ she said smiling. 

- _"Are you OK with this?"_ he asked.

- _"Well, I wasn't at first…"_ she said. _"… but then I saw it as a challenge. If I can 'tame' Seifer, I can do it with anyone."_

- _"And if you can't?"_

- _"Then… I'll just go on being a SeeD."_ feeling a bit annoyed.__

- _"I know how much you like your job Quistis…" _

- _"So?" _she asked, wondering where Squall was taking the subject.__

- _"So… I don't want you to lose it…" _

- _" *Hmph* !"_ groaned Quistis looking at Squall in disbelief  _"And since when do **you care?"**_ Squall looked at her surprised.

- _"What?"_ he asked.

- _"All these years we've been here in this Garden, you've done nothing but ignore me, while I try and get closer to you."_ she said angrily.

- _"I'm sorry Quistis, but I'm in love with Rinoa…"_ he said.

- _"I didn't mean 'get closer' romantically you fool! As a friend! But I guess this was just too much for you, was it?"_ said Quistis getting up from her chair. She had finally found a moment to vent out all of her frustration, although it might not have been the ideal one…

- _"Listen, I **know I've been way too distant in the past, but I'm trying to make up for it…"**_ he said getting up as well.

- _"You needn't worry Squall, really. I've made it pretty well up to here, and I can make it from now own."_

- _"Why are you being like this? I'm **trying** here!" _

- _"A little late aren't you?!"_ she yelled banging hard on the wall with her hand.

             Just then, her towel unfolded and fell right on the floor. Squall's eyes shot wide open, as well as Quistis'. They both remained shocked for a few seconds, until Quistis suddenly reached down for the towel. Squall turned around, red from head to toe. Quistis quickly covered herself and turned around too. 

- _"Uhh… I'll just… be on my… way then…"_ mumbled Squall.

- _"Yeah, yeah… T-t-talk to you later…"_ stuttered Quistis.

- _"Um, bye…"_

- _"Squall?"_ she said turning around.

- _"Yeah?"_ he said turning around too.

- _"Sorry about that one before…"_ she said lowering her head. _"You were just trying to…"_

- _"I understand."_ he interrupted.

- _"I just had a stressful day… Thanks anyway…" _

- _"Don't mention it… Just… take the rest of the day off or something…"_ he suggested.

- _"I probably will…Don't have anything else to do anyway…" _

- _"Well, bye then." _

- _"Bye."_ she said, as Squall closed the door behind him.

            Quistis fell heavy onto her bed. She grabbed her forehead with both hands. **_'Why does all this have to happen to me?' _**she thought. **_'I might have liked Squall to see me naked sometime, but definitely not like this…'_ She laughed. Then felt incredibly miserable. She wiped a tear that ran down her cheek and walked over to the shower. Fortunately, no-one knocked the door this time…**

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The time was already eight in the afternoon and night had already fell upon Balamb. Squall walked over to the Quad and found Selphie and Irvine there. Selphie was running around, giving everyone orders on the upcoming Garden Festival play. It was going to be a modern version of Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet' . Irvine was sitting on a bench, enjoying the sight. Squall walked over to the bench and sat down next to him.

- _"Hey."_ said Squall.

- _"Hey…"_ said Irvine, not looking at him. He was distracted by the sight of Selphie chasing around a girl, screaming at her.

- _"Is… Selphie OK?"_ asked Squall.

- _"She's been goin' nuts this week!"_ said Irvine. _"Everything's totally out of control. The play should have been ready by now, but half of them are still forgetting lines…"_

- _"I see… And why's she chasing that girl around?"_

- _"I think she forgot to wear her costume…"_

- _"Right…"_ said Squall looking at Selphie, who was now pulling her own hair. _"Hey, d'you know what's wrong with Quistis these days?" he asked._

- _"I dunno… I guess she's just being grouchy… Maybe she feels lonely."_ said Irvine.

- _"What do you mean 'lonely'? With five friends around her all day?"_ asked Squall in disbelief.

- _"Squall, wake up!" _said Irvine looking at him. _"We're all paired up! You and Rinoa, me and Selphie, Zell with the library chick…"_

- _"Shizuka?"_

- _"Yeah, whatever…"_

- _"You think that's it?"_

- _"Probably. After reading that article too…"_

- _"What article?"_

- _"That Robinson woman… She wrote an article about Quistis being beautiful and single and that 'any eager candidates' are welcome to come and meet her!"_

- _"You're kidding…"_

- _"Nope… And the worst part…"_

- _"There's worse?"_

- _"You bet… The worst is that four have already showed up today! With flowers and all! It was hilarious…"_ chuckled Irvine.

- _"How'd I miss that?"_

- _"They came during noon, while we were heading to our dorms. They all just sort of… walked up on her and gave her the flowers and stuff."_

- _"Heh… I don't believe this…"_

- _"Makes me wonder though…"_

- _"What?"_

- _"How can a woman like her be single? I mean… look at her! She's so… hot!"_ said Irvine.

- _"Who's hot?"_ asked a very sweaty Selphie, who had just walked over to them.

- _"Uh… you!"_ said Irvine, surprised to see her there.

- _"Irvy…"_ said Selphie smiling and blushing. _"Hey Squall…"_ she added waving at him.

- _"Hey yourself…"_ said Squall.

- _"Are you done there?"_ asked Irvine.

- _"Unh… **Don't remind me… Let's just go sleep…"**_ she whined.

- _"Sleep?"_ asked Irvine looking at his watch. _"It's only 8:05!"_

- _"I know, but I'm tired… And I desperately need a shower!"_ she said.

- _"Aren't you hungry?"_ asked Irvine.

- _"Now that you mention it…"_ she replied, rubbing her stomach.

- _"You go ahead and go to the dorm. I'll go get something from the cafeteria and we'll eat together, OK sweetie?"_ said Irvine.

- _"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"_ said Selphie hugging him and blowing him a kiss. _"Bye Squall!" she said running out of the Quad._

- _"Bye…"_ muttered Squall.

- _"See what I mean?"_ asked Irvine. _"Look at Selphie, or Rinoa, and look at Quistis."_

- _"Irvine… Selphie's **always** like that…"_ said Squall raising an eyebrow.

- _"Yeah well… Bad example I guess… But Rinoa…"_ said Irvine.

- _"I got your point Irvine."_

- _"Good. Let's hit the road then…"_ said Irvine getting up from the bench. As they walked over to the corridor back to the main Hall, a group of girls went past them.

- _"Hi Irvine…"_ they all said in unison, swooning all over the tall cowboy.

- _"Ladies…"_ said Irvine taking his hat off and performing a small bow in front of them. The girls giggled and strode off.

- _"Honestly…"_ said Squall rolling his eyes.

- _"Hey man, you know me…"_ said Irvine putting back his head on.

            The pair of them walked over to the Cafeteria, where Squall sat on a table waiting for Irvine to get some food. After five minutes, they were both on their way to their dorms. When they reached Irvine and Selphie's, Irvine turned around to say 'Goodnight' to Squall.

- _"G'night bro. Gotta go. Time to fulfill my 'boyfriend duties'."_ he said, whispering that last sentence.

- _" 'Boyfriend duties' ? "_ said Squall rolling his eyes.

- _"Y'know what I'm talkin' about you sly old dog!"_ replied Irvine pushing him slightly with his elbow. 

            He slid his keycard through the card receptor. He winked at Squall and walked inside his dorm, yelling _"Honey, I'm hoooome!" to Selphie. Squall couldn't help but laugh and went on through the corridor. As he walked down to his dorm, he head a high pitched squeal-slash-giggle, which he was quite certain had come from Selphie. He got over to his and Rinoa's room and got out his keycard. **_" 'Boyfriend duties'_ … ******__Really…" he thought laughing, as he unlocked the door.  _

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Did you guys like that towel scene with Squall and Quistis? ;-) Don't expect this to grow into a Quall though, it was just a scene I wanted to include. Just a… moment. Now, from the next chapter we'll be starting with more Seiftis interaction and much less from the rest of the characters. And here's a little treat for ya!

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

__

_It's the first day of the lessons and things don't really get a smooth start for Quistis and Seifer. _

_Seifer reveals a secret weapon that will prove to be defining in latter events of the story!_

_Also the first signs of Seifer's supposed 'change' of character…_

_STAY TUNED FOR MORE!_


	4. Nosferatu

**A/N:** First of all I want to thank all of you who reviewed my work so far! It means a whole lot to me and gives me incentive to go on. I'd like to thank: Tash3, FantasyWolf, PrincessMercury and Angelus-Zion. 

            Anyway, back to the story now… This one has a little bit of violence and some mild swearing at some point, but I think the PG-13 rating covers it.  Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Nosferatu**

****

                                                                        _The next morning…_

            Quistis was waiting by the Dormitory entrance, leaning onto the wall, with her back resting on it. She was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. She took a look at her watch. 8:15 a.m. Furious, she strode back to the Dormitory corridor, towards room '173'. When she got there, she knocked hard on the door. No answer. She banged harder. Still nothing. This time she banged and kicked. She heard a groan coming from the room and after what seemed like ages, the door opened. Standing there, was a very scruffy looking Seifer. He was wearing a pair of black long pajama pants… Only. His hair looked terribly messy and -despite her anger- Quistis noticed that they were a bit longer now. Still short though. His face had a look of extreme tiredness and his eyes were barely open. He rubbed them with his fists and took a look at a **very **angry Quistis.

- _"Instructor?"_ he said rubbing the back of his head. _"Am I late? What time is it?"_ he asked.

- _"TIME TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF HERE!! DO YOU REALIZE THAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR **FIFTEEN **WHOLE MINUTES?!"_ she yelled. Seifer found Quistis' shouts far more effective to wake him up than a strong cup of coffee.

- _"Sorry 'bout that…"_ he said yawning and stretching. _"No need to yell…"_

- _"Be – out – here –in – FIVE – minutes…"_ she said out of breath, slamming the door on Seifer's face.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            After what was ten -and **not** five- minutes, Seifer came out of his dorm. He was wearing his usual attire; Black pants, blue T-shirt with a white cross and of course… the trademark grey trench coat with a red cross emblazoned on the sleeve. His hair were kinda spiky, which was a new thing on his appearance. He was just putting his gunblade, the Hyperion, through his belt as he came out of the door. Quistis didn't speak, just led the way down the corridor. Seifer was the one to break the silence.

- _"Sorry it took so long… My hair just wouldn't obey my gel…"_ he grinned.

- _"Very funny Seifer…"_ said Quistis trying to remain calm; her hands were shaking from anger.

- _"No, really! And I see you went with the ponytail. Looks good on you…"_ he commented.

- _"Alright, listen to me here…"_ said Quistis stopping and pushing Seifer against a wall, grabbing his T-shirt. _"Sucking me up, **won't** get you out of this one! You were…"_ she said checking her watch _"… **half** an hour late, so we'll just make that an **hour** of extra practice, shall we?"_

- _"Y'know what happened?"_ he said chuckling _"I was still set on that nine o' clock thing… I thought you were joking when you changed it…"_

- _"Seifer…"_ she said exasperated, putting her hands on her head.

- _"I was just joking!" _

- _"Just… just walk!"_ she said continuing to stride down the hallway.

- _"And I wasn't sucking you up..." _

            After the groan Quistis let out at that last remark, Seifer decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the walk to the Library.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"… So if you want to fight monsters weak in Status ailing magic, just junction that magic on your Status Attack."_ said Quistis, thus ending her tutorial on Status junction. _"Got it?"_ she asked a very bored-looking Seifer. He was sitting heavily on a chair in the Study Hall, supporting his head with his palm to avoid falling asleep on the desk.

- _"Of course I did… Instructor, I already know this stuff…"_ he said burying his head in his crossed arms.

- _"You also know I'm **obliged** to remind you all this… 'stuff'."_ said Quistis, who was sitting across him. She glanced at her watch and spoke. _"Right… I see the hour is almost over, so enough with the theory. Let's get over to the Training Center."_ she said getting up.

- _"Finally!"_ said Seifer springing up from his chair. _"Some action!"_

- _"Come on…"_ said Quistis smiling, happy that her student was showing enthusiasm. _"By the way, how's you stock of magic?"_ she asked, as they walked out of the library.

- _"Not much…"_ he said checking his magic status_. "A hundred Meltdowns, Drains and Regens, these are for my HP Junction… Just ten or so Auras, almost max Curas, a few Blinds and Pains, a handful of Firas, Blizzaras and Thundaras… And some Aeros. That's it."_

- _"That's pretty good… I see you've got medium level magic there… So your level's more than thirty?"_ asked Quistis.

- _"Thirty-seven."_ replied Seifer.

- _"I'm impressed…"_ she said.

- _"Well I **did** get a lot of training as a Knight…"_ he said giving her a weird glare.

- _"I see…"_ she said looking at him as well. _"Here we are."_ she added, entering the Training Center. She walked over to the two doors securing the center. She turned around to face Seifer and opened up her arms wide, motioning towards the two doors. _"Choose you destiny…"_ she said smiling.

- _"The left one."_

- _"Alright…"_ she said pushing the left door. _"We'll just train on a few Grats to warm up and you can stock up the Sleeps you'll need for the T-Rexaur. You up for it?"_ she asked raising an eyebrow.

- _"A T-Rex? Ha! Piece of cake!"_

- _"OK… You have your GF junctioned, right?" _

- _"Yep. Nosferatu…"_ he said with a smile full of pride.

- _"Nosferatu? I've heard of that one…"_ said Quistis _"It's a vampire right?"_

- _"Uh-huh…"_ said Seifer taking out his Hyperion, swishing it around.

- _"What does it do?"_ she asked with interest.

- _"You'll see…"_ he said smirking.

- _"Alright then…"_ Quistis said taking out her whip, the glorious Save the Queen model. She gave it a few swings and then spoke. _"Let's go."_

            The Grats were far too easy enemies, but they had a really useful stock of Sleeps and Silences to draw from. Seifer and Quistis took the opportunity to max out their stocks on these two spells. When after two hours they had, Quistis supervised Seifer as he junctioned them on his Status Attack. Quistis noticed that Seifer's skills had improved a lot since the last time she had seen him battle. Before, he just depended on his Strength stats -which were by the way extraordinarily high- . Now, he had learned to combine his physical attacks and his magic in a very satisfying way. He had learned to attack at the right moment and to hold his strength for when it was really needed. It wasn't long before they heard a loud roar and came face to face with a towering T-Rex.

- _"This is it Seifer. Are you ready?"_ asked Quistis.

- _"I was **born** ready Instructor!"_ shouted Seifer as he ran towards the monster, slashing his gunblade through its skin. The Sleep spell worked effectively; within seconds, the dinosaur was in deep sleep.

- _"Well done!"_ said Quistis. _"The T-Rex has many Firas and Thundaras. Get the chance to max them out. I'll summon Shiva to reduce some of its HP."_

            Quistis quickly summoned Shiva, the Ice GF as Seifer began his drawing. After a while, he was ready to begin to attack again. Just in time as well. The dinosaur had just woken up, but a quick slash from Quistis' whip send it back to Morpheus' realm. _"Watch **this** Instructor!"_ said Seifer then. Quistis watched as he summoned his secret GF. Nosferatu was indeed impressive. 

            When Seifer cast his spell, a tall, dark-hooded entity appeared. It was wearing a long black cape, deep red clothes and black shiny boots. It walked towards the monster in a calm, confident, but menacing way. When it was just a few feet away from the T-Rex it lowered the hood. A charming man appeared, with long jet-black hair, a pale face and black eyes. His mouth seemed odd, and Quistis guessed that fangs were lurking underneath his pale lips. He raised his arm and instantly, the dinosaur found itself floating in the air. Nosferatu clenched his hand into a fist and a black aura emerged from the T-Rexaur's insides, floating right into Nosferatu's chest. The monster fell hard onto the ground; it had become really weak. On the other hand, Nosferatu seemed much stronger now. He levitated onto the air, his eyes closed and his black cape wrapped tightly around his body. When he had gone over twelve feet high, his cape flung open as a strong wind blew towards him. His long hair floated around and his eyes shot open. They were now red and glistening and they looked as if blood was dripping from them. The wind turned into a whirlwind and Nosferatu spun around wildly in it. Then suddenly, he rushed down towards the weak T-Rexaur to perform his special move, the 'Vampire's kiss', sinking his sharp teeth, deep into its skin. The T-Rex howled in pain, but only when the Nosferatu had satisfied his hunger for blood did he back off. 

            Nosferatu inflicted a tremendous amount of 8000+ HP on the dinosaur. That attack, along with the physical ones and Shiva's attacks, knocked out the T-Rex. It fell on the ground unconscious and victory was theirs. Seifer gave a few flings of his gunblade onto the air to let off the excess steam and then slid it back through his belt. He stretched around and rubbed his sore neck. Quistis stretched her arms and swung her whip back into place. 

- _"So uh… That was quite something…"_ said Quistis. _"What level is he?"_ she asked.

- _"Nosferatu?"_ he said looking at her _"Twenty-five…"_

- _"Impossible!" said Quistis._

- _"Why?" _

- _"Because no GF can cause this amount of damage in such a low level."_

- _"Not Nosferatu…"_ he smirked _"If you don't believe me, check out his status."_ Quistis immediately did so and saw that he was telling the truth.

- _"Where did you get him?"_ she asked.

- _"You've obviously never been to the Esthar Grandidi forests Instructor…"_ he said mockingly. _"Or at least you haven't searched them thoroughly enough…"_

- _"And I suppose you have?"_ asked Quistis raising an eyebrow.

- _"When you're out on the run, you've got to find a place to hide…"_ he said bitterly.

- _"So he was just there? Running in the forest?"_

- _"He only came out at night, to look for something to feed on… And then he found me…"_

- _" 'Found' you?"_

- _"I was pretty weak... I was easy prey…"_

- _"So… What happened?"_ asked Quistis crossing her arms.    

- _"He attacked me… But I managed to get away. I **had** to fight…"_

- _"You said you were weak. How could you have possibly beat him?"_ she asked in disbelief.

- _"You don't know much about vampires, do you Instructor?"_ he said smiling.

- _"Obviously not…"_ she said _"But **please**… enlighten me…"_ she added mockingly.

- _"Vampires can't stand light. It kills them."_ said Seifer meaningfully _"I happened to know that, so a few Flares did the trick. Fire and light together…"_ he said smiling.

- _"I see…"_ Quistis said, still not fully believing him.

- _"I can see you're still not buying it, so here you go…"_ he said handing her a card. It was Nosferatu's. _"It came along with a hundred Drains after I defeated him.."_

- _"You could have gotten this from a simple Triple Triad game… Anyway, I believe you…"_ she said looking at the card _"By the way, where did you get Flares? They're forbidden spells."_

- _"Being a Sorceress' Knight, comes with a lot of benefits… Such as powerful and forbidden magic. Flares, Meteors, Auras, Ultimas… Unfortunately, I had to use them all up protecting myself."_

- _"I see…"_ said Quistis looking down at her feet.

- _"So… *Hwaaah* !"_ he yawned _"Are we done yet?"_ he asked _"I'm beat…"_ he added rubbing his shoulder.

- _"I guess so… It's almost 12… From now on try not to be late and we'll keep our timetable in the designated time-limit…"_ she said smiling.

- _"I'll try… But I can't promise anything…"_ he said. Quistis gave him a worn-out look. _"I'm kidding Instructor! It won't happen again…"_

- _"Go get some rest. I'll be expecting you at 1800 hours at the Front Gate. We'll be going outside for practice."_

- _"Goody…"_ he said mockingly _"Can I go now? I desperately need a shower…" _

- _"I'll walk you out… Wouldn't want my best student to get hurt by any chance…"_ she said smirking. Seifer grinned and walked in an oh-so-cocky manner, but suddenly stopped and looked at Quistis furious. 

- _"I'm your **only** student!"_

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The rest of the day went by smoothly. The afternoon practice went fairly well. Seifer replenished his stock of spells and got some new ones at well. Seifer and Quistis returned to Garden only when it was past nine. They rescheduled their training for the next morning at eight o' clock sharp. Quistis headed to her dorm and went straight to bed. The training had been tough for her as well; she hadn't had any for weeks and she had been a bit out of shape. Seifer had to be ready for the SeeD test in a bit more than a month's time, so he had to train very hard every day. Seven hours of training though, had been too much for a first day, so Quistis fell asleep in less then a minute…

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The time was 6:45 at the continent of Balamb. The morning breeze blew lightly, making the atmosphere chilly. Quistis was still in bed, sleeping heavily, covered underneath her sheets. A sudden firm knock on the door made her squirm around. The next one made her groan and change side. The third one woke her up. Lazily, she got out of bed and stumbling, she dragged her feet to the door. Hardly opening her eyes, she pushed the door open.  

- _"Morning! Not late **this **time, am I?"_ said a cheerful-looking Seifer.

- _"Wha- ?"_ said Quistis sleepily, trying to open her eyes.

- _"I got up early, so I thought I'd come and invite my instructor to breakfast."_

- _"W-what time is it?"_ she asked rubbing her hair.

- _"Five to seven."_ he replied instantly.

- _"Seifer… We don't begin till **eight**…"_ she said feeling exhausted.

- _"That's right… Breakfast should be eaten at least an hour before any exercise."_ he said smiling.

- _" *Sigh* Come in…"_ she said.

            Seifer walked inside and took a look around Quistis' room. It was annoyingly tidy, everything was in order, except for her bed because she'd just woken up. Quistis made her way tripping to her wardrobe. Seifer sat down on the bed and eyed Quistis, raising an eyebrow. She was wearing long, deep blue pajama pants and a black, tight top with straps. Her hair were -of course- down, but messy, having just got off bed. He kept looking at her, as she went through her clothes, looking for something to wear. **_'Hmm… Not_** **_bad…'_** he thought. **_'Not bad at all…'. _**

- _"Wait here. I won't be long…" _she said taking her usual orange battle gear out of the closet.

- _"What?" _said Seifer who had fallen deep in thought. _"Oh yeah, take your time…"_ he added.

            Quistis walked inside the bathroom and closed the door. She turned the sink on and threw a handful of water on her face. **_'I don't believe he did this…'_** she thought while putting her contacts on. **_'Barging into my room, waking me up… Still… It was… nice of him to invite me for breakfast…'_**. She looked at herself in the mirror. **_'Seifer? Being nice? Nah… He just wants to pass the test desperately…'_** she thought laughing. **_'But then again… It was Cid and Edea who talked him into coming back here… *Sigh* No use thinking it over I guess…'_** . She undressed and started putting her gear on. She put her clip on her back hair and let some strands fall down in front. She swiftly put a little bit of make-up and mascara and walked out of the bathroom. When she walked back in the room, she saw that Seifer had made her bed and was sitting up straight, looking out of the window. **_'The instructor should be an easy_** **_target…'_** he thought.** _'Just enough to let me pass the stupid test… Besides, I wouldn't mind some of_ _that ass…'. _**He smirked.When he heard her come in, he turned around.

- _"Ready to go?"_ he asked smiling.

- _"Yeah… You made my bed?"_ she asked puzzled.

- _"Thought it would save a bit of time…"_

- _"Thanks… I'll just grab my whip and we'll go…"_ she said.

- _"Ooh… Feeling kinky today, are we?"_ he said smirking.

- _"Watch it Almasy…"_ Quistis replied smiling.

            She took her whip out of its case and walked out of the door with Seifer. There wasn't a single sound in the corridors, as almost no-one had woken up yet. They silently walked down the hallways to the cafeteria. When they got there, they saw that there were hardly any people inside, apart from the staff. 

- _"Go sit somewhere and I'll order. What'll you have?"_ Quistis asked Seifer.

- _"Umm… Three muffins, a mixed toast, a doughnut and some coffee. Black, milk only."_ said Seifer. Quistis looked at him wide-eyed. _"What?"_ he said. _"I need a hefty amount of food. D'you know how much energy I consume?"_

- _"Really?"_ she asked in disbelief. _"In what?"_

- _"Nocturnal activities…"_ replied Seifer raising an eyebrow. Quistis kept on looking at him in disbelief. _"Have you ever tried to solve an **entire** crossword at night? It's exhausting!"_ he replied innocently.

- _"A crossword?"_ she said suppressing a smile.

- _"Of course instructor… What did you think I meant?"_ he asked smirking.

- _"You're unbelievable… Go get us a table…"_ said Quistis laughing.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Quistis went over to sit, holding a tray full of food. She sat down across Seifer and laid the tray on the table. She handed Seifer his breakfast and took aside hers; a bagel and some coffee.

- _"That's it? That's **all **you're gonna eat?"_ asked Seifer.

- _"Well yes, I'm not the pig you are…"_ replied Quistis smiling. Seifer bowed his head as if saying 'Thank you.', while taking a huge bite from his doughnut.

- _"But seriously, how do you **survive**?"_ he asked mockingly.

- _"Eat you breakfast Seifer…"_ she said impatiently.

- _"Tch, fine…"_ he said shrugging. 

            By the time Quistis had eaten half her bagel, Seifer had gulped down the doughnut, his toast and two of his muffins. Quistis looked at him sort of impressed and spoke.

- _"You know, the only two people I've seen eat like that are you and Zell…"_ she said putting her finger on her chin.

- _"What?! *Cough*"_ yelled Seifer choking. He quickly drank a bit of coffee and gently cleared his throat. _"Me and Chicken-wuss have the same eating habits?"_

- _"Stop calling him that!" _

- _"But he is!"_

- _"Oh really? And how did **you **figure it out?"_

- _"Well… look at him!"_ said Seifer exasperated.

- _"I don't believe this… You haven't changed a **bit** since…"_ said Quistis, but she stopped in mid-sentence.

- _"Since the orphanage?"_ said Seifer catching her off-guard.

- _"You… You remember?"_ she asked surprised.

- _"Of course I do…"_ replied Seifer bowing down his head, looking at the table. _"I haven't made much use of GFs… Not until recently that is…"_

- _"So… Exactly how much do you remember?"_ asked Quistis, interested.

- _"Just about everything… I remember you used to like me…"_ he said looking at her, with a 'hurt' sort of expression.

- _"Who says I don't now?"_ she asked blushing.

- _"Well… Practically everyone likes to avoid me, from what I've noticed. Not that I really blame them of course…"_ he said laughing.

- _"Seifer, just because I'm strict with you as an instructor, doesn't mean that I don't like you…"_ said Quistis honestly.

- _"Sure, whatever…"_ he said, still looking down. _"Hey it's almost eight. Are you done?"_ he asked changing the subject.

- _"Yeah… Come on, we've got a lot of things to do today…"_

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **So old Seify is starting to eye our beloved instructor with bad intentions… We'll just have to wait and see how will Quistis handle it… 

For encyclopedic purposes only: Nosferatu, for those who don't know, is a name used for Vampires in older times. It comes from the Greek noun Nosos ( = illness) and the also Greek verb Fero ( =to bring, to carry). Hence, Nosferatu = The one who carries the 'illness'. The suffix –atu is Slavic, since the myth of the Nosferatu began from Slavic countries, like Romania. 

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_It becomes revealed that Seifer uses a bit of an unorthodox (for him) way to 'capture' his thoughts and vent out his frustrations. Could that play a significant role in the future?_

_Quistis becomes more and more confused, as Seifer starts to put his seduction plans in practice. Is she beginning to feel different about her student? Will she follow logic or let her senses guide her?_

_STAY TUNED FOR MORE!    (and keep those reviews comin' ! )_


	5. Boxers, gstrings and lacy undies

**A/N**: Wheee!!! I'm back! First of all, thank you very much for your reviews cause they give me a reason to keep writing. Secondly, I'm glad you guys liked Nosferatu ^_^ He will play a veeery important role in the future plot… Thirdly, this chapter was ready quite a few days ago, but I had a lot of errands going on, now that I moved to go to university. Alrighty, this chapter is going to introduce you to the first (in this story) 'intimate' interaction between our two heroes… Don't get your hopes up though; this is only the fourth chapter. Enjoy!

****

****

**Chapter 4: Boxers, g-strings and lacy undies**

****

****

****

            Quistis was really pleased by Seifer's improvement and overall performance. It was only their second day of training and things were going great. Exhausting, but great. After another straining three-hour lesson, Quistis dragged herself to the Cafeteria for lunch. Rinoa, Irvine and Zell were already there, in their usual table, eating lunch. Quistis walked over to them and landed heavily on a chair.

- _"Hard day?" _asked Irvine.

- _"You don't know half of it…" _replied Quistis.

- _"Is that punk giving you a hard time?" _asked Zell angrily, banging his glass of beer down on the table. _"I'll go kick his ass!" _he yelled, swiftly getting up from his chair.

- _"Zell sit down!" _said Quistis. _"I have no problems with Seifer… Honestly, he's behaving perfectly well. I'm just tired that's all…"_

- _"So, how's he doing?" _asked Rinoa cutting up her meat loaf.

- _ "Oh, he's good alright… Always been… I'm not worried about the battling part of the exam; he's a certain to pass. I just want to make sure that **this** time he'll be following orders. That's why I'm keeping him on a strict program."_ said Quistis. _"What's good to eat?" _she asked.

- _"Hotdogs. If you ever get through **that **line…" _said Zell pointing at a huge queue behind the counter that sold hotdogs.

- _"Besides hotdogs?" _asked Quistis smiling.

- _"Burgers are good. With some mashed potatoes. That's what I got_." said Irvine.

- _"Looks good. I'll go get some for myself…"_ said Quistis getting up. 

            She walked over to the counters and as she did so, almost every student in line turned around to say 'Hello' and kindly gave up their position in line to let her go through first. Quistis found herself dragged in front of the queue and evidently, she ended up ordering a couple of hotdogs and French fries. Quistis went back to the table and sat down on her chair, noticing that Zell looked as if some bully had taken away his favorite toy.

- _"You… you got through… You got h-h-hotdogs…"_ he said looking dazed. Quistis looked at him in pity, as his mouth watered up.

- _"Here,** you** have them…"_ she said pushing her plate towards him.

- _"Y-y-you don't want them?"_ he asked, as if she was presenting him with treasure.

- _"Nah, I'm not really that hungry…"_

- _"You sure?" _

- _"Zell, eat the Hyne damn hotdogs before I change my mind…"_

- _"But what will **you **eat?"_ asked Irvine as Zell greedily grabbed one hotdog and took a huge bite.

- _"I'll just eat the fries…"_ said Quistis. (_"Oh… heavenly food…"_ mumbled Zell.)

- _"Quistis, you've been training for three hours!"_ said Rinoa. _"**Surely** only a few fries aren't going to get you through the day?"_

- _"I ate a big breakfast, don't worry…"_ said Quistis.

- _"Man this training is **killing** me!" _said Irvine rubbing his neck._ "I'd forgotten how hard it was…" _

- _"'Ey, 'ou 'anted to beham a HeeD…"_ said Zell with a stuffed mouth.

- _"I must be a frickin' masochist…" _said Irvine sighing.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Seifer was lying in his bed, writing something on a notebook. **_'Just another month in this Hyne forsaken place and I'm gone! I'll get that stupid SeeD title to shut everyone up and then get the hell outta here… And maybe have some fun with the instructor while I'm at it…'_** He smirked at that last sentence. **_'Damn, I've forgotten how good she looked… But ice cold as always… Although she seems to be thawing out a bit lately… Either way, she'll be easy to fall…'_** he wrote. He closed what was obviously a journal and put it back inside the drawer in his nightstand.   

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                                                            _A few days later…_

            Quistis sat on her window ledge having the feeling that something wasn't going on well with Seifer. On the days that preceded, she'd been under the impression that he was being awfully nice to her. Maybe even flirtatious... She looked over at the bright, silvery moon and sighed. The clock read 2:14 a.m. but she didn't care; tomorrow was Saturday and she had no lessons with Seifer. She hadn't been able to sleep. She kept having flashbacks of the previous days… 

**_                                                            **FLASHBACK**_**

****

****

- _"…there are monsters whose list of drawing spells not only upgrades with leveling up, but also gets filled with new ones." _said Quistis. _"For example, the T-Rexaur…" _she began, but stopped because she noticed Seifer staring at her in a **really** weird way. _"What? What's wrong? Something you didn't understand?" _she asked.

- _"E-excuse me?" _asked Seifer startled, as if having woken up from a dream.

- _"Seifer, were you paying **any **attention?" _she asked impatiently.

- _"Of course I was!" _he said offended.

- _"What was I just saying then?" _she asked crossing her arms.

- _"You were talking about the list of drawing spells that upgrades when monsters level up. You were just about to talk about the T-Rexaur."_ he replied instantly.

- _"Well…" _said Quistis _"I guess you **were** paying attention… As I was saying, the T-Rexaur not only has an upgraded version of Fire and Thunder, meaning Fira and Thundara, but also Quakes. Got that?"_

- _"Yep." _he replied smiling broadly.

- _"OK, let's head for our training then…" _she said getting up from her chair and heading towards the 2nd floor classroom door. Seifer sprinted there first.

- _"Allow me…" _he said opening the door for her. _"Ladies first…" _he said giving her a charming smile. Quistis froze on her position and looked stunned.

- _"Seifer, are you feeling alright?" _she asked.

- _"Fine! Never been better!" _he replied cheerfully.

- _"O - K…" _said Quistis walking outside the classroom. Seifer closed the door and ran behind her.

- _"So, what are we gonna do today?" _he asked sportingly.

- _"I figured I'd let you handle a bit more powerful spells, like Quakes. They're not SeeD test level of course, but you already know how to handle low level spells by now."_

- _"Excellent…" _said Seifer. 

            They silently walked down the corridor and at the turn, a student emerged out of nowhere running wildly. He would have collided with Quistis, if Seifer hadn't been quick enough to move her out of the way. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, making her fall right into his arms. Quistis didn't have time to realize what had exactly happened, but she found herself being tightly held by Seifer's strong arms. She was so close, she could smell his perfume, feel each and every muscle on his abs, listen to his heart race. They looked at each other's eyes. Blue and green rays met. Quistis noticed that he was breathing heavily. But then again, so was she. Momentarily, she caught herself enjoying the fact that she was in his arms, their chests touching each other, but soon she mentally shook herself straight and realized the position she was in. She was an instructor and a student was practically hugging her. If anyone saw them like that, it would be hard to believe what had actually happened.

- _"Thanks. You… You can let go now…"_ she said. 

- _"Alright…"_ he said, loosening his grip. 

            Quistis was almost certain that he'd been reluctant to let her off his arms. Hyne knows how much reluctant **she** had been to ask him to…

**_                                                **END OF FLASHBACK**_**

            Quistis sighed as she remembered that evening. She closed her eyes and remembered his smell… She thought of being held by him once again, he was looking at her eyes again, he was leaning in, his lips were touch… _"What?!"_ she said out loud shooting her eyes open. **_'Did I just think of…?'_** she wondered. **_'Oh boy… I need to get a boyfriend… FAST. I've been alone for so long, I've even been having dreams of Seifer…'_** she thought and started laughing. She laughed hard for quite some time and then suddenly stopped. **_'Why does that seem so funny? I mean, he might not be the nicest guy out there, but…'_** She thought of his tall figure, his golden blond hair, his emerald green eyes and finally his body… Oh how she'd love to touch every single curve of that body… She couldn't imagine which woman wouldn't… _"Enough!"_ she said out loud. **_'He's my student and I CAN'T have sexual thoughts for him! I mean I'm NOT! I'm NOT having sexual thoughts of him… I've just been loveless for too long…' _**she thought. _'Oh, yeah?'_ said a nagging little voice in the back of her head. _'Then why did you keep staring at his ass this morning?' _

**_                                                **FLASHBACK**_**

****

****

            They'd just been done from training. They had gone to the plains outside Garden for bigger variety of monsters. Once again, they'd come across a T-Rexaur, which made their life difficult. When they were done they walked over to the beach, to clean themselves up a bit. Seifer was drenched in sweat and after wiping his wet forehead, he took off his trench coat. Quistis couldn't help but notice his perfectly shaped abs and muscles. His thin waist formed a 'V' with his wide shoulders, his sleeveless T-shirt revealed his muscular arms and as he kneeled on the shore to cup a handful of water, Quistis noticed part of a tattoo on his shoulder blade. Being as it was, that he was standing right in front of her, bent down, she was unable to miss his butt. **_'Wow…'_** she thought raising an eyebrow. Just then, he got back up and Quistis shook her head to take her mind off… things…

- _"Whew… Hard day, huh instructor?"_ he asked turning around to look at her.

- _"Tell me about it… I think we should cancel this evening's lesson. We did a lot of work this morning."_ she said, sitting down on a rock to rest. 

- _"Oh, that'd be great!"_ said Seifer delighted. _"I could **really** use a bit of rest. Are you sure?"_ he asked.

- _"Yeah… You did really well today."_ she said. Seifer beamed, then kneeled back down and threw some more water on his face. 

- _"And what about the weather huh?!"_ he said smiling. _"Summer's really starting to kick in! It's already June."_

- _"Indeed…"_ said Quistis. _"It's beginning to get really hot out here…" _

- _"How 'bout it instructor?"_ said Seifer with a weird glint on his face that **always** meant bad news. _"Up for a swim?"_ he asked.

- _"A swim?"_ she said surprised.

- _"Yeah! The weather's hot, the sea's great… What more could we ask for?"_ he said shrugging.

- _"Two pairs of bathing suits perhaps?"_ she asked raising an eyebrow. _"Some towels maybe?"_ she added.

- _"Towels are for sissies! It's too hot for a towel anyway! The sun'll dry us off"_ he said. _"And as for bathing suits, we're already wearing them!"_

- _"**You** might… I'm not wearing any."_ she said.

- _"You **are** wearing underwear right?"_ he asked smirking.

- _"Of course."_ she said. _"But certainly you're not suggesting…"_

- _"Yes I am! What do you think **I'm** diving in with? My boxers of course…" _

- _"Forget it."_ she said firmly.

- _"Oh, come on! Weren't you just saying how hot it is out here?"_

- _"Seifer, I'm **not** diving in with my underwear!"_

- _"Why not?"_ he whined.

- _"Because I don't go around showing my underwear to just anyone!" _

- _"Would you dive in if you were wearing a bathing suit?"_

- _"Yeah, sure…"_

- _"Then what's the big difference? Either way, you'd allow me to see the same amount of skin… Oh wait… Are you wearing a g-string?"_

- _"That's it, I'm out of here!"_ she said furiously, turning her heel.

- _"Wait! If you are, I'll understand why you don't want to show me!"_

- _"I'm **not** wearing a g-string! Satisfied?"_

- _"Then what's the problem?"_ he asked exasperated.

- _"Seifer…"_

- _"Oh, are they those lacy kinda things that…"_ he began, but saw that Quistis was about to slap him _"I'm only kidding!"_

- _"Look. My underwear is just - plain - normal, OK?"_ she said, trying to remain calm.

- _"Then dive in! Come on! Please?"_

- _"Have you got **any** idea of the trouble I'll be in, if I'm seen swimming around in my **underwear** with a **student**?"_ she asked seriously.

- _"No-one from Garden comes around this place, unless they're training and I'm the only student doing that right now. Everyone else has revision for the exams, but no actual lessons. No-one could **possibly** see us."_ he said.

- _"You're forgetting __Irvine__…"_

- _"Oh come **on** Quistis!"_ he said. He saw that she opened her mouth to correct him, so he interrupted her. _"And don't you dare go correcting me, because we're not having a lesson **right** now. Lighten up a bit! I mean, you're eighteen for Hyne's sake! Act a bit more like your age!"_

- _"In case it has slipped your mind, I'm an instructor…"_

- _"Yeah, but you're also a **person**. A **teenager** to be more specific. Just… let go from time to time, will ya? Have some fun when you get the chance to…"_

- _"*Sigh* You're not gonna back off, are you?"_ she asked.

- _"He, he…"_ he laughed _"You know you want to, so stop playing hard to get… If it makes you feel better, I'll turn around when you're undressing." _

- _"I must be going insane…"_ she said smiling. 

- _"Yes!"_ he said delighted. _"I haven't had a chance to swim for ages!"_ he said taking his T-shirt off.

- _"Hey, hey wait a sec!"_ said Quistis, motioning him to stop.

- _"What, what's wrong?"_ he asked, holding his T-shirt with one hand. **_'Hyne, what a body…'_** Quistis thought, while receiving complete view of his perfectly chiseled chest.

- _"I need to avert my eyes from the horrible sight…"_ she said smirking. _"We'll **both** turn around."_

- _"OK…"_ he said smiling, turning around. 

            As he turned his back, Quistis stood there gaping at him. He'd gotten a huge tattoo on his entire back. It was the Fire Cross, the exact same one he sported on the sleeve of his trench coat. It was really impressive… Quistis caught herself looking at it and totally forgot about starting to get undressed. Seifer reminded her though, as he took off his shoes and pants. Quistis caught another glimpse of his ass and stared at it longingly.

- _"Are you ready?"_ asked Seifer, when he was only wearing his boxers.

- _"Uhh… No, not yet…"_ said Quistis jolting back to reality, quickly starting to undress.

- _"What were you doing all this time?"_ he asked impatiently.

- _"My… uhh… my boots."_ said Quistis suddenly. _"They're a bit hard to remove…"_

- _"Need any help?"_ he asked.

- _"No, I'm fine."_ she said pulling them out. _"I'll just be another a minute…"_

- _"Alright…"_ said Se_i_fer crossing his arms and walking over to the shore.  

            Quistis pulled her shirt off, her skirt down and gave herself a quick look. **_'Thank Hyne I've_** **_shaved…'_** she thought.  

- _"Are you done yet?"_ asked Seifer in a bored tone.

- _"Just a sec…"_ said Quistis, getting a weird smile on her face.

            Slowly, she crept up behind him, trying to make no noise. She wanted to catch Seifer off guard and push him into the water. His position was perfect; he was standing there, right on the shore, his feet in the water… Just one push would do the trick…  However, Seifer saw her shadow approaching and just when she was a few inches away, he turned around, grabbed her from the arms and threw her right into the sea. Quistis only had time to let out a small squeal, before finding herself choking on salty water. When she pushed her head back on the surface, she saw Seifer laughing his head off.

- _"Mess with the best, die like the rest kiddo…"_ he said mockingly, crossing his arms.

- _"My words exactly…"_ said Quistis, swiftly giving him a light kick on the knee pit, making him fall in as well.

- _"You - are - **so** - dead!" _said Seifer, emerging from the water with a piece of sea weed stuck on his hair. 

            Quistis laughed mischievously as she saw Seifer's state right now and that made him even madder. Suddenly, he jumped up from the water and landed right on top of her, pushing her down from the shoulders, back under the surface. Quistis swallowed yet again a great amount of salty water, until Seifer grabbed her arms and pulled her back up. She opened her eyes, coughing and breathing deeply, while Seifer was still gripping her arms firmly.

- _"Say you're sorry!"_ he said.

- _"*Cough* Never!"_ replied Quistis.

- _"I see we'll have to do this the hard way!"_ he said pushing her back down. _"Well?"_ he asked when she was back up. Quistis spat water on his face and laughed hysterically. He quickly wiped his face with one hand, while still holding her with the other. _"Oh you're **paying** for that…"_ he said with a half serious-half amused look.

- _"Make me!"_ she said, provoking him.

            Seifer grabbed her with his other hand as well, but he loosened his grip. He looked deep into her eyes and took a really serious-looking expression. Quistis wasn't laughing anymore either… Seifer bit his bottom lip lightly. He rubbed her arms at the place he had been holding them. Quistis felt her whole body numb. He hesitantly swallowed and ever-so-slowly, he leaned in. Quistis felt her heart pound like a drum. He was getting dangerously close; she could hear him breathe. He was closing his eyes now. Without even thinking about it, she did as well… She'd almost forgotten what being kissed felt like… And now there she was, an instructor, with her student, about to… Wait a second… **_'MY STUDENT?!'_** she thought. **_'What the HELL am I doing?'_** Suddenly, she pressed her hands against Seifer's chest and pushed him away before he got the chance to do anything. 

- _"I… I-I've got to go…"_ she said in a terrified voice. She quickly ran out of the water, grabbed her clothes and shoes from the sand and took off.

- _"Quistis wait!"_ yelled Seifer, but she was already gone. _"Dammit!"_ he said throwing a punch at the water.

**_                                                **END OF FLASHBACK**_**

****

****

            Quistis sighed heavily and looked back at the glowing moon. **_'It's just an infatuation… I could never_** **_possibly… Not with Seifer… Just an infatuation… Yes, that's right… 'Cause he's cute and all… But I'm not the kind of girl who'll fall for just that… Just an infatuation…'_** she thought closing her eyes…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **Now **that** was some serious Seiftis interaction… And it's bound to get even more serious in future chapters… Y'know, when I originally wrote this chapter I had their first kiss added in as well. But when I read it again, it seemed to be much too soon for it… I mean, I've **got** to torture you guys a bit, don't I? ; -) 

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_What will the next day be like for Seifer and Quistis? __Normal__? Awkward? Unbearable?_

_Quistis feels the need to talk to someone about the recent events taking place in her life. Who will she talk to and exactly **how much** is she going to 'bring to light'?  _

_Rinoa and Selphie have arranged a little surprise for Quistis, which will bring her in a **really** awkward position._

_And finally…__ When poor Quisty gets confronted by some friends to reveal the identity of the person she's beginning to take a liking to… who will she name?_

_STAY TUNED FOR MORE!_


	6. And the winner is Nida? WTF!

A/N: Hey y'all! A very quick update this time for two reasons: 1) The chapter is a bit smaller than others 2) It took quite a bit to update last time, because I had stuff to do as well as Internet problems, so I sat and wrote more that time.

****

****

**Chapter 5: And the winner is… Nida? WTF?!**

- _"I'm telling you, something's wrong with her!"_ said Rinoa to Selphie, Irvine and Squall at the cafeteria the next morning. The two couples had woken up and had gone there for breakfast.

- _"I already told Squall and I'll tell you two now: Quistis** just** feels lonely, that's all."_ said Irvine.

- _"It's not **just this, she's behaving really weird. She's really absent minded, whenever I talk to her she barely listens!"**_ said Selphie.

- _"Depends on what you were talking to her about…"_ said Irvine with a smirk on his face.

- _"Oh stop it…"_ giggled Selphie giving her boyfriend a light push with her elbow. 

- _"Hey… You know what I just thought?!"_ said Rinoa excitedly.

- _"I'm afraid to ask…"_ mumbled Squall.

- _"What if she's in love?!"_ exclaimed Rinoa.

- _"That's ridiculous, with who?"_ said Squall.

- _"That's a good question…"_ said Selphie falling deep in thought.

- _"Seifer…"_ said Squall.

- _"WHAT?!"_ said the two girls in unison.

- _"Seifer. He just came in."_ said Squall, looking at them with a weird expression.

- _"Oh… I thought…"_ said Rinoa.

- _"Yeah, we thought you meant…"_ said Selphie. 

            Squall rolled his eyes and sighed, going back to his plate of bacon and eggs. The girls went on about how they'd play 'Match-maker' on Quistis, and get her the perfect boyfriend. Irvine however, seemed to be bugged by something. Quistis had just walked in the cafeteria. Seifer, who was standing next to the counter waiting for his order, spotted her and gave her an embarrassed look. Quistis did the same, until she blushed and turned away, heading for the table where the others were. Irvine happened to catch the whole scene and found it highly suspicious. **_'Until yesterday, they were in great terms and now they don't even talk to_ ****_each other? And what about that look…?'_ thought Irvine. Him being the expert he was in relationship issues, he instantly caught the tension between them. To be frank, **anyone **would have… It was so thick around the air you could actually cut it… Either way, he sensed something was going on between the two, but found it best to not mention anything yet… **

            Quistis made her way to the table, after talking to dozens of students who walked up to her. She looked exhausted. Obviously, she hadn't had a peaceful sleep the night before; her eyes had blue circles underneath and they were hardly open. She walked over to them and sat down on the table. 

- _"So, how was clubbing last night?"_ said Irvine mockingly.

- _"Not now __Irvine__… I'm not in the mood…" said-slash-yawned Quistis._

- _"Didn't get enough sleep?"_ asked Selphie.

- _"Obviously not…"_ she replied. 

- _"Here…"_ said Rinoa taking out a small mirror and something that looked like lipstick. _"Lemme help you cover them up…"_

- _"Cover what up?"_ asked Quistis.

- _"Those huge blue circles you've got! Don't tell me you didn't notice them…"_ said Rinoa.

- _"I did… I just thought they'd bring out the color of my eyes…"_ said Quistis, making the rest of them laugh. Rinoa used the lipstick-shaped concealer on Quistis and after a minute, there were no traces of blue circles.

- _"Thanks, but what's the big deal anyway?" _asked Quistis.

- _"No deal… Just want you to look good…" _said Rinoa giving Selphie a swift look.

- _"O - K…" _said Quistis shrugging.

- _"Mornin' everyone!" _said Zell, who had just entered the cafeteria, along with Shizuka.

- _"Hi guys…" _said Shizuka shyly, as Zell tightened his grip around her waist.

- _"Zell, Shizuka…"_ said Irvine, lowering his hat at them.

- _"Where have you guys been?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"We were just packing; we're leaving in half an hour. Came to say 'Goodbye'." _replied Zell.

- _"Leaving? Where are you going?" _asked Squall.

- _"Just a weekend get-away. I got permission from Cid." _said Zell.

- _"You **will be here on time for the play, riiight?" **_asked Selphie, getting a murder-like expression on her face.

- _"We'll be back by Sunday noon." _replied Shizuka.

- _"Thought so…So, where are you going?" _asked Selphie.

- _"Esthar." _said Shizuka excitedly. _"I've never been there before! Zell said you guys already have."_

- _"Yeah, we went there last year on a mission."_ said Irvine.

- _"Hey, Squall bro… I hope you don't mind, but I called your dad and he said we could stay over at the Palace." _said Zell.

- _"Why would I mind?"_ said Squall shrugging.

- _"Your **dad?"**_ asked Shizuka impressed. _"President Loire is your **dad?"**_

- _"Yeah…"_ replied Squall, feeling a bit annoyed.

- _"Oh my Hyne! Zell, I thought you knew the President from the mission, you didn't mention he's Squall's dad!"_ said Shizuka.

- _"Well… y'know…"_ said Zell, who was starting to feel as uncomfortable as Squall. _"Oh hey, look at the time! We gotta run! Bye everyone!" he added, dragging Shizuka out of the cafeteria._

- _"Oh that was so sweet! How come **we** never go off for weekends?"_ whined Rinoa, looking at Squall. Irvine chuckled when seeing the expression Squall took at the sound of these words.

- _"That goes for you too mister!"_ said Selphie angrily.

- _"Mental note to self: Kick Zell's ass when he comes back from Esthar…"_ said Squall.

- _"I'll have to take you up on that one mate…"_ nodded Irvine. _"I'm off to training… Bye y'all" _he_ said getting up._

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            After some breakfast and a long conversation with her friends, Quistis went back to her dorm to get a shower and think of what to do later on. When she got to her door, she found Seifer waiting outside.

- _"Umm… Hi…"_ he said awkwardly, slightly waving at her.

- _"Hello Seifer."_ said Quistis, feeling her cheeks burn.

- _"Listen, Instructor… I just wanted to… apologize. Y'know… For yesterday…"_ he said looking down at his feet.

- _"It's OK Seifer, I…"_

- _"No it's not."_ he interrupted. _"I don't know what got into me. I mean, you **are** beautiful, but honestly, you're not my type… No offence…"_ he said rubbing the back of his head, grinning.

- _"None taken…"_ said Quistis smiling. _"Actually, I'm glad I'm not… You're not mine either, so we'll just forget about the whole thing."_

- _"Yeah… So that we can go on with our work just like before… right?"_

- _"Right."_ smiled Quistis. _"I'll see you around. Bye!"_ she said as she opened the door to her dorm.

- _"Sure… Oh, hey… Are you going to the play on Saturday night?"_ he asked.

- _"Of course. Selphie's organizing it, how could I miss it?"_

- _"Maybe I'll see you there then…"_ he asked eagerly.

- _"Yeah, why not?"_

- _"Good… Well, bye Instructor."_

- _"Bye Seifer."_ said Quistis smiling at him. 

            Seifer smiled back at her as she disappeared behind the door. As soon as the door was shut, his smile turned from kind to mischievous, and there was a little glint of malevolence dancing around in his eyes. **_'Oh_ **_yeah… She's mine alright…'_** he thought smirking.**

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It was 12:30 at noon, when Quistis walked over to Squall and Rinoa's dorm and knocked on the door. She really needed to talk to someone about Seifer. Squall? Yeah, right… Zell was away, but he'd be out of the question anyway… Irvine? Nah, she couldn't really freely talk to him… Selphie? She'd end up telling the entire Garden… So it had to be Rinoa. At first she thought that it would be really stupid. I mean, what was she going to say? 'Hi, your ex-boyfriend tried to kiss me and I think I like him, but now I don't know if he likes me…' It didn't quite sound right… But then, she thought that now that Rinoa was so much in love with Squall, she wouldn't mind, right…? Either way, it was too late to back off; Rinoa was already at the door.

- _"Hey. Am I… interrupting anything?" _asked Quistis.

- _"Hey… No I'm by myself. Squall's at the office. Did you want to tell him something?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"Actually… I wanted to talk to **you**…" _said Quistis.

- _"Me?" _asked Rinoa puzzled_. "Is something wrong?"_

- _"No, not really…" _said Quistis. _"I just wanted some… advice…"_

- _"Sure, come in!" _she said cheerfully, glad that Quistis was finally starting to open up to her. _"I was just cleaning around a bit…"_

- _"You two have made it really nice in here…"_ Quistis said, observing the room. Rinoa took Quistis' hand and went to sit down with her on the bed.

- _"So… Tell me…"_ said Rinoa curiously.

- _"Well… You see… It's this guy…"_ started Quistis hesitantly.

- _"I knew it!"_ said Rinoa. _"You're in love!"_

- _"NO!"_ said Quistis instantly. _"Not in love… I just… like him, that's all…"_ she said blushing.

- _"Are you sure?"_ asked Rinoa in disbelief. 

- _"Dead sure."_

- _"So…"_ said Rinoa mischievously. _"Who is he? Do I know him?"_

- _"Uhh… Could we start with the problem first?"_ asked Quistis feeling awkward.

- _"OK… What's the problem?"_

- _"You see, he kinda… Hit on me…"_

- _"That's **good y'know Quistis…"**_

- _"I **know, but…"**_

- _"Wait, what did he do exactly?"_

- _"He tried to kiss me…"_

- _"Oh my Hyne!"_ giggled Rinoa. _"Did you let him?"_

- _"Uhh… No."_

- _"What?! Why?"_

- _"It's just that… I like him but… I don't… trust myself when I'm with him…"_

- _"Meaning…?"_

- _"Meaning, I do things I'd never do normally…"_

- _"Bad things?"_

- _"More like… Bold things…"_

- _"Well… That's not necessarily bad…"_

- _"Yeah, but it's not me…"_

- _"Does it make you feel wrong?"_

- _"Not really… I… I think I like it…"_

- _"Well there you have it then! If you feel good, then it's definitely worth it!"_

- _"There's another problem…"_

- _"What now?!"_

- _"After I… 'pushed him away', he came and apologized and said he didn't mean it and that I'm not really his type, although he thinks I'm pretty…"_

- _"Hyne, that **so gave him away! Quisty, the only reason he said that is because you 'pushed him away' as you said. It only shows exactly how much he **does** like you!"**_

- _"Really?"_ asked Quistis eagerly.

- _"One thousand percent!"_

- _"Thank you so much…"_ said Quistis, holding Rinoa's hands.

- _"Think nothing of it… So, c'mon! Tell me! Who is he?"_ asked Rinoa excitedly.

- _"Well… *Sigh* "_ said Quistis. She breathed deeply. _"You gotta promise me **not to freak out. And you can't tell ****anyone!"**_

- _"I swear! Now tell me!"_

- _"It's…"_ began Quistis, but was interrupted by the door that opened; it was Squall.

- _"Hey girls…"_ he said waving at them.

- _"Squall! Not now! Get out!"_ yelled Rinoa.

- _"Huh?"_ said Squall confused.

- _"We're having a girl talk and **you're** interrupting! Get out!"_ she yelled even louder.

- _"That's OK Rinoa, I'll tell you later…"_ whispered Quistis, getting up to leave.

- _"No! Just tell me and **then** go!"_

- _"I'll tell you later!"_ said Quistis waving at them both, closing the door behind her.

- _"Thanks a **lot Squall!"**_ said Rinoa, putting her hands on her hips.

- _"Nice to see you **too baby!"**_ said Squall offended.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"Alright… Is everyone ready?"_ said Selphie to a small group of men in tuxedoes standing in front of her. _"Hey, hey… You, the third one from the right! Fix that tie!"_

- _"Right-ho…" _said the red-haired man Selphie had spoken to, adjusting his tie, blushing a little.

- _"You all wait here and I'll go get her!"_ said Selphie cheerfully running out of the cafeteria.

            She had just gotten out in the hallway, when she ran into Quistis and Irvine.

- _"Just the girl I was looking for!"_ said Selphie to Quistis.

- _"What?"_ asked Quistis puzzled.

- _"I've got **the most**** cute**** hotties waiting for you in the cafeteria!"**_ she replied.

- _"W-w-what do you mean 'waiting for me'?"_ asked Quistis almost terrified.

- _"Well, me and Rinoa thought it was high time you found yourself a decent boyfriend, so we took matters into our own hands!"_ said Selphie. Quistis and Irvine were gaping at her, jaws dropped down.

- _"You're kidding right?"_ said Irvine, unable to suppress a smile.

- _"Why would I be kidding?"_ said Selphie seriously.

- _"What's going on?"_ asked Rinoa, who came standing behind them with Squall.

- _"Come on Quisty!"_ said Selphie grabbing Quistis' hand and running inside, without answering Rinoa. Rinoa was left looking around confused. She turned over to look at Squall, who just shrugged looking as puzzled as her.

- _"Come on, we'll miss the show!"_ said Irvine chuckling mischievously. _"Selphie decided to play match-maker on Quistis!"_

            The three of them ran inside the cafeteria. Selphie had dragged poor Quistis over to the quintet of potential boyfriends who were beaming at her. Quistis grinned at them nervously. They weren't bad to be frank; some of them were even cute, but her eye fell upon a few tables away. Seifer was sitting there, along with two other female students, chatting. When he caught upon what was happening he looked over at her smirking. He leaned over at one girl's ear, whispered something and got up. **_'Oh, no… Don't tell me he's coming over here…'_ thought Quistis. Seifer put his hands in his pockets, and strode over to her, with a devilish grin on his face. **

- _"This is Jason. He's from __Balamb__City__ and… Quistis are you listening?" asked Selphie angrily, seeing that Quistis was abstract._

- _"What? Oh yes… Go on…"_ said Quistis.

- _"As I was saying, Jason has just finished law school and…"_ began Selphie, but was interrupted. 

- _"What's going on here Selphie?"_ asked Seifer, resting his elbow on Selphie's shoulder. _"What's with the gathering?"_ he added, eyeing all five of the guys standing in front of him from head to toe.

- _"*Giggle* *psst* *psst* They're all here for Quistis."_ whispered Selphie on Seifer's ear.

- _"Are they now?"_ he smirked. Quistis had gone burning red in the face. _"Well, I'll better leave you then. Wouldn't want to interrupt…" he said grinning. _"*Psst* *Psst* Good luck Instructor…"_ he whispered in Quistis' ear, walking back to his table. Quistis was furious._

- _"OK. Just to set the record straight. I'm **reeeally busy these days to date anyone. You'll excuse me, won't you guys? Come on Selphie!"**_ said Quistis impatiently, grabbing Selphie hard from the arm.

- _"OW! Quisty…"_ whined Selphie_. "*Psst* *psst* I'll call you guys back!"_ she whispered to the disappointed quintet, as Quistis dragged her out of the cafeteria.

            Rinoa, Irvine and Squall ran along, Irvine howling in laughter, Squall grinning and Rinoa looking upset. 

- _"What the **hell did you think you were doing?!"**_ Quistis asked Selphie furious.

- _"They were cute, weren't they?"_ grinned Selphie.

- _"Selphie, I do **not need a blind date!"**_ yelled Quistis. _"You made a fool out of me back there!"_

- _"It wasn't **just my idea…"**_ said Selphie innocently, looking over at Rinoa.

- _"Rinoa…?"_ said Quistis, looking as if she was going to explode. 

- _"I'm sorry… We just thought…"_ apologized Rinoa. 

- _"SHUT UP __IRVINE__!" shouted Quistis at him; he was still laughing._

- _"Quistis calm down… I'm sure they were just trying to help…"_ said Squall seriously. Quistis gave him a look that read 'Kill!'. 

- _"Maybe we'll just go…"_ said Squall, pushing Irvine down the hallway.

- _"Listen…"_ said Quistis, a bit more calm now, when the guys had gone. _"I'm really fine without a boyfriend right now. I've got loads of work to take care of right now. When all of it is finished, **then I can start thinking about a relationship…"**_

- _"Quistis… The truth."_ said Rinoa crossing her arms.

- _"What truth?"_ asked Selphie.

- _"Quistis is already involved with someone…"_ said Rinoa.

- _"Rinoa!"_ shouted Quistis. _"You promised!"_

- _"What?! She knew? How come you never told **me**?"_ asked Selphie annoyed.

- _"That's not the issue here. She was just about to tell me who it was when we were talking earlier today."_ said Rinoa. _"Well…?"_ she asked.

            Quistis looked at the two of them terrified. She couldn't tell them, she just didn't feel right about it. At least not yet… She was relieved that she hadn't told Rinoa before, but now she was really cornered. 

- _"Quistis, we're waiting…"_ said Rinoa.

            She looked around desperately, thinking of what to answer. Just then, she saw Nida walking past the Cafeteria hallway, towards the Quad. She had no choice; she had to do it… **_'Oh boy…'_** she thought.

- _"Well?"_ asked Selphie, crossing her arms as well. 

            Quistis took a deep breath and spoke.

- _"It's… Nida…"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: He, he… Did you like the 'Nida' idea? Hmmm… Come to think of it a Quida would be something original to work with in another fanfic… ;-p Anyway, this is a Seiftis so don't worry… Talking about other fanfics, what would you guys think of a FF8 pirate story? I've been thinking about it ever since I saw 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl'. I even got some first few ideas on the story. The basic plotline mostly. Keep in mind that it'll have nothing to do with the movie; the story will be original. If you think it'll be cool, tell me so I can start working on a few stuff. Of course, if I actually do it, it won't be before **this** fanfic is over… Probably… ^_^

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

__

__

_How will the girls deal with what Quistis blurted out? How will it affect Nida?_

_Seifer gets in trouble. Is Quistis willing to help him?_


	7. I don't like trouble, but trouble likes ...

**A/N:** Another chappy is up! Glad you guys liked the 'Nida twist' ^_^ To be frank, I was hardly going to develop that element in the story, but after seeing how much you liked it I planned the story a bit differently and I think it even comes out better! So a big thanks to all of you! 

The title of the new chapter was going to be different at first, but during the writing process I was listening to Manson. The song was 'I don't like the drugs (but the drugs like me)'. I stopped writing for a moment and then realized how much the title would fit after a slight alteration… You'll see what I mean after reading the chapter.

One more thing; I want to thank you guys for keeping reviewing this story. It's really rewarding to hear that all the stuff going on in my head might actually interest other people. 

**Chapter 6: I don't like trouble, but trouble likes me…**

****

****

****

- _"NIDA?!"_ yelled Rinoa and Selphie in unison.

- _"Shhh! Keep your voices down!"_ said Quistis.

- _"But… How? When? Why?"_ asked Selphie.

- _"We're not together…"_ said Quistis.

- _"So… **Nida** is the one who makes you do… crazy stuff?"_ asked Rinoa in a disappointed voice.

- _"Yeah…"_ grinned Quistis awkwardly.

- _"How come you never told **me**?"_ asked Selphie.

- _"I was going to… I wanted to tell you too, but I didn't get the chance to talk to both of you…"_ lied Quistis _"Besides… I don't think I like him anymore…"_

- _"But… Just a couple of hours ago, you told me you liked him…"_ said Rinoa puzzled.

- _"Yeah, well… a lot of things can happen in a couple of hours…"_ said Quistis awkwardly. **_'What a mess…'_** she thought.

- _"Like what…?"_ asked Selphie.

- _"Well…"_ began Quistis. _"I saw him fooling around with someone, so I thought… the hell with him! I'm not gonna put up with it. There are better fish at sea!"_ she added quickly, surprising herself with how quick she had come up with that.

- _"Yeah, you show 'im!"_ said Selphie. _"You can't let guys play you around like that!"_

- _"So… It's over then?"_ asked Rinoa.

- _"Yep… No harm done… Better off without him!"_ said Quistis, in what she thought didn't sound too convincing. _"Well… Gotta go! Lots of… stuff to do…"_ she added taking off.

- _"Are you thinking what **I'm** thinking?"_ Rinoa asked Selphie, when Quistis had gone.

- _"Yeah… Poor Quisty! She must be really hurt… Honestly, 'better off without him'? That didn't even sound **half** true…" _

- _"Tell me about it…"   _

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Nida couldn't really understand why Rinoa and Selphie were looking at him like that during the rest of the day. Whenever they came face to face with him, they gave him a poisonous look. And when he **dared** say 'Hi' to them, they just murmured something strange to him, which sounded a whole lot like 'asshole'. But then again, it probably was just his imagination… At least that was what he thought before the afternoon break he took at the cafeteria. 

He was sitting on a table, sipping some coffee when the two girls approached him.

- _"So…"_ said Rinoa with arms crossed, shooting him an angry look.

- _"Huh?"_ he said looking up at her.

- _"So…"_ said Selphie in the exact same way, putting her hands on her hips.

- _"Is there… something wrong girls?"_ asked Nida confused.

- _"No not really…"_ said Rinoa maintaining the expression she had. _"But remember…"_ she added, slamming her hands on the table, looking at him square in the eye. _"… I'm **watching **you…"_

- _"Yeah, we're **watching** you…"_ said Selphie putting her finger on his chest.

- _"O – K…"_ he said confused, looking at the both of them.

- _"Let's go Selphie…"_ said Rinoa taking her friend from the arm.

- _"Yeah, let's go Rinoa…"_ Selphie said giving Nida a piercing look before she left.

- _"What the **hell** did **I** do?"_ Nida asked out loud.

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                It was around 9:30 at night, when Quistis received a call in her room. **_'Strange…_**' she thought looking at her wrist watch. **_'No-one ever calls me at this hour…'_** She put down the 'Weapons Monthly' magazine she was reading and picked up the receiver.

- _"Hello?"_ she said.

- _"Instructor Trepe?"_ asked a male voice Quistis didn't recognize.

- _"This is her…"_ she replied felling puzzled.

- _"I'm calling from the library. A student of yours was found outside just a few minutes ago, fighting with two others."_ said the man. **_'Seifer…'_** Quistis instantly thought. _"I'm talking about Seifer Almasy."_

- _"I see… Is he there with you?"_ asked Quistis.__

- _"Yes, I've kept all three of them in here. Are you coming down?"_

- _"Just give me five minutes."_ said Quistis hanging up. She sighed and got up from bed to get dressed.

                She put a pair of jeans on, a white shirt and left her dorm. Two minutes later she was at the library. When she walked inside, she found a Garden faculty guard standing up glancing at the three students from time to time. Seifer was sitting on a desk alone, with his arms crossed, while the two others were sitting on another. One of them had a fat lip and a big bruise on one cheek, while the other had a **really** black eye…

- _"Instructor Trepe…"_ said the guard smiling at her. **_'Hyne, not HIM…'_** thought Quistis, looking at the guard who had been hitting on her ever since she had set foot in the Garden.

- _"Mr. Patton…"_ said Quistis, forcing back a smile. _"What happened here?"_ she asked.

- _"I was on patrol when I heard commotion. I ran out in the hallway and found these three fighting. Almasy had already thrown one of them down and was punching the other when I arrived."_ said the guard.

- _"Who's your Instructor?"_ Quistis asked the two male students.

- _"Instructor Davis."_ replied one of them.

- _"Why didn't you call her too Mr. Patton?"_ asked Quistis.

- _"Well it wasn't really **their** fault… It was **your** student who was beating them up, so I thought he's the one to blame…"_ said Mr. Patton. Seifer gave him a really evil glare.

- _"**I'll** be the judge of that Mr. Patton."_ said Quistis crossing her arms. _"Seifer, what happened?"_ Quistis asked her student.

- _"Nothing…"_ he said looking away. 

- _"Nothing?"_ said Quistis. _"Very well… Jake? Andrew?"_ Quistis said turning to the two others.

- _"Nothing…"_ they said in unison.

- _"I see how this is going to be…"_ said Quistis sighing. _"You two get back to your dorms this instant. I'll bypass this incident, but if I ever hear you've gotten yourselves involved in anything like this again, you can be sure you won't be **this** lucky…"_ The two students silently left the library. _"Mr. Patton? A private word?"_ she said to the guard.

- _"Of course…"_ he said delighted.

- _"Seifer, wait for me in here…"_ she said turning to him. Seifer simply nodded.

                Quistis walked outside to the hallway with the guard.

- _"About this whole incident…"_ began Quistis.

- _"Yes?"_

- _"Surely we could… forget about it?"_ she asked in a mincing manner, twirling around a lock of her let down hair.

- _"Oh, Miss Trepe… I don't know…"_ said the guard hesitantly.

- _"Please…?"_ she asked, driving a finger down the cleavage of her shirt. The guard swallowed roughly as he followed her finger with his eyes. 

- _"Miss Trepe…"_ he said, sounding a little less hesitant.

- _"Quistis to **you**…"_ she said, giving him a really promising look.

- _"Quistis… If anyone finds out, we'll be in real trouble…"_

- _"No-one has to find out… Welch and Moreno aren't stupid enough to say anything, Almasy won't either and if neither of us does…"_ she said smiling.

- _"*Sigh* Just because it's you…"_ he said smiling back. _"Hey, maybe sometime we could…"_ he began.

- _"Great! I have to go back to my student. Good night!"_ she said sprinting back in.

- _"…go out some time…"_ he said to himself, once Quistis had gone back in.     

                Back in the room, Seifer was leaning onto the wall next to the door smoking a cigarette. Quistis didn't see him when she walked inside. Puzzled, she walked over to the desks, to look for him.

- _"Quite the act you put up out there…"_ he said. Quistis turned around to look at him.

- _"Don't you think you've broken enough Garden rules for the night? I didn't think you'd have the balls to smoke in here as well…"_ she said crossing her arms.

- _"Instructor…"_ he said taking a whiff _"Such language…"_ he added exhaling the smoke.

- _"Don't play smart-ass with me Seifer. What happened before?"_ she asked walking towards him.

- _"I told you… nothing."_ he said.

- _"I might have covered for you just now, but if you don't spill it I'll gladly inform the headmaster about your little… meeting tonight."_ she said raising an eyebrow.

- _"Go ahead and do it…"_ he said taking another whiff. _"See if I care…"_ he said looking away.

- _"You don't?"_ she asked, stopping right in front of him.

- _"No…"_ he said looking at her. _"I care about **nothing**. Let alone this stupid Garden…"_

- _"Oh please!"_ said Quistis exasperated. _"'I care about nothing'? How clichéd is **that**?"_

- _"What do you mean 'clichéd'?"_ he asked narrowing his eyes.

- _"I'm talking about the whole I'm-a-rebel-I-respect-nothing-I-care-about-nothing image. Don't you think I've already seen enough of them?"_

- _"Get - off - my - case."_ he said angrily. 

- _"Spill it Seifer!"_ yelled Quistis.

- _"What do you want to hear, huh?"_ he yelled back, throwing down his cigarette. _"That people are **still **calling me 'the Sorceress' lap dog'? That I can't get rid of the image of the asshole no matter what I do? FUCK THIS PLACE! FUCK EVERYONE!"_ he yelled, turning around and kicking the wall. He put his hands on the back of his head and sighed deeply. _"You have no idea what it was like… being controlled by her. Unable to think for myself… You have no idea what it's like **now**…Having to redeem myself for something I never intended to do…"_ he added.__

- _"Then tell me. Talk to me…"_ she said.__

- _"Yeah, right…"_ he said turning back around. _"Why would you even listen?"_

- _"Because I want to." _

- _"Why?"_

- _"Not **all** people think you're an asshole Seifer…"_

- _"And I suppose you're one of them?"_ he asked in disbelief.__

- _"If you haven't figured **that** out already, then I was really wrong when I thought you had the slightest amount brains…"_ said Quistis. Seifer smiled and laughed lightly.__

- _"Why do you even bother Quistis?"_ he asked crossing his arms. _"I'm a lost case…"_

- _"So? Let me torture myself. Didn't you just say how you don't care about anything?"_

- _"Well… Not **anything**…"_ he said looking down at his feet.__

- _"You're not really saying you care about **me**, are you?"_ asked Quistis, lowering her head, trying to look at him in the eye.__

- _"Hey, I said I **might** care about a few stuff, but let's not push it…"_ he said grinning.__

                They both laughed. Seifer took out his pack of cigarettes and took out another one.

- _"What are you doing?"_ asked Quistis.

- _"What does it look like I'm doing?"_

- _"Don't light that."_

- _"Oh c'mon… You want one too?"_ he asked raising an eyebrow.__

- _"Of course I don't!"_

- _"You've **never** smoked? Not once?" _

- _"I didn't say that…"_ said Quistis, kind of offended. __

- _"So you have…"_

- _"Alright, so I have… But I've **never** smoked in here. It's against the rules."_ she said. Seifer took out another cigarette and with a small flip, he turned it over and handed it to her.__

- _"There's always a first time for everything…"_ he said giving her a devilish grin. Quistis looked at it tempted and then at him.__

- _"I'm really starting to get lenient with you, aren't I?"_ she asked taking the cigarette.__

- _"Isn't your favorite student worth a bit of leniency?"_ he asked mockingly, taking out his lighter.__

- _"My **only** student…"_ said Quistis, putting the cig between her lips.__

- _"Yeah, yeah… We've been through that joke already…"_ said Seifer smiling. __

                He lit his cig and then lit Quistis'. He was surprised to see that she was quite familiarized with smoking; she didn't cough or anything.

- _"Are you a regular smoker Instructor?"_ he asked, sort of impressed.

- _"I may smoke one or two per week. But definitely not a regular… It really narrows down your stamina you know…"_ she said looking at him meaningfully.__

- _"I know. Well don't think I'm a heavy smoker either… Just a pack per day or so…"_

- _"That's too much for a soldier Seifer. Cut it down to half a pack. At least."_

- _"I'll try…"_ he said, although Quistis didn't think that was even remotely possible. There was a minute of silence. Then Seifer spoke again. _"By the way…"_ he began.__

- _"Hmmm?"_ said Quistis.__

- _"Thanks."_ he said looking down.__

- _"For what?" _

- _"Well y'know…"_ he said shrugging.__

- _"No I don't."_

- _"For… saving my ass tonight… Thank you."_ he said looking at her. He looked sincere, but even if he wasn't, Quistis was really pleased that he actually thanked someone for once.__

- _"You're welcome Seifer."_ she said taking a last whiff from her cigarette. She threw it into the nearby garbage can and so did he. _"Shall we?"_ she asked motioning with her head towards the door.__

- _"Yeah, let's go."   _

                They both walked down the hallway and towards the dorms. The Garden was totally silent at this time of the night. The only sound heard was the trickling water in the fountains. Both Quistis and Seifer were really silent on the way back. When they were almost at the dorms, Seifer broke the silence.

- _"So… That guard's really hot for you huh?"_ he said smirking.

- _"*Sigh* Don't start with that…"_ said Quistis impatiently. __

- _"OK, OK… But it seems to me like you've really had your choice of men these days…"_ he said still smirking. Quistis gave him an 'oh please!' look. _"I'm serious… What about those guys today? Five, were they?"_

- _"Uhh… Sometimes I really feel like I could **kill** Selphie… That's me here…"_ she said stopping outside the door of her dorm.__

- _"Y'know… I really can't blame them…"_ he said looking at her in a strange way. _"Your hair… When you let it down like this…It's really… pretty."_ Quistis blushed and felt her heart starting to pound faster. _"Good night Instructor."_ said Seifer leaving.__

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Seifer squirmed around in bed that night; he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what Quistis had done earlier. She had actually covered for him. If she hadn't, he would have been kicked out of the Garden that instant. He had to admit that no matter how much he played hard to get, he badly wanted to become a SeeD. But then again, if she hadn't they would have stripped her from her license again. So she was trying to save her **own** skin. **_'Idiot.'_** thought Seifer**_. 'Did you really think that there could be a person to actually care about you out there? Since when was anyone interested about you?'._** **_'Why not both?'_** said a distant voice in his head. **_'What?'_** he thought. **_'Both'_** said the voice again. **_'Save both your skins.'._** **_'Both huh?'_** he thought. **_'Yeah… Why not?'._** He opened up the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out his journal, scribbling a few random thoughts on it, including those about Quistis…

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:**  Who's got the upper hand **now**, huh? Y'know I'm kinda sorry for poor Nida, God knows what Rinoa and Selphie would be capable of doing to him… o_O Anyway, once more I want to ask you guys if you'd like to see a FF8 pirate story. Tell me so I can start working on it… or not. 

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_It's time for the Garden Summer Festival Selphie's been preparing. That's all I've got to say… ;-) _


	8. Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Rome...

**A/N: **Sooo… It's time for another chapter in this epic story of action, drama and passion… Oops wrong story! Ah, there we go… Time for another chapter in this pathetic, cheesy story… ;-) Moving on!

Seeing that you guys would like to read a pirate story, I decided to get on with it. I'll just think of a few more stuff in the plotline, but I'll start writing it when this fic is over. We-hee! I love pirates! I mean, I must've played the entire 'Monkey Island' games at least five times each!

****

**Chapter 7: Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?**

****

****

****

                The next day, the whole Garden was excited about the Summer Festival. It would begin in the early afternoon hours and go on until late at night. It would consist of a concert at first, then the play and finally a dance in the Garden ballroom. Especially for that day, the Garden was stationed at FH, where a big amphitheatre-like construction had been built, courtesy of the FH mechanicals. Selphie had been feeling on the edge the entire day; she wanted everything to be perfect. Zell and Shizuka had returned from their trip in time for the Festival and were just as excited as everyone else in the Garden.

                At six o' clock, the entire student body as well as the instructors had gathered at the Quad, waiting for the concert to start. Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Irvine, Zell and Shizuka were standing at the front row, chatting until the concert started.

- _"So, Shizuka… What did you think of Esthar?"_ asked Rinoa.

- _"Oh it was simply amazing!"_ the girl replied. _"All this technology! And the President was **so** nice! And such a simple man… I simply loved this trip!"_

- _"Did you get to see the Lunar Base?"_ asked Quistis.

- _"Only from the aircraft."_ said Shizuka disappointed. _"I wish we had time to go there thought…"_

                Nearby, the three guys were discussing as well.

- _"How'd it go then?" _Irvine asked Zell.

- _"The trip? Amazing…" _said Zell with a dreamy expression on his face.

- _"Didn't we all go to Esthar last year?" _asked Squall.

- _"Yeah, don't you remember?" _replied Zell.

- _"Of course I do. I just don't see what you're all excited about…" _said Squall.

- _"Can't you tell?" _said Irvine smirking. _"Our boy here got some 'action' last night…" _he added, pinching Zell's check.

- _"Shut up…" _said Zell, but he didn't seem the least bit bothered_. "*Sigh* She's great…"_ he said, resting his head on Squall's shoulder. 

                Squall looked at him, then turned to look at Irvine and all three of them burst out laughing. Right next to them, the girls did so as well. Irvine walked over to them and hung himself from Quistis and Rinoa's shoulders.

- _"S'up ladies?"_ he asked. _"Care to tell us what's so funny?"_

- _"Wouldn't **you** want to know…"_ said Rinoa. 

                Just then, Selphie emerged from the closed curtain on the scene. She was wearing a pair of **really **short blue jean shorts and a white shirt on top. She shyly walked over to the microphone and switched it on. She slightly tapped on it and blew. A few people noticed her and turned around.

- _"Testing, testing… 1, 2, 3… Testing…"_ said Selphie. When she was sure it was working well, she spoke. _"Can I have your attention please?"_ she said. The humming stopped after a minute or so and everyone turned to look at her. _"Thank you."_ she added cheerfully. _"I'd like to welcome you all to the 51st Annual Summer Festival of __Balamb__Garden__. All of us participating have put a great deal of effort into it, so I hope you all enjoy it! Our Festival will begin with a short concert by our very own __Balamb__Garden__ band! Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls… I give you the 'Garden Gang'!"_ said Selphie applauding.

                The audience started to applaud as well, as Selphie left the stage. Her friends in the front row were cheering and whistling and one could easily hear Irvine yelling 'That's my girl!' even over from all the cheers from the crowd. 

                The curtain was pulled and out came the band. It consisted of two girls and three boys. The guys were playing drums and bass, while the girls were playing guitar, electric and classical, and one of them did vocals. As soon as the applause had died down, the drum player set the rhythm and the band began to play. All of the songs they played were known. They were pretty good. The crowd's mood was soon up and they were cheering harder than ever. In between the chaos that reined in less than five minutes, Quistis looked around to try and catch glimpse of a familiar face… She couldn't find him. He wouldn't miss it, would he? He said he'd come… **_'Actually, he said he'd come to the play… Oh well…'_** thought Quistis. She went back to cheering with her friends and forgot about it for a while.

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"Thank you 'Garden Gang'!"_ said Selphie jumping back up on stage, once the concert was over. _"Whew! What did y'all think?!"_ she asked the crowd. A loud cheer came out of the audience. _"And there's more where that came from! I'll ask all of you to proceed to the 2F exit, where you will be shown the way to the theatre, specially constructed just for today. Given the opportunity, I'd like to thank the FH mechanicals for their enormous amount of help! See you all over at the theatre!"_

                The crowd slowly dispersed and headed over to the 2F. The walk over to the FH theatre took quite some time, but it gave the play contributors some time to prepare.

- _"That concert was phat!"_ said Irvine excited. _"These guys were good!"_

- _"Indeed. They played the songs really well!"_ agreed Quistis.

- _"Seems like Selphie pulled out a good one…"_ said Squall.

- _"Yeah… My sweetie is real good at this stuff…"_ said Irvine smiling.

- _"Oh, I am **so** telling that to Selphie!"_ said Rinoa chuckling.

- _"You wouldn't dare!"_ said Irvine.

- _"Why not? It was so sweet…"_ said Rinoa.

- _"Zell, back me up here man!"_ said Irvine desperately.

- _"I don't think he can hear you Irv…"_ said Quistis smiling. Zell and Shizuka were walking together, hugging and kissing all the time.

- _"Traitor…"_ mumbled Irvine.

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When everyone had reached the theatre and had found seats, Selphie came back up on stage.

- _"Is everyone here? Good!"_ she said_. "The play you're about to watch is a modern version of the famous drama 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare. The text will remain exactly as the original, but I should tell you that we took the liberty of taking out a few scenes we thought wouldn't match the play's style and because well… we thought they might bore you!"_ Everyone laughed. _"Anyway, I'd like to ask for your patience for ten minutes, for the cast to get fully prepared. Thank you!"_ she said, running backstage.

                Quistis kept checking around her for any sign of Seifer. Just when she'd lost all hope, she saw him coming down the stairway to the theatre, hands in his pockets, with a casual look on his face. As he strode down the stairs, Quistis noticed that quite a few girls turned their heads to look at him. She couldn't really blame them though; he looked really handsome. He was wearing a pair of dark, purposely worn-out blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. He hadn't tucked it inside his pants, but had let it hang loose. The first couple of buttons were undone, revealing a small bit of his chiseled chest. His hair looked messy, but in a charming and deliberate sort of way and they were quite spiky. Obviously, he'd gelled them into spikes which, Quistis had to admit, suited him a lot better than his old hairstyle. 

                Seifer walked down the stairway and stood there for a minute looking around. Quistis saw one of the girls she had seen him chatting with yesterday, get up and walk over to him. **_'Oh no you don't…'_** thought Quistis. _"SEIFER!"_ she called loudly while getting up; it worked. Seifer spotted her, smiled and walked over to her. The other girl caught up with him though. For a minute, Quistis thought she'd 'lost the fight', but was relieved to see that they only spoke for a minute and then Seifer walked over to her.

                When he got there, he took a good look at her from head to toe. She was wearing a pair of light, tight blue jeans in knee length. She wore a white slim belt, which matched her white strapped top. She had worn her hair in two low ponytails; a couple of thick, long, golden strands were framing her beautiful face. When he saw Irvine giving him a suspicious look, he decided to speak.

- _"Hello Instructor."_ he said smiling. 

- _"Hello Seifer."_ said Quistis smiling back.

- _"Did you want something?"_ he asked.

- _"What?"_

- _"You called me. Did you want something?"_

- _"Oh yes… I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow."_

- _"About the training?"_

- _"Yes. Due to the fact that the Festival will go on until late hours, we'll only train in the afternoon, OK?"_ she asked.

- _"Oh, good…"_ he said. _"Good, now I can stay for the whole Festival."_

- _"So… who are you with?"_ asked Quistis, trying to act casual.

- _"I just came here actually… Alone… but this friend of mine asked me to join her and her friends…"_ said Seifer.

- _"I see…"_ said Quistis smiling. **_'SHIT!'_** she thought. 

- _"Hey Seifer…"_ Irvine piped in.

- _"Hey…"_ said Seifer. _"What's up?"_

- _"Not much… You're here for the play huh?"_ asked Irvine.

- _"Yeah, I heard it's gonna be good."_ he replied.

- _"Yep. Selphie's directing it… Hey, why don't you sit over here with us?"_ he asked. Quistis felt her cheeks redden.

- _"Uhh… I kinda said to this girl…"_ began Seifer, but Irvine interrupted him.

- _"Do you rather sit with her or us?"_ he asked. Seifer smirked.

- _"Would I pass up the chance of spending time with my lovely Instructor?"_ he said looking at Quistis. _"Never. I'll take you up on that…"_ said Seifer making his way to the empty seats next to Zell and Shizuka -who btw where **still** kissing-. When he saw them, he turned around to face Irvine. _"You don't mind sitting here, do you?"_ he asked grinning.

- _"I'm sitting over there."_ he said showing him an empty seat right next to Rinoa and Squall. _"Sorry…"_ he said grinning. Seifer turned over to look at Quistis with a pleading look on his face.

- _"Alright… I'll sit over there, you can sit on the edge…"_ said Quistis. 

- _"Thank you…"_ he whispered relieved as they sat down and waited for the play to begin.

Nida happened to walk past them, trying to get back to his seat. He was with a girl and they were talking and laughing about something. When he walked in front of Squall and Rinoa, Squall greeted him, while Rinoa looked at him with her eyes narrowed.

- _"Hyne, what did I ever do to her?!"_ he said confused.

- _"What?"_ asked the girl he was with.

- _"Nothing… Hey, there are our seats…"_ he said walking towards an empty pair of seats.

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                'Juliet' appeared on her balcony, wearing a black leather mini skirt, a black strapless top and leather boots. Right underneath, 'Romeo' stood looking at her wearing jeans and a red shirt.

- _"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon…"_ began 'Romeo'.

- _"He's good, isn't he?"_ whispered Quistis to Seifer.

- _"I like Juliet better…"_ he replied with a grin on his face.

- _"You only like Juliet because she's wearing as less clothes as possible…" _

- _"That's not true… She's actually good…"_ said Seifer smiling.

- _"Whatever… I don't think I've ever seen her around…"_ said Quistis, trying to recognize the girl who was playing Juliet.

- _"Sure you have… It's Angelina Shaffer."_ said Seifer.

- _"What?! No way!"_

- _"Yes way… Look closely…"_

- _"Hyne! It really **is** her!"_ said Quistis, squinting her eyes while trying to look closer at the girl. _"Romeo is Drake Silveria right?"_ she asked.

- _"Yeah, I think so…"_ replied Seifer.

- _"Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"_ continued 'Romeo'.

- _"Ay me!"_ began 'Juliet'.

- _"She speaks! Oh, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being over my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air…"_

- _"Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not…"_

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"A thousand times good night!"_ said 'Juliet.

- _"A thousand times the worse, to want thy light. Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books, but love from love, toward school with heavy looks."_ said 'Romeo'.

- _"Hist! Romeo, hist! Oh, for a falconer's voice, to lure this tassel-gentle back again! Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud; else would I tear the cave where Echo lies, and make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine, with repetition of my Romeo's name."_

- _"It is my soul that calls upon my name: How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night, like softest music to attending ears!"_

- _"Hyne, if women actually **fell **for such crap…"_ mumbled Seifer.

- _"Crap?! Shakespeare's words in all their splendor show the greatness of love and how it can prevail over **any** obstacle!"_ said Quistis, sounding offended.

- _"Geez… Take it easy… All I'm saying is that this guy **can't** expect a girl to fall right into his arms just because he spilled her a bunch of lines he might have easily stolen from a poem… Women need actions, not just words…"_ said Seifer with a serious look on his face.

- _"He died for her! What more could he do?!"_ she asked exasperated.

- _"Of course that was a really great thing to do, but he did it **afterwards**… How do you know he wasn't trying to get her into bed first and **then** got to fall for her in the way?"_ he asked. Quistis looked puzzled for a minute.

- _"I guess you could be right…"_ she said raising an eyebrow. 

                They turned around and looked at each other and burst out laughing. Irvine turned his head and looked at them. **_'Well, well… I hope that's not what I think it is… For BOTH their sake…'_**

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. Oh happy dagger!"_ said 'Juliet' snatching 'Romeo's' dagger. _"This is thy sheath."_ she said stabbing herself. _"There rust, and let me die…"_

                As 'Juliet' fell to the floor unconscious, the audience erupted into cheers and applause. 'Juliet' and 'Romeo' got gracefully back up to their feet and bowed for the audience. The rest of the cast came in as well, accompanied by Selphie and they all bowed once again. Selphie grabbed her microphone and spoke to the audience.

- _"Alright folks! They night is still young and we've got one hell of an ending for this night. Everyone return to the Garden and proceed to the ballroom, where an informal dance will be held. Just a few drinks and some light music to dance to. G'night!"_ said Selphie delightedly, as the curtain closed again.

                The crowd began to leave their seats and proceed to the staircase to return to the Garden. Selphie's friends however stayed behind to wait for her. 

- _"Wasn't that awesome?!"_ said Rinoa excitedly.

- _"Great Festival alright… Easily the best one so far…"_ commented Quistis.

- _"Meh, if it weren't for that crappy Shakespeare play…"_ said Seifer. Everyone turned to look at him. _"Just kiddin'!"_ he added innocently. 

- _"Hey guys!"_ yelled Selphie a few feet away.

                She was running towards them in a jumpy sort of way. Irvine walked over to her and as soon as she reached him, she jumped up on his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him a fiery kiss. Irvine seemed to be taken by surprise, as he almost dropped her at first. After what seemed like an eternity, Selphie got back down to her feet.

- _"Hey sweetie…"_ said Irvine out of breath.

- _"Oh I'm just **so** excited!"_ she said.

- _"Yeah, we can tell… And so is __Irvine__ if I'm not mistaken…"_ said Zell with a smirk, looking down at Irvine's crotch. Irvine immediately got the point and walked behind Selphie, rubbing the back of his head; everyone snickered.

- _"Didn't it go great?!"_ asked Selphie, seeming to be the only one not to notice anything.

- _"Yeah, it was amazing!"_ said Shizuka. _"Come on, we'll be late for the dance!"_ she said grabbing Zell from the waist and leading the way.

- "_So… Enjoyed our company?"_ said Irvine to Seifer, walking over to him and hugging him from the shoulder.

- _"I must admit that even though I didn't think I would, I did."_ said Seifer smirking. 

- _"Good… Nice to see you had lots of… fun."_ Irvine said, looking sideways at Quistis, who was walking and chatting with Rinoa. _"Are you coming to the dance with us?"_ he asked.

- _"If I'm not bothering… sure."_ said Seifer shrugging.

- _"Great… see you there. Let's go baby!"_ said Irvine grabbing Selphie's hand.

                Seifer laughed at the sight of Irvine dragging Selphie along; it was usually the other way round… Their company was fun after all. Seifer felt comfortable with these people. He had known them all his life. And they seemed to have totally forgotten what had happened during last year. They really **had** believed that he was being controlled. Not that it made him less of a cocky bastard, but at least he wasn't considered a cold-blooded murderer. And then there was Quistis… She had been so nice to him he couldn't believe it. It kinda made it harder for him to use her now… But what was the big deal anyway? She'd enjoy it too… Besides, he didn't have any reason to stay in the Garden after becoming a SeeD, right?

- _"Must be really hard trying to act all nice now, isn't it?"_ asked Squall interrupting his thoughts. Seifer turned and looked at him startled, then smirked.

- _"Harder than I thought it would be…"_ he replied. 

- _"I see. So… In what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"_ asked Squall mockingly.

- _"__Irvine__ invited me. If I'm getting in the way, just say so…"_ said Seifer narrowing his eyes.

- _"I never said that… You seem to be behaving yourself lately…"_

- _"Thank you mom…"_ said Seifer mockingly.

- _"But I should warn you…"_ said Squall putting a finger on Seifer's chest. _"If you ever pull any tricks on Quistis… you'll be sorry you were ever born…"_ he added leaving.

- _"Nice to have talked to you too…"_ said Seifer mockingly, putting his hands in his pockets and continuing to walk up the staircase.

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **I just **had** to give Seifer a new haircut… I thought the old one didn't really do him justice. Imagine him with hair just a bit longer spiky and gelled… Roar! Don't think of Zell's gravity defying hair, just something as spiky, but normal ^_^ Anyway, you might have found the 'Romeo and Juliet' play a bit too classical, but there's a reason I've chosen that specific play… It'll all make sense later in the story ;-) 

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_The last part of the Festival, the ball, will be critical for our two heroes. What will happen there, that will make them become cold towards each other?_

_Seifer, Zell and Squall get into a fight among each other… Can you guess why? _

_Finally, Seifer and Quistis are in danger… great danger… Spooky… ;-) _  


	9. A bit edgy, are we?

**A/N: **I can't believe how fast I wrote this chapter! It's like my fingers are on fire! Imagine that I'm half-way down the next one as well! Don't expect that to go for long though… Right now I'm just waiting for my university classes to start and when they do, I'll have lots of studying to do and much less time to write.

So… You guys liked the hair do, huh? I thought it'd make him even sexier… I guess it worked! This time I'm not only going to thank you guys for reviewing, but for such hilarious reviews as well! They made me laugh, thanks! 

On we go!

****

****

**Chapter 8: A bit edgy, are we?**

****

****

                The dance in the ballroom was a perfect ending to the garden Festival. Selphie was receiving congratulations from practically every soul in the room and was every time accompanied by a beaming Irvine. Zell and Shizuka were dancing, while Squall, Rinoa and Quistis were talking, while having a drink. Quistis was soon bored, as Rinoa and Squall were arguing on whether their dorm needed 'a woman's touch' -as Rinoa had put it- or not. Her eye caught Seifer talking to the girl that had asked him to go sit with her and her friends during the play. 

- _"I'm going out to get some air…"_ said Quistis to the couple, although they didn't seem to even notice her departure. 

                Quistis walked over to the balcony and put her hands against the railing. She sighed deeply. It was all her fault… If she hadn't pushed Seifer away when he'd tried to kiss her, it would be **her** he would be talking to right now. **_'Among… other things we would be doing together…'_** she thought, throwing herself onto the railing, burying her face in her arms. **_'But I couldn't really do anything, right? 'Cause he's my student… Hyne, I'm so pathetic…'_**

****

****

- _"Quisty?"_ came a female voice behind her. Quistis got up and turned around to see who was calling her. It was Edea.

- _"Matron…"_ Quistis said smiling. _"How are you?"_

- _"Just fine…"_ she replied. _"What are you doing out here on your own?"_

- _"Just got out to get some air…"_ she said trying to hide her bad mood, but Edea immediately got to her.

- _"What's wrong?"_ she asked walking over to her.

- _"Nothing's wrong… Everything's fine…"_ lied Quistis.

- _"Quistis… Look at me…"_ said Edea holding Quistis from the arms. _"What is it?"_

- _"I'm just bored that's all…"_ she said turning back around towards the balcony.

- _"Ah yes…"_ said Edea meaningfully. _"I remember the first time I was… 'bored' too…"_

- _"Huh?"_ said Quistis puzzled, turning back around.

- _"I can tell from miles away you know…"_ she said tenderly. 

                Quistis crossed her arms and remained silent. She stood with her back on the railing looking into the ballroom. She saw Seifer talking and laughing with that stupid -in her opinion- girl and looked away annoyed. Edea noticed the whole scene and smiled. Seifer caught her eye as well.

- _"Well… Just some motherly advice my daughter… If you really feel something… Go for it. Not matter what."_ she said caressing Quistis' cheek and leaving.

                Quistis turned back towards the balcony and sighed, yet again. 

- _"Go for it no matter what…"_ she mumbled to herself. _"How could she **possibly** understand the position I'm in? How could anyone? *Sigh* I'm in deep trouble…"_

- _"Anything I can do to help?"_

                Quistis turned around startled and saw Seifer leaning onto the doorframe, looking at her. 

- _"Seifer… I… I didn't hear you coming…"_ she said blushing.

- _"Obviously…"_ he said approaching her. _"What's wrong?"_

- _"Excuse me?"_

- _"You said you were in deep trouble. What happened? Can I help you?"_

- _"You know… It's really not nice to eavesdrop on people…"_ she said trying to change the subject.

- _"So sue me… Well? Why are you in trouble?"_ he asked crossing his arms.

- _"Nothing… It was just a figure of speech…"_ she said looking at the view from the balcony.

- _"Are you sure?"_ Seifer asked walking next to her.

- _"Positive."_ she replied. _"Wow… look at the moon…"_ she said.

- _"It's nice…"_ he said plainly.

- _"Nice?! Look at it! It's glorious!"_ she said pointing at it. It was indeed beautiful. Almost full and silvery, it lit up the whole sky.

- _"Fine, it's glorious. Happy now?"_ he asked impatiently.

- _"Tremendously…"_ she replied mockingly, shaking her head in disbelief.

- _"OK, OK…"_ he said getting down on one knee, holding her hand. _"Quistis… The silvery moonlight makes you even more beautiful as it falls down on your rosy cheeks…"_ he added, in a mockingly poetic tone.

- _"Seifer… That's **not** funny…"_ she said pulling her hand back. __

- _"Who said I was joking?"_ he said getting up, getting really close to her.

- _"You expect me to believe what you just said?" _she said in disbelief, crossing her arms.

- _"Why not?" _he asked, leaning in closer, so that their faces were almost touching.

- _"What are you doing? Everyone's looking in…"_ she said glancing sideways at the ballroom, where lots of people were indeed looking at them.

- _"Alright…"_ he said pulling her towards a corner. _"Now they're not."_ he said when they were out of sight. _"Let's resume our conversation… Why not believe me?"_ he asked crossing his arms.

- _"Why are you doing this?"_ she asked in an almost pleading tone.

- _"Haven't you already figured?"_ he asked.

                Quistis didn't reply, just swallowed with difficulty. Seifer put his hands against the wall she was leaning against, blocking her way from each side. He looked at her meaningfully and got his head close with hers. He tilted his head lightly, closed his eyes and leaned in. Quistis wanted **so** much to let him go on, but she couldn't… When his lips were less than an inch away from hers, she suddenly turned her face to the side and Seifer ended up kissing her cheek. He opened his eyes surprised and slightly drew back. Quistis swiftly slid with her back down the wall and ran out of the balcony back inside the ballroom. 

- _"HYNE DAMN YOU QUISTIS!"_ Seifer yelled banging his hand hard on the wall.

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                The following weeks went by in a lot of tension for Quistis. She and Seifer were hardly talking to each other. The only communication they had was during their lessons, during which they were both really cold towards each other. Her friends watched her get more miserable by each passing day, but none of them could really understand why. Irvine seemed to be the only one who had figured out what was going on between these two, but never told anybody. Squall thought it was Seifer's fault as well, only **he** got the picture totally wrong…

- _"Hey Almasy!"_ called Squall. Seifer turned around to see who was calling him. Squall walked down the corridor along with Zell and approached Seifer.

- _"What?"_ said Seifer as soon as they reached him.

- _"Me and Zell wanted to talk to you."_ he said crossing his arms. 

- _"Alright…"_ said Seifer raising an eyebrow. _"Make it fast though. I've got a lesson in less than five minutes and your friend will make my life hell if I'm late…"_

- _"Ah… Exactly what we wanted to talk to you about…"_ said Squall.

- _"You see, we've been under the impression that there's something going on between you and Quistis the past days…"_ added Zell.

- _"What do you mean 'going on'?"_ asked Seifer narrowing his eyes.

- _"We mean, that she's been a mess and we can't help but feel that you're behind all this."_ said Zell.

- _"Me…?"_ he said in disbelief. _"Why would I do anything to her?"_ he asked.

- _"That's what we came to find out…"_ said Squall.

- _"Are you threatening me?"_ asked Seifer sounding almost amused.

- _"I sure hope I am…"_ said Squall smirking.

- _"Listen here… puberty-boy… If you came to pick a fight you're on, but I did **nothing** to your beloved Instructor."_ said Seifer. _"And by the by… Are you **that** much of a coward to face me alone, that you had to bring Chicken-wuss with you?"_

                That was it; Zell launched himself onto Seifer throwing him a hard punch. Seifer retaliated fast, by grabbing Zell's hand and twisting it behind his back. Squall ran and grabbed Seifer's arms from behind, freeing Zell. The latter turned over to grab Seifer's legs and settle him down, but he gave him a hard kick on the chin.

- _"OW! SON – OF – A – BITCH!!!"_ yelled Zell and got ready to attack Seifer again.

- _"ENOUGH!"_ shouted a female voice.

                Quistis had emerged out of nowhere. She was on her way to her lesson with Seifer, when she heard commotion from the Dorm hallway and went down to check it. Zell was standing looking at Quistis, while Squall was still holding Seifer, although he'd loosened his grip. 

- _"What the HELL is going on here?!"_ she shouted angrily. _"What are you, five or something? What if a student came by and saw the Commander, an Instructor-to-be and a student kicking the SHIT out of each other, huh? How irresponsible can you three get?! I could expect that from Seifer and Zell who are always fighting, but what the FUCK got into **you** Squall?"_

- _"Quistis calm down…" _he said releasing Seifer. _"You don't know what happened."_

- _"Well enlighten me!"_ she said impatiently crossing her arms.

- _"We were just talking…" _began Squall. Next to him, Seifer wiped his bleeding lip with his fist, while casting him an angry sideways look. _"And things got a bit… rough…" _added Squall.__

- _"A bit rough?" _said Quistis. _"Mind to tell me who started the fight?"_

- _"I did." _said Zell looking down at the floor. _"But Seifer provoked me."_

- _"Seifer?"_ said Quistis looking at him.

- _"What?" _he asked.

- _"Aren't you going to say anything?" _she asked.

- _"No." _he replied blankly.

- _"Very well… Come on. We'll be late for our lesson."_ she said walking down the hallway.

                Seifer shot the other two a poisonous look and walked behind Quistis. She didn't say a word. They walked out of the Garden, towards the fields to begin their practice. They silently fought a few Bite Bugs to warm up and then entered a forest. After a fight with a Caterchipillar, Quistis burst out.

- _"Will you **please** just concentrate?!"_ she whispered, trying not to make much noise and draw the monsters near. 

- _"What did I do **now**?!"_ he whispered back angrily.

- _"The SeeD exam is in **three** days and you're hitting a Caterchipillar as if you're afraid it might murder you!"_ she said. _"Do you mind telling me where was your mind wandering?"_

- _"Can we just forget about this please?"_ asked Seifer impatiently. 

- _"It's because of that stupid fight, isn't it?" _she asked. Seifer didn't speak. _"You know, I can't believe you…Just a couple of weeks ago I save your ass from a fight and now you go and get into another one?!"_

- _"It's not like that, OK?"_ __

- _"Then what **is** it like? Is anyone going to bother telling me?"_

- _"Look… Your pals don't like me, I don't like them and that's it! No harm done…"_

- _ "What do you mean 'no harm done'? If I hadn't found you, you'd have made total fools of yourselves to the students, let alone encourage them to fight as well!"_

- _"What's the matter? Thought I'd hurt your precious puberty-boy?" _he said narrowing his eyes.__

- _"What?" _she said feeling the blood in her veins boiling.__

- _"You heard me…" _said Seifer smirking. _"Thought your beloved Commander would get hurt? Even if he did though, you wouldn't be the one to take care of him… Rinoa would be…"_

- _"What the hell is **that** supposed to mean?" _asked Quistis with a tone of threat in her voice.__

- _"Come off it Instructor… You've been pining for him ever since you laid eyes on him… Too bad Rinoa beat you to it though…" _he said with malevolence in his voice _"But even if she hadn't… I don't think Ice Queens are really his type…"_

Quistis had heard enough; with all the force she had in her, she landed her hand on Seifer's cheek. The slap was so hard that it left a red mark on his face. Seifer's head turned around from the intensity of it. He'd closed his eyes and a deadly furious expression had spread across his face. He turned back around to look at Quistis. For the first time in her life, she felt terrified by him. The look on his face could have easily been that of a murderer. Quickly, he grabbed Quistis' arm which was still hanging in the air. He held it so firmly that Quistis felt the pain shoot across her whole body. He looked at her straight in the eyes, leaning his face dangerously close to hers.

- _"You're lucky I don't hit women… Come to think of it… it might be a good time for me to start doing so…"_ he said menacingly.

- _"You're hurting me…"_ said Quistis faintly; she couldn't think of anything else she'd **dare** say at this moment.

Seifer let go of her hand. The expression on his face remained the same though.  

- _ "What I don't understand…"_ he said crossing his arms _"… is **why **you let me get my hopes up since you obviously don't like **me**, but **Squall**…"_

- _"First of all, Squall is **just **my friend. Nothing more. I used to think we could have been something more, but now I don't. Second of all…Do you even **understand** the position I'm in?" _she said, starting to talk a bit louder.

- _"No… But please… Indulge me!" _he said mockingly.

- _"You're my **student** Seifer! Even if I **did** have feelings for you, I could **never** express them! It's against my morals!"_ she said exasperated.

- _"Do you?"_ he asked narrowing his eyes.

- _"Do I what?"_

- _"Have feelings for __me.__"_ he said firmly.

- _"Seifer…"_ she said in a tired tone.

- _"Answer me!" he said loudly._

- _"YES, DAMMIT! YES - I - DO!"_ she screamed.

                Almost instantly, many distant roars were heard. Seifer and Quistis looked around in horror.

- _"W-w-what was that?"_ asked Quistis terrified.

- _"I don't know, but better take out our weapons…"_ he said taking Hyperion out. 

                With his other arm he held Quistis from the back as close to him as possible and kept looking around, ears peeled for any sound. Soon the roars came again. They kept getting louder, a good sign that the creatures were coming closer. Suddenly, they just stopped. Seifer and Quistis looked around frantically. There was an unbearable silence. Soon it was broken by the rumor of leaves. Just then, five T-Rexaurs emerged from the huge bushes. They looked at the couple menacingly, starting to roar again.

- _"Quistis…"_ Seifer whispered faintly to her ear, sliding his hand down her own, holding it. _"Run!"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **I just** love** writing those little scenes were Seifer and Quistis are about to kiss, but something happens. It brings me real joy to torture my readers, so I'll just go on with my malevolence spree…

**NO PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! :-p **


	10. While you were sleeping

**A/N: **I'm baaack! Kept you in a real tight position there, didn't I? Hee, hee… I thought I'd taunt you a bit more, but since I found time tonight, I thought I'd wrap this chapter up. Keep in mind though, that my classes began yesterday **:-&** so I'll also have studying involved, meaning that updates will be a teensy weensy bit less often. 

****

****

**Chapter 9: While you were sleeping…**

                Quistis woke up in a hospital room. Her whole body was aching and her head was spinning like crazy. She tried to get up from her bed, but she couldn't. Scattered memories from the last couple of hours spun around her mind. She and Seifer tried to escape from the five dinosaurs, but they didn't get far running. The T-Rexaurs caught up with them in less than thirty feet and they had to fight. They managed to avoid the first blows and even damage them a bit, but not for long. Quistis received quite a few hits that weakened her. Soon she wasn't in a position to fight. She barely saw the dinosaur's tail heading straight for her. She thought it was the end, but Seifer rushed in front of her and got her out of the way. They fell hard on the ground and from that point, Quistis couldn't remember much, because she fell unconscious. She vaguely remembered flashes of images, when she had opened her eyes for seconds. She remembered seeing a tall, black-hooded man at some point. Then she remembered being dragged by someone. **_'Seifer probably…'_** she thought. Wait, Seifer? Where **was** Seifer? Was he alright? Quistis looked around the room in panic and didn't find him there. Where was he? Had he made it? 

- _"Nurse?! Doctor?! SOMEONE??!!!"_ she started yelling frantically. 

                In seconds, two nurses and a doctor burst inside the room. In between her panicking streak, Quistis noticed Zell trying to get through the door, but a nurse shut it and locked it tight. The two nurses rushed to her sides grabbing one arm each, while the doctor took out his stethoscope, pulled up Quistis' robe and started pressing it against her chest. The nurses were able to finally subsidize her and make her lie onto the bed. Quistis was sweating and looking around with a terrified look on her face. Finally, the doctor stopped pocking her with the stethoscope and spoke to her.

- _"Can you remember your name?"_ he asked looking at her eyes, using some sort of torch.

- _"Q-Quistis Trepe…"_ she mumbled.

- _"Good. Age?"_

- _"E-e-eighteen…" _

- _"Occupation?"_

- _"__Balamb__Garden__ SeeD…"_

- _"Good. What's the last thing you remember?"_ he asked.

- _"I… I remember being dragged by someone… I was in a forest and…"_ she began.

- _"OK, that's enough. Your memory's fine. Quistis… You're in a hospital. You were brought here by a friend of yours…"_

- _"Seifer?!"_ interrupted Quistis.

- _"Yes, yes, the blonde young man…"_

- _"Is he alright?!"_ interrupted Quistis again.

- _"He's stable…"_ said the doctor; Quistis didn't like the sound of that.

- _"What do you mean 'stable'?"_ she asked.

- _"He was really hurt and he'll be out for a few days, but he'll be fine…"_

- _"'Out'?"_ she asked.

- _"Unconscious."_ explained the doctor.

                Quistis shut her eyes. The doctor kept talking, but she wasn't listening. The nurses were wiping her wet forehead and gave her a sedative injection. After five minutes her friends came inside. 

- _"Quisty!"_ said Selphie jumping over at Quistis' bed, hugging her.

- _"Ow… Easy, easy…"_ said Quistis in pain, trying to sit up.

- _"Sorry… Does it hurt?"_ asked Selphie sitting on one side.

- _"A bit…"_ replied Quistis. Rinoa walked over to the other side, while the guys stood up next to the bed.

- _"How are you feeling?" _asked Rinoa rubbing Quistis' forehead.

- _"I dunno… I've got this splitting headache and my whole body hurts… Not too much though…" _said Quistis, letting out a small groan.

- _"Want to tell us what happened?"_ asked Squall. Quistis hesitated for a moment, then took a deep breath and spoke.

- _"We were training…_" she began _"… when five T-Rexaurs appeared."_ Selphie and Rinoa gasped. _"We tried to run, but…"_ she added, bowing down her head. _"I got hit a lot and was about to receive a critical hit, when Seifer jumped in front of me and saved me…"_ everyone turned and looked at each other. _"From that moment… I remember almost nothing…"_

- _"The doctor told us a few things…"_ said Zell.

- _"What did he tell you?"_ Quistis asked raising her head to look at him.

- _"You sure you wanna hear?"_ asked Zell.

- _"Positive."_ she replied.

- _"He said…"_ began Irvine _"… that Seifer brought you here. More like… dragged you. He was really hurt."_

- _"Bleeding everywhere and shit…"_ piped in Zell. Everyone gave him a sharp look and he decided to shut up.

- _"Anyway…"_ went on Rinoa _"… He brought you here, at __Balamb__Hospital__ and told the doctor to call Squall. Then he just… collapsed."_

- _"He's still not able to tell us how he got away…"_ said Squall.

                Quistis had had enough. She bit her lip and a tear fell down on her cheek. Then she buried her face in her palms and started sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone was shocked; they'd never seen Quistis cry before. Not even as a child. Rinoa gave Squall a nod and whispered to him to take the guys and go out. Squall did so, and Quistis was left with Selphie and Rinoa. They both hugged her and tried to calm her down.

- _"It's OK Quisty…"_ said Selphie caressing Quistis' hair. _"He'll be alright…"_

- _"It's all my fault!"_ sobbed Quistis.

- _"No it's not…"_ said Rinoa.

- _"Yes it is!"_ she yelled _"I was the one who shouted and they heard us…"_

- _"It's over now…"_ said Rinoa.

- _"What if he **never** wakes up?! What if I've killed him?!" _

- _"Of course you didn't!"_ said Selphie.

- _"You're just saying that to calm me down…"_ said Quistis falling back onto her bed. _"Just leave me alone for a while…"_ Selphie and Rinoa looked at each other.__

- _"OK… Call us if you need anything…" _said Rinoa putting a hand on Quistis' cheek, then got up and left the room with Selphie. __

**_'It's all my fault…' _**thought Quistis crying **_'And he SAVED me… He saved me and now just because he did, he might die himself… And I never even…'_** Quistis let out a really heavy sob at the thought of that **_'And now I might never see him again…'_**

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Selphie and Rinoa walked out of the room and found the guys sitting outside.

- _"How is she?"_ asked Squall.

- _"Crying…"_ said Selphie. Everyone fell silent.

- _"Did you really expect such a thing from that bastard?"_ said Zell at some point.

- _"Well, I guess we don't have a reason to call him **that** anymore…"_ said Squall.

- _"But seriously… It was really… unexpected."_ said Zell.

- _"Seifer's not a bad person…"_ said Rinoa _"I'm not surprised by what he did… Just because he made some mistakes in his life, it doesn't mean that he can't stand as courageous as any of you guys…"  _

- _"Hey, how **is** he by the way? Did you see him?"_ asked Irvine.

- _"We asked the doctor a thousand times before… He won't let anyone inside."_ said Rinoa.

- _"What are we going to do now?"_ asked Zell.

- _"Cid said to come back and report and then two of us can come back."_ said Squall.

- _"Can't someone stay now?"_ asked Selphie.

- _"Nope. We all have to leave."_ said Squall.

- _"Oh c'mon! That's absurd!"_ yelled Selphie.

- _"I know, but we have to go. Come on… The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll come back."_ he said getting up and leaving the waiting room with the others.

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                In the afternoon, after Quistis had been examined by her doctor, she asked for permission to see Seifer. The doctor was reluctant at first, but then allowed her to do so. A nurse helped Quistis up from her bed and led her to Seifer's room.

- _"He might regain consciousness from time to time…"_ said the nurse to Quistis before getting inside._ "…don't worry if he falls back unconscious again, it's normal; he's been doing it all day. Now, do you really want to go inside? He's pretty bad…"_

- _"Of course I do."_ said Quistis sounding offended.

- _"I'm still not sure if I should let you in…" _said the nurse.

- _"Please… I've got to see him…" _pleaded Quistis.

- _"What's your name again?"_ asked the nurse with a weird expression on her face.

- _"Quistis."_ Strangely enough, the nurse smiled at the sound of her name.

- _"Oh… I see…" _she said opening the door. _"**You **can go in…"_

- _"I don't mean to push my luck… but why are you saying that?" _asked Quistis puzzled.

- _"He's been calling for you… Your name is all he's been saying when he's unconscious…" _said the nurse smiling. Quistis was left thunderstruck.

- _"Thank you…" _she mumbled and walked inside.

                When she did, she saw what the nurse had been talking about. Seifer was lying in a bed, covered in bandages on his chest and left arm. He had one on his head as well, covering his forehead. His right eye was bruised and his right cheek was swollen. The other was scratched. She could see some of the bandages were beginning to redden from the blood. She swallowed roughly and walked over to him. She sat on a chair right next to his bed and held his left hand; it was frozen. Quistis rubbed it and tried to warm it up. The room was totally silent. Only the beep of Seifer's steady pulse through the machine could be heard. Quistis got back up and sat next to him on the bed. She put his left arm back in place and rested her hand on his forehead. She caressed his hair, then leaned onto him and kissed his forehead so softly, as if she was afraid of breaking him. 

- _"Quistis?"_ sounded a weak voice. Quistis jumped back up startled.

- _"Seifer!"_ she said delighted. _"You're up!"_ she added leaping into his arms.

- _"OW, OW! Watch it!" _he said groaning in pain.

- _"Sorry…Did I hurt you too much?" _she asked concerned, pulling away.

- _"Nah…"_ he mumbled. _"Are you OK?"_ he asked.

- _"I'm fine, I've just got a few bruises here and there…"_ she said _"How are you feeling?"_

- _"Like shit…"_ he said laughing, but quickly stopped because his chest hurt. 

- _"How did you get away alive?" _she asked putting her hand on his forehead, holding his hand with the other.

- _"Nosferatu…" _he said smiling._ "He kicked their asses…"_

- _"The tall, black-hooded man…" _said Quistis._ "I saw him…"_

- _"If it wasn't for him…" _began Seifer, but never finished his sentence.

- _"Hyne… I was so scared you were gone…" _she said caressing his forehead.

- _"Me? Ha! I've been through hell and back, five petty dinosaurs won't beat me…" _he said cockily and then started to laugh lightly. His chest began to hurt again _"Ow… Stupid piece of shit…"_ he mumbled.

- _"Could you stop being so damn arrogant just this once?" _said Quistis. 

- _"You know I didn't really mean that…" _he said coughing _"Hyne, we were really lucky, huh?" _he said looking at her.

- _"Seifer…"_ said Quistis leaning closer to him, standing on her elbow _"… I can't thank you enough… You saved me…"_

- _"Forget about it… I just did what anyone would have done…"_ he said, trying to shrug.

- _"You know that now I owe you one, right?_" she said smiling at him warmly.

- _"You owe me nothing…" _

- _"Yes I do."_ she said holding his cheek. _"I owe you a kiss…"_

- _"You… You're not obliged to…"_ he said awkwardly _"I don't want you doing that just to thank me…"_

- _"What if I want to do it anyway?" _

                Quistis caressed his cheek. With difficulty, Seifer slid his right arm on her waist. She smiled and slowly approached his lips with her own. It was actually going to happen; they both wanted it, they both needed it bad. But…

- _"Time to change your bandages laddie!"_ said a plump, lively nurse bursting into the room. Seifer and Quistis were left with their mouths hanging open in mid-air. Seifer made a sound like a whimper of mixed indignation and sorrow.

- _"Not again…"_ he whined.

- _"Come on, you can make kissy-face with your girlfriend later!"_ said the nurse unwrapping a few packs of bandages.  

- _"Someone **really** doesn't want this to happen…"_ said Quistis jokingly. _"I'll come and visit later."_ she said kissing him on the forehead and getting up.

- _"Hey, maybe **you** can change my bandages…"_ said Seifer to Quistis eagerly.

- _"Tough chance handsome…"_ said the nurse and shoved Quistis out of the room.

- _"What have I ever done to **YOU**?!"_ Seifer said to the nurse angrily.

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                When the nurse had left, Seifer was left alone in his room. His whole body was aching tremendously. He tried to think of something else and keep the pain away from his mind. Then he thought about Quistis… **_'Hyne, I'm such an idiot…'_** he thought. **_'Why the hell did I go and do such a stupid thing? Well… I couldn't just let her die, but… When I saw that T-Rex launching its tail on her, I thought… Actually, I wasn't really thinking, I just did whatever came to me… Fuck!'_** he said shutting his eyes **_'PLEASE don't let me be turning into a nice guy…'              _**

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                The rest of the day, Seifer kept shifting from consciousness to unconsciousness and vice versa, meaning that Quistis didn't get to see him at all. The next day, Seifer was awake the whole day and his situation was stabilized, but still the couple didn't get a chance to be alone, since he had visitors. He was really surprised to see all of Quistis' friends in his room. They even brought him flowers and Zell was actually nice to him… On the third day it was time for them to leave. The Curaga spells they went under did a really good job; Quistis was fine; she was hardly aching at all, although the bruises were still somewhat apparent on her body. Seifer could walk and was in much less pain. He had taken most of the bandages off; the only one he had still kept was that on his ribs. The bruise on his eye was hardly visible now, but the scratches on his face were still there. Their clothes had been severely damaged, so they were both provided with SeeD uniforms from the Garden. A car came and took both of them from the hospital back to the Garden. 

                On the way back, Quistis and Seifer sat on the back seat of the car. At some point, Quistis held his hand and looked at him.

- _"I would kiss you **so** hard right now, but that driver guy is looking in…"_ she whispered to his ear.

- _"We'll have time for that…"_ he said, while Quistis rested her head on his shoulder _"Heh… Too bad I'll have to return this when we get there…" _Seifer added looking at his uniform. _"I missed the test so… I don't think I'll get another shot…"_

- _"I'm sure Cid will give you another chance…"_ said Quistis sincerely. 

                Seifer smiled at her and kissed her hand tenderly. They both said nothing during the rest of the drive. When they finally reached Garden at 3:30 in the afternoon, they were surprised to find a huge crowd gathered outside the gate.

- _"What's all this charade about?"_ asked Seifer looking outside the window.

- _"Looks like a… welcoming committee…"_ said Quistis looking at him puzzled. _"We'd better not show that we…"_

- _"Yeah, better not. Imagine the scandal…"_ he said grinning _"Shall we… go out?"_

- _"Yeah, go ahead."_

                 As soon as Seifer stepped out of the car the crowd erupted in applause. It got even harder when Quistis came out as well. The headmaster approached them and gave them both a fierce handshake. Cid cleared his throat and the crowd went silent.

- _"I'd just like to say to both of you how happy we all are that you've returned safe! We wouldn't want to lose our wonderful Instructor and a newly appointed SeeD!"_

- _"What?"_ said Seifer confused.

- _"You might have missed the test, but after your courageous deed, you proved that you are more than worthy of becoming a SeeD."_ said Cid_ "And…"_ he said to the crowd_ "As promised…"_ he whispered to Quistis. _"…we welcome Quistis Trepe back to our Instructor staff!"_

                The crowd clapped and cheered harder than ever and the duet found themselves dragged inside the Garden. Their friends soon found them and engaged into a frenzy of hugs and kisses. Quistis was immediately taken to her room to rest and change for the SeeD Inauguration party, while Seifer was taken up with the other successful candidates to receive his degree. 

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                The day had gone by in fast forward and without realizing it Quistis found herself getting ready for the party. Selphie and Rinoa were in her room, already dressed and were helping her to pick out an outfit. 

- _"Gosh, what Seifer did was so… romantic!"_ said Selphie. _"Do you think he fancies you?"_ she asked Quistis.

- _"Really now…"_ lied Quistis, raising an eyebrow. _"He just did what anyone else would have_ _done… Wouldn't you?"_

- _"Yeah, I guess…"_ shrugged Selphie. _"But it was still really great…"_

- _"Of course…"_ said Quistis putting on some mascara.

- _"Ooh, nice…"_ said Rinoa admiring Quistis' make-up. _"Come on, put your dress on, we'll be late._

- _"OK, OK…"_ said Quistis grabbing a black maxi dress. She walked into the bathroom and after a couple of minutes she came out.

- _"Quisty, you look radiant!"_ admired Selphie.

                Quistis looked indeed beautiful. Her dress looked amazing on her body. It was long with a slit on one side and two spaghetti straps that tied on the back of her neck. She had put black eye shadow creating a 'smoky' effect on her eyes and just some lip-gloss on her lips. She had let her hair down and had made them perfectly straight and sleek. She made a turn around herself.

- _"Are you sure none of the bruises are showing?"_ she asked.

- _"Positive. Come on beautiful. Let's go!"_ said Rinoa excitedly.

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                 The SeeD ball was glorious as always. Students were dancing around, while others were having drinks and chatted. Quistis looked around to spot Seifer and she found him talking to some guys who had just become SeeDs too. He looked extremely charming in his SeeD uniform. She excused herself from her friends and went to get a drink. Seifer got the hint and excused himself too. 

- _"A dry Martini please, no olive."_ said Quistis to the bartender.

- _"Hello Instructor…"_ said Seifer from behind her.

- _"Seifer."_ she said smiling _"Congratulations!"_ she added extending her hand towards him.

- _"Thank you…"_ said Seifer shaking her hand. Quistis felt something between their palms_. "A scotch for __me.__"_ he said to the bartender. _"Read it alone"_ he whispered to her when the guy had turned his back to fix their drinks.

                He gave Quistis her drink first and she left, giving Seifer a plain nod. She took a glance at the piece of paper he had given her. Carefully, she unfolded it and read it.

                **_I'll pretend to be tired and go back to my room._**

**_                 Wait for 15 minutes and do the same. _**

**_                I'll be waiting in my dorm… _**

                 She shoved it in her purse and walked over to her friends. From the corner of her eye she caught Seifer saying good-bye to some people and trying to leave. Unfortunately, Selphie saw him too and called him.

- _"Leaving so soon?"_ she asked him when he approached.

- _"Yeah, I'm beat… The doctor said I should get lots of rest. I'll just use a few curagas and in two days I'll be as good as new."_ he said adopting a highly convincing tired expression.

- _"I know what you mean… I don't think I'll stay much longer…"_ said Quistis. Irvine raised an eyebrow at that, but fortunately no-one noticed.

- _"Yeah… Hey __Irvine__, congrats…" _Seifer said extending his arm towards Irvine.

- _"Same back at you…" _said Irvine shaking his hand.

- _"Well, good night everyone…"_ said Seifer walking out of the ballroom, receiving 'Goodnights' from all of them.

- _"Quistis, wanna dance?"_ asked Irvine.

- _"Sure."_ she said _"Rinoa, can you hold my drink for me?"_ she asked. Rinoa took it and Quistis walked to the dance floor with Irvine.

- _"So…"_ he said at some point. _"Seifer and you seem to be getting along fairly well now…"_

- _"He saved me. I'd be ungrateful if I wasn't nice to him…"_ she replied.

- _"Yeah, I guess you're right…"_ he said, but his expression was still suspicious-looking.

- _"Hey, I still haven't congratulated you…" _said Quistis. _"Well done…"_

- _"Thanks…"_

- _"What was the test like?"_

- _"Easy… Compared to other challenges I've faced…"_

- _"I bet…" _said Quistis smiling.

                She danced with Irvine, chatted with her friends, had her drink and when she thought it was time, said she was retiring to her dorm. She walked out of the ballroom and headed towards Seifer's room. When she got there, she made sure no-one was around and knocked…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **Ha, ha! Yet another cliff-hanger! Only not so intense this time… You all probably hate for messing **yet** another opportunity for a kiss, don't ya? To be frank, at first I thought I'd make it a bit romantic like this: Seifer wakes up from the sound of her voice (which **did** happen), they kiss and right then he falls back unconscious… It would also be good, but trust me… I've saved the kiss (among a **lot** more) for the PERFECT opportunity… You'll just have to wait for the next chappy! I promise, it will be REALLY rewarding. 

It's a special treat for all Seiftis fans. A chapter with 100% Seiftis interaction. No other characters, just them two! 

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL:_

_The night Seifer and Quistis spend together…_


	11. Ladies and Gents, I'd like to introduce ...

**A/N: **This is it… The chapter I've been dying to write, the chapter you guys have been bugging me about… ^_^ It's all there. You thought that was rally fast huh? Well, to be honest I've written this scene ages ago, but I kept revising it. I can't wait any longer to post it though, hence the really fast update.

**Before you go on and read the chapter, PLEASE read these notes first, it's important.**

****

I know that there's a lot stuff down there, but please take the time to read them; I'd feel a lot better if you did, as you'll understand **exactly ** the emotions I'm trying to give out. And sorry if I'm wasting your time.

**First of all, this chapter is strictly rated R**. I don't think it should be considered as an NC-17 for reasons that I'll explain now.

Well… This chapter is somewhat of a lemon… I don't know how you guys feel about such stuff (BTW for anyone who doesn't know, a lemon is a story with graphic sexual content). I'm not really a big fan of them myself, but when I started writing this, I just couldn't resist the temptation of giving out many details :-) 

Some lemons I've read (mostly in other sites) are graphic in a pornographic way. Meaning, that they are **way **too graphic; they give out **every single **detail and are usually written in a bit… cheap way, if you know what I mean. I tried to avoid this at all costs. I tried to write this story giving out lots of details, but in a more tasteful way. I believe I've made it, but of course the final judges are always the readers… 

If any of you are offended by these I really apologize for this chapter. However, I highly recommend that you read it. First of all because I think it's pretty tasteful and second, because if you think it's pornographic you can tell me so that I can re-write it. Seriously, I won't mind. I really want you guys to enjoy this chapter, so if you don't like it feel free to tell me so, but please explain exactly what you didn't like so that I can improve in writing such stuff. Sorry if I'm getting annoying by all these, but it's the first time I write something like that, so I want it to be good. 

If you still feel that you don't want to bother reading it, read up to the part that they kiss and leave the rest out. You won't miss anything in the plot, just keep in mind that well… they had sex :-)

Now, on the way that I wrote this… I couldn't have Seifer be **too **romantic, because as you've understood from the story he's only trying to get Quistis in bed… at first ;-) But I haven't made him totally cold-hearted either, as you've noticed that he's starting to change a bit… There were many more things I wanted to include in this chapter, but then it would **really** get pornographic, so I left them out.

The songs that I've included in this chapter are the following (in the order they appear):  Marilyn Manson – Fundamentally loathsome, Deftones – Change (in the house of flies), Deftones – Digital bath. The first one is from the album 'Mechanical Animals', while the other two are from the album 'White Pony'. **And of course I don't own any of them…** Now I know what you're thinking… Rock music for a night like that?! Still, you'll find that it fits perfectly. I always imagined Seifer as the type who listens to rock music and I thought that even in a situation like this, he wouldn't think of putting any other music on. However, the songs that I've picked out are really good, as they are soft to create the romantic atmosphere, yet they have the strong parts to fit with the passion of making love. If you can get these songs or already own them, I'd highly recommend that you put them on while reading this; it'll be a totally different sensation. I know, 'cause I wrote the chapter while listening to them ^_^

Now on how you'll read this chapter… At the parts where music is involved, read the lyrics and imagine the stuff that is written right **below** happening at the same time. I hope you got it right…

If you bothered to read this, **thank you very much **for you patience. The notes were **way** too many, I know, but they were really important not to mention… 

And now you can read the chapter! ^_^ I really hope you like it…  

****

****

****

**Chapter 10: Ladies and Gents, I'd like to introduce… Mr. Cupid!**

                Seifer opened up the door after a minute or so.  _"Right on time."_ he said smiling _"Come in…"_ Quistis walked inside to something she hadn't expected at all. Seifer's room was really tidy and he had decorated it just for that night in a way that could be at least described as 'romantic'.

                The lights were off and the entire room was lit by candles. There was a wonderful smell lingering in the atmosphere. Quistis guessed it came from all the candles that were burning. _"Aroma candles…"_ said Seifer reading the expression on her face. Soft music was sounding inside the room.

- _"So… What do you think?"_ he asked.

- _"It's… amazing…"_ said Quistis in awe. 

- _"It's not really my style, but I thought it'd be nice just for tonight…"_ he said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. **_'Man… The things I do to get her in bed…'_** he thought.

- _"You went through all this trouble just for tonight?"_ asked Quistis moved.

- _"It wasn't really trouble…"_ he began, but stopped when Quistis hugged him.

                She put her hands around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Seifer was surprised at first, but then put his arms around her too. He caressed her back and rested his head on her own. He closed his eyes and smelled her hair. Quistis drew back a bit, still holding his waist.

- _"It's really beautiful… No-one has ever done that for me before…"_ she said.

- _"Oh c'mon, you're making me blush…"_ he said mockingly, taking an expression which made Quistis laugh _"Care for a drink?"_ he asked.

- _"Sure. What've you got?"_ she asked.

- _"I've got red wine."_ he said raising an eyebrow.

- _"Hyne, that's **so** clichéd…"_ she said laughing, but she saw the mock-hurt expression on his face. _"I'm kidding! Red wine's great…"_

                Seifer laughed as well and went to get the bottle and some glasses. Quistis sat down on his bed and looked around. Her eye fell on some posters on his walls. Seifer was soon back and sat down next to her, handing her a glass. He poured some wine in both glasses and put the bottle on the nightstand. 

- _"I didn't know you listened to rock music…"_ said Quistis taking a sip.

- _"Yeah I do… How'd you guess?"_ he asked.

- _"The posters on your walls…"_ said Quistis. _"Tool, KoRn and… Manson…"_ she said taking a weird expression, which looked a lot like… disgust. 

- _"Why the grin?"_ he asked smiling. 

- _"Really… Manson?"_ she said taking the same expression.

- _"What's wrong with him?"_ he asked amused.

- _"Well… he's a… a freak!"_ she said.

- _"A freak?"_ said Seifer laughing _"Believe me; his appearance has **nothing** to do with his music. Besides, I think it's kinda cool…"_

- _"Don't they play hard rock?"_ asked Quistis.

- _"Yeah, but they've got some songs I'm sure you'd like as well…"_ said Seifer drinking some wine.

- _"I **highly** doubt that…" _

- _"Wanna bet?"_ he asked raising an eyebrow.

- _"OK. If I listen to one single song and I like it, you've won…"_

- _"Good… You'll see later…"_ he said smiling.

- _"What do you mean?"_ she asked puzzled.

- _"You'll see…"_

                They spent some time drinking, looking at each other, listening to music.

- _"Hey, we still haven't made a toast…"_ said Quistis at some point.

- _"Hmmm, you're right…"_ said Seifer drinking the remainder of wine in his glass. "_This calls for a refill…"_ he said filling their glasses. 

- _"To… the newest addition to the SeeD forces… finally…"_ said Quistis raising her glass.

- _"To the reinstated Instructor…"_ said Seifer raising his own as well. _"__And…"_ he added _"… to us…"_ he said smiling.

- _"To us…"_ repeated Quistis 

- _"Cheers."_ they both said clinking their glasses. Seifer drank his wine at once. 

- _"Your turn…" _he said.

- _"Are you trying to get me drunk?"_ asked Quistis with a mischievous expression on her face.

- _"Maybe…" _he said with a similar expression. Quistis drank her wine as well. _"Wanna dance?"_ he asked. 

- _"Thought you'd never ask…"_

                Seifer got their glasses and placed them on the nightstand next to the bottle. He walked over to the CD player and flipped a disk inside. He switched to the song he wanted and pushed the 'Pause' button. He walked over to Quistis and took her hand, pulling her close to him. He took her hands and put them around his neck, reached out to push the 'Play' button and put his hands on her waist. Just then, a waltz-like song began to fill the air and a familiar voice sounded in the room.

_                And I want to wake up in your white, white sun… _

_                And I want to wake up in your world with no pain…_

- _"Hyne, is that…"_ said Quistis

- _"Manson? Yes…"_ said Seifer smiling. 

                _But I'll just suffer in a hope to die someday,_

_                while you are numb all of the way…_

- _"It's… I think I like it…" _she said grinning.__

- _"Told ya…" _ Seifer said grinning as well.

                _When I hate it, I know I can feel, _

_                but when you love you know it's not real… No._

_                When I hate it, I know I can feel, _

_                but when you love you know it's not real… _

                Quistis rested her head on Seifer's shoulder and he put his head against hers. They could both hear each other breathing. Quistis felt so safe being held in his strong arms, waltzing to a song of a band she never thought she would even try to listen to… Yet it all felt so right, is a so unorthodox way…

- _"You look… great tonight…"_ Seifer said looking at her.

- _"Thanks…"_ she said blushing. _"You look really handsome in your uniform too…"_

                _And I am resigned to this wicked, fucking, world_

_                on it's way to hell…_

_                The living are dead and I hope to join them too,_

_                I know what to do and I do it well…_

Quistis raised her head up from Seifer's shoulder and looked at him in the eyes. How could a guy so arrogant have such a gentle side in his character? It seemed so… not him, that she started worrying whether his behavior was genuine or not. Was he messing with her? Or was he finally showing his true self, the one he tried to hide from everyone else? The only person who'd gotten this close to him had been Rinoa and she always stood up for him when everyone else talked ill of him. Could it be that he actually had a sensitive heart after all? Seifer interrupted her thoughts when he took his right hand from her waist and caressed her cheek. 

                _When I hate it, I know I can feel, _

_                but when you love you know it's not real… No._

_                When I hate it, I know I can feel, _

_                but when you love you know it's not real… _

                They kept on dancing slowly. At some point Seifer held her right hand tightly and pushed her gently into a dance figure (A/N: Like the one Squall and Rinoa did at the SeeD ballroom just before the fireworks). Quistis twirled away from him and then pulled his arm and twirled back in his arms. Seifer stopped the dance and looked at her, then slowly leaned in.

_                [Guitar solo]_

They both closed their eyes and longed for what had been on the verge of happening for weeks. Seifer's upper lip touched her bottom one. She heard him take a deep breath and touch it with both lips. Quistis' half-open mouth, suddenly felt the interfering presence of his own. After barely touching her lips, he drew back just an inch. He took another deep breath, kept one hand on her waist, moved the other on her neck and kissed her once more. This time it was much more forceful and deep. His lips where pressing her own hard, his tongue was inside her mouth twirling around with hers. She felt her mind blur, her consciousness leaving her behind… She'd never been kissed like **that** before… She found herself getting totally into it, and put her hands on the back of his head, playing with his hair; it felt wonderful. After a while Seifer drew back and put his forehead against hers.  

_                Shoot myself to love you…_

_                If I loved myself I'd be shooting you_

_                Uh, uh, uh… oh yeah…_

_                Shoot myself to love you…_

_                If I loved myself I'd be shooting you_

_                Uh, uh, uh… oh yeah…_

- _"Finally…"_ he whispered.

- _"Finally…"_ she repeated in a whisper as well, and holding the back of his head, she pulled him back into a kiss.

                That last kiss seemed to have lasted for ages… The song ended and another soft tune filled the atmosphere. 

_                I watched you change_

_                Into a fly_

_                I looked away_

_                You were on fire_

_                I watched a change in you_

_                It's like you never had wings_

_                Now you feel so alive_

_                I've watched you change_

                Her hands were on his neck, his were on her waist, slowly moving everywhere, caressing her body. He gently dragged his mouth over to her neck and sucked hard on it. Quistis let out a small moan of pleasure. When he drew back she grabbed his back hair and pushed his face on hers, kissing him hard. His hands searched her back and her neck. When he found the knot of her straps, he untied it and pulled the dress down just a bit. He started kissing the revealed part of her chest, holding her thighs in his hands. Quistis undid the shirt of his SeeD uniform and started kissing his neck. Seifer pulled his shirt off and let it slip on the floor, then grabbed her waist again kissing her on the lips. This time, his hand moved onto the zipper of her dress. 

_                I took you home_

_                Set you on the glass_

_                I pulled off your wings_

_                Then I laughed_

_                I watched a change in you_

_                It's like you never had wings_

_                Now you feel so alive_

_                I've watched you change_

                She drew back from the kiss, and pulled up the sleeveless T-shirt he was wearing underneath. She threw it on the floor and put both hands on his chest. She started caressing his abs, carefully avoiding his bandages and looked at him. He moved her close to him and pulled her dress down to her waist. His hands went from there to her bra, where be started caressing her breasts, kissing her at the same time. Quistis let her dress slip all the way down and form a black circle on the floor. She put one leg behind Seifer's waist, which he greedily grabbed and then put her other one behind his waist as well. He held her up from the thighs and swiftly moved her towards the wall, pushing her back against it. She kissed his neck and sucked hard on it, just like he had done before. Seifer let out a small moan and moved one hand on the back of her bra. 

_                It's like you never had wings…_

_                Ahh – ah – aaah_

                With a quick move, he undid it and threw it on the floor. He moved his lips on her breasts and kissed them tenderly. Quistis put her arms around his neck and leaned her head back on the wall to enjoy it. She could feel 'something' bulging into the crotch of his pants. She removed her black slippers using her heels and let them fall on the floor. Seifer grabbed her thighs again and moved her to the bed. 

_                I look at the cross_

_                Then I look away_

_                Give you the gun_

_                Blow me away_

                He laid her with her back on it and got up. He took off his boots and lied onto her. He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her softly. Quistis caressed his back with her fingers lightly. She then slid her hands down to his pants, undoing his belt and zipper. Seifer pulled them down with one hand, while holding her neck with the other, kissing it. 

_                I watched a change in you_

_                It's like you never had wings_

_                Now you feel so alive_

_                I've watched you change_

_                And you feel alive_

_                You feel alive _

_                I've watched you change_

                He moved his hands to her panties and pulled them down. He kissed her chest bone and slowly made his way down to her belly-button. He licked it playfully and gave it a peck. Quistis pulled him back up from his arms and kissed him hard. Seifer released his hands and pulled down his boxers. He took a moment to look at her, cherishing every inch of her beautiful naked body and gave her a meaningful look. Quistis bit her bottom lip gently and held his cheek with one hand. 

_                It's like you never had wings…_

_                Ahh – ah – aaah   _

_                You change _

_                …I'm over…_

                He held her hand inside his own and leaned in again to kiss her. Another song began to play, after that one had ended as well…

_                You move - like I want to_

_                To see - like your eyes do_

_                We are…downstairs_

_                Where no one can see_

_                New life - break away_

_                Tonight…_

                Seifer put his hands against the bed and raised his torso a bit. Then he moved down to kiss her neck and entered her. Quistis felt a sharp pain at first and dug her nails on his back hard, letting out a moan of mixed pain and pleasure. Seifer groaned a bit in pain, but didn't stop; he began thrusting slowly. Quistis held him tightly from the back, closing her eyes. With one hand, he lifted one of her legs on the back of his waist. Quistis lifted the other one as well and crossed them behind his back. As Seifer went on, the pain began to gradually lessen and the pleasure began to increase. 

_                I feel like more_

_                Tonight I…_

                Seifer started thrusting a bit harder while kissing her at the same time. He drew back from the kiss and looked at her. 

_                We make the water warm_

_                You taste - foreign_

_                And I know - you can see_

_                The cord - break away_

_                'Cause tonight…_

                She had her eyes closed and she was moaning harder now. He kissed her forehead and pulled away a lock that was on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him, reaching up to kiss him. His mouth tasted warm and welcome, his scent was that of mixed sweat and cologne. He drew back and put his forehead against hers, going on thrusting.

_                I feel like more_

_                Tonight…I feel like more_

_                Feel like more_

_                Tonight…_

                She felt his heavy breath falling hot and steamy on her face and she was sure he could feel hers the exact same way. He moved his lips on her earlobe and licked it lustily, sending the sound of his moans directly into her ear, driving her crazy. 

_                You breathed - then you stopped_

_                I breathed - and dried you off_

                Suddenly, Seifer stopped and looked at her. He took her arms from his back, laid them on the bed and drove his palms on them until they met hers.

_                [Guitar screech]_

_                And tonight I… feel_

_                Feel like more_

_                Oh! Tonight I feel like…_

_                I feel like more_

_                Tonight I feel like more_

_                I feel like more_

                He grasped them, stretched her arms and began thrusting hard now. Quistis tightened the grasp as she felt her insides erupting. They were both sweaty and their bodies were sliding onto one another. They were on fire and Seifer kept thrusting harder and harder… Moans, sighs and heavy breaths sounded in the room. They were reaching their own kind of ecstasy, faster and faster and faster…

_                Tonight…_

                Quistis felt an explosion taking place inside her, then Seifer suddenly stopped and so did the music.

                He pressed his arms against the bed and slid out of her. He reached down to kiss her once more. Quistis held the back of his wet from the sweat hair and played with them. He fell heavy onto her chest and rested his head on it. They were both breathing fast and were drenched in sweat. Quistis put one hand on the back of his neck, while the other caressed his back. 

- _"Was this…"_ said Seifer between heavy breaths _"… your first time?"_ he asked her.

- _"Mmm…"_ mumbled Quistis closing her eyes; she felt exhausted.

- _"You should have told me…"_ he said _"Did it hurt?"_

- _"Just a little bit at first…"_ she replied softly _"Speaking of pain… What about your wound on the ribs? Didn't **that** hurt?"_ she asked.

- _"Like a bitch…" _he said laughing lightly _"But I think your nails did the most amount of damage …"_ he said closing his eyes as well. 

- _"Aw, you poor baby…"_ said Quistis sliding a hand through his hair.

                 Seifer sat up with his back on the wall. Quistis moved over next to him and hugged him from the waist, resting her head on his chest. Seifer pulled a sheet from underneath them and covered themselves up. Then he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his cigarettes. He lit one and took a big whiff. Quistis closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep and sighed deeply.

- _"So…Did you like it?"_ he asked, exhaling smoke.

- _"Very much…"_ she said _"Did** you**?"_

- _"Very, very much…"_ he replied giving her a light peck on her hair. 

- _"Can you do me a favor and set the alarm to ring in an hour or so? I don't want to fall asleep… Unless you want me to go now…" _said Quistis.

- _"Nah, stay…"_

                Quistis gave him a kiss on the chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. Seifer took a moment to look at her. She was really beautiful. I almost hurt him having to let her go… Hurt? What was he talking about? Women couldn't hurt him… Not anymore at least… But did Quistis really have to pay for it? What if he left in the morning? He was a SeeD now, he could get a job anywhere… However, he felt something keeping him there… 

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                The time was past 2:30 after midnight when the door of Seifer's dorm opened. Seifer poked his head outside and looked around to see any sign of movement. No-one was there. Then, he emerged to the door wearing his boxers only and signaled Quistis to come out. She came out fully dressed, holding her heels in one hand. She looked around cautiously as well.

- _"It's all clear, you can go."_ whispered Seifer _"Are you sure you don't want me walking you there?"_ he asked.

- _"No, we'll be in much more trouble if they see us together."_ she replied _"Besides, my room's not far away."_

- _"OK. Good night, sleep well…"_ said Seifer holding her face, kissing her.

- _"Good night…"_ she said smiling at him.

                Quietly, she walked on the tip of her toes down the corridor and soon disappeared from sight. 

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **So… What did you think? :-/  I know I'm being really picky on this certain chapter, but as I've already told you it was the first time I wrote something like this… **Please **let me know what you thought, good or bad. I'll say again; if you didn't like it I can always re-write it. I don't know if you liked the way Seifer behaved after the… deed, but I really want to make his change gradual. I mean, it's more than obvious that he's staring to see things differently, but he's still confused about what he feels and doesn't want to show any emotion.

And BTW the story is far from reaching an end. I'm saying that 'cause I always read about Seiftis stories that end just when they get together, but I really wanted to read about how things are afterwards. So there's plenty more to write!

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_It's the next day for our two heroes… They have to keep their relationship a secret though… Let's see how they'll do…_

_Also…__ The first mission for Seifer as a SeeD comes up…_


	12. Enchante mademoiselle

**A/N: And it's strike for three days at my university!**** Yay! Now I can sleep more in the morning! Until Friday that is… Anyway, I just thought I'd sit back in front of my PC and roll my ciggies while write the next chapter to this story…**

I can't tell you guys how relieved I felt when I read your reviews! I was incredibly nervous about the previous chapter; I wanted it to be really good. And I guess it was since you liked it. ^_^ The new chapter will present you with a new character. Not a very important one, but still important to the plot of the next four or five chapters.  

BTW, I got the first review on an older story I posted here. I hadn't gotten any reviews so I didn't update it. Now that I got one, I thought I'd post the next chapter. It's practically finished as I'd been posting in it a certain forum, so it won't interfere with my updates on this story. If you want, go check it out. It's called 'Fate of a Sorceress'. It's a Squinoa, Selvine, Zell x Library girl and Seiftis. I won't bug you with the summary here; it's on the first chapter of the story itself. 

****

****

**Chapter 11: Enchanté mademoiselle… **

- _"Hwaaah!"_ yawned Zell stretching his arms. 

- _"I know what you mean…"_ said Rinoa sipping some black coffee from her mug. _"I didn't get much sleep last night either…"_

- _"Quite the party last night, huh?"_ said Irvine rubbing the back of his neck. Selphie had her head on Irvine's shoulder and was about to drift back to sleep.

- _"Need… coffee…"_ she mumbled.

                Squall had buried his face in his arms and had dozed off. 

- _"Squally…"_ said Rinoa caressing his hair. _"Wake up honey; you've got to go up to your office…"_

- _"Hmmm?"_ he said, lifting his head up. 

- _"You'll be late for work…"_ said Rinoa.

- _"Yeah…"_ said Squall getting up. _"Hyne, I'll be snoring above all the paperwork…"_ he said, giving Rinoa a peck and stumbling out of the cafeteria.

- _"Mmm…"_ said Zell resting his head on Irvine's other shoulder.

- _"Hey!"_ said Irvine _"Get off!"_ he added, shaking Zell's head off his shoulder.

- _"Y'know…"_ said Zell grinning _"Me and Shizuka got our own room now… I got the keycard from Cid yesterday…"_

- _"Ahh…"_ said Irvine elbowing him playfully _"Hence the lack of sleep…"_

- _"Hyne, is that **all you guys think of?"**_ said Rinoa. Irvine and Zell looked at each other.

- _"Yeah."_ they said in unison, nodding.

- _"*Sigh* Men…"_ said Rinoa shaking her head. _"What do you think Selphie?"_ she asked. Selphie's head drooped from Irvine's shoulder onto the table, where she started snoring. _"Right…" said Rinoa._

                Quistis came into the cafeteria just then, wearing her SeeD uniform. She walked over to the counter, picked up a coffee and a muffin and walked over to the table with the others.

- _"Morning everyone!"_ she said cheerfully sitting on a chair.

- _"At least **one** of us got some sleep last night…"_ said Rinoa rubbing her eyes.  

- _"You seem awfully happy today…"_ said Irvine raising an eyebrow.

- _"I am!"_ she said without thinking much. 

- _"Why…?"_ asked Irvine.

- _"Uhh… Because…"_ she said blushing a bit _"Because I got my license back!"_

- _"Riiight…"_ said Irvine, not really convinced.

- _"Hey, it's Seifer…"_ said Zell _"Yo!"_ he said raising a hand, so that Seifer would notice him. 

                Seifer grabbed his breakfast from the counter and went to sit with the others.

- _"You're going to eat all **that?!"**_ said Rinoa looking at the tray Seifer had brought in.

- _"Two mixed toasts, three bagels, a bun and coffee…"_ said Irvine _"You sure are hungry…"_

- _"Nah, I always eat that much…"_ said Seifer taking a huge bite from his bun. When no-one was looking he caught Quistis' eyes and gave her a wink. Quistis just smiled and blushed.

- _"How come you're not wearing that trench coat you always are?"_ asked Zell_ "Y'know… The gray one, with the cross…"_

- _"It got totally ripped…"_ said Seifer with his mouth full _"All the clothes I was wearing that day got destroyed…"_

- _"Mine too… I need a new battle gear now…" _said Quistis gloomily.

                Rinoa looked around the cafeteria for a bit. Then her eyes rested on Seifer. She looked at him in a really weird way.

- _"Is that a… hickey on you neck?"_ she asked.

- _"Huh?" _said Seifer choking on his toast.

- _"Easy there…"_ said Irvine patting Seifer on the back a little harder than usual.

- _"*Cough* I'm fine… *Cough*"_ said Seifer grabbing his coffee, taking a big gulp.

- _"That's a hickey alright…"_ said Zell. _"'Tired' my ass! Is that why you went to 'bed' early last night?"_ he asked smirking.

- _"Yeah…*Ahem* That's why…"_ said Seifer awkwardly.

- _"Well who is it?"_ asked Rinoa eagerly.

- _"Hi Seifer…"_ said the girl that had played Juliet in the play, as she passed by the table.

- _"Uh, hi…"_ Seifer said.

- _"Angelina Shaffer?!"_ said Zell impressed. _"Is that her?!"_

- _"Yeah…"_ lied Seifer.

- _"Dude! She's **hot**!"_ said Zell. _"Way to go!"_

- _"Hey, don't tell anyone, OK?"_ said Seifer looking a bit worried _"'Cause we're not really dating…"_

- _"A one night stand?"_ asked Irvine.

- _"Yeah… Kinda…"_ replied Seifer. Rinoa mumbled something that sounded a whole lot like 'Pigs'.

- _"Oink."_ said Zell mockingly.

- _"I've got to go guys. I'm going up to Cid's to talk about when I begin the lessons."_ said Quistis getting up from the table.

- _"Seifer, you should go too…" _said Zell.

- _"Uhh… Why?"_ asked Seifer, casting Quistis a sideways look, which she returned.

- _"Well, don't you need to discuss what you're going to do from now on?"_ asked Zell.

- _"What do you mean 'do'?"_ asked Seifer puzzled.

- _"Duh! As a SeeD. Will you be going off to missions or are you interested in teaching?" _said Zell.

- _"Me? Teaching?" _said Seifer with a look of disbelief.

- _"Yeah, probably not a good idea…" _said Rinoa.

- _"Either way, you've got to inform Cid." _said Zell.

- _"OK…"_ said Seifer getting up as well _"Let's go Quistis."_

- _"You might want to do something about that hickey…" _said Irvine with a smirk._ "I don't know if Cid will be happy to see something like that…" _

- _"Right…" _said Seifer, moving a hand on his neck.__

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                On their way out of the cafeteria, Seifer and Quistis kept a safe distance; there were too many pairs of eyes watching.

- _"Hey…"_ he whispered. _"What am I going to do about this?"_ he said pointing at the hickey on his neck.

- _"I suppose a turtleneck would look suspicious in July…"_ said Quistis jokingly.

- _"Oh, ha ha… Now seriously!"_ said Seifer.

- _"Maybe some make-up will do the trick…"_

- _"Are you carrying any?"_

- _"No… Come on…"_ she said turning around, heading towards the dorms. _"I have some in my room…" _

                                                                                _Ten minutes later…_

- _"I don't think… *Fast and heavy breath* It is *Ungh* wise… *Fast and heavy breath* to keep Cid waiting…"_ said Quistis, lying sweaty underneath Seifer on her bed.

- _"Neither do I…"_ said Seifer, rolling over so that she got on top. _"But I'm sure… *Ungh* he won't mind **that much…" **_

_                                                                                Fifteen minutes later…_

- _"No-one saw us get in here together, right?"_ asked Quistis, buttoning her SeeD uniform shirt.

- _"Yeah, I didn't see anyone out in the corridor."_ said Seifer putting his T-shirt on.

- _"It's clear."_ said Quistis looking out in the hallway. They both walked outside and headed towards the Main Hall.

- _"Oh, shit!"_ said Seifer.

- _"What?"_

- _"I've got to wear my uniform too, huh?"_ he asked.

- _"*Sigh* Let's make it quick…"_ she said and they both ran towards Seifer's room.

- _"Keycard…"_ said Seifer looking into his pockets, once they were there _"Here it is…" he added taking it out. He slid it through the receptor and walked inside his room. After a few seconds he walked back out. __"Y'know…" he said with a mischievous grin. _"No-one's out in **this corridor either…"**__

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Twenty minutes later, the couple was inside the elevator heading towards the 3rd floor. 

- _"If Cid doesn't fire me today, he **never will…" **_mumbled Quistis nervously, as she fixed Seifer's hair.

- _"Relax… I'm sure he'll be so busy, he won't even remember you had an appointment…" _said Seifer.

- _"Done…" _said Quistis, when she had finished adjusting his hair.

- _"No sign of a hickey, right?" _he asked worriedly.

- _"None."_

- _"Good…"_ he said straightening his uniform.

                The elevator doors opened and the pair walked over to the door which read 'Headmaster'.

- _"Quisty?"_ called Xu, before they had knocked.

- _"Oh, hello Xu."_ said Quistis.

- _"Congratulations Seifer…"_ she said shaking Seifer's hand at first, and then turned to Quistis. _"Why are you here?"_

- _"I've got an appointment with Cid to talk about my upcoming lessons."_ she replied.

- _"Oh, I see… Well, you'll have to wait. He's been talking to this Galbadian representative for hours! He came totally unexpectedly and we've been forced to cancel almost all of his meetings! Actually all the others canceled it, because they got tired of waiting!"_ said Xu.

- _"I'll wait for a while."_ said Quistis.

- _"What about you Seifer?"_ asked Xu.

- _"I just came for a briefing on any upcoming missions."_ said Seifer _"I'll wait too."_

- _"Alright then… If you'll excuse me, I've got to go back to my office. Tons of paperwork to do!"_ said Xu leaving.

                Seifer and Quistis sat on two armchairs, out in the lounge.

- _"Told ya…" _said Seifer smirking.

- _"Oh, I bet you feel great you were right…" _

- _"Perfect…"_ said Seifer stretching his arms. _"I'm telling you, someone up there likes us very much…"_

- _"That was just pure luck…"_

- _"Call it what you will, it saved both our asses!"_

- _"Why both?"_ asked Quistis.

- _"Well… If you left, what would I do without you?" _said Seifer, giving her a melodramatic look.

- _"That was…"_ said Quistis trying to find the right word _"… corny." _she added smiling.

- _"You're right, that was totally not me…" _said Seifer. They both burst out laughing.

- _"What are we doing Seifer?" _asked Quistis getting serious.

- _"Whatever our impulses tell us to." _he replied, hardly thinking at all. 

- _"And who tells us that will work?" _she asked.

- _"Who tells us it won't?" _he replied. Quistis smiled.

- _"I really liked it last night…" _she whispered _"And just a few minutes ago…" _she added blushing a bit.

- _"Me too." _he said sincerely _"So… let's not think too much, shall we?"_ Quistis simply smiled and nodded.

                Just then, the door of Cid's office opened and out came Cid, Squall and a man neither Quistis nor Seifer knew. It must have been the man Xu was talking about. He was a tall, quite charming man in his late thirties, with jet black hair that had a little bit of grey on the temples. 

- _"Nothing to worry about Lucius…"_ said Cid to the man. _"I'll assign my best men and women for the job. Commander Leonheart will personally pick them!"_

- _"I can't thank you enough Cid."_ said that Lucius guy, shaking Cid's hand _"Commander…" he said shaking Squall's as well._

- _"Ah, and here are a couple of our best SeeDs."_ said Cid _"Lucius, I'd like you to meet a new, but important asset to our forces, Seifer Almasy…"_

- _"Pleased to meet you."_ said Seifer and the man in unison, while exchanging a lukewarm handshake.

- _"And one of our Instructors, Quistis Trepe…"_ continued Cid. Quistis extended her arm, expecting a handshake, but the man surprised her.

- _"Enchanted…"_ he said, taking Quistis' hand and kissing it. _"Miss, let me introduce myself. I'm Lucius Wallace. Minister of National Defense of Galbadia."_

- _"Of course…"_ said Quistis forcing back a smile _"I've heard about you Mr. Wallace."_

- _"Dear me…"_ said Lucius Wallace _"An Instructor? At such a young age? My dear, you can't be more than twenty…"_ he added. Seifer noticed that he was **still** holding her hand and was looking at her as if he was about to drool. 

- _"She's eighteen Lucius. And I must say that she's been teaching for nearly two years now."_ said Cid, bursting with pride.

- _"Really?!"_ said Wallace impressed _"But, when did you pass your SeeD exam then?"_

- _"At fifteen."_ Quistis replied.

- _"**Fifteen**?! Dear me, then you **must** be one of the SeeDs participating in this mission! With such skills…"_ said Wallace. Seifer felt the blood boiling up in his veins.

- _"Oh I'm afraid I won't be able to. You see I'm about to begin teaching in a few days for the summer semester. You understand of course…"_ said Quistis politely **_'Heh, heh… Way to go baby…'_ thought Seifer.**

- _"Nonsense! Someone can replace you for sure! It'll just be one mission Quistis… You have my permission to go."_ said Cid.

- _"What if she doesn't **want to?!"**_ said Seifer, in a little higher than appropriate a voice. Everyone turned around to look at him.

- _"No-one's **obliging** her sonny…"_ said Wallace, patting Seifer on the shoulder, finally letting go of Quistis' hand "_What was your name again?" he asked with an oh-so-fake smile._

- _"Seifer. Seifer Almasy."_ replied Seifer through gritted teeth.

- _"Right then Kiefer…"_ said Wallace.

- _"Seifer!"_ said Seifer firmly.

- _"Right… I like your spirit… Add him to the list Leonheart."_ he said turning to Squall.

- _"I'm afraid it's up to the Headmaster and the Commander to decide…"_ said Seifer with a smirk on his face.

- _"Well Seifer…"_ said Cid, grasping Seifer a little bit hard on the shoulder, faking a smile _"I'm sure we can reach an agreement with the Minister. If he wishes to have you two on the team and we see that you qualify, you're as good as sent there…" he added, with a tone of threat in his voice._

- _"So, it's settled then!"_ said Wallace _"I'll be back tomorrow to discuss the assignments. I supposed you will have decided on the SeeDs participating by tomorrow?"_ he asked.

- _"Of course Lucius! We'll be happy to see you again! Have a safe journey!"_ said Cid, shaking his hand.

- _"Cid, Commander, Almasy…"_ Lucius Wallace said nodding to everyone _"My dear…" he said kissing Quistis' hand yet again _"We'll meet again tomorrow…"_ he said giving her a promising look._

- _"Looking forward to it Mr. Wallace…"_ mumbled Quistis awkwardly. 

- _"Please! Call me Lucius…"_ he said.

- _"Right… Looking forward to it **Lucius…"**_ she said, even more awkwardly. 

- _"Au revoir!"_ he said releasing her hand and walking towards the elevator.

                Quistis was left puzzled, Seifer furious, Cid delighted and Squall… Well, Squall felt neutral!

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Yet another victim of Quistis' deadly charms :-) And I just ****loved the 'hickey scene'. Looks like Quistis will have to control her urges a bit better in the future :-p**

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

__

__

_Jealousy makes the fledgling couple have their first fight… _

_Quistis finds out that Seifer has a rather disturbing sleeping time… I wonder why…_


	13. The tiny little bug of jealousy

**A/N: **I'm baaack! So, did you guys like Lucius Wallace? He's a slimy character, I know, but I like him. He allows me to get material for some funny and awkward scenes. Besides, who doesn't want to see Seifer jealous and angry more often? ^_^ I sure as hell do…

****

****

**Chapter 12: The tiny little bug of jealousy**

            Cid sent Lucius Wallace one last smile as he waved from the elevator. Then his expression turned to rage.

- _"What the HELL were you thinking Seifer?"_ he asked furious.

- _"Who does that slime ball think he is, picking any SeeD **he** likes?"_ answered Seifer.

- _"That **slime ball** happens to be a **very** important client and you're incredibly lucky he wanted you on this mission or you'd be outta here just like THAT!"_ said Cid snapping his fingers. Quistis sensed that Seifer was about to talk back to Cid and shot him a pleading look. Seifer took a deep breath and spoke.

- _"I'm sorry sir… I was out of order…"_ he said, with a not really convincing look.

- _"That's more like it…"_ said Cid. _"Now Squall, start working on that list and make sure Seifer and Quistis are on it. I want it to be a total of seven mercenaries. Have a few back-ups as well. When you're done, bring it over to my office to talk about it."_

- _"Yes sir…"_ said Squall heading back to his office.

- _"Now…"_ said Cid eyeing Seifer and Quistis _"What did you two want?"_

- _"I came for our appointment. We were going to talk about when I begin lessons."_ said Quistis.

- _"And I came here to be briefed on any upcoming missions."_ said Seifer.

- _"Well, I guess both of you have your questions answered then. You will be contacted tomorrow for the meeting. Dismissed."_ said Cid.

            Seifer and Quistis saluted their Headmaster and headed for the elevator. Quistis could sense that Seifer was about to explode and feared for his reaction. It wasn't long before it came… 

- _"We are **not** going to this mission!"_ yelled Seifer pushing the 'Stop' button on the elevator.

- _"Seifer be sensible. Just because Cid…"_ Quistis began.

- _"This is not about Cid!"_

- _"Than what the hell is it about?!"_ she yelled too.

- _"That motherfucker Wallace!"_

- _"Seifer!"_

- _"Oh, don't tell me he doesn't deserve the characterization…"_ he said narrowing his eyes _"I **saw** the way he was looking at you!"_ he added pointing at her.__

- _"**Really** Seifer…"_ said Quistis rolling her eyes.

- _"And you!"_ he said yelling even more _"'Looking forward to it Lucius'…"_ he said imitating a woman's voice.

- _"What did you expect me to say?!"_

- _"'Fuck off' would be a good start!"_

- _"Seifer that's **enough**!"_

- _"Didn't you see the look on his face?! He would have ripped your clothes right then and there if he could! He was drooling all over you!"_

- _"Just because he made a compliment…"_

- _"'Made a compliment'?!"_ yelled Seifer exasperated _"I don't believe you Quistis!"_

- _"Alright, fine!"_ said Quistis crossing her arms _"Maybe he **was** hitting on me. So – fucking – what?" _

- _"I won't have him **ogling** on you during the whole mission! We're **not** going!" _

- _"Seifer…"_ said Quistis softening her voice; it was the only way to calm him down _"You'll be there too…"_ she said getting close to him _"You can keep him on check…"_

- _"I dunno…"_ he said. Quistis' plan seemed to be working.

- _"Come on…"_ she said holding his hand _"Please don't be jealous…"_ Oh-oh…

- _"JEALOUS?!"_ yelled Seifer with a murdering glint in his eyes, shaking her hand off _"Me, jealous of that old piece of shit?!" _

            He banged hard on the 'Stop' button again and the elevator started moving. He walked away from Quistis and stood in a corner with his arms crossed, not looking at her. When they reached the 1st floor, he stormed out, without saying a word. Quistis sighed as she got out as well. **_'Smooth move Quisty…'_** she thought.   

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Seifer walked into his dorm and slammed the door shut. He undressed and fell heavy on his bed. He stood still looking at the roof for a few minutes, then reached for his journal inside the top drawer of his nightstand. **_'That slimy bastard Wallace is paying…'_** he wrote **_'How DARE he talk to me like that?! And most importantly, how DARE he look at Quistis that way? Drooling all over her… Man, why do I even care? I'll be leaving in a while… Just this mission… and maybe a couple more, just to get some money and then I'm off! I probably won't see Quistis again… But who cares? I'll just find someone else to have fun with… Then why do I fucking…'_** he stopped writing for a couple of minutes. He bit his pen as he fell deep in thought. Suddenly, he started writing again **_'I might be staying for just a little bit more, but until I leave NO-ONE will touch, look at or even THINK about MY girl! NO-ONE!'_** he finished, shutting the journal and throwing it back inside the drawer **_'That's right… No-one! And especially not that horny idiot Wallace. If he so much as touches her hand again, I'll make his life a living hell…'_** Seifer thought crossing his arms.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"Come in."_ said Cid, when he heard a knock on his door.

- _"The list is ready Sir."_ said Squall walking inside the Headmaster's office.

- _"Excellent… Sit down Squall…"_ he said, while Squall slipped him the list _"What do we have here…? Seifer and Quistis as arranged… Xu, Irvine/Zell, Nida, Svetlana and Peter/Jake. I see…"_ said Cid rubbing his chin.

- _"Between __Irvine__ and Zell, we're obviously choosing the one who takes the Instructor test later."_ said Squall.

- _"Of course… That's Zell, so __Irvine__ is out…"_ said Cid, deleting Irvine's name with his pen.

- _"Now on Peter Bennington and Jake Richardson. The first is a Shuriken specialist and the second a Shotgun master. I'd suggest going with __Bennington__ sir; we already have a gunner in our team. Seifer uses the gunblade, so we have two weapons combined in one."_ said Squall.

- _"Right… So what will our weapon status be?"_ asked Cid.

- _"For long range: A Gunblade, a Blaster Edge which Svetlana Ivanova is carrying and a Shuriken. For close range: Again the Gunblade, a Whip, Xu's Daggers, a martial artist and Nida's Pole."_ said Squall.

- _"Good… We'll have a nicely balanced team. We'll go with it."_ said Cid writing the names down on a new piece of paper, signing it. _"Call the participants tonight and inform them about the meeting tomorrow at exactly 1200 hours. Dismissed."_ he added, handing the list to Squall.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Quistis was strolling outside the Front Gate of the Garden. She went and sat on the ledge of a fountain, looking at the starlit sky. She looked at her watch and saw it read 8:46. Just then, her cell phone rang.

- _"Hello?"_ said Quistis.

- _"Quistis? Squall here. Where are you?"_ he asked.

- _"I'm out by the Front Gate for a walk, why?"_ she asked puzzled.

- _"I called you at your dorm for the meeting tomorrow, but you didn't answer. Anyway, be at Cid's office at 1200 hours, OK?"_ he said.

- _"OK. Who else is coming to the mission?"_

- _"The team has seven participants. Three women: You, Xu, Svetlana Ivanova and four men: Seifer, Zell, Nida and Peter Bennington."_

- _"How come you're not coming?"_ she asked.

- _"Are you kidding? And leave all this paperwork behind? I wish…"_ said Squall sighing _"Anyway, I gotta go. Tomorrow at Cid's, 1200 hours sharp. I'll see you there."_

- _"Alright. Bye."_

- _"Goodnight."_ said Squall hanging up.

            Quistis put her cell phone back in her pocket. **_'It's starting to get chilly outside…'_** she thought, rubbing her bare arms for warmth.

- _"You shouldn't go out dressed so lightly. You'll catch a cold."_

            Quistis turned around and saw Seifer walking over to her. He had his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans and was walking in a bored kind of way.

- _"How'd you know I was here?"_ Quistis asked.

- _"A little birdie told me…"_ said Seifer sitting next to her. Quistis raised an eyebrow _"Selphie. She saw you going out."_ he added _"So… what are you doing out here?"_

- _"I came for a walk… You?"_ she asked.

- _"I was looking for you actually. Squall called me about the meeting tomorrow and asked me if I knew where you were, 'cause he hadn't been able to reach you. I told him to try your cell phone and I thought I'd go looking for you."_ he replied.

- _"How sweet of you…"_ she said mockingly, while rubbing her arms.

- _"Hyne, how can you go out dressed like that? Here…"_ he said taking his shirt off _"Wear this."_

- _"No thanks. Then **you'll** be cold."_ said Quistis pushing him away.

- _"Quistis, put it on."_ insisted Seifer.

- _"I don't wanna!"_ she whined.

- _"Hyne dammit, will you just wear it?!"_ he said, forcing it on her shoulders. 

- _"Fine…"_ she said, putting her arms through the sleeves of his khaki shirt _"Aren't you gonna be cold now?"_ she asked looking at him; he was only wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt underneath.

- _"Nah, I'm fine…"_ he said shrugging, looking at the sky. Quistis put her hands between her legs and sighed _"I'm not the cold-blooded person **you **are…"_ added Seifer at some point grinning. Quistis let out a small giggle _"Sorry about this morning…"_ he said bowing down his head.

- _"It's OK… I should have been more careful with what I said to him as well…"_ said Quistis.

- _"Yeah… But I'll be watching him, I'm warning you…"_ began Seifer.

- _"Uh, Seifer…"_ said Quistis getting up.

- _"If he tries anything funny… he'll pay for it…"_ continued Seifer.

- _"Don't you trust me?"_ asked Quistis turning around, facing him.

- _"Sure I do…"_ said Seifer.

- _"Then why are you so uptight? If he tries to pull any tricks, I'll be the first one to stop him."_ she said crossing her arms.

- _"Fine…"_ he said shrugging.

- _"So…"_ said Quistis looking down at her feet _"Are we OK now?"_ she asked.

- _"I dunno…"_ said Seifer, playing hard to get. Quistis lowered her bottom lip mincingly "_Come here…"_ said Seifer smiling, pulling her from her hand. Quistis sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck.

- _"You won't yell at me again?"_ she asked.

- _"I won't."_

- _"And you'll be nice?"_

- _"I'll be nice."_

- _"Good."_ she said smiling.

- _"I just don't want that punk getting ideas about you…"_ said Seifer, holding her waist.

- _"Not again…"_ said Quistis sighing.

- _"What? I'm only saying…"_ began Seifer.

- _"Seifer?"_ said Quistis making his lips shut with her thumb and index finger _"Shut up."_ she said giving him a kiss.

- _"Yes ma'am…"_ said Seifer, pulling her closer, hungrily kissing her back.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Quistis was lying next to Seifer on her bed. He was wearing his boxers and she was wearing his shirt. She had her back turned to him, while he was hugging her waist from behind. Seifer was sleeping deeply, while Quistis had just started to doze off. Suddenly, she felt Seifer moving about behind her. She turned her head and looked at him; he had stopped moving. She just shrugged and tried to get back to sleep. Then Seifer started squirming around again, more intensely. Quistis heard him mumble scattered words and suddenly he jumped up in bed screaming.

- _"AAAAAAARGH!"_ he yelled.

- _"Seifer?!"_ said Quistis worriedly, turning around to face him. He was sweaty, pale and he seemed to be terrified; he was shaking _"Baby, what's wrong?"_ asked Quistis, while trying to calm him down. 

- _"N-n-nothing…"_ he stuttered, trembling.

- _"What do you mean 'nothing'? You're shaking!"_ she said rubbing his arms.

- _"I'm fine!"_ he said shaking her hands off and getting up from bed. He started looking for his clothes on the floor frantically. 

- _"What are you doing?"_ asked Quistis puzzled.

- _"I'm going back to my dorm."_ he replied putting his T-shirt on.

- _"Why? What happened? What did you see?"_ she asked getting up from bed.

- _"I'm not leaving because of that, I just have to go. I was going to wake up in half an hour anyway…"_ he said, wearing his jeans.

- _"Seifer…"_ said Quistis moving close to him _"Talk to me…"_ she said holding his face in her hands. Seifer looked deep into her eyes for a few seconds and put his hands on her own.

- _"Good night…"_ he said suddenly, opening the door and leaving Quistis' room.

            Quistis sighed and ran a hand through her hair. **_'What am I doing wrong here?'_** she thought. 

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **Hee, hee, hee… I just **love** making Seifer angry… ^_^ Angry men are sexy… Not that Seifer needs to be angry to be sexy, but still… Anyway, they 'made up', so no harm done. And you know what they say… After a big fight… never mind, kids might be reading this :-p.

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_The meeting for the mission takes place and the positions are decided._

_The thing with Nida gets a bit more complicated… :-/_


	14. The triangle

**A/N: **Wheeeee! I'm back! 

I dunno if any of you watch animes, but the title of this chapter's kinda 'stolen'. I was at a friend's place (btw 'my Seifer' was there too… *sighs*) and someone brought this anime called 'The triangle'. We later on found out that it was actually hentai ^_^ We laughed our asses off; it was really ridiculous. Anyway, I named this chapter 'The triangle' because I thought it fitted with the whole Seifer-Quistis-Nida thing. He, he… ;-) BTW I don't really think I presented Nida the way he **should** be, but I thought he was more fun that way!

Enjoy the new chappy btw… 

****

**Chapter 13: The triangle**

            The next morning, inside Cid's office there were many people gathered. Except for Cid, Squall and Lucius Wallace, all the participants of the mission were there. Except for one…

            Quistis ran through the Dormitory hallway, trying to fix her hair at the same time. By the time she had succeeded in putting her hair up in her clip, she was sprinting up the stairs towards the elevator. She pushed the button and waited impatiently for the elevator to come down. She looked at her watch. 12:10 a.m. **_'Oh, Hyne… How could I fall asleep like that? Why today?'_** she thought hurrying into the elevator. She pushed the button to the 3rd floor and straightened out her uniform. When she got there, she hurried over to the door of Cid's office and knocked.

- _"Come in…"_ said Cid.

- _"I'm **terribly** sorry sir…"_ said Quistis walking inside. _"An old student caught up with me and…"_

- _"That's OK my dear…"_ said Lucius Wallace rushing over to her before Cid had the chance to say anything. He grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly; Quistis smiled awkwardly. She caught Seifer's eye looking at Wallace in a **really **dangerous sort of way. Then he looked at her and quickly looked away. _"Please have a seat…"_ said Wallace. Quistis walked over to the armchairs where her co-workers were sitting and sat next to Xu.

- _"OK… Now that we're **finally** all here…"_ began Cid making Quistis blush profusely _"…we can begin with the briefing. As you all know, __Mr.__Lucius__Wallace__ is the Minister of National Defense in Galbadia. He will be throwing a party for charitable purposes in his mansion in two days."_

- _"'Charitable' my ass…"_ whispered Zell to Nida and they both snickered quietly.

- _"**Your job**…"_ went on Cid a bit more loudly _"…will be to protect him during that particular party."_

- _"What about your bodyguards?"_ Peter Bennington asked Wallace _"Aren't you going to use them?"_

- _"Mr. Wallace has many enemies from rival political groups, but due to the **charitable** appeal of the party, he doesn't wish to appear heavily guarded. Therefore, the protection must be under-cover. His own personal bodyguards can easily be recognized by rivals, as they have been seen with him on countless occasions. Hence, the people protecting him must be non-recognizable."_ said Cid.

- _"The papers have been roaming with pictures of the six mercenaries that fought Ultimecia. Zell and Quistis are among them. Don't you think they'll be at the far least **recognizable**?"_ said Seifer almost mockingly.

- _"Mr. Dincht will appear as my guard, he'll be the only one not to be 'playing a role'. So even if he **is** recognized no harm done…"_ said Wallace calmly.

- _"And what about Quistis?"_ asked Seifer crossing his arms. Quistis shot him a sideways glace. The she turned to look at Wallace.

- _"Well…"_ said Wallace looking at Quistis. "_I was hoping that __Miss__Trepe__ would agree to be my escort for that night…"_ he added smiling. Quistis looked thunderstruck **_'Hyne, please_**_ **don't let Seifer do or say anything stupid…'**_ she thought. Seifer grasped the fabric of his armchair so tightly, that a small ripping sound was heard _"What do you say __Miss__Trepe__?"_ asked Wallace.

- _"Oh… I… I don't know… Maybe I'm not the appropriate one…"_ said Quistis, feeling her cheeks burn.

- _"Of course she agrees!"_ piped in Cid _"That way you can keep a really close eye on __Mr.__Wallace__, right Quistis?"_ he asked.

- _"Yes sir…"_ mumbled Quistis.

- _"Excellent!"_ said Cid _"Now on everyone else's position… Zell, you will be the only one guarding __Mr.__Wallace__ in the open as your skills in hand-to-hand combat are essential here."_

- _"At your orders sir!"_ said Zell enthusiastically, while getting up and saluting Cid.

- _"Quistis, you'll be his escort…"_ continued Cid _"Xu, you will be the one doing the presentation of the party."_

- _"Yes sir!"_ said Xu, feeling a bit anxious.

- _"The rest of you will be disguised as waiters and waitresses and you'll make sure that at least one of you is close to Mr. Wallace at all times. Quistis I'd assign you squad leader, but your position doesn't leave much freedom for that, so it has to be someone else. Seifer, you up for it?" _asked Cid, turning to look at Seifer.

- _"What am I, last minute resort?" _asked Seifer feeling somewhat offended. Cid lowered his glasses, giving him an angry glare _"Of course I'm up for it…" _said Seifer exasperated, crossing his arms.

- _"Good… More details will be given to all of you, once you get to __Mr.__Wallace__'s mansion. You'll be all staying there. You leave tomorrow morning at 600 hours. Be at the Front Gate at that specific time. I suggest you all go pack and have a lot of rest. You'll need all the energy you can preserve. Dismissed."_ said Cid.

            All of them walked outside Cid's office. Seifer was the first one to storm out. Quistis saw him and tried to catch up with him, but when she got out he'd already taken the elevator down. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Seifer had just reached the first floor when he saw Selphie walking up the stairs. 

- _"Morning Seify!"_ she said cheerfully.

- _"Morning…"_ he said moodily, trying hard to overlook 'Seify'.

- _"Hey, I was just going upstairs to find out who's going to the mission. Is the meeting over?"_

- _"Yeah…"_

- _"And…?"_ she asked eagerly.

- _"And what?"_

- _"Who's in?!"_ she asked exasperated.

- _"Oh… It's me, Quistis, Xu, a girl named Svetlana something, Nida, Zell and some Peter __guy__.__"_ he replied. 

            Just then Quistis along with Nida came down with the elevator. Selphie shot them a weird look, which Seifer happened to notice. Nida recalled all the Rinoa-Selphie incidents and decided it would be best if he left to go pack.

- _"What was **that**?!"_ asked Selphie when he was gone.

- _"What was what?"_ asked Quistis puzzled.

- _"__Y'know__… You and Nida coming down the elevator… alone!"_ she said crossing her arms. Seifer raised an eyebrow _"I thought you were through with him…"_ Seifer's eyes shot wide open.

- _"Selphie!"_ yelled Quistis.

- _"Oh, sorry…"_ she said taking a swift look at Seifer _"You won't tell anyone, will you Seifer? It's supposed to be a secret…"_ said Selphie rubbing the back of her head.

- _"Don't worry…"_ he said shooting Quistis an angry look _"My lips are sealed…"_ Quistis buried her face in her hands _"Now if you'll just excuse me, I've got to go pack my stuff…"_ he added turning his heel and leaving towards the dorms.

- _"Thanks a lot Selphie!"_ said Quistis furiously, running after him.

- _"What? What did I do?"_ asked Selphie, but Quistis was already gone.

              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Seifer was heading towards his room. He felt incredibly stupid. He thought he'd be the one to fool Quistis, but it was actually him who got to be the fool. He didn't know exactly what this feeling in the pit of his stomach was, but he dreaded it was hurt.   

- _"Seifer wait!"_ yelled Quistis behind him. 

- _"What do you want? Why aren't you with Nida?"_ he asked narrowing his eyes.

- _"The whole thing with Nida was just a cover-up. Selphie and Rinoa suspected I had something going on with a guy, so I had to make something up."_ Quistis explained.

- _"And you expect me to buy that?"_ he asked crossing his arms.

- _"It's the truth… What did you want me to tell them? That I'm with you?"_ she whispered.

            Seifer looked around and saw that some students were approaching the Dormitory corridor.

- _"Let's go inside. Someone's bound to hear us."_ he said opening the door.

            The couple walked inside Seifer's dorm. Quistis sat down on Seifer's bed, while he stood up against the door with his back leaning on it. 

- _"You were saying?"_ asked Seifer.

- _"You don't really believe that I'd get involved with Nida, do you?"_ she asked exasperated _"Honestly…"_

- _"Why wouldn't I?" _he asked.

- _"Because I'm with you!"_

- _"Like it's difficult to be with two guys at the same time…"_ he said in disbelief.

- _"Seifer, whenever I'm not with my friends I'm with you. How could I possibly have another relationship?"_

- _"How do I know you're with your friends at that time?" _

- _"We're always hanging by the cafeteria! You see us whenever you pass by!"_

- _"Fine…"_

- _"What do you mean 'fine'? Don't talk like you're doing me a favor believing me!"_

- _"I'm not saying it like that… Let's just forget about it…" _

- _"So…Do you believe me?"_ she asked.

- _"Yeah, I guess so…"_ he said crossing his arms.

- _"You guess so?"_ she said getting up _"That's not good enough…"_ she added putting her hands on his chest, looking at him.

- _"Is 'Yes' good enough?"_ he asked raising an eyebrow.

- _"Better…"_ she said smiling, getting closer to him.

- _"Definitely?"_ he asked leaning in.

- _"Perfect…"_ she said kissing him deeply.

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Quistis was lying with her back on Seifer's chest, on his bed covered underneath the black silky sheets. Seifer had one arm wrapped around her chest, while smoking with the other. From time to time, he gave Quistis a whiff or two. 

- _"If I ask you something, will you answer honestly?"_ she asked.

- _"Depends on what you'll ask…"_ he said exhaling smoke.

- _"I'll ask and if you want you'll answer. Promise you're going to be honest though."_

- _"I promise."_

- _"What happened last night? What did you see that scared you?"_ she asked turning her head to look at him. Seifer didn't reply. He just looked away and went on inhaling smoke _"You don't want to answer?"_ asked Quistis.

- _"Please let's not discuss this…"_ he replied looking into her eyes. Quistis could see that he was dead serious and it seemed that the subject really hurt him.

- _"OK…"_ she said nodding.

- _"Thanks… I appreciate it…"_ he said kissing her forehead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quistis was in her room, preparing her suitcase. It was already 9:30 and she had to go to bed early, because the aircrafts for the mission would be waiting by the front gate at exactly 6:00 a.m. She was just finishing up, when she heard a knock on the door **_'Seifer…'_** she thought and smiled. She pulled the clip off her hair leaving it loose and went to open the door with a broad smile on her face. 

- _"Hey…"_ said the guy standing right in front of her. It wasn't Seifer…

- _"Nida?"_ asked Quistis confused _"Can I… help you with something?" _

- _"Can I come in?"_ he asked. 

- _"Sure."_ said Quistis moving away from the doorframe.

- _"Nice room…"_ said Nida looking around Quistis' dorm.

- _"Thanks…"_ she said _"What can I do for you?"_

- _"Oh…"_ he said turning around to face her _"I just wanted to talk to you about something…"_

- _"About what?"_ asked Quistis puzzled.

- _"You see…"_ he said approaching her _"…I had a talk with Rinoa about ten minutes ago…" **'Oh no…'**_ thought Quistis.

- _"And what does that have to do with me?"_ she asked, playing stupid.

- _"Well… She didn't say much, but she let me understand that… you've taken a liking to me…"_ he said raising an eyebrow.

- _"Look Nida, I've got to be honest. I…"_ she began, but he interrupted her.

- _"Please don't say anything you'll regret. I must speak first… Don't get me wrong Quistis, you're a beautiful woman, but I'm already with someone else…"_ he said as if he pitied her.

- _"Good for you, I…"_ tried Quistis to say, but she was once again interrupted.

- _"Please don't hate me for this… We can still be friends… And if things don't work out for me with the girl I'm with now…"_ he said touching her chin _"…we can always give it a shot…"_

- _"O – K…"_ said Quistis awkwardly.

- _"Bye now… Take care…"_ he said giving her a wink and then leaving the room. 

Quistis took some time to realize what had just happened. She first made a mental note to herself that Rinoa would be paying for that incident when she was back from the mission and then thought about Nida's behavior.

- _"Since when did **he** become the 'Casanova' type?"_ she asked out loud raising an eyebrow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **Oh and can someone tell me what 'shounen-ai' means? I know it's got something to do with 'yaoi' because I see them together in summaries many times. Also if you know, what does 'AU' mean?

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_The mission begins and the seven SeeDs find themselves at __Lucius__Wallace__'s Mansion…_  


	15. Maniac Mansion

**A/N: **Yo kiddies! I'm back! 

Listen to this: Yesterday was St. Demeter's (if **that **was spelled right, I'll go become a nun…) eve, who btw happens to be the patron saint of the city I live in (yay Thessalonica!). Meaning that **everything **was closed from the day before, up to today! **Also**, tomorrow is one of my country's national celebration days, so **everything** in the whole country is closed yet again! So I had three full days free to write! I'll be free tomorrow as well, but I'll have some studying to do… :-(  **Anywayz… **I went on quite a bit with my story, so I thought I'd post **two** new chapters this time! Hope you like 'em… 

It's time to thank all my reviewers for the last chappy (10 reviews! Thank you **so** much!) Oh and thanks for the definitions!

**PS: The title of the chapter is 'stolen'. I'm a REALLY big fan of adventure games. ****Maniac********Mansion**** is an old adventure game. Some of you might know its sequel, 'Day of the tentacle', which up until today remains one of my favs. You should really check them out if you get the chance to. ****Maniac********Mansion**** is a trademark of ****Lucas**** Arts and I don't own the game or the title in ANY way.  **

****

****

****

**Chapter 14: ****Maniac********Mansion******

            At exactly 600 hours all seven of the participants in the mission were at the Front Gate. Headmaster Cid was there as well, along with Squall. Cid gave his SeeDs some last-minute advice before they all loaded their luggage onto the aircraft which was waiting. They were all just about to go aboard the aircraft, when a female voice called behind them.

- _"Wait!"_ yelled a girl.

They all turned around and saw a girl in Garden student uniform running towards them. She had long black hair, blue eyes and she was quite attractive. Quistis took a good look at her as she seemed familiar… Angelina Schaffer… She was the girl who'd played Juliet in the play, as well as the person who'd been 'annoying' -in Quistis' opinion- Seifer for quite some time now.

- _"I'm really sorry, but could I talk to Seifer before he leaves? It's urgent." _she said out of breath when she reached them.

- _"Sure. Go ahead." _said Cid.

Seifer walked over to her, feeling Quistis' angry glare upon him. Oh, how he enjoyed her jealousy… **_'Time to make her pay for Nida…'_**thought Seifer smirking.

- _"What is it __Angelina__?"_ asked Seifer when he approached her.

- _"Nothing really…"_ she whispered with a mischievous grin _"I just wanted an excuse to see you before you go."_

- _"I'm not really going for too long… I'll be back in two days…"_ he said grinning.

- _"I know… But I wanted to wish you luck on your first mission anyway."_ she said _"Good luck." _

- _"Thank you."_ he said smiling.

- _"You know you look great in this uniform… You slipped away without a dance in the Festival **and** the SeeD ball, but mind you… you owe me…"_ she said and with a wink she left.

Seifer smirked and walked casually back towards the aircraft. His eye caught Quistis' on the way and man was she furious! She didn't show it, but Seifer could tell by the look in her eyes. He proceeded in boarding the aircraft with the others. They all made their way to their cabins; one for the men and one more for the women. Seifer walked inside his cabin along with Nida, Zell and Peter. 

- _"And it's back to sleep for me!"_ said Zell flinging off his shoes and lying down on the closest bed to him.

- _"*Hwaaah*!"_ yawned Nida _"Might as well sleep it… I hardly got any sleep last night…"_

- _"I'll go check the pilot deck."_ said Peter leaving the cabin.

- _"Why don't you lie down too Seifer? Deling City is at least seven hours away…"_ said Zell with eyes hardly open.

- _"Maybe later… I'll go take a walk around…"_ said Seifer walking out of the cabin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He walked around the huge aircraft walking inside any room he could. Most of them were used to store boxes. Seifer wondered what they could content. He guessed it would remain a mystery… When he came across another one of these rooms, he barely looked inside and turned around to leave, but felt a hand grab the shirt of his uniform and shove him back in the room.

- _"What the hell was that just before?"_ yelled an angry Quistis.

- _"Hey baby…"_ said Seifer trying to hug her and kiss her.

- _"Don't 'Hey baby' **me** mister! I asked you a question!"_ she said pushing him away.

- _"Can you repeat it? I was far too busy thinking of all the nasty things I wanna do to you right now…"_ he said getting a mischievous expression on his face.

- _"I asked what the **hell** was that with __Angelina__Schaffer__ just before!"_ repeated Quistis furious.

- _"Just my way of taking revenge on the 'Nida' incident…"_ said Seifer smirking, holding Quistis' chin.

- _"I never **flirted** with Nida!"_ she said shoving his hand away _"You were all over her down there!"_

- _"I think you got it the other way around…"_ he said crossing his arms.

- _"I **saw** the look on your face!" _

- _"Why are you being so silly? I just wanted to tease you…"_ he said walking over to her, holding her waist _"If I wanted to be with __Angelina__ I would be… But I'm not.... I'm with you."_

- _"Yeah, right…"_ said Quistis looking away; she had started to thaw out a bit.

- _"She's not my type…" _

- _"I thought I wasn't either."_ said Quistis raising an eyebrow.

- _"You know perfectly well I didn't mean that and neither did you…"_ he said pulling her close to him.

- _"So… what's your type then?"_ asked Quistis.

- _"Blonde, blue-eyed women with sexy full lips, perfect bodies and bossy attitudes…"_ he said sliding a finger down her neck _"What's yours?"_ he asked.

- _"Tall, blonde, green-eyed men with arrogance even bigger than their height…"_ she said smiling.

- _"What, nothing about my divine body?"_ asked Seifer exasperated.

- _"Who said I was talking about you?"_ said Quistis jokingly.

- _"Why you little…"_ said Seifer in mock-anger, grabbing both her hands firmly.

- _"What are you gonna do? Hurt me? I'll scream!"_ said Quistis laughing.

- _"Not now… In a bit though…"_ said Seifer mischievously.

- _"Wha-" _she began to say, but didn't complete her sentence as Seifer dragged her behind some boxes.

He pushed her against a wall grabbing her neck with one hand, her waist with the other and kissed her fiercely. Quistis wrapped her arms around his neck He'd started unbuttoning her shirt, when she stopped him.

- _"What are you doing? They'll hear us!" _

- _"We can be quiet…"_ he said kissing her neck.

- _"What if someone walks in here?!"_

- _"No-one will… It's just a storage room…"_ he said continuing to undress her.

- _"**You** came in here!" _

- _"Come on… You know you want to…"_ he said giving her a meaningful look, taking the clip off her hair _"We haven't been together for nearly a day…"_ he added, smelling her hair _"I'd almost forgotten how good you smell…" _

- _"*Sigh* How you **always** manage to persuade me will remain a mystery to me…" _she said. __

Not being able to resist him, she just gave in…. __

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seifer was sitting down on the floor with his back resting against a box. He had Quistis sitting on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, while he played with locks of her golden hair. They weren't fully dressed yet; Seifer was only wearing his SeeD uniform pants, while Quistis wore his shirt. It seemed way too baggy on her slender figure and it was long enough to reach about the middle of her thighs. 

- _"You know, ever since you came back I've done things that are more than enough to banish me from **any** military academy in the world…"_ Quistis said chuckling.

- _"'Things'?"_ asked Seifer playing stupid.

- _"You know what I mean…"_

- _"No I don't…"_ he replied in mock innocence.

- _"So I suppose you think that if someone walked in on us just a few minutes ago, it would be really great for both our careers?"_ she said smiling, looking at him.

- _"Not our careers as SeeDs, but I'm more than certain we'd get a job in show-biz…"_ he said smirking _"__Y'know__, have our own series of 'home-video'…"_ Quistis laughed out loud _"What are you laughing for? Just imagine it…"_ he said with a dreamy expression on his face _"… 'The Seifer and Quistis hot n' steamy…"_

- _"Stop it!"_ she interrupted him laughing uncontrollably. 

- _"Laugh it up, but I think we'd become stars if anyone were to see us in 'action'!"_ he said dirtily.

- _"Oh, you think you're so good huh?"_ she said raising an eyebrow.

- _"I **know** it!"_ he said cockily.

- _"What makes you so sure, oh mighty stud?"_

- _"The look on your face, the way you scream my name…"_

- _"I never **scream** you name…"_ said Quistis.

- _"Oh, right…"_ he said falling deep in thought _"Well, there's always time to change **that**…"_ he said kissing her and trying to take off the shirt she was wearing.

Quistis giggled as he fell back on top of her, biting her neck, growling at the same time. Right then, she heard voices from the corridors outside.

- _"Seifer…"_ she said trying to listen carefully.

- _"Mmm?"_ he said, with his face still nuzzled in her neck.

- _"Be quiet, I think I heard someone outside…"_ she said covering his mouth with her hand.

Seifer raised his head back up, still lying on top of Quistis. The couple remained silent as they heard the voices become louder.

- _"Shit!"_ he whispered getting off her _"Quick, get your clothes from the floor!"_ he said getting up.

They both quickly gathered the scattered clothes and shoes from the floor. Seifer grabbed her hand and pulled her behind another stack of boxes and out of sight. He pressed Quistis against the high stack and gave her all the clothes, while he put his arms around her. The two lovers tried to not even breathe, as a couple of people walked inside the storage room. They were discussing something about the cargo they were transferring to Galbadia. Quistis and Seifer thought they must've been staff from the aircraft, because the voices didn't sound familiar. Eventually, the two people left the room. Seifer exhaled heavily and wiped his now sweaty forehead with one hand. Quistis on the other hand found the whole incident terribly amusing; she let the clothing fall from her arms, as she put both hands over her mouth, starting to laugh hysterically. Seifer looked at her puzzled.

- _"That was **not** funny…" _he said with a half-serious, half-amused look on his face.

- _"I'm sorry…"_ she said between chuckles _"…I just can't stop…"_

- _"I'm having a really bad influence on you, aren't I?" _he asked smiling. Quistis nodded, still laughing _"Come here you rascal…"_ said Seifer grabbing her waist to pull her close and kissing her _"We've only been together for three days… Imagine what you'll turn into in a month…"_ he said grinning, when they broke apart.

- _"__Mr.__Almasy__… I'm surprised…"_ said Quistis with a serious look on her face _"Are you planning to keep invading  into my life for **that** long?"_ she asked.

- _"Why, am I not welcome?"_ he asked avoiding to answer her question.

- _"More than welcome…"_ she said kissing him back _"We'd better get dressed, huh?"_

- _"Yeah, someone's bound to notice us missing…"_ he replied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The couple returned back to their cabins cautiously and mostly slept during the remainder of the flight. After about six and a half hours the aircraft reached Galbadian grounds and landed onto the Deling City air station. The SeeDs were escorted to Lucius Wallace's mansion in private government limousines.

            The mansion was more luxurious than anyone expected. It was located in the outskirts of the city. The building was three floors high, built in grey stone. Gothic, but somehow elegant. There were four great gardens surrounding it, as well as a huge tennis court and a grand pool. The cars drove through the metal gateways, along the stone paths cascading through the gardens and finally reached the entrance to the mansion. 

Lucius Wallace was waiting outside, accompanied by two bodyguards. The two limousines stopped and the seven mercenaries stepped outside. Wallace smiled and walked over to greet them.

- _"Welcome to my humble abode!"_ he said. Everyone smirked at the sound of 'humble' _"My dear…"_ said Wallace approaching Quistis.

- _"__Mr.__Wallace__…"_ said Quistis as he once again took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

- _"Now, now… What did we say?"_ he said smiling at her.

- _"Oh, right… Lucius…"_ she said forcing a smile. Seifer tried to restrain himself from slashing the slimy politician in two with his Hyperion.

- _"Did you all have a good trip?"_ asked Wallace, never letting go of her hand.

- _"It was really good…"_ said Quistis blushing, as she saw Seifer raise an eyebrow and smile at her mischievously.

- _"Well now, you must all be starved! It's already one past noon."_ said Lucius _"If you all just step inside… My chefs have prepared a delicious meal. And don't worry about your luggage. My maids and butlers will take care of them."_ he added _"Shall we?"_ he said offering Quistis his arm, which she reluctantly took. All eight of them walked inside the luxurious mansion, following Wallace's lead.

- _"Finally…"_ mumbled Zell, rubbing his rumbling stomach. Seifer was the last one to walk inside the mansion.

- _"Just stay calm Seifer…"_ he said to himself as he watched Wallace ogling on his girlfriend.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            Lunch was indeed great. Wallace's chefs had prepared a local recipe of veal, which was scrumptious. The wine was exquisite and in general, everything was perfect. The seven SeeDs were briefed on the upcoming mission, which would take part the following day. Seifer tried his best not to lose his temper as the Galbadian minister openly hit on Quistis, although he 'accidentally' spilled his glass of wine on Mr. Wallace's sparkly clean pants. Quistis wasn't really happy about this, but Seifer managed to get away with only one angry look. However, the suppressed smiles and chuckles of the others were at the very least rewarding… 

After the meal, they were all escorted to their very own **private** rooms each. Wallace had kindly informed them that his mansion contained thirty-five rooms, so it was more than easy to provide them with personal bedrooms. Lucius Wallace was the gentleman and walked Quistis to her bedroom. Seifer glared at him with a murderous look on his face, as he watched him stride down the corridor with Quistis. He walked into his own room slamming the door behind him. He fell heavy on his king-sized bed and crossed his arms.

**_'Son – of – a – bitch…'_** he thought **_'I don't think I'll be able to stand this any longer… Hyne, I never thought I'd be so jealous over ANY woman… Damn you Quistis… Damn you…' _**

****

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	16. Take a look in the mirror

**A/N: **Just wanted to say that this is **yet **another 'borrowed' chapter title. You've probably noticed that I like to do that… ^_^ It's because I like giving references to things I like. This time, the title comes from KoRn's (a nu-metal band and btw my fav band ever) sixth LP which will be out on November 25th. All of you rock fans out there better check it out! And of course I don't own the title of the LP, or the songs, or the band… Although I wish I owned Jonathan… *Adopts creepy Gollum-like voice* _He's my precious…_

****

****

**Chapter 15: Take a look in the mirror**

****

****

The three girls were all gathered in Quistis' room in the afternoon, discussing details of their mission. The discussion quickly turned to small talk and gossip.

- _"That __Wallace__ sure is one hell of a charming man…"_ said Svetlana _"So what are you gonna do with him Quistis?"_

- _"'Do' with him?"_ asked Quistis raising an eyebrow.

- _"Well, he's obviously smitten by you…"_ said Svetlana grinning.

- _"Oh come on…"_ said Quistis blushing.

- _"Honestly Quisty!"_ said Xu exasperated _"Don't tell me you haven't noticed!"_

- _"I've noticed… I'm just not interested…"_ Quistis replied.

- _"'Not interested'?! Quistis you're kicking away a really great opportunity here…"_ said Svetlana_ "He's rich, he's handsome, he's powerful… What more could a woman ask for?"_

- _"And if I'm not mistaken, you're single…"_ said Xu raising an eyebrow.

- _"I am, but that's not the point…"_ lied Quistis _"I can't just go for any man that flirts with me…"_

- _"*Sigh* It's your call to make, but I really think you'll regret it…"_ said Svetlana _"Speaking about guys…"_ she added _"What about that Seifer Almasy?"_ she said with a mischievous grin on her face _"He's hotter than ever!"_

- _"I've known Seifer for ages and he's still the most arrogant bastard I've ever met, but I've got to give it to him… he's damn sexy!"_ said Xu. Quistis tried hard not to blush, but felt great that the man half the woman population in the Garden pined for was hers. 

- _"Seriously, he could really give Squall a run for his money…"_ said Svetlana _"I mean, Squall's really handsome too, but Seifer is more… manly. What do you think Quistis?"_

- _"Oh I don't know…"_ she said while her cheeks slightly reddened _"I've known them both so long, it's hard to see them that way…"_

- _"Hyne, if I were so lucky to have friends as hunky as yours, I'd surely take advantage of it…" _said Svetlana _"Besides Squall and Seifer, Zell and __Irvine__ are just as well real good to look at… But all of them are paired up huh?"_ she asked kinda disappointed.

- _"Yeah, all of them except for Seifer." _replied Quistis.

- _"How does that guy stay single?!" _asked Svetlana.

- _"Believe me, he's **not** an easy person to deal with…" _said Xu.

- _"Like I'd mind… I only want to look at him and touch him…"_ Svetlana said dreamily _"Which reminds me… what was it like when he saved you?!"_ she asked Quistis _"I mean, if you hadn't told me you're friends I'd swear he was madly in love with you! I mean, what guy would do what he did?"_

- _"He's just a really good friend…"_ said Quistis getting really red now.

- _"I bet… Hey Quistis, do you think you could arrange something?"_

- _"'Arrange'?"_ asked Quistis looking at her puzzled. She wasn't actually trying to get her to arrange a date, was she?

- _"__Y'know__… Like a date or something. Get to know each other actually…"_ replied Svetlana.

- _"I'll see what I can do…"_ said Quistis forcing a smile, but what she really wanted to say was **_'Hands OFF my man bitch!'      _**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The girls didn't leave until early at night. Quistis felt a bit tired and given the fact that she was up for a difficult following day, she decided to go to bed. She undressed and put on a long, white, satin nightgown with white lace on the cleavage, she had brought with her. She had just tucked herself under the silky sheets -which btw she thought were quite strange to be found in a guestroom- when she heard the lock on her door being picked. Immediately she grabbed her whip, which lay hidden under her pillow and got up from bead, ready to attack the intruder. The door finally opened and the shadow of a tall man appeared. Quistis swung her whip in the air, when the man flicked the lights next to him open. He barely saw the tail of the whip coming right at him, but his reflexes were more than just quick; he put his arm in front of his face, where the whip stroke and got twirled around his arm.

- _"Easy there! Are you trying to get me killed?!"_ said Seifer releasing Quistis' whip.

- _"Seifer, what are you doing here?!"_ asked Quistis surprised, pulling back her weapon.

- _"I just came to see you. Is that a crime?" _

- _"First of all, it was way too dangerous; someone might have seen you. Second… Why didn't you just knock? How did you get in?"_ she asked exasperated.

- _"With this…" _he said holding up a small bar of metal, much resembling a file, grinning mischievously _"I didn't want to wake you up in case you were asleep…"_ he said innocently _"By the way… How come I've never seen **that**?"_ he asked pointing at her nightgown.

- _"Were you 'hoping' of seeing someone else in here?"_ she asked crossing her arms.

- _"You're the only resident of the room… And I repeat: How come I've never seen **that**?"_ he asked walking over to her, holding his chin.

- _"Did you think you'd find __Wallace__ in here?"_ asked Quistis seriously.

- _"Why would he possibly be in here?"_ said Seifer shrugging _"Unless you've invited him…"_ he said grinning; it was obvious he was lying.

- _"I can't believe you don't trust me!"_ said Quistis stepping away from him.

- _"I trust you! It's **him** I don't trust!"_

- _"So you **did **come in here thinking you'd find him?"_

- _"So what if I did?"_ he confessed.

- _"You were worried…"_ she said grinning _"You were worried about me…"_

- _"I wasn't worried…"_ he lied, rubbing the back of his head.

- _"Yeah you were…"_ she said moving close to him _"__Seifer__Almasy__, do you actually **care** about me?"_ she asked smiling.

- _"I'm leaving…"_ he said angrily turning around. Quistis grabbed his hand in time and pulled him into a fiery kiss. 

She held his cheeks with both hands, while he shyly held her waist. When they broke apart, she looked into his emerald green eyes and spoke.

- _"Thank you…"_ she said giving him a peck on the forehead.

- _"Just… Just be careful with him alright?"_ said Seifer. Quistis would swear she'd never seen him blush until now _"Goodnight."_ he said _"And don't think you'll get away without wearing that nightgown again… Roar!" _he growled, giving her a light bite on the neck and then leaving her room.

He closed the door behind him after giving her one last look. Quistis smiled and bit her index finger lightly. She then fell on the bed with her back, covering herself with the sheets. She sighed deeply and drifted to sleep, the smile never leaving her pretty face… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The following day was a busy one for the young mercenaries. They spent almost the entire day being showed around the mansion, so that they'd know all the whereabouts. Afternoon came much quicker than anyone anticipated, and it was time for them to get dressed and ready to play their roles. Quistis had just walked inside her bedroom, when she heard a polite knock on the door. She went to open it and found Lucius Wallace standing in front of her, holding a big box, with a smaller one on top of it.

- _"Can I come in?"_ he asked smiling.

- _"Sure…"_ said Quistis making way for him to pass and then closing the door.

- _"I brought these for you…"_ he said laying the boxes onto the bed.

- _"What's inside?" _asked Quistis. Wallace opened the big box first and took out the most beautiful dress Quistis had ever seen.

It was ruby red, long, with a big slit on the right side and oh-so-elegant. The neck wasn't bare, but formed some sort of turtleneck with a small button behind it. In front, there was a large piece of cloth missing in the cleavage, which went all the way down to the belly-button. That space was covered by lace, the same color as the dress. The back was completely exposed and the fabric began again very low on her waist. Quistis was left in awe.

- _"Wait, there's more…" _said Wallace, pleased with the expression on Quistis' face.

 He then opened the smaller box and took out a pair of sandals that matched the color of the dress perfectly. The straps of the sandals went all the way up the ankles and stopped somewhere under the knee.

- _"I want you to wear these tonight…"_ said Wallace.

- _"Lucius, I really appreciate what you're doing, but I can't accept those." _said Quistis.

- _"Why not?"_ he said disappointed _"I just wanted to present you with a gift…"_

- _"I'm really sorry… They're beautiful, but no." _she said firmly.

- _"*Sigh* Very well… Can I at least persuade you to wear them just for the party? Please?" _he asked. Quistis hesitated to answer.

- _"Alright… But just for tonight…" _

- _"Thank you…" _he said beaming at her _"I've just got one last request…"_ he added, putting his hand in his pocket _"You'll also wear this."_

He held up a bracelet and a pair of earrings so beautiful that could enchant one by a mere glance upon them. They were decorated with what seemed like sparkly white diamond and rubies.

- _"The stones are real you know…"_ he said, as if reading her thoughts.

- _"Lucius, I agreed to wear the dress and the shoes, but I can't wear these."_

- _"Quistis…"_ he said approaching her _"If you truly are determined not to accept my gifts, which by the way makes me really sad, at least do me the honor of accompanying the most beautiful woman in the most beautiful clothes and jewelry…"_ he added, holding her arms and looking into her eyes.

- _"Lucius… I…" _she began.

- _"Just try them on…" _he said. 

Without waiting for an answer, he took her hand and put the bracelet on. The cold stones gave her shivers as they touched her skin. Wallace pulled her hair behind her ears and proceeded to put the earrings on. He looked at her in awe.

- _"Hyne… It's as if they were **made** to be worn by you… Come see for yourself…" _he said pulling her towards the mirror that was hanged in her room.

She couldn't deny it; they looked amazing. Reluctantly, she agreed yet again to wear them. Before he left, he informed her that within half an hour he'd be sending a hairstylist and a make-up artist up in her room to get her ready. He said he wanted her to look perfect. Quistis sighed and went to have a shower in the bathroom. No sooner had she come out of the bathroom, than the door knocked and the women Lucius talked about walked inside. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seifer was fixing his bow-tie while looking into the mirror. He made a turn around himself and glared angrily at his reflection. **_'Really… A waiter?'_** he thought. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a white shirt and a black cardigan on top **_'Might as well get over with it, or I'll have to hang myself from this stupid cardigan…'_** He walked to the bathroom, where he put some gel on his palm and ran it through his now black hair. He had to use some sort of disguise, since he'd be working undercover as well as all the others. He'd also worn black contact lenses, as his green eyes were quite recognizable. He'd also covered up his scar with the aid of a make-up artist. He looked like a totally different man now **_'What time is it?' _**he thought glancing at his watch **_'Ten to nine… The party begins at _****_nine fifteen_****_; I have to be down by nine. Hmmm… I wonder what Quistis is doing…'_** he thought and decided to head to her room. 

He left his bedroom and headed towards hers. When he got there, he saw two women leaving her room. He raised an eyebrow puzzled and walked to the door. He knocked lightly and when he heard a muffled 'Come in' he opened the door. He walked inside and closed the door. He turned around and what he saw took his breath away.

Quistis looked like a princess. The dress fitted perfectly on her slender body and elegantly revealed her curves. The slit uncovered one of her long, thin legs. The lace at the front of the dress revealed part of her amazingly-shaped cleavage making her look incredibly sexy in a decent sort of way. A very impressive bracelet hung loosely on her right arm. Her nails were dyed ruby red, just like the dress. Seifer's eye rested upon her face. The hair stylist had twirled Quistis' hair into a complicated bun; the front locks were twisted and caught up with hairpins while the back was up. A single thin lock fell graciously onto her right cheek*. On her exposed ears rested a couple of stunning earrings that matched the bracelet. Seifer then looked at her full lips; they were ruby red, just like the rest of the ensemble and were glowing by the use of lip-gloss. The rest of her make-up was very plain, but made her face look -if that was possible- even more beautiful. As she smiled and made a turn around herself, Seifer saw her bare back. His eyes cascaded all the way down her flawless, porcelain-like skin and stopped at her waist, where the fabric of the dress reappeared.

*(A/N: Have you ever seen 'Great Expectations'? If yes, remember the hairstyle Estelle had, when Fin went and found her in the restaurant with her fiancé and then took her away? That's what I'm trying -and probably failing- to describe! Anyway, if you guys can't remember -I wouldn't either in your place, I just recently saw the movie again ^_^ - it's OK. It's just a frickin' hairstyle…)  

- _"What do you think?" _she asked smiling, as soon as she turned back to look at him.

- _"You're…" _he began, lost for words _"You look like… a goddess…" _he said. It was the only thing that came in mind at that moment that even did her justice _"I could just… stand here and look at you all night…" _ 

Quistis bowed down her head smiling, felling her cheeks burn; it was the best compliment she'd ever received.

- _"Thank you." _she said looking at him _"You look… different… I almost didn't recognize you…"_

- _"It's awful, isn't it?" _he said _"The hair I mean…"_

- _"Not awful… Just not… you. Either way, you look good."_

- _"Yeah, I suppose it's not **that **bad… On the contrary you look amazing… I don't need to ask were you got all these, of course…" _he said walking close to her. Quistis felt incredibly guilty and Seifer could tell _"It's OK, I know he insisted… I trust you, you wouldn't provoke him…" _he said honestly.

- _"You don't' know how much this means to me…" _she said hugging him from the waist, resting her head on his chest.

Seifer held her tightly in his arms for a while, then held her chin and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was tender, yet passionate and tasted a lot different than any other kiss they'd shared. 

- _"I've got to go…"_ said Seifer at some point, breaking the kiss.

- _"Wait…" _said Quistis giggling, grabbing a piece of Kleenex from the table next to her _"This really isn't your color… Try something else…" _she said as she wiped his now ruby red lips.

When his lips were back to their normal color, Quistis put the piece of Kleenex aside. She then placed her index finger on her lips, kissed it and then pressed it on Seifer's own. 

- _"I'll see you down there… Be careful." _she said tenderly.

- _"You too…" _he said leaving her room.

   *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **Aww… Wasn't Seifer really sweet in that last scene? *Stops to think* I hope I'm not making him **too** mushy, or he'll lose his sexiness… *Deletes last scene and starts writing new one*

- _"Enough talk bitch…" _said Seifer throwing Quistis on the bed and ripping…

Meh, forget it… ^_^ 

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_A certain character that lay forgotten from the first chapter is now back 'in action' to mess thing up! Can you guess who it is? _

_And no, it's not Candy the stripper…_


	17. We meet again Dixie Robinson

**A/N: Dun-dun-daaah! Another chappy is written and ready for your reading pleasure… ^_~  **

There's just one thing I want to get clear for Chapter 17. Seifer's hair. OK, since I've dyed my hair quite a few times in the past I should have remembered that when you dye it a darker shade than your own, it can't fully return to its original color. My bad. For this story just pretend that doesn't apply 'Mmmmkay'? For the sake of Seifer's sexiness, let's just say that after the mission, his hair can return to its lovely blond shade. I hope that appeased your anger **Ling-San… ;-) **

Now, on the character that will re-appear… I got a couple of guesses and I'm happy to say that you were both… WRONG! *Sticks out tongue* Nyah-nyah, nyah-nyah, nyah! *Adjusts clothes* Sorry 'bout that… Just got carried away… **Anywayz**, I told you guys the character was from the **first** chapter… And that's why I also mentioned Candy… ^_^ The title will reveal the identity of the person, although I'm sure hardly any of you will remember her… You don't have to go back to Chapter 3 to see who she is, the story will tell you itself. If you still can't remember her though, might as well check the very first dialogues of Chapter 3. 

And once again, thank you for your reviews!

Enjoy the new chapter!

****

****

**Chapter 16: We meet again ****Dixie********Robinson****…**

            The Great Hall in Lucius Wallace's mansion was more than impressive. Numerous dining tables were placed inside for the guests, while a great portion of room was saved to serve as a ballroom. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, giving out lots of light. Two large stairways came from the second floor all the way down the Hall, providing a really impressive entrance to anyone who came down from it. The guests had all arrived and everybody was on stand-by.

            Seifer was wandering around the room, holding a tray of champagne glasses, handing them out to the guests. From time to time he looked around carefully, to spot any suspicious movement from anyone. When the tray was emptied, he returned back to the kitchens, while putting a finger on his ear to activate the small microphone that was hidden inside it.

- _"It's clear for now. What about your sector Zell?" _he asked.

- _"I don't see anyone who looks suspicious… Better keep our eyes peeled though…" _came Zell's distorted voice through the microphone _"__Wallace_ talked to me just a few minutes ago; he said he and Quistis will be coming down any minute now. Better watch it when they come down the stairs." __

- _"__Roger__ that." said Seifer._

            Seifer went inside the kitchens, where he got the tray re-filled with champagne glasses and went back to the Great Hall. A middle-aged woman, wearing an outrageous golden outfit that matched her golden glasses approached him.

- _"Would you care for some champagne Missus?" _asked Seifer, playing his role perfectly.

- _"Why yes… Thank you… And that's Miss actually…" _she said picking up a glass, ogling at him. 

- _"Oh… Excuse my mistake Miss."_

- _"Don't even think about it… Do I… know you from somewhere?" _she asked looking at him closely. Her curious eyes traveled all over him, but rested upon his face mostly. She could obviously recognize him as Seifer Almasy, but the disguise made it difficult for her to realize who he really was.

- _"I don't think so Miss… I am but a humble waiter."_

- _"Still…You look familiar… What's your name?" _she asked.

- _"__Jonathan__Davis__ Miss…" said Seifer, mentioning the first name that came in mind. The woman gave him a puzzled look _"Yes, just like the singer…" _he added smiling._

- _"Oh… Ha, ha…" _she laughed _"I thought I'd heard of that one before…" _Seifer felt relieved she'd bought it.

- _"So, __Jonathan__… Are you new here at __Mr.__ _Wallace___'s staff? I've been to many of his parties, but I've never seen you before."_

- _"Brand new. I just came two weeks ago."_

- _"I see… Goodness… Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself: __Dixie__ Robinson." she said extending her arm. She obviously expected Seifer to kiss it, but he just shook it. _

- _"Pleased to meet you __Miss__Robinson__. But if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to my work. Wouldn't want to get fired on my first real job here…" he said smiling._

- _"Of course __Jonathan__. Go ahead… I hope we'll get the chance to talk again sometime…" she said giving him a wink. Seifer just nodded and left._

- _"Horny old hag…" _he mumbled when he was out of earshot. But something kept bugging him. Her name seemed awfully familiar _"Zell?" _Seifer said, turning on the microphone.

- _"Yeah, what's up?" _responded Zell.

- _"Does the name '__Dixie__ _Robinson___' ring any bells?" asked Seifer._

- _"__Dixie__ _Robinson___…? Oh yeah! She's one of them stupid tabloid reporters! She works for the '__Deling__City__ Scoop' magazine." _

- _"I see…" _said Seifer rubbing his chin_ "How come you know? Are you reading any of those stuff Chicken-wuss?" _asked Seifer laughing.

- _"Hey! I only read them 'cause they wrote shit about us! And did you just call me…" _

_            Seifer never heard the end of Zell's sentence, as he turned the mic back off and laughed hard ****__'The little guy's fun after all… Maybe I should give him more credit…' thought Seifer **_'Anyway, better keep an eye for that _******__Robinson**_ woman… She sounds like trouble to me…'_ Right then, everyone in the room went silent for a moment and then lots of applauding was heard. Seifer turned around and saw Wallace descending the stairs with Quistis by his side. He was smiling broadly and looking at Quistis as if she was some kind of trophy. Seifer snatched a glass of champagne from his tray and drank it in one big gulp. He held the glass tightly in his hand, watching the pair walking down the stairway. Quistis tried to look cool, but Seifer could tell she was feeling awkward. That made him feel a bit better…  **_

- _"Good evening my friends!" _said Lucius Wallace when everyone had stopped clapping _"I hope you're all enjoying the party so far! The food will be served shortly, so please make yourselves comfortable." _he said putting his hand around Quistis' waist.

_            Wallace wandered through the entire Hall talking to various political personas, dragging Quistis along, never removing his hand from herwaist. Seifer felt angrier than even and squeezed the glass he was holding into shards. _

  _      _

- _"OW! Dammit…" _he cursed running back to the kitchens.

            When he got back inside he banged the tray hard on one of the empty tables, sending glasses flying all over the place.

- _"Hey! Watch it! Those are expensive you know…" _said one of the chef's aids, sweeping up the broken glasses from the floor.

- _"I know…" _said Seifer smirking. He then looked at his hand. It had a deep cut on it and was bleeding profusely, while a small piece of glass stuck out of the wound _"Fucking glass…" he mumbled, looking around for a napkin._

- _"What's wrong? Why d'you leave like that?" _said a blonde-haired Xu, who had just entered the kitchens.

- _"I got cut…" _said Seifer, still looking for something to stop the bleeding _"What are **you** doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing the presentation for this Hyne damn circus?" asked Seifer smirking at her._

- _"Cute one Almasy… Anyway, I'm on after the dinner is served… " _she said approaching him _"Can I get a wet napkin?" she asked one of the aids on the kitchen _"Geez… What the hell did you do to yourself?" _she said holding his hand, looking at his wound _"Not that it makes me sad really…" _she added smirking as well._

- _"Nice try, but you'll never be able to do that as well as I do…" _Seifer said referring to the smirk _"Takes years of practice…"_

- _"I bet…" _she said pulling out the shard of glass stuck in his wound.

- _"OW! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, **WATCH IT**!" _yelled Seifer in pain.

- _"Don't be such a baby__!" _snapped Xu _"Thank you…" _she said to the aid that brought her a wet napkin.

- _"That fucking hurt you know…" _said Seifer, trying to redeem himself.

- _"You need to learn to control your anger Seifer." _she said, while carefully wiping his wound clean.

- _"That wasn't a matter of anger, it hurt!" _he protested.

- _"I'm not talking about **that**…" _she said looking at him. Seifer raised an eyebrow _"Damn, and I thought you were a smart one… I'm talking about the glass you broke out of anger Almasy…" she said tying the napkin around his hand __"She doesn't like him you know… It's just her job…" she added looking at him meaningfully._

- _"Who doesn't like who?" _asked Seifer playing stupid.

- _"You **know what I mean…" **_she said letting go of his now tied hand.

- _"Thanks, I suppose…" _Seifer looking at his hand.

- _"Don't change the subject…"_

- _"What subject?"_

- _"I've never seen her so happy before… Just don't let me hear you hurt her Almasy, or you'll be dead from my hands before you even have time to say 'cocky, arrogant bastard'." _said Xu, putting her hands on her hips. Seifer could tell she was serious.

- _"My dear Xu… I'm hurt… Is that what you really think of me?" _he asked crossing his arms.

- _"Did you hear what I just said?"_

- _"Loud and clear…"_ he said seriously_ "She told you then?" _he asked.

- _"She didn't need to tell me a thing. I know her much better than anyone in the Garden, even her closest friends. And she's not really known as a good liar…" _

- _"Don't tell anyone, OK?" _he said worriedly.

- _"Why shouldn't I?" _asked Xu raising an eyebrow.

- _"Because it would hurt her reputation if anyone knew she's with someone like me. And because I was just starting to think you're not the bitch I believed you were…" _he said smirking and left the room.

_            Xu scoffed **_'That guy's got balls; I'll give him that… At least he's not all looks after all, or I'd have to shake Quistis back to her senses…' _she thought, leaving the kitchens as well. **_

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"May I have you attention please?" _said Xu through the microphone, while up on stage. Every head inside the Great Hall turned around to look at her _"Thank you. I think I speak on behalf of everyone in this room when I congratulate _Mr.___Lucius__Wallace__ on the excellent party he's thrown!" All the guests clapped. Seifer grunted, watching the whole scene from a corner in the Hall, while leaning against a wall _"As all of you know…" _went on Xu _"…this splendid party is given today to raise funds for the 'Galbadian Institute for Children with Disabilities'. I would like to thank all of you for your contributions and I'd also like to ask ___Mr.__ _Wallace___ and his lovely escort to stand up and lead the dance for tonight!" said Xu. Seifer scoffed **_'Mental note to self… Xu really IS a bitch!'_ he thought.**_

_            Everyone clapped as Lucius Wallace got up and helped Quistis up her seat. He took her hand and helped her to the dance floor. The band began to play a slow waltz song and the two of them began dancing. Seifer looked at them, feeling the blood boiling in his veins. _

- _"Seifer?" _said a blond girl that approached him. Seifer recognized her as part of their SeeD team. She was called Svetlana… something.

- _"Yes?" _he said turning back to look at Quistis and Lucius dancing.

- _"We have to start 'serving' again." _she said handing him a tray.

- _"Oh boy!" _he said in mock excitement, taking the tray _"I always dreamed that one day I'd be playing waiter as a SeeD!" _

- _"Come on… Maybe we'll get some action soon…" _said the girl giggling. 

_            Seifer hated those girls that giggled like bimbos. That was one thing he liked about Quistis; she was serious, she never giggled. She only did when they were together, when she was in his arms… And those were giggles of joy, of pleasure and not of light-headedness…_

- _"Seifer? You there?" _asked Svetlana, interrupting his thoughts.

- _"Huh?" _he said jolting back to reality _"Sorry, I missed that last one…"_

- _"I said that those contacts really don't do you justice… They hide your impressive green eyes…" _she said smiling.

- _"Uh-huh…" _said Seifer never taking his eyes off Quistis.

- _"And your hair… I like them better when they're blond…" _

- _"Uh-huh… Listen, I gotta go. We have to start serving again, right?" _he said and left, without giving her one glance.

- _"Well, that certainly wasn't… nice!" _said the girl out loud, putting her hands on her hips. 

_            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

            Quistis felt incredibly uncomfortable in Lucius Wallace's arms. He was a really charming man, but even if she overlooked the fact that the man was twice her age, she just… felt that her heart belonged somewhere else.

- _"You are a really beautiful woman Quistis…" _said Wallace, cutting away her thoughts.

- _"Thank you Lucius…" _she said blushing.

- _"You know… After tonight, I'd like to ask you to meet with me again somet…" _he began, but Quistis interrupted him

- _"Would you please excuse me Lucius? I need to go to the Ladies' Room." _she said politely and left to head towards the bathroom.

_            **'This is just great…' she thought on her way ****_'A successful, charming and rich man is openly hitting on me and the only thing I can think of is Seifer…' _She pushed the door of the bathroom open. Lucius Wallace had had this certain bathroom turned into some sort of a public toilet especially for his parties. Quistis scoffed at the sight of that, then looked at herself in the mirror ****_'Who am I kidding? Seifer may appear to have changed, but he's with me just for the sex. It's only a matter of time before he dumps me and finds another woman who'll please him more than I do… But still… I can't…' _It was then that she noticed the reflection of the mirror better and saw a black-haired man in a suit looking at her. **_

- _"Took you some time, didn't it?" _said Seifer grinning.

- _"Hey… I'm sorry, I was just thinking stuff…" _she apologized.

- _"'Stuff'?" _he asked, walking over to her _"Care to tell me?" _he asked putting his arms around her.

- _"*Sigh* I just can't stand him…" _she said hugging Seifer's waist, resting her head on his chest _"I wish this mission was over…"_

- _"Do you want me to walk in there and kick his ass?" _asked Seifer touching her cheek.

- _"Could you?" _she asked jokingly. To her surprise Seifer let her go and made a move towards the door _"Wait!" _she said grabbing his hand _"I was only kidding silly…" _

- _"Silly? Silly?!" _he said in mock anger _"You'll have to pay for that…" _he said and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

- _"Mmm…" _she said with eyes still closed, when they broke apart _"I think I'm not quite punished yet. Could you do that again?"_

_            Seifer laughed and kissed her once again. With his long and slender fingers, he held her face while kissing her deeply. His tongue searched her own, twirling around in her mouth. His hands soon left her beautiful face and traveled down her curved body. One of them slid down to her bottom, caressing it softly, yet lustily. The other went on her waist at first, but quickly found its way up to her breast, cupping it. Quistis rested her elbows on Seifer's shoulders, while holding his face tightly onto her neck, where his lips were now planting kisses. A small moan escaped Quistis' lips and Seifer made a sound between laughter and a heavy breath. _

- _"I love it when you moan…" _he whispered huskily to her ear.

- _"Seifer…"_

- _"Mmm?" _

- _"Stop…" _she said, but he was certain she was more than reluctant ask him to let go.

- _"Why?" _he asked-slash-whined, slightly biting her earlobe.

- _"Because we both have to go out before we get **too **carried away…" _she said and let out a small laugh. 

- _"I don't wanna…" _said Seifer like a child who was told to stop playing and go home.

- _"We have to go do our job…" _Quistis said, as she tried to push him away softly.

- _"*Sigh*…" _Seifer sighed, holding Quistis' arms, never taking his nuzzled head off her neck _"I guess you're right…" _he said raising his head up to look at her. His face read 'disappointment' all over it.

- _"I promise to make it up to you, once we get back to Garden…" _she said mischievously _"And I promise I'll wear the nightgown you liked so much…"_

- _"Get out of the frickin' bathroom now, before I jump on top of you!" _said Seifer letting go of Quistis.

            Quistis laughed, gave him a peck on the cheek and left the bathroom. Seifer poured some water on his face, straightened out his hair and left the bathroom as well. As soon as he did, one of the bathroom stalls' door opened and a woman came out. She was wearing a golden gown that matched her golden glasses…

- _"Well now…" _she said out loud, smirking. She took out her cell-phone and made a call _"Hello? __Jack__? __Dixie_ here… Better get your stuff ready 'cause we'll be leaving for Balamb first thing in the morning! Scoop you ask?" _she asked laughing __"If we don't become millionaires after this, then my name's not _Dixie___Robinson_! What we have here ___Jack__,_ is a secret affair… No you idiot! Not that shmuck ___Wallace_! I'm talking about ___Quistis__Trepe__ and __Seifer__Almasy__… What do you mean who's Almasy you moron? Don't you remember Ultimecia's lapdog who got acquitted because he was supposedly possessed? Thought so… Yes… Trepe is the blonde woman… Stop drooling already! No, of course we can't just burst out with this! We need proof! And that's why I'll make sure we become their shadows…"_

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Eep! The happiness of our beloved couple is being threatened by that nasty reporter! He, he, I love to torture my characters… *Rubs hands mischievously***

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

__

__

_It's the grand finale for our heroes' mission! What will happen?_

_Will they be able to stop the ones threatening __Wallace__?_

_Will they get out of there alive?_

_Will that nasty reporter get a scoop out of Seifer and Quistis? _

_Will the body of __Jimmy__Hoffa__ **EVER** be found?_


	18. A near miss

**A/N: **Hello everyone!Ah, it's November 1st today! Fall is really starting to kick in… 

I see that no-one of you expected **that** character to show up, huh? Heh, heh… This chappy is the conclusion of the mission everyone! Enjoy it!

 ****

****

**Chapter 17: A near miss**

 

            Quistis walked around the Great Hall, holding a glass of champagne. She was soon spotted by Lucius Wallace, who came rushing towards her.

- _"There you are Quistis!What took you so long_ _dear? I've missed my stunning dancing partner…" _he said grabbing her hand.

- _"Sorry about that… I just needed to freshen up a bit…"_ said Quistis.

- _"Shall we resume our dancing then?" _asked Wallace extending his hand towards her.

- _"Sure…" _said Quistis taking it.

Lucius Wallace was indeed a great dancer. He knew exactly how to enchant a woman and treat her like a princess. Quistis could have easily fallen under his charms if it weren't for Seifer **_'I must be really crazy…' _**she thought as she looked into Lucius' grey eyes **_'This man has exactly everything I ever wanted in a relationship. He's kind, polite, charming, decent and successful… The only thing Seifer has over him is good looks…'._** **_'Are you sure about that?' _**said a nagging voice in the back of her head **_'Seifer maybe one of the most arrogant creatures ever to walk on this planet, but you know perfectly well he's got a good heart.' _**the voice continued **_'He proved it more than well when he saved you only six days ago. Face it Quistis… He really likes you…' _**

****

****

- _"Yeah right…" _mumbled Quistis under her breath.

- _"What was that dear?" _asked Wallace, waking her up from her trance.

- _"Nothing…" _said Quistis startled _"I was just thinking about the mission…"_

- _"What about it?"_

- _"Well, things seem to be going fairly well so far… No suspicious-looking characters around…"_

- _"Yes, indeed… Maybe this will actually turn out to be a quiet night after all…"_

- _"Let's not make any hasty deductions yet…" _

- _"You're right… We have **so **much more to think about…" _said Wallace, giving Quistis a meaningful look, kissing her hand. Quistis blushed and pretended to look away casually _"Before you left, we were talking about something, right?"_

- _"If you'd be so kind as to remind me…"_ said Quistis, pretending not to remember.

- _"I was telling you how beautiful you are and how I would love to see you again sometime after this party…" _said Wallace smiling warmly at her.

- _"Lucius… You're a really charming man. I can't tell you how much you interest flutters me, but…"_ began Quistis.

- _"No 'buts'… If you like me as well, what more is there to discuss?"_

- _"I never said I liked you… Not in the way you'd want me to at least…"_

- _"Why? Is there someone else?"_

- _"No…" _lied Quistis _"I just don't see you that way, that's all…"  _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Seifer wandered around the Great Hall, looking carefully at each and every face in the room. At some point he turned his microphone back on.

- _"Nida?" _he said.

- _"Yes Seifer?" _Nida replied.

- _"Who's that guy over by your section? The one with the ponytail, the waiter." _asked Seifer.

- _"I dunno… Doesn't seem familiar…"_

- _"Did we meet him when they were introducing us to the staff?" _

- _"I don't recall seeing his face… Then again, I could be wrong… Ask someone else…"_

- _"Right…" _said Seifer, still eyeing the waiter suspiciously _"Zell?" _he called through the microphone _"Zell, do you copy? Zell? Oy, Chicken-wuss!"_

- _"I swear to Hyne Seifer, if you call me that one more time, I…"_ came Zell's angry voice.

- _"You weren't responding, it was the only way to catch you attention." _Seifer interrupted him_ "Now shut up and listen to me. See that guy over at Nida's section? With the blond ponytail?"_

- _"Yeah… What about him?" _

- _"Do you recall seeing him before? When we were meeting the staff I mean…"_

- _"*Pause* No… Now that you mention it, where the hell did he pop up from?" _replied Zell.

- _"Thought so… Keep an eye on him, OK? I will too."_

- _"__Roger__ that…" _said Zell cutting the connection.

            Seifer looked around to find Quistis and saw her dancing with Wallace. He decided not to think much of it and contacted her through the microphone.

- _"Quistis?" _he said.

- _"Seifer?"_

- _"Yeah, it's me… Listen, I spotted some guy I think…" _he began, but the connection was cut off _"Quistis? Quistis? Dammit!"_

            Seifer took off his microphone and tried to figure out what had happened, when he saw the waiter approach Quistis and Wallace _"Shit!" _he said and leaving his tray on a nearby table, he rushed over to them…  

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"You don't need that…"_ said Wallace, removing the microphone from Quistis' ear.

- _"Lucius, what are you doing? I have to be able to communicate with my colleagues!" _said Quistis annoyed _"It's for your own safety…"_

- _"The others can handle it just fine…" _he said placing the microphone in his pocket _"Besides, we were talking…"_

- _"Lucius, give me back the microphone. It's important!" _said Quistis angrily.

- _"Champagne sir?" _asked a waiter with a blond ponytail.

- _"No thank you. Now if you could please give us some privacy here…" _said Wallace, but was cut in mid-sentence.

            The blond man threw his tray aside and in lightning speed took out a knife. He grabbed Quistis from behind and passing an arm right in front of her neck to block it, he stuck the knife right next to her throat. Zell quickly ran from his position towards them. All the guests turned around to see what had happened and soon screams were heard from many women present. Seifer froze right in place when the man threatened to kill Quistis. He was only a few feet away from them. If only he'd rushed there faster… 

            

- _"Now __Wallace__, if you don't want your little bitch to snuff it, you and I are going to have a private conversation…" _said the man threateningly.

            Wallace stood still, not knowing how to react. Quistis groaned as the man tightened the grasp on his neck. Thinking quickly, she grabbed the man's arm and raised her leg to give him a kick, square on the face. She succeeded and the man lost his balance for a few seconds. Swiftly, she shoved the knife away from his hand. 

- _"Zell! Throw me my whip, quickly!" _she yelled at the blond-haired martial artist.

            Zell swiftly took out her whip, which he'd been carrying and made a move to throw it at her. However, he was soon cut off by the man in ponytail; he'd regained his balance and was quick enough to draw a hidden gun from his suit jacket.

- _"Not so fast!" _he yelled pointing the gun at Quistis _"That wasn't a very smart thing to do lassie…" _said the man smirking, wiping his bleeding lip with his other hand _"Goodbye…" _

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It all happened in slow motion. Quistis' eyes went wide open as the man went about to shoot her. The room got suddenly silent and the only sound heard was the clicking sound of the gun, getting ready to fire. Her whole life passed right before her eyes in fast-forward as she thought that this was really 'it'. The man went into a fit of horrible laughter as his finger drew close to the trigger. Right then, out of nowhere, Seifer appeared. Jumping in mid-air he launched himself on top of the man. With one arm he shoved the shooter's hand upwards, sending the bullet flying up towards the roof, while with the other he pushed him down to the floor with him. The man fell face first, while Seifer landed on top of him, right on his back. With a swift move, he swung out his Hyperion and brought it dangerously close to the man's neck. 

- _"One wrong move and I'll slit your fucking throat." _he said breathlessly.

            The entire room erupted into applause as the man surrendered. Quickly, guards from inside the mansion rushed forward to arrest the man. Zell walked over to Seifer and helped him up, congratulating him on his success. Wallace turned his full attention to Quistis and kept asking her if she felt alright. She did nothing but ignore him though, as she kept her eyes locked on Seifer's. He turned and looked at her too. He mouthed the words _'Are you OK?'._ Quistis replied _'I'm fine.' _in the same manner. Seifer's lips upturned into a smile. _'Thank you…' _said Quistis mouthing the words.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The guests left right after the whole matter had gotten cleared. It appeared that the man was sent by one of Wallace's political rivals for a matter that was never brought to light. Rumors had it that Wallace was connected with many drug-dealing circuits, but no official charges could be made, due to lack of evidence. All seven SeeDs returned to their quarters after the incident. They'd be returning to Balamb Garden first thing in the morning. 

            Seifer was the last one to get back to his room, as he had a lot of difficulty escaping from the reporters who rushed over to the mansion as soon as the incident got known. He tiredly walked inside his pitch dark bedroom and closed the door behind him. He let out a big sigh and leaned with his back against the door. He couldn't help but smile after tonight's success; he was more than certain to get a promotion by Cid. Plus, he'd once again saved Quistis from certain death… And yet again, he did everything by instinct; he didn't pause to think for a single second. He smiled when he recalled the look on her face when she had thanked him just a couple of hours ago. He sighed once again and pulled his bow-tie loose, flicking the lights on at the same time.

            He was surprised to see none other than Quistis, sitting on his bed, still fully dressed in her ruby gown.

- _"Hey… How'd you get in here?" _he asked smiling, approaching her.

            Quistis didn't answer, just held out a small bar of metal, similar to the one he'd used the night before; Seifer let out a small laugh. Quistis got up from bed and approached him. 

- _"So… Are you OK after what happened tonight? 'Cause when I saw you, you were kind of pale and…"_ Seifer began, but Quistis interrupted him, by drawing him into a fiery kiss.

            She grabbed the white shirt he was wearing and pulled his face right onto hers. Seifer was caught off guard and his eyes shot wide open from Quistis' gesture. She never said a word, just kissed him passionately. She moved her hands on his face, while he held her waist. Without any further ado, she removed his cardigan and bow-tie, throwing them onto the floor and started unbuttoning his shirt. Seifer still felt dazed by her boldness and his mind was still confused by the events that took place before, so he just let everything into her hands. Quistis quickly removed his shirt as well and started kissing his chest and neck. She moved her hands to the zipper of her dress and swiftly pulled it down, leaving it on the floor. She kissed him yet again and started undoing his pants. When those too were removed she pulled away. She held Seifer's hands and pulled him towards the bed. She gently pushed him on it and lied on top of him. She held his face in both hands and looked deep into his eyes. Then, she spoke for the first and last time that night.

- _"I love you…"_

            She kissed him deeply once more and began removing her underwear…

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **OK, OK… Before you rush and start going 'Whoo-hoo! She told him she loves him!' and stuff, keep this in mind: Things aren't always as they seem to be. Meaning, that before you either get excited about it, or start cursing me because you though it was way too soon, **wait for the next chapter!**

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_How will things be the next morning after what Quistis said to Seifer?_

_What will happen when the mission team returns to Garden?_


	19. Spooked out

**A/N: I**t's the return of the psycho writer! Mwuhahahaha! *Pause* Just ignore me; I'm going through my random insanity period… Tomorrow is the global premier of _Matrix: Revolutions_! I'm hearing it's gonna be killer! Can't wait to see more Neo yumminess, 'beat 'em up' scenes and overall Matrix coolness! Oh, yeah… Enjoy the new chapter ^_^ 

****

****

**Chapter 18: Spooked out**

            Seifer woke up the next morning from the bright rays of sun that came through his window. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Quistis who was already up. She was sitting on one side of the bed in her underwear and was about to wear her dress when she noticed that Seifer had woken up.

- _"Morning…" _said a Seifer with a broad grin spread across his face.

- _"Morning." _said Quistis coldly. She didn't turn to look at him, just went on getting dressed.

- _"Where are you going?" _he asked.

- _"I've got to get to my room before everyone wakes up and finds me missing…" _she replied just as coldly.

            Seifer looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. He started looking around for his boxers. Quistis bent down on the floor and retrieved them, throwing them over to him, facing him for the first time.

- _"Thanks…" _he said rubbing the back of his hair.

- _"Don't mention it…" _said Quistis sitting on an armchair, putting her shoes on. 

            Seifer wore his boxers and sat on the side of the bed across Quistis.

- _"Something wrong?" _he asked. Quistis stopped doing anything for a second. She then resumed wearing her shoes and spoke.

- _"No, why?"_

- _"Why?" _asked Seifer exasperated _"Because you're about as cold as an ice block without any apparent reason… What's wrong?" _he asked getting up, putting his hands on his hips.

- _"Nothing…" _she said without looking at him, getting up as well _"Where's my purse?" _she said, looking around.

- _"Quistis cut it out!"_ yelled Seifer. She turned and looked at him _"Just tell me. What is it?"_ he asked.

- _"*Sigh* Listen…" _she said approaching him _"About last might… About what I said…" _

- _"Go on…" _he said crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow.

- _"I just… I don't want you to take it seriously…" _she said looking at him, with a look of sorrow in her eyes.

- _"Why?"_

- _"Because I'm not sure if I meant it…" _Seifer opened his mouth to say something _"Please let me finish… This doesn't mean that anything has to change between us. We can be just like before… Just pretend I never said it…"_

- _"And I'll ask again: Why?"_

- _"Because it's a really serious thing to say and I want to truly mean it when I say it. Last night, when I almost got shot and you saved me… yet again…I was so grateful, that it just came out… Don't get me wrong, I **really** want to be with you right now, but if we're ever to say 'I love you' to each other, I want us to mean it whole-heartedly. And right now, I don't know if I did mean it… How'd you feel when I told you last night?"_

- _"I dunno… Confused I guess…"_

- _"See? You weren't sure of what you felt either…" _she said going close to him, holding his hands _"Can we please pretend I never said that and be just like we were before?" _she asked.

- _"Yeah sure…" _he said forcing a smile.

- _"Good… I'll see you later on downstairs…" _she said kissing him on the cheek, leaving the room.

            Seifer fell backwards onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Half of him felt relieved; 'I love you' is a really heavy thing to say and he wasn't sure if he was ready to say it back. The other half though, couldn't help but feel upset about this burning sensation at the pit of his stomach…   

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Seifer walked outside his bedroom with his suitcase packed and ready to leave. They were all supposed to meet Wallace outside before they returned to Balamb Garden. He ran a hand through his hair, which were back to their normal blond color **_'Finally…' _**he though and turned around to lock the door. He then heard some footsteps behind him and he turned to look at who that was. He was taken by surprise when he found Xu waiting outside his door.

- _"__S'up__? Came for some early morning bitchin'?"_ he asked smirking.

- _"Thank you." _she said calmly, totally ignoring his comment just before.__

- _"Excuse me?" _asked Seifer confused.__

- _"I said: Thank you."_ she repeated.__

- _"For what?"_ he asked raising an eyebrow.__

- _"For saving my friend… once again. Thank you." _she said, while a small smile appeared in her lips.__

- _"Oh…" _said Seifer nodding _"Don't mention it…" _he said awkwardly, turning around to pick up his suitcase _"Better get downstairs… The others will be waiting…"_

- _"My, my… Aren't we the shy one?" _said Xu grinning.__

- _"Listen lady, I've got 'Smirkin' Seifer' waiting just around the corner. Don't make me take him out…" _he said. Xu laughed.__

- _"In that case, can I ask the 'Non-smirking Seifer', which if I may add I like much better, to keep taking good care of my friend? She really needs it…" _she said smiling.__

- _"I'll see if I can get him to clear his schedule to make room for that…" _he said winking at her. Xu laughed once again.__

- _"You're pretty OK Almasy… When you're not trying to be an asshole…" _

- _"You too… When you're not trying to be a bitch…" _

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Lucius Wallace was outside his mansion, waiting to see the seven SeeDs off. One by one, they came outside carrying their luggage. Seifer and Xu where the last ones to come out. After a really long 'Goodbye' from Wallace to Quistis everyone got into the two limos waiting and drove off to the air station. After another seven-hour-long flight, the aircraft carrying the mission team arrived at the Front Gate of Balamb Garden at exactly 3 o'clock at noon. Headmaster Cid and Squall were waiting outside by the gate.

- _"Welcome everyone! And congratulations on a very successful mission!" _said Cid once they were all out of the aircraft.

- _"__Wallace__ was so pleased that he even raised the fee he was originally paying us." _said Squall unable to hide his satisfaction.

- _"Please…" _said Seifer smirking _"The guy only raised the fee because he wants us to shut up about all the dirty stuff we've found out he's been involved into…" _he added crossing his arms.

- _"Seifer…" _said Cid approaching him _"Seifer, Seifer, Seifer…" _he said shaking his head. Seifer got prepared to get lectured once again, but Cid surprised him _"You did an excellent job. Your rank is… ten if I remember correctly?" _asked Cid.

- _"Yes sir…"_ replied Seifer, not sure where Cid was taking it.

- _"Right… Well, I hereby **raise** your rank to fifteen."_

            Seifer stared at Cid wide-eyed as the rest erupted into applause. He looked around awkwardly, seeing each and every face smiling broadly at him and among them, Quistis' smile was the brightest…

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **Small chapter, I know… I had no choice, 'cause I could fit this scene anywhere else. I'll be making it up to you though; the next three chapters are gonna be **big**. Especially the last one from the three. What will they be about? Read on…

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_It's__ Selphie's birthday and the gang all decide to spend an entire day on the beach!_

_This will only be the first part of the day though, as it will be described in full detail. _

_Two more parts will be comin' up!   _ 


	20. Selphie's birthday Part 1

**A/N: **Damn, am I on a writing spree! Two new chapters for you lucky kiddos this time! Just wanted to make up for that last chapter, 'cause it was kinda slow and small… Anywayz…

On another issue, did you guys like _'Matrix Revolutions' _? I'm not really sure what to make of it… I mean, I liked the ending, the story, the effects were awesome and there were many surprises, but there were a few stuff that could have been left out… Either way, I enjoyed it. A great ending for a great trilogy… Let's see how Lord of the Rings goes… 

****

****

**Chapter 19: Selphie's birthday-Part 1**

            Quistis made her way towards the dorms, carrying her bag. She had to pass through many students, Trepies mostly, who questioned her thoroughly about the mission and congratulated her. The heavy bag she was carrying didn't make the 'trip' to her room any easier. Suddenly, she felt someone brush against her, picking up her bag. She turned to her right and saw Seifer, holding his bag up his right shoulder, while now carrying her own in his left hand.

- _"Allow me…" _he said smiling at her.

- _"You don't need to carry that…" _she said and tried to get it back, but Seifer held it tightly.

- _"C'mon, let me be the gentleman for once…" _

- _"Fine…" _she said _"Congratulations… About your promotion I mean… You deserved it." _she added giving him a warm smile.__

- _"Thanks…" _replied Seifer looking at her, biting him bottom lip _"Still have that nightgown?" _he asked mischievously.__

- _"Why, what d'you have in mind?" _she asked playing along.__

- _"Oh, nothing… Just…" _Seifer began to say, playing innocent, but was interrupted by a very excited Selphie.__

- _"You guys!" _she yelled behind them cheerfully. __

- _"Oh man…" _sighed Seifer, having lost the opportunity to be alone with Quistis.__

- _"Congrats!" _said Selphie leaping onto Seifer, hugging him, making both bags fall from his hands.__

- _"Whoa… Easy, easy…" _said Seifer patting her on the bag awkwardly. Selphie proceeded to give Quistis a big hug as well.__

- _"Hey man, awesome job…" _said Irvine who had come with Selphie, giving Seifer a high-five.__

- _"We heard you got promoted!" _said Selphie excitedly.__

- _"Yeah, my rank went up five points to fifteen." _Seifer replied.__

- _"Oh wow!" _exclaimed Selphie _"Anyway, we came to tell you guys something…"_

- _"Shoot…" _said Quistis.__

- _"Well, tomorrow is my birthday…" _said Selphie looking down at the floor shyly.__

- _"And we're throwing her a party from today." _continued Irvine _"We thought we'd spend the entire day on the beach and spend the night there in sleeping bags. At __midnight__, the gal here will blow here candles…" _he added, hugging Selphie from the shoulders.__

- _"And of course you're invited!" _she said happily.__

- _"That's a great idea!" _said Quistis _"When are we going?"_

- _"In like an hour, so you'd better go get ready! Get your bathing suits, a towel, a sleeping bag and something warm to wear at night, 'cause it gets chilly out there!" _said Selphie.__

- _"Who else is coming?" _asked Seifer.__

- _"Well it'll be just eight people. Me -of course-" _Selphie said giggling _"Irvy, you two, Squall, Rinny, Zell and Shizuka."_

- _"So better hurry, 'cause we're all meeting at __4 o'clock__ out by the Front Gate." _said Irvine.__

- _"Umm… Maybe I shouldn't come…" _said Seifer rubbing the back of his hair.__

- _"Why not?!" _said Selphie sadly.__

- _"I dunno… It's not like I'm really… part of… your…" _said Seifer trying to explain. Selphie gave him an are-you-serious sort of expression.__

- _"If I said you can come, then you're more than welcome to, got it?" _she said putting her hands on her hips. __

- _"Unless you don't **want** to come…" _said Irvine.__

- _"No it's not that… I just…" _said Seifer.__

- _"Then you're coming! It's settled!" _said Selphie.__

- _"OK, OK, I'm coming!" _said Seifer grinning.__

- _"Four o' clock. Don't be late!" _said Selphie pointing her finger at him menacingly.__

- _"I wouldn't dream to…" _Seifer said.__

            Selphie and Irvine left walking hand in hand. Seifer turned to look at Quistis. Putting a hand on his neck casually, he spoke:

- _"You don't think we've got time to… y'know…?" _he said grinning.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Everyone was standing outside the Front Gate waiting to get going to the beach; everyone but Seifer who came five minutes late. He wore a pair of jeans and a black short-sleeved shirt. He was carrying a back-pack just like everyone else.

- _"You're LATE!" _said Selphie when he got there.

- _"Sorry! I couldn't find my bathing suit! Wouldn't want me to walk around without it, would you?" _he said smirking.

            All the girls giggled and whistled at his comment, while the guys exchanged looks and groaned. 

- _"Let's just get going, shall we?" _said Irvine, holding Selphie from the waist, leading the way.

- _"So, what did you guys bring with you?" _asked Seifer putting his hands in his pockets.

- _"Irvine brought his guitar for music, we brought Selphie's cake in a small portable fridge and we also brought some food with us." _said Squall.

- _"Yeah, hot-dogs!" _said Zell excitedly, wetting his lips with his tongue.

- _"And some buns, some ketchup and mustard. Oh yeah, we also brought some beers." _said Rinoa.

- _"The sausages are raw, right?" _asked Seifer.

- _"Yeah." _said Zell.

- _"And how exactly do you suggest we **bake **them?" _asked Seifer.

****

****

Everyone stopped walking at his comment.__

- _"That's a very good question…" _said Irvine.

- _"We could always light a fire and use some sticks…" _said Quistis shrugging.__

- _"Booyaka! Then we'll be just like scouts!" _Selphie shouted excitedly.__

- _"Ooh goody! Who brought the marshmallows?" _asked Seifer mockingly.__

            All of them couldn't help but snicker at that and went along with their way.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            When the gang reached the beach, Selphie was the first to kick off her shoes, drop her bag and run to the sea. She dipped her feet into the water and ran back to the others.

- _"The water's great!" _she exclaimed _"We're gonna swim **now, **right?" _she asked the others.

- _"Yeah, let's go while the weather's still hot." _agreed Shizuka.__

            Everyone began undressing. All eyes fell on Selphie first, as her tiny yellow bikini hardly kept anything away from sight. Irvine looked at her with pride and smirked. Squall, Zell and Irvine walked over to the seaside to test the water. Seifer was the only guy still dressed as her kept looking for something in his bag.

- _"Damn…" _said Irvine glancing sideways at the girls _"All of them sure have **fine** bodies, but that Quistis is… unbelievable…"_

            All three turned around and looked at her. Although she was wearing a plain purple bikini, none of them could think of any other woman right now who'd make it look **so **good. As she was talking with the rest of the girls, she pulled her hair loose from her ponytail and ran her slender fingers through it. The guys all turned back around.

- _"OK… Change of subject before we have any… unfortunate events…" _said Irvine looking down at his crotch.

- _"Yo, where's Seifer?" _asked Zell.__

- _"He's still looking at his bag for something." _said Squall.__

- _"YO SEIFER! WHAT'RE YOU DOIN' MAN?" _yelled Zell.__

- _"COMIN'!"_ yelled Seifer back and zipped his bag shut.__

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The four girls were looking at the three guys in bathing suits before them and were exchanging views.

- _"Squall sure has a fine ass…" _said Selphie.

- _"Yeah… It's even better to the touch…" _said Rinoa giggling _"Ooh… Look at the abs on Zell…"_

- _"I'd forgotten he was so worked out!" _said Quistis.__

- _"Yeah, he's 'working out' alright!" _said Shizuka and all four of them went into a fit of laughter.__

- _"Ooh… Lucky Selphie…" _said Rinoa mischievously looking at Irvine.__

- _"Why?" _asked Selphie grinning.__

- _"Well, he's definitely 'well-endowed'…" _said Rinoa raising an eyebrow. Quistis and Shizuka tried to look closer at him and then raised their eyebrows as well.__

- _"Ooh la, la…" _said Shizuka turning her head to her right, whistling.__

            The rest of the three girls did so as well and saw Seifer undressing. He was now bare-chested and all the girls except for Quistis started to swoon over his chiseled chest and worked out arms. Seifer proceeded in undoing his pants staying with his black boxer-like swimsuit on. As he did so, all four pairs of eyes traveled down his chest and stopped at his groin. Three mouths flung wide open.

- _"Oh – my – Hyne…" _said Selphie.

- _"I'd forgotten about **that**…" _said Rinoa dreamily as Seifer walked over to the rest of the guys.__

- _"What do you mean 'forgotten'?" _asked Shizuka surprised.__

- _"Don't you know? Seifer and I were dating for a while." _replied Rinoa.__

- _"So you two…?" _asked Shizuka.__

- _"Oh no! Squall was my first, but Seifer and I… fooled around a bit…" _she said grinning.__

- _"I didn't know that!" _said Selphie _"So… Is he… **that**…?"_

- _"Yep." _nodded Rinoa. All three girls turned to look at Quistis.__

- _"You're awfully quiet…" _said Selphie.__

- _"It's just that…" _said Quistis awkwardly _"…almost all of them were my students and it's kinda hard to… see them that way…" _

- _"I think all teachers would wish to have students like **these**…" _said Shizuka.__

            Their chatter was interrupted by Irvine's voice calling them.

- _"Hey girls! Come on! What are you standing there for?" _he yelled at them.

            All four of them walked over to the seaside to join the guys.

- _"Seifer here had a good idea." _said Irvine.

- _"What's that?" _asked Rinoa.__

- _"This!" _said Irvine and with a quick move, he pulled Selphie's leg and dragged her into the sea.__

            Rinoa and Shizuka ran away giggling and mock-screaming, while Zell sprayed them with water. Quistis was the only one who stayed, laughing her ass off. Squall scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. 

- _"Oh you think that's funny, do you?" _Seifer said to Quistis, raising an eyebrow _"I've got another idea. Let's play 'Throw the Instructor into the water'!"_

            Before Quistis had time to run away, Seifer grabbed her wrists with one hand, ducked right under her belly and raised her up onto his shoulders. He held her right across them, still holding her wrists with one hand, while keeping her legs tight together with the other. Quistis screamed and tried to get away, but Seifer was much stronger than her.

- _"Now, now… No complaining…" _he said walking deeper into the sea _"…the water's pretty warm" _he lied _"__Y'know__… I'm actually doing you a favor…" _he added and with one swift move, turned around and threw her right into the cold water.

            Quistis quickly came back up to the surface, drawing a huge breath. 

- _"Holy shit, it's cold!" _she yelled.

            All of them laughed and soon joined in, enjoying the cool sea on a hot day of mid-July.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	21. Selphie's birthday Part 2

**Chapter 20: Selphie's birthday-Part 2**

****

****

****

            The time was past 6 o'clock in the afternoon when they decided they'd swum enough for the day. They all dried themselves up from the excess water. The girls soon spread their towels and lied onto them to sunbathe. Seifer zipped his bag open and took out his Oakley-like glasses out as well as a small tobacco bag and a lighter. He wore his sunglasses and lied onto his towel, opening the bag.

- _"Do any of you mind if I smoke?" _he asked.

- _"Nah, cool with me… But only if you roll me one." _replied Irvine grinning.

- _"You don't smoke!" _said Selphie jolting up from her towel. 

- _"I don't **now… I used to though, when I was back in Galbadia." **_said Irvine.

- _"Hey, I don't want to tempt you into starting to smoke again. I just won't either…" _said Seifer making a move to close the bag.

- _"Don't be stupid, I'll only have one…" _said Irvine.

- _"Your call…" _said Seifer shrugging.

            He took out a piece of rolling paper, put some tobacco in it and in no time, he rolled it into a perfect cigarette. 

- _"Here you go." _he said handing it to Irvine.

- _"Hey, I want one too!" _said Selphie excitedly.

- _"This tobacco is much heavier than the one in usual cigarettes. It's not for rookies…" _said Seifer to Selphie.

- _"Aw c'mon! Tonight I'm turning eighteen and I've never tried a single cigarette in my entire life!" _she said.

- _"It's not like you're **obliged** to…" _said Squall.

- _"Do **you want one too?" **_asked Seifer raising an eyebrow. Squall hesitated to answer for a few seconds.

- _"Yeah, alright…" _he said shrugging. Seifer snickered.

- _"Hey, let's all have one!" _said Rinoa excitedly.

- _"It's not like Seifer'll just give away his tobacco to everyone!" _said Irvine looking at her.

- _"I don't mind rolling one for each of you. Just one though, 'cause then I won't have enough for myself." _said Seifer.

            All the rest looked at each other mischievously.

- _"I'm in…" _said Shizuka.

- _"Me too…" _said Selphie.

- _"Yeah whatever…" _said Squall.

- _"Zell?" _asked Seifer. 

- _"Sure…" _said Zell shrugging.

- _"Alright then…" _said Seifer, starting to roll seven more cigarettes.

- _"You didn't ask Quistis…" _said Irvine raising an eyebrow.

- _"Quistis already smokes…" _Seifer replied shrugging.

            Everyone turned and looked at Quistis with eyes wide open.

- _"Why are you all so surprised?" _asked Seifer _"Ever tried tutoring me? It's enough to drive people to medication, much less smoking…" _he said grinning. All of them laughed, while Seifer lowered his glasses and gave Quistis a wink, which she returned.

             _  _

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"Oh my Hyne, it's disgusting!"_ said Rinoa, coughing smoke.

- _"I think I'm gonna throw up…" _said Zell holding his stomach.__

- _"It's not that bad…" _said Squall, coughing just a bit.__

- _"I told you guys tobacco's pretty heavy…"_ said Seifer chuckling.__

- _"Here… You can have it back…" _said Shizuka with a disgusted expression on her face, handing the cigarette back to Seifer. __

- _"Just put it out by that stone, I'll smoke it later…" _said Seifer grinning, pointing at a small stone nearby.__

- _"I think I like it!" _giggled Selphie coughing a bit _"Can I keep it?!" _she asked Seifer excitedly.__

- _"Sure…" _he replied laughing.__

- _"I think we've had enough smoking experience for the day…" _said Squall putting out his cigarette. Rinoa, Zell and Shizuka followed his suit, while the rest finished them out. __

- _"Hey, are you all up for a game of volley-ball? There's a net right over there." _said Zell.__

- _"You brought a ball?" _asked Squall.__

- _"Yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. Well, are y'all in?" _asked Zell.__

- _"Sounds like a good idea…" _said Quistis _"We're eight; we can divide into teams of four."_

- _"Ooh, can I pick?!" _asked Selphie _"I say we play guys versus girls!"_

- _"You can't be serious…" _said Seifer lowering his glasses.__

- _"Why not?" _asked Quistis.__

- _"'Cause we'll kick your sorry asses in no time!" _Seifer replied chuckling.__

- _"Wanna bet?!" _said Quistis crossing her arms. The guys all looked at each other.__

- _"I'm in!" _said Irvine _"If we win, you all get topless!" All of them shook their heads in disbelief _"What?!" _Irvine asked exasperated.___

- _"If we win…" _said Seifer resting his glasses on his forehead _"…you do all the chores for today and we do nothing. You'll be our slaves for the day… Anything we say, you do it…" _he said smirking.__

- _"I like that…" _said Zell grinning.__

- _"And if **we win…"**_** said Quistis _"…you'll do exactly the same…" _**

- _"You're on…" _said Seifer extending his arm towards Quistis _"And may the best man…" _

- _"Or woman…" _she pointed out, taking his hand.__

- _"Or woman…" _he added smirking _"…win."  _

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The four girls bent over forming a circle and put their arms onto each other's shoulders.

- _"Remind me why we agreed to play against four fully trained and worked out men?" _asked Shizuka mockingly.

- _"Because we know their weak point…" _said Quistis grinning _"Pride…"_

- _"I don't think I follow you…" _said Rinoa.__

- _"Seifer and Squall were **always** competing against each other. And Seifer with Zell were always picking on each other. The three of them are gonna try and bust their necks trying to prove who's best. __Irvine__ can't handle the team on his own. We've got them by the… Well, we've got them period!" said Quistis.___

- _"You sure about that?" _asked Selphie.__

- _"Positive."_ she replied.__

- _"I think we should flash them… They're bound to lose concentration…" _said Selphie. The rest of them gave her weird glares.__

- _"OK… So what will our positions be?" _asked Shizuka, changing the subject. __

- _"Selphie's got quick reflections so she'll be playing center, to catch any fast passes. I think I should play in front, to attack. Which one of you can pass well?" _asked Quistis.__

- _"I think I can…" _said Shizuka.__

- _"Good. Rinoa are you any good at 'serving' the ball?" _asked Quistis.__

- _"Yeah, sure. I can handle it." _said Rinoa. __

- _"Good! Let's go kick some ass!" _said Quistis.__

            Meanwhile, the guys were having a 'meeting' of their own.

- _"They don't stand a chance…" _chuckled Seifer _"OK listen up. I'll be playing in front to attack. __Irvine__, you…"_

- _"Hey wait a sec! Who made you captain?" _asked Zell.__

- _"I'm not playing captain, I'm just making a suggestion!" _said Seifer.__

- _"And why do you get to play attack?" _asked Squall.__

- _"I suppose **you want to play attack?" **_asked Seifer raising an eyebrow.__

- _"Why not?" _said Squall raising his eyebrow.__

- _"'Cause you're shorter! It's easier for me to jump over the net!" _said Seifer exasperated.__

- _"I think he's right guys…" _said Irvine.__

- _"Even if he is, he should **ask** if he can play attack!" _said Zell annoyed.__

- _"FINE! Can I **please play attack?" **_asked Seifer impatiently.__

- _"No! **I want to play attack!" **_said Zell.__

- _"Zell, you couldn't reach the net even if you jumped ten feet high!" _spat Squall.__

- _"Are you implying that I'm short?!" _asked Zell narrowing his eyes.__

- _"Everything cool there boys?" _asked Quistis raising an eyebrow, twirling the ball on one finger.__

- _"Fine!" _said Seifer, Zell and Squall in unison.__

- _"Then let's get rollin'!"_ said Quistis, walking towards the volley-ball net.__

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The girls took their places on their side of the field and waited for the guys to do the same, but to no avail. Seifer, Squall and Zell were fighting over who'd be in front.

- _"OY! TAKE YOUR HYNE DAMN POSITIONS ALREADY!" _yelled Selphie.

            Seifer and Squall rushed to the front, while Irvine and Zell stayed in the back, much to Zell's protesting.

- _"You kids want the first shot?" _asked Quistis smirking.

- _"Ladies first…" _said Seifer mockingly.

- _"OK…" _said Quistis grinning.

            She looked at her teammates and mouthed the words _'I told you'. She threw the ball over to Rinoa and the game began. _

            Rinoa threw the ball high in the air, then jumped up and hit it hard while in mid-air. The ball flew all the way to the opposite field. Irvine got the ball and passed it right over to Zell. Zell hit it and threw it over to the girls' field.

- _"Damn it Zell, pass it to someone so we can attack!" _yelled Seifer.

            Selphie got the ball and passed it right over to Shizuka.

- _"Pass it up high!" _yelled Quistis.

            Shizuka did so and Quistis attacked. The ball flew fiercely over to the other side, where Squall got it. He passed it over to Zell, who passed it high up towards Seifer. Seifer jumped up high and attacked forcefully. Selphie got the ball and letting out a yelp of pain passed it directly to Quistis. Quistis attacked and the ball got once again towards the boys' field. Zell got it, passed up to Squall this time, who attacked and scored. Rinoa picked up the ball and tossed it towards Irvine. Irvine threw the ball up in the air and 'served'. Quistis got it and passed up to Selphie who passed back to her. Quistis jumped up in the air and raised one arm up to attack. When she made sure that all the guys rushed to the back to save the ball, she just hit it gently to their side, just enough for the ball to pass the net. Zell rushed forward, but it was too late. Seifer and Squall stared at Quistis wide-eyed.

- _"It's called a 'feint'…" _said Quistis smirking, receiving high-fives from her teammates.

- _"I'll show you feints…" _said Seifer pissed off, cracking his knuckles.

_            The ball got back into Rinoa's hands. She 'served' the ball once again and the game resumed. Zell caught the ball and passed it up in front. Seifer and Squall both rushed in front and jumped up to attack, crashing onto one another. They both fell on the sand, rubbing their sore foreheads while the girls laughed out loud._

- _"Dammit Leonheart, why'd you get into my section?!" _said Seifer angrily.

- _"**You got into ****mine! The ball was definitely on ****my side!" **_Squall spat back.

- _"Since when did **your section become the one two inches to my left?!" **_said Seifer mockingly.

- _"Whatever… Zell, next time pass up to **one** of us. **Not in the middle!" **_said Squall.

- _"Oh, so now it's **my fault?!" **_said Zell crossing his arms.

- _"Hey, shut up!" _yelled Seifer to the girls, who were still laughing _"Resume the fuckin' game…" he said getting up._

- _"Now, now… No need to get upset…" _said Rinoa chuckling.

- _"Just 'serve' the damn ball!" _yelled Zell.

- _"Zelly!"_ said Shizuka angrily, putting her hands on her hips.

- _"Sorry baby…" _apologized Zell. 

- _"*Cough* Pussy-whipped *Cough*" _said Irvine. Seifer and Squall snickered.

- _"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"_ yelled Zell clenching his fists.

- _"C'mon, don't take it personally…" _said Irvine chuckling. Zell scoffed.

- _"At least I'm not the one who reads porn mags secretly from his girlfriend…" _said Zell crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow. Irvine's eyes shot wide open.

- _"Ooh…" _said Seifer and Squall in unison.

- _"Irvy! You **still read those disgusting things?!" **_shouted Selphie angrily.

- _"No babe, I swear! He's making it all up!"_ said Irvine. Seifer and Squall were laughing hysterically.

- _"What are **you laughing at oh-mighty-Commander?" **_asked Irvine narrowing his eyes _"Do you forget about the 'problem' you recently told me you had?" Squall choked on his own laughter._

- _"W-w-what?" _he asked faintly.

- _"You heard me…" _said Irvine smirking.

- _"What problem?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"Squall went through a period when he needed my advice, 'cause he couldn't get it u…" _began Irvine.

- _"SHUT THE HELL UP!" _yelled Squall.

- _"You told me you had a cold!" _yelled Rinoa. Seifer was rolling on the sand laughing his ass off.

- _"Oh I suppose you find all these funny Seifer?" _asked Squall _"Zell… Do you remember about two years ago when we found dear Seify here at the library at night?" said Squall turning to Zell. Seifer stopped laughing at once._

- _"You wouldn't DARE…" _said Seifer with a murderous expression on his face.

- _"Oh you **bet we would…" **_said Zell smirking _"Do you girls remember a certain cleaning lady… What was her name…?"_

- _"__Mrs.__ _Jackson.___" said Squall grinning._

- _"Hold it right there!" _yelled Seifer pointing a threatening finger at them.

- _"Yes, yes… __Mrs.__ _Jackson___. You see we found Seifer in the library with her, doing… stuff." said Squall unable to withhold his laughter. All girls looked at Seifer wide-eyed._

- _"Dude, you humped the **cleaning lady**?!" _asked Irvine with a disgusted expression on his face.

- _"**She came on to ****me! And for your information, she was a pretty good-looking woman!" **_yelled Seifer, trying to redeem himself.

- _"Yeah, at the age of like fifty!" _said Zell.

- _"At least I got laid young enough to never have to buy any lube!"_ Seifer spat at Zell. Squall snickered _"That goes for you too Puberty-boy. Or have you forgotten about that time you dropped your bag in the corridor in front of me?"_ Squall once again choked on his laughter.

- _"Hey, hey, enough! Resume play!" _yelled Quistis laughing, passing the ball over to Rinoa.

            Rinoa once again 'served' the ball. This time all four of the boys rushed over to it and collided with one another…_  _

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"Tut, tut…" _said Quistis giggling _"Two sets to none… I guess we won then…"_

            All four of the girls cheered and whistled as they crushed the boys' team two to zero. The guys shot each other angry looks and decided to accept their defeat, by becoming the girls' slaves for the rest of the day…

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Hee, hee… I just **loved** writing that fight scene between the boys… Some of you might have noticed a 'Friends' cameo scene in there… I don't know if you liked these chapters and if you'll like the next one, 'cause there's no plot evolution. I just wrote them because I wanted to show that even though these guys are mercenaries, they're still teenagers who want to let it all out every once and then… And because I wanted to have a little fun with them as well ^_^ Okies, after the next chapter which will be pretty big, the day of Selphie's birthday ends and we'll be back to the plot!**

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_It's the final part of Selphie's birthday._

_Also, a secret Seifer had and only one of the others knew becomes revealed…_


	22. Selphie's birthday Part 3

**A/N: 'Ello m'pretties! OK, this is the last chapter of Selphie's birthday. Sorry about the lack of evolution in the plot, but I've been having a terrible case of writer's block and I thought this was a good way of not letting you on the wait … Anyway, as of the next chapter, the plot is back on its route!**

In this one, there will be a few songs involved.** I, of course, own none of them, their record companies and themselves do…** The songs in the order they appear are: _'Nirvana' – Come as you are_, _'The who' – Behind blue eyes_, _'Tenacious D' – Tribute_. The first two ones are really great soft songs, while the second one is a pretty funny song (especially the video-clip). If you can find them, check them out. They're worth it.   

Enjoy!

****

****

**Chapter 21: Selphie's birthday-Part 3**

- _"I don't think you're doing this the right way…" _said a smirking Quistis, lying down on the sand. 

            Seifer, who was trying to light a fire, gave her an evil glare.

- _"Keep this up and no sex for a month…" _he whispered at her.

- _"Uh-uh-uh… This wasn't part of our deal in which, if I may kindly remind you, **you made the rules…" **_she replied _"And by the way, I **mean it… You're not doing this the right way. You've got to blow a bit to start the fire. Oxygen is vital."**_

- _"Yes __Professor__Trepe__…" said Seifer impatiently, going back to lighting his fire __"Ha! I did it!" he exclaimed excitedly once he'd made it._

- _"Hey Squall, bring over the hotdogs, the fire's up and running!" _Quistis called Squall. 

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The time was already 7:45 in the afternoon, when the eight teenagers were sitting around a fire, baking their hotdogs. The sun had just begun to set and the sky was painted in purplish-red colors. 

- _"Wow… Look at the sunset everyone…" _said Selphie. 

- _"Yeah, it's really something…" _said Shizuka with a dreamy expression on her face, resting her head on Zell's shoulder. 

- _"Hey, the sausages are almost done." _said Quistis _"I'll go get the mustard and stuff…" _she said getting up.

- _"Need any help?" _asked Seifer, looking up at her.

- _"Sure, you can get the beers…" _she replied.

            The couple got up and walked towards the fridges. Quistis got the buns, the mustard and the ketchup, while Seifer looked around for the beers.

- _"Hyne this is pathetic…" _he said when he found them _"Only eight beers? You're all lucky I brought some of my own provisions…"_

- _"'Provisions'?" _asked Quistis raising an eyebrow. 

- _"You'll see later babe…" _he said winking at her. He picked up the beers and walked over to her _"Later on, when everyone falls asleep, make sure **you **stay up…" _

            Seifer glanced backwards and when he made sure no-one was watching, he gave Quistis a bite on the neck and went back to the others. Quistis followed his lead.

- _"Ooh yeah… It's hotdog time…" _said Zell snatching the buns from Quistis' arms.

- _"Zell you promised you'd lay down on the hotdogs… You're starting to gain a bit of weight…" _said Shizuka patting Zell on the stomach.

- _"C'mon Zukie, you know that's because I haven't trained well in quite some time…" _he said with his mouth stuffed.

- _"Too true… We have to keep in a strict program, otherwise the pounds keep on piling up…" _said Quistis.

- _"You guys are lucky… Either as Instructors or as plain SeeDs you get some action… Ever since I got the damn Commander position, I haven't raised a single finger…" _said Squall gloomily.

- _"Bores the hell out of you huh?" _asked Seifer.

- _"You don't know half of it…" _said Squall sighing.

- _"Let's change the topic…" _said Rinoa looking at Squall.

- _"Ooh, idea, idea, idea!" _said Selphie cheerfully _"Let's play truth or dare!" _

- _"I think we've heard enough truths today to last us a lifetime…" _said Irvine grinning awkwardly.

- _"Oh, I know!" _said Quistis _"How' bout you grab that guitar of yours and play us a few tunes?" _she added looking at Irvine.

- _"Oh yeah Irvy! Sing us something!"_ said Selphie excitedly.

- _"My voice is a bit sore… I can play, but I'll have difficulty singing." _said Irvine.

- _"Why don't **you sing Seifer?" **_asked Rinoa. Seifer raised an eyebrow, just like everyone else.

- _"Me? What gave you **that **idea?" _he asked.

- _"You've got a really good voice. A bit rock for my taste, but still really good…" _said Rinoa.

- _"And how would **you know?"**_ Seifer asked.

- _"You always hum when you're nervous. Sometimes even sing. I happened to catch that a couple of times…" _replied Rinoa. Quistis realized this for the first time. He really **did hum at times…**

- _"Forget it…" _said Seifer kind of shyly.

- _"Oh c'mon! Why not? **I **wanna hear!" _said Shizuka.

- _"Yeah, me too Seifer…" _said Irvine.

- _"Me three…" _said Zell.

- _"Go ahead…" _said Squall.

- _"Yeah! And if you're good, you can get into the choir for the next Garden Festival!" _said Selphie.

- _"Selphie… We're trying to **persuade** him…"_ commented Quistis.

- _"Hmph!"_ scoffed Selphie jokingly, while everyone chuckled.

- _"C'mon Seifer…" _said Quistis looking deep into his eyes; it was the only thing that made him agree.

- _"Alright… But if I hear **one** snicker, I'm stopping at once…" _he said looking around as everyone nodded _"And **I **get to choose the song…" _

- _"Agreed. Go ahead and pick one." _said Irvine picking up his guitar.

- _"OK…"_said Seifer rubbing his chin while thinking _"The only band I can come up with, that would suit the atmosphere and that can be played in a classic guitar, is Nirvana. You up for it?" _he asked Irvine.

- _"Hmm… I'm better at Latin songs and stuff…"_ Irvine replied rubbing the back of his head.

- _"I'm **not singing Latin!" **_said Seifer, widening his eyes_ "Can I borrow this?"_ he asked pointing at the guitar.

- _"You can play?" _asked Irvine surprised.

- _"Yeah… I'm better with the electric, but I've also played a lot with classic and acoustics…" _Seifer replied.

- _"I never knew you had **anything **to do with music…" _said Zell.

- _"Well why should you? It's not like I'd go around playing to the whole Garden… I did it for myself only…" _said Seifer.

- _"Enough with the prologue and, hand him the guitar already!" _said Selphie exasperated.

_            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

            It was about 8 in the afternoon when the sun disappeared completely and gave way to the stars and silvery moon. A fire at Rinaul coast of Balamb was burning, warming the four couples. Seifer took some time to tune the guitar and when he was ready, he cleared his throat.

- _"You guys all know Nirvana, right?"_ he asked.

- _"Who doesn't?" _Rinoa asked rhetorically.

- _"Do you all like them?" _asked Seifer. Nods came from all seven people around him.

- _"OK… Here goes… *ahem*" _he said clearing his throat again.

            He began 'scratching' the guitar and a familiar to all of them tune sounded. All the girls made themselves comfortable in their boyfriends' arms, while Quistis sat right next to Seifer looking at him closely. He seemed to be a bit awkward at first, but the looks on everyone's faces rewarded him and gave him courage; he was indeed good. And when his voice began to fill the atmosphere, the seven teenagers around him were even more surprised…

_            Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be…_

_            As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy._

_            Take your time, hurry up… The choice is yours, don't be late._

_            Take a rest, as a friend, as a known memory-y-y-y-yeah…_

_            Memory-y-y-y-yeah… Memory-y-y-y-yeah…_

            His singing voice was a weird mix between Kurt Cobain and Eddie Vedder. Soft and smooth, deep and low. 

            _Come, dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach, as I want you to be…_

_            As a trend, as a friend, as a known memory-y-y-y-yeah…_

_            Memory-y-y-y-yeah… Memory-y-y-y-yeah…_

_            And I swear that I don't have a gun… _

_            No I don't have a gun; no I don't have a gun…_

_            Seifer closed his eyes as he went on with the guitar solo and everyone couldn't help but admit that he was really something._

            _Mmm… yeah.___

            _Memory-y-y-y-yeah… Memory-y-y-y-yeah…_

_            Memory-y-y-y-yeah… Memory-y-y-y-yeah…_

_            And I swear that I don't have a gun… _

_            No I don't have a gun; no I don't have a gun…_

            _No I don't have a gun; no I don't have a gun…_

_            Memory-y-y-y-yeah… Memory-y-y-y-yeah…_

_            Memory-y-y-y-yeah… Memory-y-y-y-yeah…_

            Seifer finished the song and finally opened his eyes. No-one spoke; not even him. He bit his bottom lip, looked down and then spoke.

- _"I thought of another one… Do you want me to…?" _he said.

- _"Go on, go on…" _said Shizuka and everyone else nodded.

- _"You might not know this one…It's pretty old, but I like it…" _Seifer said and began playing again.

_            No one knows what it's like_

_            To be the bad man_

_            To be the sad man_

_            Behind blue eyes _

            At the sound of 'blue eyes' Quistis looked at Seifer startled. Irvine got a weird expression on his face and eyed Quistis suspiciously. She looked at him too, trying to hide her awkwardness, but soon turned away.

_            No one knows what it's like_

_            To be hated_

_            To be fated_

_            To telling only lies_

_            But my dreams_

_            They aren't as empty_

_            As my conscience seems to be _

_            I have hours, only lonely_

_            My love is vengeance_

_            That's never free_

            There was obviously a reason he played that song; it expressed how he really felt about what had happened in his life the past months.

  

_            No one knows what it's like_

_            To feel these feelings_

_            Like I do_

_            And I blame you _

_            No one bites back as hard_

_            On their anger_

_            None of my pain and woe_

_            Can show through _

_            But my dreams_

_            They aren't as empty_

_            As my conscience seems to be _

_            I have hours, only lonely_

_            My love is vengeance_

_            That's never free_

            Seifer's eyes, which were closed all this time, slowly opened and looked deep inside Quistis'.  All the other six were lost within their thoughts as the music played, giving them two a moment 'alone'. 

_            When my fist clenches, crack it open_

_            Before I use it and lose my cool_

_            When I smile, tell me some bad news_

_            Before I laugh and act like a fool_

            Seifer smiled at that last lyric and so did Quistis.

_            If I swallow anything evil_

_            Put your finger down my throat_

_            If I shiver, please give me a blanket_

_            Keep me warm; let me wear your coat_

            Seifer gave Quistis a meaningful look, which she returned. She slowly placed her hand on his leg. Seifer gave one last riff through the guitar and then put his hand on Quistis' own, singing the last verse without music.

_            No one knows what it's like_

_            To be the bad man_

_            To be the sad man_

_            Behind blue eyes…_

            Seifer quickly pulled his hand away, as everyone woke up from their 'trance' at the end of the song. Seifer put a hand behind his neck and rubbed it.

- _"I've never heard of that Nirvana song before…" _said Rinoa _"What's it called?"_

- _"That wasn't Nirvana. That was 'The who'." _replied Seifer.

- _"And the song's name?" _asked Irvine raising an eyebrow. Seifer looked at him, hesitating to answer at first.

- _"'Behind blue eyes'" _he said.

- _"Your eyes aren't blue…"_ said Zell.

- _"It's just a song…" _said Seifer scoffing _"I don't think that I have to have blue eyes to sing it."_

- _"You could be singing it **for** someone with blue eyes…" _said Irvine meaningfully.

            Seifer and Quistis froze in place at the sound of that. Irvine looked at the both of them. 

- _"NOW I get it…" _said Zell breaking the tension.

- _"Y-y-you do?" _asked Seifer afraid of what would come next.

- _"Doesn't __Angelina__Schaffer__ have blue eyes?" said Zell grinning. Quistis' eyes shined in delight._

- _"Yes! Yes she does…" _she said quickly.

- _"I thought you weren't dating her…" _said Irvine crossing his arms.

- _"No I'm not…" _replied Seifer _"But I'm beginning to think I should…" _he added giving Irvine a smirk.

- _"Whoo-hoo! Then Quisty can start dating Nida again and we'll **all be paired up!" **_said Selphie cheerfully.

            Seven pairs of eyes shot wide open, Quistis' the widest.

- _"'Again'?" _asked Squall breaking the silence.

- _"Since **when was Quistis dating Nida?!" **_said Irvine looking at her surprised.

            All of them except for Rinoa turned and looked at her.

- _"I… we… I wasn't…" _began Quistis, but she couldn't find the right words.

- _"Quistis wasn't dating him." _said Rinoa. The pairs of eyes now turned towards her _"The just had something going on. Right Quis?" Rinoa asked Quistis looking at her. The six pairs of eyes turned back towards Quistis._

- _"Right…" _said Quistis nodding slightly.

- _"This is **too much information for one day…" **_said Zell holding his head with both hands.

- _"I think music ought to be resumed…" _said Shizuka.

- _"Right ho…" _said Seifer and began playing at once.

            _This is the greatest and best song in the world…_

_            Tribute…_

            All of them groaned and snickered at the sound of the song. Seifer stopped playing and looked at them.

- _"What? I thought we needed something funny to lighten up the atmosphere…" _

- _"Seifer's right. Resume please." _said Rinoa, motioning him to play again. Seifer took it up from where he'd stopped.

            _Long time ago, me and ma brother __Kyle_ here…__

_            We was hitch-hiking down a long and lonesome road…  _

            _All of a sudden, there shined a shiny demon in the middle of the road_

_            AND HE SAID:_

            Laughs and snickers were heard as Seifer adopted a funny nasal voice:

            _Pla-a-a-a-y the best_ _song in the world, or I'll eat your souls…_

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"Happy birthday to you…" _all of them except for Selphie sang _"Happy birthday to you…" _

            She was sitting down on the sand giggling and smiling, while Irvine came forth holding her lit up cake. The rest of them were sitting around the fire, singing to her.

- _"Happy birthday dear Selphie, happy birthday to you!" _they sang.

            Irvine put down the cake in front of her. Selphie paused for a moment and thought of a wish. She then held her hair back with one hand and blew her candles excitedly. Everyone clapped and Irvine leaned in, cupping her face in both hands and kissed her.

- _"Get a room you perv!"_ yelled Zell jokingly.

            Selphie laughed and broke the kiss, as everyone came forth to give her his or her wishes.

- _"Happy eighteenth girlfriend!" _said Rinoa hugging her tightly.

- _"May your greatest wishes come true!" _said Quistis, hugging her too.

- _"Happy birthday Selphie." _said Squall just smiling.

- _"My best wishes!" _said Shizuka.

- _"Come here Sefie!" _said Zell pulling her into a tight embrace and raising her up into his arms, while she giggled hysterically _"Happy eighteenth!"_

            Selphie hugged and kissed all of them as they gave her their wishes. Seifer was the last one to come forward.

- _"Well…" _he said rubbing the back of his hair awkwardly _"I may have not been much of a friend to you… or anyone else here… **ever…" **_he said grinning _"…but I'd really like to give you my sincere wishes. Happy birthday…" he said looking at her._

- _"Oh Seify that was **so** sweet!" _said Selphie hugging him tightly from the neck _"Thank you!" _she said smiling warmly at him.

- _"Enough with the mushy stuff and cut the cake already!" _yelled Zell giving everyone a good laugh.

- _"I'll go get the plates…" _said Rinoa getting up.

- _"Aww… We're all out of beer…" _said Irvine checking the fridge.

- _"What did you expect? We only brought eight…" _said Quistis. 

- _"Well…" _said Seifer mischievously _"I **did bring some… back-up provisions…" **_

- _"Meaning…?" _asked Shizuka.

- _"Meaning…" _Seifer said unzipping his back-pack and bringing out four bottles _"…this."_

- _"Dude! Four bottles of vodka?! Where did you get these?" _asked Zell excitedly.

- _"Secrets of the profession…" _said Seifer smirking _"So… what do you say?" _he asked holding them up.

_             *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

- _"You can le-e-e-eave your hat on!" _yelled-slash-sang Zell in his completely dissonant voice, to a stripping Squall.

            Squall was the only one standing up, while the others were lying on the sand around him cheering and whistling. Squall was now in the process of swinging his jacket around. 

- _"Go Puberty-boy!"_ yelled Seifer holding a half-empty bottle, while Quistis laughed hysterically in his arms.__

- _"Take 'em all off!" _said Selphie, standing up, putting Irvine's hat on Squall's head.__

- _"Yo Quis, where's your whip? I'm feeling kinda kinky tonight…"_ said a drunk-out-of-his-mind Squall, snickering.__

- _"Aw shit! I left it at Garden. Lemme go get it!" _she said trying to get up, but Seifer held her back, putting his arm around her waist.__

- _"Oh no you don't!__ You're staying here to drink with me…" _he said taking a huge gulp from the bottle, then putting it on her lips. Quistis grabbed the bottle hungrily and swallowed almost half of the remainder in one gulp.__

- _"Sweet mother of Hyne!" _said Zell impressed, looking at her.__

- _"*Cough* Let's go swim naked!" _said Quistis throwing the bottle down on the sand.__

            Everyone turned to look at her wide-eyed. Even Squall stopped trying to take off his T-shirt and looked at her.

- _"I'm in!" _said Irvine and made a move to get up.

- _"Hold it right there!" _said Selphie pulling him back down _"You're going nowhere…" she said kissing him fiercely.___

- _"Zukie I wanna make kissy-face too…" _said Zell hugging Shizuka from the waist tightly.__

- _"Hey, isn't anybody gonna watch me strip?" _asked Squall adopting a hurt expression on his face.__

- _"I'll watch you strip baby!" _said Rinoa smiling at him, as he excitedly resumed his striptease. __

- _"I'm going!" _said Quistis and made a run for the sea-side, stumbling on the way.__

- _"Hey, wait for me!" _said Seifer going after her.__

- _"Shit, I can't take those frickin' belts off…" _said Squall disappointed, trying to undo his two belts.__

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Quistis ran towards the shore, pulling her top off. When she got there, she quickly took her jeans off and stayed with her swimsuit on. She walked over to the water and dipped her feet into the warm sea. Seifer soon came after her and hugged her from behind, kissing her bare shoulder. Quistis turned around and put her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

- _"They're gonna see us…" _mumbled Seifer huskily when they broke apart.

- _"I don't care…" _she said kissing him again _"I liked you song…" _

- _"Which one?" _he asked grinning.

- _"The second one…" _Seifer stopped for a moment and thought, counting with his fingers.

- _"Oh yeah…" _he said when he remembered _"I sang it for you…" _he said smiling at her.

- _"I know…" _she said smiling back at him.__

- _"So… You wanted to swim?" _he asked.__

- _"Yeah… naked!" _she said excitedly taking off the shirt Seifer was wearing.__

            Seifer took it and threw it on the sand. He started taking off his T-shirt and when he did, he began kissing Quistis. She moved her hands down to the buttons of his jeans and helped him take them off. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the water, until they were inside in waist-length. He held her from the waist, pulling her close to his body and kissed her. Quistis held his face with both hands and deepened the kiss. Suddenly, Seifer pulled back and spoke.

- _"You're still wearing clothes…" _he said mischievously.

- _"So are you…" _she replied in the same manner.

            Quistis stuck her hands into the water and pulled down Seifer's swimsuit yanking it off his body. She held it up in one hand in front of his face.

- _"Not anymore…" _she said grinning, throwing it out, towards the sand.

- _"OK, my turn…" _he said.

            He held her close to him and started kissing her on the neck and shoulder. He put his hands on her back and pulled the string of the top of her bikini. He stepped back, pulled it up her neck and threw it on the sand. He put one hand on her waist to pull her back close to him. With the other, he cupped one of her breasts, while kissing her deeply. His other hand moved into the water and down to the bottom part of her bikini, pulling it down. He helped her take it off and threw it out towards the sand as well.

- _"And now we can swim naked…" _he said looking at her, grinning.

- _"Swim?" _she said raising an eyebrow.

            Swiftly, she jumped up in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck kissing him…

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Hee, hee… Squall stripping… Now ****that was something I bet none of you expected to read… Alrighty, until the next update, take care and don't forget to review!**

_ONT THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_The next morning our eight heroes return back to their daily routines in Garden._

_Squall invites Seifer to a friendly practice. Will things get 'heated up' between the two?_


	23. Deja vu

**A/N: **Ha! I'm finally over my writer's block, so now I can go on with the plot! 

Reader - What? There's a plot?!

Me - Of course there is! Didn't you notice?

Reader - *Pause* No… 

****

****

**Chapter 22: Déjà vu **

            It was 6 a.m. when the first morning rays warmed the face of Balamb. Down at a beach in Rinaul Coast, the eight teenagers were sleeping peacefully. Around a smoldering fire, three pairs were lying down. 

            Squall was lying underneath a sleeping bag, wearing his pants only, as well as Irvine's hat. With one arm, he held Rinoa close to him. She had one hand on his bare chest, while the other went around his waist. Next to them, there were Zell and Shizuka underneath another sleeping bag. Shizuka was lying on her back, while Zell was sleeping heavily onto her chest. She held his head with one hand, her slender fingers tangled around his long spikes of blond hair. Her other hand was on his shoulder. Zell was holding her from the waist with both hands, resting his head on her chest. On the other side, lay Irvine and Selphie. Selphie had her back turned towards him, while he hugged her from behind. Irvine had one hand on her waist, while the other held the upper side of the sleeping bag they were sleeping in. His head was resting on her shoulder, sending his breaths right to her neck, warming it.

            The fourth couple was lying inside a sleeping bag on the sand of the beach, quite many a foot below the place where the others were. Seifer was wearing his jeans only, not bothering to button them all the way up. His hair was messed from the sea's salty water, and was hanging around in weird angles. Quistis was wearing his black shirt on top and the bottom part of her bikini underneath. Her hair was hanging loose and still a bit damp, and was spread all over the pillow of the sleeping bag. Seifer was holding her close to him from the waist and her hands were on his waist as well. Their foreheads were touching one another, still a bit salty from last night's swim.

            The rays of light soon stung Quistis' closed eyes, making her awaken. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her, with squinting eyes. Her head was spinning, but she could recall quite a few events from the night before. She turned and looked at Seifer, sleeping like a baby next to her; he looked so innocent and adorable in his sleep. Quistis smiled and touched his cheek with one hand, caressing it. Seifer squinted his eyes open and looked at her. A sleepy smile spread across his face.

- _"Morning sunshine…" _said Quistis smiling.

- _"Morning…" _he said rubbing his eyes _"Slept well?" _he asked. Quistis nodded _"What time is it?"_

- _"No idea…" _she said shrugging _"How come we've got a sleeping bag here?" _she asked.

- _"I went up and brought it last night." _Seifer replied.

- _"D'you think anyone saw us?" _she asked.

- _"I doubt it… When I went up to get the sleeping bag they were all asleep. And even if they did see us, I don't think they had a mind clear enough to remember anything."_ replied Seifer.

- _"I don't think I can remember anything either…" _she said rubbing her temples.

- _"Do you want me to remind you?" _asked Seifer mischievously, pulling her close to him.

- _"I'd be more than glad to… when you get rid of that awful vodka smell…" _she said grinning. Seifer laughed.

- _"Listen… I'm not the only one who remembers Puberty-boy stripping, right?" _he asked.

- _"Oh my Hyne!" _said Quistis laughing like mad _"No, no… I remember that one too!"_

- _"Good. One more thing to pester him about…" _he said smirking.

- _"Don't be so mean!" _said Quistis lying on top of him _"Meanie…"_

- _"If you're trying to get me excited by imitating Rinoa, it **really** isn't working…" _he said grinning.

- _"Oh yeah?" _said Quistis raising an eyebrow _"Strange, 'cause **I **heard that you two did… stuff when you were together."_

- _"Yeah, it's true… But that was **before** I got to explore the twin peaks and caverns of my lovely Instructor…" _he said rolling over, getting on top of Quistis who giggled _"Now, she's the only one who gets me mad with lust…"_ he added, leaning down to her neck, biting it while growling.

- _"Stop, stop!" _she said laughing, pushing him back _"We've got to get back up before anyone else wakes up."_

- _"Here's an idea…" _said Seifer getting up, pulling Quistis up in his arms along with the sleeping bag _"We go up there like this, wake everyone up and confess our undying passion for each other!" _

- _"Hold it Romeo…" _said Quistis grinning _"First you gotta find the rest of our discarded clothes, button up your pants 'cause they're almost off and **then** we can see what we'll do." _

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Fully dressed, Seifer and Quistis walked back up to the others hand-in-hand. Seifer held the sleeping bag around one arm. 

- _"They're all asleep…" _whispered Seifer. 

- _"Good… Let's get back to sleep, before they notice anything… **Quietly**…"_ whispered Quistis.

            Cautiously, they walked over to an empty spot and laid the sleeping bag down. They quietly slid inside it and lied down.

- _"*Phew* We made it…" _whispered Seifer _"Sleep tight babe…" _he added, giving her a peck on the lips, lying down.

            He lay on his back, while Quistis turned her back on him, not to give any suspicions out.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"BOOOOOOOYAKA!" _came Selphie's scream, waking everyone up.

- _"Wha-? What happened?" _asked Zell startled, wiping a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth.

- _"I'm eighteen! I'm an adult now!" _she said throwing her hands into the air. Groans came from everyone.

- _"Selphie, we already know that…" _said Rinoa nuzzling her head back into Squall's neck.

- _"Tee-hee, I know… I just wanted to share my joy with everyone…" _she said grinning.

- _"Oh shit…" _mumbled Squall.

- _"What?" _asked Quistis.

- _"Please tell me this was a dream…" _said Squall rubbing his sore forehead.

- _"Tell you what was a dream?" _asked Irvine.

- _"I didn't really… start stripping, did I?" _he asked, afraid of their answer. Everyone tried to hide their laughter _"Oh Hyne…" _he said slapping his forehead with one hand.

- _"If it's any consolation, I found it stimulating…" _said Seifer smirking. All of them except for Squall burst out laughing.

- _"It's not funny…" _he said, but his lips twitched a bit upwards as well _"It's you fault anyway. You fed us that frickin' Trabian poison…" _(NOTE: I refer to Trabia as FF8's Russia, due to the climate similarities)

- _"Right… Go ahead and shoot the messenger…"_ Seifer said grinning.

- _"Well I dunno about you guys, by I had a blast yesterday! It was by far my best birthday ever!" _said Selphie.

- _"I'll have to agree. We **did** have a great time…" _said Shizuka.

- _"True, true…" _said Zell.

- _"*Sigh* Yeah, but if Squall had taken his pants off too, it would have been even better…" _said Seifer, mockingly fluttering his eyes at Squall. Another fit of laughter engulfed the teenagers.

- _"C'mon, knock it off…" _said Quistis chuckling.

- _"I say it's high-time we got back to Garden for a cup of coffee, don't you think?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"Yep. __Cid__ gave us permission for some free time, but let's not abuse it…" _said Squall, getting up _"Let's pack it up…" _he added starting to fold the sleeping bag.

- _"Whatever you say Commander…" _said Seifer following his lead _"You can le-e-e-eave your hat on…" _he hummed.

- _"HYNE DAMMIT SEIFER!" _yelled Squall.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            Seifer was sitting in his dorm room, smoking and listening to music. He'd spent the rest of the morning with the others at the cafeteria, chatting. It was now already 12:30 in the afternoon and he was feeling bored out of his mind. A knock on his door made him get up. He lazily walked towards it and opened it. He found Squall waiting outside, dressed in his usual attire.

- _"Came here to finish your strip-tease?" _Seifer asked raising an eyebrow.

- _"Very funny Almasy…"_ said Squall crossing his arms _"Listen… I finally got a chance to get away from all the paperwork and stuff and felt a bit like training. I haven't had any in ages. Care to join me?" _he asked.

- _"Sounds like a challenge to me…" _said Seifer.

- _"Take it whichever way you want. I just wanted to swash my gunblade around a bit and the only person I could think of that's close to my… caliber, is you. Are you coming?"_

- _"Give me a sec…" _said Seifer, closing his door.

            He came out two minutes later, wearing a pair of black sweatpants, a plain white T-shirt and his leather battle gloves. He had his Hyperion rested on his shoulder as always. Silently, the two gunblade masters walked towards the training center. 

            Once there, Squall took off his jacket, throwing it back on a nearby rock. He swung his Lionheart out of its usual place around his belts and swished it around a bit.

- _"It's been a while…"_ he said, slowly tracing the cutting edge of his crystal blue gunblade with two fingers.

- _"I guess I'll just take it a bit easy on you then…" _said Seifer smirking. 

            Squall looked at Seifer and scoffed. He held his Lionheart in one hand, giving it a few twirls. He then brought it in front of him, grabbing it with both hands and looked at Seifer square in the eye.

- _"Let's get crackin'…" _he said. 

            Seifer's eyes glistened dangerously and a broad grin spread across his face. He held his Hyperion in one hand, pointing the sharp edge towards Squall, like he always did.

- _"Straight fight, no magic, right?" _he asked.

- _"Right. And **no** tricks **this **time Almasy…" _replied Squall.

- _"Alright…" _Seifer said smirking _"Bring it on then!"_

            Squall rushed towards Seifer and launched his Lionheart down at him, slashing the air. Seifer raised his Hyperion and the two gunblades met in mid-air. A loud clattering sound was heard and sparks flew. The two men remained in their positions; no-one moved for what seemed like an eternity. *Matrix-like cam spins around them* Their eyes locked onto each other. Fire spat out from Seifer's emerald green ones, while Ice came out of Squall's steel blue ones. Eventually, Seifer backed out, retreating his gunblade underneath Squall's. He stepped backwards and extended his free arm towards Squall, motioning him to come forward.

- _"Déjà vu Leonheart!" _he yelled _"What are you waiting for? Come and get your forehead slashed once again!"_

            Squall didn't move from his position. Instead, he held his Lionheart with both hands, smirking at Seifer.

- _"Taking up **my** habits?" _asked Seifer mockingly _"Alright then…"_

            He made a run towards Squall, jumped up in the air, made a twirl and lowered his Hyperion straight down Squall's face. Squall swung his Lionheart at the rushing blade of steel coming on his forehead, sending it away. Swiftly, he swung it again, this time aiming to make a cut across Seifer's stomach. Seifer grabbed his Hyperion in both hands -something he rarely did- and placed it vertically, parallel to his stomach, blocking the other blade. He put his entire force forward, shoving Squall a few steps back. He then swished his gunblade around in one hand and made a harsh move to slash Squall's throat. Squall made his move just in time, blocking Hyperion only half an inch from his neck. He ducked and pulled his Lionheart back, sending Seifer's blade slashing the air. He swung his gunblade and hit Hyperion roughly, making Seifer lose his balance and fall back first onto the ground. Squall jumped up in the air and came down towards Seifer; Seifer's eyes shot wide open. He rolled on the ground the last minute, making Squall land on blank soil on his knees, his Lionheart cutting through some dirt, sending dust up. Seifer put his hand down on the ground to aid himself up. He made a backward twirl in the air and when he came face to face with Squall, he aimed his Hyperion down at him. Squall quickly turned around as well, still on his knees and blocked Seifer's hit. The two gunblades remained united for quite some time yet again. Both men were already sweaty and were breathing heavily, never breaking eye contact. 

            Suddenly, Seifer loosened his grip and stepped backwards. He stuck his Hyperion on the ground and wiped his sweaty forehead with one hand. Squall got up as well, following Seifer's lead in sticking his Lionheart on the ground. Seifer removed his wet from the sweat T-shirt and wiped his now bare chest with it, eventually throwing it on the floor. Squall took off his as well, wiping his sweaty face with it, then throwing it down too. Seifer wiped his wet upper lip with his palm and put a hand on his neck, rubbing it. Squall cracked his knuckles and yanked his arms backwards, making a cracking sound as his two shoulder blades met. He then put a gloved hand around his Lionheart's grip. He raised it up vertically, riding a hand down the smooth blade, then putting that too on the grip.

- _"Had enough then?" _he asked raising an eyebrow.

- _"Not in your wildest dreams, Puberty-boy!" _said Seifer, swinging his gunblade off the ground with one quick move, rushing over to Squall.

            Seifer went into a frenzy of hits, which Squall all blocked, sometimes with difficulty. The last blow was way too hard though; it sent Squall right onto the ground, his back making hard contact with it. Squall momentarily shut his eyes, letting out a small groan of pain. Seifer ran towards him, ready to make his next move. Squall threw his legs onto the air, aiding his torso to rise from the ground. He landed on his feet, just in time to block Seifer's slashing Hyperion. The rough hit made Squall fall onto his knees again, but he quickly sprang up forcefully, making Seifer step backwards. Seeming to think alike in battle, both men swung their gunblades and aimed to slash each other's throats. The two moves happened simultaneously. They also stopped simultaneously. 

            Seifer and Squall were standing still, each holding their blades right next to each other's necks; they'd both stopped them right before they made skin contact. They stood there for five whole minutes, breathing fast, while rivulets of sweat ran down their faces and bare chests. 

- _"So."_ said Seifer eventually.

- _"So." _said Squall.

- _"Call it a truce then?" _Seifer asked raising an eyebrow.

- _"Call it a truce." _replied Squall.

            They both slowly pulled their gunblades away. Squall put it back around his belts, while Seifer rested it on his shoulder. They both looked at each other without the slightest hint of emotion. Then Squall extended his arm towards Seifer, holding his palm out. Seifer looked at it raising an eyebrow.   

- _"Take it or leave it…" _said Squall. Seifer smirked.

- _"Take it…" _he said and exchanged a firm handshake with Squall.

            The two men gathered their discarded, now dirty clothing from the ground and went their separate ways, not saying another word to each other.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **OK, that last scene was written for the ladies mostly ^_~ and because I wanted to write a fight scene between the two for ages. Till next time, take care and review!

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_Seifer and Quistis take a walk on the beach at night, but a certain someone is on the watch… _


	24. And so the hunt begins

**A/N: Hello there! **

A nice little treat for ya today… Seifer and Quistis begin to bond more… This one's got a song in it. '_Staind- It's been a while'_ If you've never heard of it, I feel sorry for you! It's a beautiful rock ballad. If you don't have it, get in **NOW**. And as always, **I don't own the song or the band**… Any of you who have heard of the song, might notice a few alterations I've inflicted on it. Well, it was necessary since Seifer is singing it to Quistis… I've changed _fucked_ with _messed _and _all that shit with _all those things_. I believe you'll agree it **had** to be changed… ^_^  _

****

****

****

**Chapter 23: And so the hunt begins…**

            A dark starlit veil covered the sky of Balamb as night fell. Seifer walked around the empty corridors of the Balamb Garden dormitories. The time was 11:30 and it was officially way past curfew. Seifer walked over to a certain dorm room door and knocked gently. After a few seconds the door opened.

- _"Hey…" _he whispered at Quistis _"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go for a walk. Wanna come?"_

- _"Have you checked the corridors?" _asked Quistis.

- _"We're not leaving through there…" _he said mischievously _"Can I come in?" _

- _"Sure…?" _said Quistis puzzled.

            Seifer walked inside her room. He grabbed her from the waist and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

- _"Get dressed… And get your whip just in case…" _he said.

- _"I already am dressed." _said Quistis, who was wearing a pair of tracksuit pants and a strapped top _"I'll just grab a jacket and my shoes and we'll go…" _she said opening her closet. She took out a deep blue jacket and wore it. She grabbed her trainers from the floor and put them on as well. She took her whip out of its case and curled it up _"How are we leaving?" she asked._

            Without answering, Seifer grinned and walked towards her window. He opened it widely and motioned a hand towards outside.

- _"After you __Miss__ _Trepe___…" he said with a mischievous grin on his face._

            Quistis grinned and walked to the window. Seifer grabbed her from the waist and landed her onto the ledge.

- _"Just jump. It's hardly six feet high." _he said.

            Quistis sat on the ledge and turned around, grabbing it. She lowered herself down, hung from the ledge and then released her hands. Seifer followed her lead. They found themselves among thick green bushes.

- _"Just one thing… How am I gonna get back up?" _she asked.

- _"I'll help you up when we get back. I've also left my window open and I can easily jump back up on mine. Done it a million times before…"_ he said grinning _"Shall we?" _

- _"Where are we going?" _she asked.

- _"I liked the beach we were at yesterday. It's nice and secluded. Let's go there…" _he said smiling.

            Quistis and Seifer cautiously made their way out of the bushes and towards the beach at Rinaul Coast close to Garden. As soon as they left, a rumor of leaves was heard. A middle-aged woman with golden glasses, dressed in black walked out. Right behind her, came a short bald man.

- _"Get your lens ready __Jack__… Tonight we're gonna get the scoop of our lives!" she said following the couple that had just left._

- _"I'm right behind you __Dixie__…" said the bald man._

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Seifer and Quistis walked hand-in-hand across the shore. They'd taken off their shoes and had pulled their pants up, so as not to wet them. The night was clear and beautiful. There were no clouds on the sky, but the stars and moon were shining brightly.

- _"Is that a full moon?" _asked Quistis pointing at the gleaming orange circle on the night sky.

- _"Yep… I knew that there's a full moon around mid-July. I checked it and found out it was tonight, so I thought it'd be a good opportunity for a walk…" _he replied.

- _"It's beautiful…" _she said resting her head on his shoulder.

- _"Wanna go sit down?" _he asked her.

- _"Sure…" _she said dragging him gently towards the sand. 

            She sat down and Seifer sat right behind her. He spread his legs open, making room for her to curl up inside. She sat resting her back against his chest. Seifer put his arms around her, hugging her and nuzzled his chin in her neck, giving it a light kiss first. Quistis closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

- _"I really like it like this…" _she said softly.

- _"Me too…" _he said caressing her loose hair with one hand.

- _"Sing for me…" _she said _"I loved your voice last night… It's really soothing…"_

- _"What do you want to hear?" _he asked her.

- _"Anything. I just want to hear you sing…" _

            Seifer paused for a moment to think. He then cleared his throat gently and began to sing.

_            It's been a while…_

_            Since I could hold my head up high…_

_            And it's been a while,_

_            since I first saw you…_

_            And it's been a while,_

_            since I could stand on my own two feet again…_

_            And it's been a while,_

_            since I could call you…_

_            Seifer's soft voice filled the atmosphere. Quistis' lips twitched into a small smile at the sound of it…_

            _And everything I can't remember,_

_            is messed up as it all may seem…_

_            The consequences that I've rendered…_

_            I've stretched myself beyond my means…_

_            Seifer moved his lips closer to her ear. His sweet, now whisper-like voice echoed inside Quistis' head like a lullaby from a childhood dream._

            _And it's been a while…_

_            Since I could say that I wasn't addicted…_

_            And it's been a while,_

_            since I could say I love myself as well…_

_            And it's been a while,_

_            since I've gone and messed thing up just like I always do…_

_            And it's been a while,_

_            but all those things seem to disappear when I'm with you…_

_            At the sound of the last lyric Quistis slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at him. Her lagoon-blue eyes looked deep inside his glistening green ones with longing._

            _And everything I can't remember,_

_            is messed up as it all may seem…_

_            The consequences that I've rendered…_

_            I've gone and messed things up again…_

_            Seifer tightened his arms around Quistis' shoulders._

            _Why must I feel this way?_

_            Just make this go away…_

_            Just one more peaceful day…_

_            Seifer held her face in both hands and closed his eyes. Quistis ran a finger down one of his cheeks gently._

            _And it's been a while…_

_            Since I could look at myself straight…_

_            And it's been a while,_

_            since I said 'I'm sorry'…_

_            And it's been a while,_

_            since I've seen the way that candles light your face_

_            And it's been a while,_

_            but I can still remember just the way you taste…_

_            When Seifer spoke the lyric 'I'm sorry', his voice wavered just a bit, never losing its perfect tuning though. He then opened his until now shut eyes and looked at Quistis' face, running a finger down her nose, holding it to her lips while voicing that last lyric._

            _And everything I can't remember,_

_            is messed up as it all may seem to be,_

_            I know it's me…_

_            I cannot blame this on my father;_

_            he did the best he could for me…_

_            He leaned in closer to her and touched his forehead on hers, closing his eyes again and so did she._

            _And it's been a while…_

_            Since I could hold my head up high…_

_            And it's been a while,_

_            since I said 'I'm sorry'…_

_            Seifer finished his singing, swallowing hard. He and Quistis still had their eyes closed._

- _"Hyne… How can this feel so right?" _she whispered.

- _"I don't know… It just does…" _replied Seifer.

            He cupped her face in both hands and kissed her softly. She slowly turned around and held the base of his neck gently. She ran her slender fingers through his hair, pulling his face closer to her, deepening the kiss.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"__Jack__, shoot **now**! Get that kiss!" whispered Dixie, standing hidden behind a bush._

- _"Aiming…" _he said adjusting the lens of his camera, sticking out his tongue.__

            Right then, out of nowhere, a swarm of Hyne-sent Fastitocallon-Fish came rushing towards them.

- _"Dammit! Ahh!" _hissed Dixie as one of them bit her hair, dragging her onto the sand.

- _"OW! OUCH!" _hissed Jack as the fish chased him away. 

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Hee, hee… Serves those nasty reporters right, don't you think? But this won't be the last time we see them, that's for sure… Anywayz, please take some time to read the notes I've posted in the next 'chapter'. It's something I **really** need your opinion on; it's about a new story(-ies) I'm preparing… **


	25. Kitten and Bunny rabbit

**A/N: **Yo kiddies! Damn, many of you responded to my call for your votes! Thank you very much! I'll leave the matter 'open' until the next update in a couple of days or so, so if any of you haven't voted, please do. For those who don't know what I'm talking about, check out 'chapter' 26. The two stories came close to a tie for a point, but right now one is leading… It's all up to you guys! I'll announce the results with the next update. 

Enjoy the new chappy!

****

****

****

**Chapter 24: Kitten and Bunny Rabbit**

            Quistis woke up in the morning lying inside Seifer's arms. They were lying on Seifer's bed inside his dorm, naked underneath the black sheets. Quistis lazily opened her eyes, rubbing them. She was a bit startled to find Seifer awake next to her, holding her, looking at her face. She smiled and nuzzled her head in his neck.

- _"Damn, I fell asleep in here last night?" _she asked.

- _"Mmm-hmm…" _mumbled Seifer.

- _"Oh well… I'll just leave through the window again…" _

- _"I'll help you…" _he said hugging her a bit more tightly _"By the way…"_ he said grinning _"Did you know you make this… sound when you're sleeping?" _he asked.

- _"What sound?" _asked Quistis looking at him.

- _"This… sexy purring sound… It's kinda like a cat…" _he said smiling _"I think I'll call you 'kitten' from now on…" _

- _"Kitten?!" _she said chuckling.

- _"Yeah, 'kitten'… Although after last night's performance I think I should call you 'wildcat'…"_ he said grinning mischievously.

- _"'Kitten' will do…" _she said raising an eyebrow _"So what will you be?" _she asked.

- _"I'll just be Seifer, thank you very much…"_

- _"No way… I'm calling you… 'Bunny rabbit'!" _Quistis exclaimed giggling.

- _"Are you trying to tell me I look like a rabbit?!" _he asked feeling offended.

- _"No… It's just that rabbits are really known for their constant… mating urges…" _she said grinning mischievously _"And that kinda reminds me of you…" _

- _"'Bunny Rabbit' it is then!"_ he said excitedly, grinning in the same manner _"Just one thing… If you **ever** tell anyone you're calling me that, you're dead and I'm not joking…" _Quistis began laughing hysterically _"Quis, I mean it!" _he said seriously.

- _"OK, OK…" _she said almost choking from laughter.

- _"Now…" _he said rolling on top of her _"I'll be 'Bunny Rabbit' and you'll have to settle with 'Wildcat' for a while…"_ he added biting her neck, while Quistis giggled like mad…

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Quistis walked inside the cafeteria to find her friends sitting in their usual table. Squall was already up in his office, Shizuka was at the Library working, but everyone else was there. Quistis grabbed a cup of coffee and a mixed toast from the counter and approached the table.

- _"Morning…" _she said sitting down.

- _"Hey there…" _said Irvine, making room for her to sit down.

- _"Hey everyone…" _she said sitting down.

- _"What's with the excitement?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"Cid called me just before and asked me to go up to his office in fifteen minutes to give me my new schedule as an Instructor…" _Quistis replied smiling broadly.

- _"Yay for you then!" _said Selphie cheerfully.

- _"I'm taking the exam today…" _said Irvine _"__Hope__ I pass…" _

- _"I'm sure you will. You'll make a great Instructor __Irvine__." _Quistis said, smiling at him.

- _"Thanks…" _he replied, rubbing the back of his head.

- _"When's your exam Zell?" _asked Selphie.

- _"In two days…" _he replied. 

- _"You seem pretty calm…" _said Rinoa.

- _"I just don't want to think of it, so that I'll **remain** calm…" _Zell said.

- _"Right…" _said Rinoa. 

            They all remained silent for a moment, quietly eating their breakfast. The silence was broken by Quistis' humming.

- _"…things…disappear…I'm with you…and everything I can't remember…" _she hummed, as a dreamy expression spread across her face.

- _"What's that you're singing?" _asked Selphie.

- _"Huh?" _said Quistis waking up from her trance.

- _"I asked what was that you were singing." _repeated Selphie.

- _"Oh nothing… Just a song…" _replied Quistis.

- _"Well I figured **that**… Which song?" _Selphie asked.

- _"You probably don't know it…" _said Quistis.

- _"Try __me.__" _said the hyper girl firmly.

- _"It's called 'It's been a while'. It's a rock song." _replied Quistis.

- _"Since when do you listen to rock music?"_ asked Zell puzzled.

- _"Yeah, you've listening to rock for quite some time. I always hear rock songs when passing from your dorm. Why the sudden change?"_ asked Irvine.

- _"Is it bothering you?"_ asked Quistis raising an eyebrow.

- _"Of course not. Just asking out of… curiosity."_ replied Irvine.

- _"I just started to like them…"_ said Quistis shrugging_ "No particular reason…"_

            The teenagers fell silent again. This time, silence was broken by Rinoa.

- _"I'm thinking of applying for an Infirmary position…" _she said.

- _"How come?" _asked Irvine.

- _"Well… You all know it's against my beliefs to become a SeeD, but I can't stay here for long without any reason. My contract with the Garden is still valid, but I don't want to sit around all day doing nothing…" _Rinoa replied.

- _"Have you had any training in this field before?" _asked Quistis.

- _"Oh yeah… Back when I was in the '__Forest__ Owls', I used to take care of all the casualties. Experience can teach you a lot…" _she replied.

- _"Well then, I think it's a wonderful idea!" _said Quistis _"__Dr.__Kadowaki__ could really use some help."_

- _"Thanks…" _said Rinoa smiling broadly _"Hey Quis… Don't get me wrong but… You're being awfully nice these days…" _she said _"Not that you weren't before…" _she added quickly _"…but you've… changed…"_ Quistis blushed a bit.

- _"Rinoa's right… You seem different… We all like it you know…" _said Selphie.

- _"Really? I didn't… I just… It just comes out naturally…" _Quistis said blushing more profusely.

- _"No need to feel embarrassed… We're all complimenting you here…" _said Zell.

- _"Anything new in your life we should know about?" _asked Irvine meaningfully. Quistis turned burning red now.

- _"Don't be silly… If there was, you'd know…" _Quistis replied.

- _"Would we?"_ asked Irvine raising an eyebrow.

- _"Sheesh, what's with the interrogation Irv?! Of course we'd know, right Quis?" _asked Zell looking at her.

- _"Right…" _she said, hastily gulping down the rest of her coffee _"Wow, look at the time! Cid's waiting for me, gotta go! See you at lunch everyone!" _said Quistis getting up from the table.

            The rest of the gang went on with their breakfast. Zell was reading a tabloid mag quietly, when his eye fell upon an article he found interesting.

- _"Yo, listen up…" _he said and everyone turned around to look at him _"That bitch __Robinson__'s at it again… She's saying something about a secret affair in a military academy…Not saying which one though…"_ Irvine raised an eyebrow.

- _"What does the article say exactly?" _he asked.

- _"It reads: Scandal is about to hit one of the world's greatest military academies. A high-ranked soldier is currently being involved with a lower-ranked one. Where is the scandal you ask? The scandal lies within the nature of the relationship. We deeply regret the fact that no more can be said, as the evidence that will prove the existence of this relationship is still not solid. The affair is still being kept a secret, but our expert reporters are currently on the case, gathering evidence. You'll hear more on that case, when more material gets brought to surface." _said Zell. 

            Everyone paused for a moment. Irvine immediately got the hint and chewed on his bottom lip nervously. 

- _"Military academy, huh?" _said Rinoa _"Aside from Garden, what other academies do we know?"_

- _"Who says it's not a certain Garden this article is referring to?" _asked Selphie.

- _"C'mon! Don't tell me you actually bought it?!" _asked Irvine exasperated.

- _"Well… Why not?" _asked Zell shrugging.

- _"'Cause it's just like the one about Squall and that stripper!" _said Irvine.

- _"You might be right… Still… That sounds like it could be true…" _said Selphie rubbing her chin.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The elevator doors opened and Quistis found herself outside Headmaster Cid's office. As soon as she walked over to knock, she saw Seifer coming out.

- _"Hey." _he said approaching her _"Guess what?" _

- _"What?" _she asked smiling.

- _"I'll be off in another mission in a few days!" _he said cheerfully.

- _"That's great! What's it about?" _she asked.

- _"I didn't get many details. I just know it'll be in Trabia. Cid said I'll be briefed soon, he just wanted to know if I was willing to accept a new mission so fast." _replied Seifer. 

- _"I'm really happy for you…" _said Quistis holding his hands.

- _"Yeah, it's great…" _said Seifer grinning, like a kid who got the toy he'd been longing for _"It feels really good to finally be a SeeD…"_

- _"I knew you'd make it one day."_

- _"Yeah, I guess I did too… I owe it to you mostly, you know…" _he said looking at her.

- _"That's really sweet to say…" _she said smiling _"I bet it hurt a lot to admit, huh?"_

- _"Like a bitch…" _he said grinning.

            Both of them laughed. Seifer held Quistis' face in his hands and caressed her cheek with one finger. 

- _"Good morning…" _said a familiar female voice behind them.

            Startled, they both quickly turned around. Seifer immediately drew his hands away and tried to act casual. In front of them, stood a smiling Edea, just out of Xu's office.

 

- _"Hey Matron…" _said Seifer _"__S'up__?"_ he asked awkwardly.

- _"I'm fine my child…" _she said approaching them _"And so are you I can see…"_

- _"Yeah… Well, I gotta run… See you around!" _he said and quickly headed for the elevator.

            Both women watched him as he disappeared behind the elevator doors. Edea turned to look at Quistis. Quistis shot her a really awkward look. Edea put a long, slender finger on Quistis' chin and examined her face.

- _"Glad to see you've taken up my advice…" _she said.

- _"A-a-advice?" _stuttered Quistis.

- _"You know what I'm talking about…" _said Edea meaningfully _"You really seem like you needed it. You look really happy now…"_

- _"Matron… I don't…" _said Quistis blushing.

- _"It shows on your face… **Both** your faces…" _went on Edea. She took Quistis' head in her hands and kissed her tenderly on the forehead _"Don't let it go…" _she whispered and made a move towards the elevator.

- _"I…" _began Quistis, but Edea interrupted her.

- _"I always knew you'd be right for each other. Your chemistry is beyond just 'good'." _she said approaching her again_ "You two complete each other. Like Fire and Ice." _she added holding Quistis cheek softly _"The two elements by themselves are too intense… But Ice melts into warm, welcome water when it meets with Fire, while Fire sizzles and becomes less fearsome."_

- _"It's just that…" _began Quistis again, but was again interrupted.

- _"Your secret is safe with me…" _Edea said smiling _"…but if I were you, I'd want to get out and shout it from the rooftops…"_ she added. She gave Quistis a wink and walked away, disappearing too, behind the elevator doors.

            Quistis stood still for a moment. Edea knew. Was this good? Was this bad? Quistis couldn't think at the moment, so she just walked over to Cid's office door and knocked.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **The 'Fire and Ice' thingy is a cameo for the title of a great Seiftis, 'Fire and Ice' by _altol_. Great ficcy, check it out.

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_Seifer 'volunteers' to help in the Quad (Selphie can be quite persuasive… ^_^)_

_Seifer has another nightmare. Will he tell Quistis what it's all about?_


	26. Nightmare on Balamb Street

**A/N: **Alright, I see there's some confusion going on regarding the stories I spoke of. The two stories I wrote the summaries about are NOT the sequels! They are just two NEW ideas I had and I want to write one of them, parallel to the sequels of 'Love conquers all' understood? Anywayz, I'll give this some more time, until the next update to clear off the misunderstanding, mmmkay?

Once again, thanks for all the kind reviews!

****

****

**Chapter 25: Nightmare on ****Balamb Street******

            Seifer was sitting on his bed. Books were spread around it, while he was holding a notebook, taking some notes down. At some point, he heard a gentle knock on his door and before he had time to get up and answer the door, it opened. Quistis came inside holding a key-card.

- _"Just testing this out…"_ she said smiling.

- _"What is it?"_ asked Seifer getting up, approaching her.

- _"As an Instructor, you get a key-card that gives you access to **all** rooms." _replied Quistis.

- _"Really now? I dunno if I like this…"_ said Seifer.

- _"Why not?"_

- _"'Cause you might sneak into my room one night and rape me…"_ said Seifer mockingly, hugging her.

- _"And you wouldn't like that?" _she asked with a mischievous grin.

- _"I dunno… Maybe you should try tonight…" _he said biting his bottom lip.

- _"Mmm… Sounds good… Speaking of which, we gotta start being more careful during the day. Someone might see us…"_ she said.

- _"Did anyone see you now?" _he asked.

- _"No, everyone's out in classes right now. I'm just saying it 'cause it's pretty risky."_

- _"And what do you suggest we do?"_

- _"I dunno…" _she said sighing, resting her head on his broad chest _"Maybe we should meet outside… Like in Balamb. At least during the day…"_

- _"I think we're safe when everyone's having classes…" _he said running a hand through her hair.

- _"Yeah, but when I start teaching again we won't be able to…"_ she said getting gloomy _"Don't you just want to come out with it at times? It's really tiring me to hide… It's not like we're doing anything wrong…"_

- _"Trust me, you don't want to spoil your reputation by dating a guy like me…" _said Seifer. Quistis rose her head up and gave him a 'Pu-lease' look _"I'm serious…" _he said.

- _"I'll just ignore that comment…" _she said. Her eye rested upon Seifer's bed _"What were you reading?"_ she asked.

- _"Just some books to start taking the SeeD test." _he said approaching his bed, picking a book up _"I want to raise my rank quickly." _

- _"How come?"_ asked Quistis.

- _"Low-ranked SeeDs are doing all the dirty work in missions and get paid very few __Gil__. I won't be able to stand this for long…" _said Seifer.

- _"Too proud for it?" _asked Quistis raising an eyebrow.

- _"Hey, my level is almost three times as big as that of other SeeDs who have the same rank as me…" _he said a bit offended.

- _"I'm only kidding silly…" _said Quistis hugging him from the waist _"It's a really good idea." _she added giving him a peck _"If you want, I can test you when you've finished."_

- _"Mmm… I think you should test me now…" _he said kissing her deeply, pulling her to the bed.

            With one hand he shoved all the books on the floor and laid down on top of Quistis.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just outside the window, much oblivious to the couple inside the dorm, two people had climbed onto a tree.

- _"Ha! Just in time! Get that!" _said the woman.

- _"Just a sec __Dixie__! It's not easy to stand straight up here you know…" _said the bald man.

            He tried to sit up, while taking out his camera.

- _"Come on… Hurry!" _said Dixie.

- _"Take it easy! It's not like they'll be finished in quite some time…" _said the man smirking.

            Jack the paparazzi, aimed with his camera and got ready to take a shot of Quistis and Seifer. Suddenly, a cracking sound was heard right beneath him. He lowered his camera and looked at Dixie.

- _"What's this cra-a-a-a-a" _he began, but the branch underneath him and Dixie broke, sending them both hard on the ground below.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                                                                                                **!CRASH****!**

- _"What was that?" _said Seifer raising his head up from its previous position, Quistis' neck.

- _"I dunno… Sounded loud though…" _said a half-naked Quistis, lying underneath Seifer.

- _"Hold on…" _said Seifer getting up, wrapping a sheet around his waist_ "I'll go check it out."_

            He walked over to the window and opened it. He looked around raising an eyebrow, but saw nothing and no-one, so he went back in.

- _"I didn't see anything…" _he said closing the window _"Must've been an animal, or a monster or something…" _

- _"Hmmm… Oh well…" _said Quistis shrugging.

            Seifer walked back over to the bed and removed the sheet he had around his waist. He lay back on top of Quistis and covered themselves with the sheet up to their waists.

- _"Now…" _he said getting his face close to hers _"Where were we kitten?" _he asked grinning mischievously.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    

****

            Later on in the after noon, Seifer was heading towards the cafeteria to grab some coffee and something to eat. Selphie caught up with him in the corridor before he even got there, though.

- _"Hey Seify!" _she yelled out of breath. 

- _"Could you **please** not call me that?" _he said annoyed.

- _"Aw, why not? It's really cute!" _she said. Seifer rolled his eyes.

- _"Can I help you with something?" _

- _"Well yeah dummy, that's why I called you! I'm starting to work on the Garden Festival again and I want you to take part in it!" _she said excitedly.

- _"'Take part'?" _he asked raising an eyebrow.

- _"Yeah, like sing and stuff!" _said Selphie bouncing up and down.

- _"Forget it." _he said and made a move to leave.

- _"Aw c'mon!" _

- _"I said forget it. I never sing for audiences." _

- _"You sang for **us**…" _

- _"That was because it was your birthday…"_

- _"Really?!" _she said touched, grinning.

- _"*Sigh* I'm going now…" _he said and made a move to leave.

- _"Hey wait!" _she said grabbing his arm _"If you're not taking part in the show, at least come and help out with some settings?" _she asked adopting a cute smile.

- _"Settings? **That** early?"_

- _"Well actually, we still haven't taken down the decorations from the previous Festival. Can you believe it? It's almost been a month!" _she said exasperated _"Anyway, can you come down and help out?"_

- _"Right now?" _he asked.

- _"Yes! Are you coming?"_ she asked impatiently.

- _"*Sigh* You're not leaving me alone until I agree, are you?" _he asked crossing his arms.

- _"No!" _she said giggling _"Come on!" _she said excitedly, grabbing his hand, dragging him to the Quad.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Down at the Quad many boys and girls were already working, removing the decorations from the stage. Selphie arrived there sprinting, holding Seifer's hand. 

- _"Hey everyone!" _exclaimed Selphie _"Look who I brought to help us out!" _

            Seifer shot her an angry look; he didn't like to be 'presented' like that. Immediately, giggles and whispers of delight were heard from all the girls, while the guys just nodded at him. 

- _"Well, let's all get back to work!" _said Selphie excitedly.

            Seifer walked up on stage and climbed up on a ladder, helping out two guys to remove some banners. Later on, they began working on hammering some loose tiles on the platform. Work soon got intense and tiring. Seifer found himself getting drenched in sweat under the bright July sun. He stopped working for a moment, wiping his forehead with his white T-shirt. He proceeded in removing it, staying with his blue jeans on only. As soon as he did so, all the girls turned their heads around to look at him, swooning at his bare chest. Oblivious to their piercing looks and dirty (!) thoughts, he went on with his work. After a few minutes, while all pairs of female eyes on the Quad were still on him, he felt this weird sensation and looked around him. Immediately, all the girls turned back to their work. Seifer raised an eyebrow and scoffed cockily.

- _"Hey Selphie…" _said Quistis who had just walked down at the Quad _"…the Headmaster sent me over to…" _she began, but stopped when she saw Selphie not responding, having a dreamy expression on her face.

            She looked at her puzzled, then turned to see what she was looking at. She saw Seifer working on the stage, while almost every girl out there sighed at the sight of him. She raised an eyebrow and pinched Selphie on the ribs.

- _"OW! What was that for?" _Selphie asked annoyed.

- _"Snap out of it!" _said Quistis _"What's with the 'Almasy show'?"_ she asked mockingly, motioning towards the stage.

- _"*Sigh* Don't get me wrong, I love __Irvine__ and all, but Seifer's just… Wow!" _she said turning back to look at him.

- _"For goodness sake, we grew up with that guy. We knew him back when he used to eat his own bogies…" _said Quistis.

- _"EW! Did he really do that?!" _asked Selphie disgusted.

- _"I don't know, just made it up…" _said Quistis grinning.

- _"Hey Selphie… I'm done here…" _said Seifer who just walked up over to them.

- _"Why hello there __Ricky__…" _said Quistis mockingly. 

- _"Bite me Instructor…" _he spat back, although he couldn't help but grin at her comment.

- _"*Scoff* Selphie, __Cid__ sent me over to ask you to go over to his office. He said he wanted to talk about something concerning the Christmas Festival." _said Quistis.

- _"Tell him I'll go later. I've still got work to do." _replied Selphie.

- _"Tell him yourself. Call him or something, I've got things to do too. Gotta go."_ said Quistis.

- _"I'm goin' too. Bye." _said Seifer following Quistis.

- _"Bye, thanks for your help!" _said Selphie.

            Seifer strode quickly to catch up with Quistis. 

- _"So…" _she said raising an eyebrow, grinning _"Decided to make the ladies happy by stripping?"_

- _"I was working you know… Plus it's hot out here…"_ he said.

- _"You're **so** dead tonight…"_ she said giving him a mischievous grin.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            Quistis was lying on Seifer's bed sleeping lightly. She was covered with one of Seifer's black sheets and was wearing one of his big -on her-  T-shirts. She was soon woken up by the sound of water running. She opened her eyes lazily and looked at the empty side of the bed next to her. She grabbed the clock by the nightstand and looked at it. It read 12:30. Puzzled, she got up from bed. She rubbed her loose hair, letting out a yawn and looked around the room. The bathroom door was closed, but light came underneath it and the sound of water running was obviously coming from there, two good signs that Seifer was inside **_'What's he doing, showering at this hour?' _**she though, walking over to the bathroom. 

            She pushed the door open and walked inside the steamy room. She opened the door widely, to let out all the steam and be able to see clearly. When the atmosphere cleared out, she found Seifer. He was sitting down on the shower floor, naked, curled up in a ball. The shower was turned on and a small waterfall fell down straight on his head. He was hugging his knees with his arms and was shuddering. He was breathing fast, as if he was hyperventilating. Quistis looked at him confused.

- _"Seifer?" _she asked. No response _"Seifer, can you hear me?"_ she asked again _"Baby, what's wrong?"_ she said walking over to him.

            She kneeled down next to him and held his shoulder. Hot water came down on her palm, burning it.

- _"Hyne!" _she said jolting up _"What are you doing?! Are you trying to burn yourself?!" _she asked, while turning off the shower.

- _"I…can't…" _he spoke for the first time. Quistis kneeled back next to him.

- _"What is it?" _she asked concerned.

- _"I… can't… g-g-get warm…"_ he stuttered, trembling.

- _"__Hyne__Seifer__, you're scaring me… What happened to you?"_ she asked rubbing his arms for warmth.

- _"I… I…" _he tried to speak. Quistis got up and brought him a big towel, covering him up _"I… had… a… nightmare…"_

- _"Do you want to talk about it?" _she asked wiping his wet face with one corner of the towel. Seifer shook his head _"Why not?"_

- _"I just… c-c-can't…" _he said.

- _"Come on, I'll take you to bed." _she said helping him up.

            She took him back to the bedroom where she had him sit down on the bed. Quickly she went through his closet and found him some clothes. She helped him put them on, while he just stared blankly at nowhere in particular. When Quistis was done helping him dress, she began drying off his wet hair with the towel.

- _"Will you stay with me tonight?"_ he asked at some point _"Please?"_

- _"Of course."_ she said kissing him tenderly on the forehead.

            She lay down next to him on the bed and held him inside her arms. He rested his head on her chest and held her from the waist. Quistis caressed his blond damp locks, until he fell asleep… 

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

**A/N: **I know, I know… Poor Seifer… I wonder what's he been dreaming about all this time? ^_^ I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out…

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_We go on with the story one month later than the aforementioned events._

_Quistis meets up with Edea and they discuss the issue of Seifer's nightmares. Will Quistis finally find out what's been haunting her lover in __Morpheus__' realm?_


	27. Return of the SeeD

**A/N: **Hey y'all! I've decided to change my pen name, **finally**. The previous one was only temporary, because I couldn't use another one I wanted. So until I came up with something else, I used the old one. And what **really** pissed me off is this: I was going to use yet another one, but the damn fanfiction.net keep telling me it's already used. Being as it is that it was rather unusual, I did a search for it and guess what? NO-ONE'S USING IT! Either way, I'm keeping this one; it was my No2 choice right after the one I originally wanted.

I'm really excited to tell you that I've reached a verdict concerning the two new fics. I'd like to thank ALL of you who voted and were so nice about my new ideas. And the winner is…. *Drums* Story No2, 'A Second Chance'! 'Pirates' came pretty close though… Lost by two votes only. Those of you who voted for 'Pirates', don't worry; I'll write that story too, but later on in the future. So, just be a little patient…  

Anywayz… it's time for you to learn all about Seifer's nightmares… I'm pretty much certain you all got an idea what it was about though. Either way, enjoy the new chappy!

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 26: Return of the SeeD**

                                                                                    _About a month later…_

- _"And that's it for today class. Those of you who have a lesson with Instructor Kinneas this morning, keep in mind that it will be cancelled." _said Quistis to her students. Some cries of joy and delight were heard, but a few girls approached Quistis.

- _"Why will the lesson be cancelled Instructor Trepe?"_ asked one of them sadly.

- _"Instructor Kinneas has been feeling a little under the weather these days. Nothing to worry about though. Tomorrow, you'll get a substitute teacher for about a week or so, until your Instructor fully recovers."_ said Quistis, gathering her things from her desk.

- _"Oh… Well wish him a quick recovery from __Courtney__!" _said another girl.

- _"And __Samantha__!"_

- _"And __Julia__!"_

- _"Alright, I will…" _said Quistis smiling.

- _"Have a nice day Instructor Trepe!" _said the three girls cheerfully, leaving the classroom.

- _"You too girls…"_ replied Quistis.

- _"Instructor?"_ said a shy boy, who had just walked over to Quistis' desk. 

- _"How can I help you __Trevor__?"_ Quistis asked, smiling at the red-haired boy standing in front of her.

- _"Could I… ask you a question?"_ Trevor asked.

- _"That's why I'm here, isn't it?"_

- _"How… How old are you?"_ he asked blushing. Quistis looked at him a bit puzzled.

- _"Eighteen. I'll be nineteen in a few months. Why?"_

- _"Oh, no reason… Just asking… Are you going to lunch now?"_ he asked looking down at his feet.

- _"Yes. As a matter of fact…"_ she said glancing at her watch_ "…I have to go now, or I'll be late."_

- _"Could I… Escort you?"_ he asked getting even redder.

- _"That's really sweet of you __Trevor__, but I have to meet someone for lunch."_

- _"Oh… Your… Your boyfriend?" _he asked looking a bit hurt.

- _"*Sigh* Although it really isn't your business… No." _she replied closing her briefcase.

- _"So you're single?!"_ he asked in delight.

- _"If you must know… Yes, I am."_ she replied _"I really have to go now Trevor."_

- _"Sure, sure… See you tomorrow. Bye!"_ he said waving at her as she exited the classroom, waving at him as well.

            Quistis walked over to the elevator, pushing the button to the 1st floor. When she got there, she swiftly walked down the stairs and then over to the Parking Lot. She made her way through swarms of Trepies who rushed over to her, bombarding her with questions and compliments. Quistis walked over to the SeeD cars and chose a blue one to borrow for the day. She got inside and slid her ID card through a special slot next to the ignition. The machine quickly read her card. 

_            Scanning ID…_

_            Confirmed…_

_Quistis__Trepe___

_            Instructor No. 23_

_            ID: 34756_

_            Unlocking…_

            The steering wheel unlocked and Quistis turned the key, which was already on the ignition. She drove off the Garden, towards Balamb City. Summer was almost over, but the weather was still magnificent. August was already drawing to its end, but there were no signs of an autumn atmosphere. The sun shone brightly, the climate was still warm, although nowhere near as hot as it had been all summer. Quistis couldn't help but smile as she drove through the green Balamb plains. Things had been going really well in her life the past month. She was back in 'action', doing the thing she loved most; teaching. Zell and Irvine had also made it in becoming Instructors and were always asking for her advice, which she gladly gave. Her relationship with Seifer was still as strong and as passionate as ever, although still secret. Sure, they had their quarrels like every normal couple, but nothing too serious. They always ended up making up… Seifer was learning to cope with her friends really well, too. He'd become part of their gang and all of them had gotten used to his cocky remarks and taunts. They even found them funny now that they were too close to take them personally. Hell, Zell didn't even get annoyed by 'Chicken-wuss' anymore… Even Squall was now getting used with the idea of Seifer being around. Quistis grinned as she had a flashback of Squall's birthday party, just a few days ago:

**_**FLASHBACK_**_**_

            All eight of them were gathered around in Squall and Rinoa's dorm cutting the cake. Rinoa kept planting kisses on Squall's cheeks and lips, making him frustrated at some point. Zell and Quistis were arguing on the next CD they were going to listen to, while Irvine and Shizuka were playing a quick game of Triple Triad. Seifer was lying down on one side of the bed rolling a cigarette for a very excited Selphie. He took a sip from his beer bottle and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him.

- _"I really think Leonheart should resume the striptease he left unfinished at Selphie's party…"_ he said smirking. Everyone, even Squall himself, snickered.

- _"Oh you'd just love that, wouldn't you?"_ Squall asked raising an eyebrow.__

- _"You know you're the only one who gets me excited Puberty-Boy… Aw shit, I gotta stop calling you that, now that you've grown in to a man…"_ Seifer said mockingly _"Either way, I'll never get enough of your juicy body…" _he added, running his tongue over his lips.__

- _"Hey!" _exclaimed Rinoa, putting her hands over Squall _"Hands off my man!" _All of them chuckled.__

- _"Nah, I don't mind…" _said Squall shrugging. __

            He got up, raised his T-shirt up to his neck, ran two fingers over his wet tongue and rubbed them onto one of his nipples, sending a fit of hysterical laughter all over the room. 

**_**END OF FLASHBACK**_**

****

****

            It was indeed a memorable moment to see the always serious and conservative Squall pull a joke like that one. Yep… Life was peachy for the eight teenage mercenaries. The only thing that bugged Quistis, were the constant nightmares Seifer had been having, which he always refused to talk about. Quistis respected his choice, although she couldn't help but feel worried about him. And that's why she had decided to ask for Matron's opinion. She was meeting her in a while, to have lunch over at Balamb City.

            Quistis arrived at the seaside town only twenty minutes after leaving Garden. She parked her car on the town Square and found her way towards the restaurant in which she would be meeting Edea. She soon reached it; it was called 'The Balamb Oyster'. It was a beautiful, picturesque restaurant, over by the sea-side. Edea was already there, sitting at a table outside. 

- _"Quistis dear…" _said Edea getting up, as soon as Quistis approached her.

- _"Hello Matron…" _said the blonde Instructor, hugging the woman she always considered a mother _"I hope you haven't been waiting for too long…"_

- _"Oh no my child…" _said Edea as both of them sat down _"I only came here five minutes ago."_

- _"May I take your order?"_ asked a waiter who came over to them.

- _"I'll have the trout dish, with baked potatoes, please." _said Edea.

- _"And you Miss?" _asked the waiter.

- _"I'll have…" _said Quistis, quickly scanning the menu _"… the lobster spaghetti, please."_

- _"Can I bring you a salad?" _asked the man.

- _"Sure… We'll have the… lettuce salad?" _said Edea looking at Quistis.

- _"Yes, that's fine. The lettuce salad." _replied Quistis.

- _"And a bottle of white wine." _said Edea.

- _"And some water please." _said Quistis.

- _"Very well. Your order will be here soon." _said the waiter, grabbing the two menus on his way inside the restaurant.

- _"So… How are things going dear?" _asked Edea holding Quistis' hand _"I haven't seen you in quite a while."_

- _"Oh things are just great! I'm back at teaching and it feels so great!" _Quistis said cheerfully.

- _"Good… And how are the others?" _Edea asked.

- _"They're doing well. Squall had his eighteenth birthday just a few days ago, on the 23rd."_

- _"I know. I gave him a call. I couldn't come to Balamb though; I had some pressing business to attend to at Centra."_

- _"Are you staying here for long now?" _asked Quistis.

- _"Yes, I think I'll be here till Christmas and probably New Year's Eve."_

- _"Oh good! Then we'll get to see you every day."_

- _"Indeed… How's Seifer? How are you two doing?"_ asked Edea smiling warmly.

- _"He's fine… We're still together…" _said Quistis, blushing a bit.

- _"That's really good to hear…"_

- _"He's on a mission now. I'm actually waiting for him to get back some time tomorrow. He's been studying very hard to raise his rank through the tests, so he can get better missions. He's already at 29!" _said Quistis excitedly.

- _"So, everything is good?" _asked Edea.

- _"Everything. Except…" _

- _"Except the thing you called me about…"_

- _"Right."_

- _"Well, what is it? Tell me…"_

            Quistis took a deep breath and began telling Edea about Seifer's nightmares. Edea listened to her carefully, as their lunch was served.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"…so he's been telling me nothing. He refused to speak about it. I mean, I respect it and all, but I'm still concerned about him. And that's why I came to you for advice…" _said Quistis twirling her fork around the spaghetti inside the now half-empty plate,swallowing a forkful down.

- _"Oh dear…" _said Edea putting a hand on her forehead.

- _"You know what this is all about?"_ asked Quistis eagerly, taking a sip of wine from her glass.

- _"I think I do…" _said Edea tracing the surface of her glass with one finger.

- _"Well, what is it? Is it serious?" _Quistis asked worriedly.

- _"*Sigh* I feel so guilty…" _said Edea.

- _"What does this have to do with you?" _asked Quistis puzzled.

- _"Quistis… When I was… possessed… through Ultimecia… I… did things to Seifer…" _Edea said with a look of sorrow on her face.

- _"'Things'?" _asked Quistis raising an eyebrow.

- _"I… tortured him… Did things that you **really** don't want to know about… It's going to be very hard for him to recover mentally…Oh Hyne, what have I done?" _said Edea, while tears appeared on her beautiful honey eyes.

- _"Matron, you know it's not your fault…" _said Quistis holding Edea's hand _"It wasn't **you** who did those things… It was… her." _she added with a disgusted expression on her face.

- _"I know but… now my poor child has to suffer for it…" _said Edea, as a tear ran down her cheek.

- _"Will he ever… forget?"_ asked Quistis.

- _"He will be able to cope with it in time… But he'll **never** forget… He's always trying to act strong, pretending it never happened… That's why he always acts like that… It's a shield for him to cover everything he hides inside. But in his dreams… it'll be haunting him for long… Until he lets it out…"_

- _"Can I help him? In **any **way?" _asked Quistis.

- _"Yes, of course… You can show_ _him your love each and every passing day…" _said Edea caressing Quistis' cheek _"You **do** love him, don't you Quistis?" _asked Edea smiling.

- _"I… I think I do…" _said Quistis lowering her head _"But **he** doesn't."_

- _"What makes you say that?" _

- _"It's just not… him, to fall for a girl like me. Sure, he probably cares, but I don't think he loves me. I don't know if he ever will…"_

- _"Well then…" _said Edea holding Quistis' face in her hands _"…I'd like to ask you for a favor. I want to be the first one to laugh in you face when you get proven wrong…" _she said smiling. Quistis let out a small giggle and smiled back at Edea.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            The train arrived at Balamb Railway Station at exactly 3 o' clock. Quistis was waiting patiently outside, leaning onto a wall. Soon, the train stopped and the passengers started to disembark. Dozens and dozens of them came out, leaving the station, until the figure of a tall, blond man appeared at the exit. He was wearing a SeeD uniform and was carrying a suitcase. Quistis smiled at the sight of him. Seifer looked around at the crowd and saw her. He smiled and walked over to her. Quistis ran towards him and when she reached him, she leaped onto his arms. Seifer let his suitcase fall on the floor and hugged his lover, giving her a deep kiss.

- _"Hey beautiful…" _he said when they broke apart _"Missed you loads…"_

- _"I missed you too…" _Quistis said hugging him tightly _"How did it go?"_

- _"Well…" _said Seifer picking up his suitcase with one hand, putting his other arm around Quistis' shoulder _"Let's just say I showed them what __Seifer__Almasy__ is all about…" _he said cockily giving her a wink.__

- _"Mmm… My bunny rabbit gave the bad guys a hard time?"_ she asked smiling, while they walked out of the station.__

- _"Yeah, but let's not say that 'bunny rabbit' too out loud…" _said Seifer grinning. Quistis laughed.__

- _"Let's go home baby…"_

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Quistis let Seifer drive the two of them back to the Garden. Seifer held the steering wheel with one hand, while his arm was around Quistis' shoulder. From time to time he shot her meaningful looks and kissed her, while she screamed at him to keep his eyes on the road, although on the inside she enjoyed it. They arrived shortly at Garden, where Seifer got out of the car so that no-one would see them together and walked his way inside the military academy, while Quistis drove back to the Parking Lot. 

- _"I'll see you inside, OK? I'll come at your room." _he said giving her a peck through the window, walking inside.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Seifer was lying on top of Quistis naked, kissing her. Quistis held him from the base of the neck to deepen the kiss, as his hands cascaded on her silky, bare skin. 

- _"Hyne…" _he said huskily, between kisses _"You're like a drug… I can't get enough of you…"_

            Quistis moaned in pleasure and smiled inwardly; she felt exactly the same. No matter how much they got together, she always wanted more. The couple went on making out on Quistis' bed, until a knock on Quistis' door was heard. Seifer's head jolted up and he turned to look towards the door.

- _"Are you expecting anyone?" _he whispered.

- _"No." _she whispered back _"Who is it?" _she asked loudly.

- _"Quisty, it's us! Selphie and Rinoa."_ came Selphie's chirpy voice.

- _"Holy shit!" _whispered Seifer, getting off Quistis.

- _"J-j-just a sec! I'm in the bathroom!" _yelled Quistis and sprang up from bed as well.

- _"OK…" _said Selphie from outside.

            Seifer quickly started gathering his scattered clothes from the floor. Quistis looked around frantically for her own and shoved them into the closet once she found them. She ran inside the bathroom and wet herself a bit, then wore a bathrobe and a towel around her hair. Seifer hurried inside the bathroom to get dressed and hide. Quistis closed the door behind him and went to open the door, when she saw his boxers lying on the floor. She grabbed them and shoved them into the bathroom where he was. She hastily made her bed and finally went to open the door. She fanned herself with her palm, took a deep breath and opened the door.

- _"Finally! What took you so long?" _asked Rinoa walking inside.

- _"I was just showering…" _said Quistis _"So… In what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"_

- _"We just thought we'd bring over some snacks and gossip!"_ said Selphie sitting on the bed, spreading all kinds of snacks on it **_'Oh boy…' _**thought Quistis.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                                                                                    _Much, much later…___

- _"…So I tell him: 'It's OK baby, it happens to the best!'" _said Rinoa, making all three girls laugh. Quistis nervously glanced at the clock. An hour and a half had passed. Seifer must have been bored out of his brains in there…

- _"Well now…" _said Selphie sighing, looking at her watch _"We better get goin'… You probably have to get ready for your evening classes, huh?" _she asked Quistis.

- _"Yeah, I start in an hour or so…" _replied Quistis.

- _"Hwaah!" _yawned Rinoa _"Yeah, we should go…"_

            The two girls got up and left Quistis' room. Closing the door, Quistis sighed, relieved that they'd gotten away with it. She walked over towards her bathroom door and opened it. She found Seifer fully dressed, standing up with arms crossed. He glanced at his watch and spoke. 

- _"One hour and… thirty-three minutes…" _he said.

- _"I'm sorry…" _she said hugging him _"We hadn't planned this…"_

- _"*Sigh* So much for our 'quality time'… You have to get ready for your class, don't you?"_ he asked. Quistis nodded _"I guess I'll see you tonight then…" _he said kissing her on the forehead, leaving her room.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** Damn, I just keep torturing these two don't I? ^_^

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_Seifer and Quis go shopping together for their new battle gears (they got their old one torn after the accident in the forest, remember?)_

_The duet of nasty reporters keeps trying to capture the secret couple on frame. Will they make it?_

_Quistis gets hold of something that belongs to Seifer…_


	28. Shopping Therapy

**A/N: ***Sigh* Have you ever had one of those days when you just feel **so** tired, that all you want to do is sleep? Just had one… I like my university school and everything, but today I was so busy that I ate for the **first** time during the day at 7:30 in the afternoon! At least I've got KoRn's new album to comfort me, hee, hee… ^_~ Any rock fans out there, CHECK it OUT! It's good…

OK, so I see that many of you guessed what the item Quistis will discover is…  I'm just being cruel, I know…

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the band _'__A Perfect Circle__'_ or the song _'The noose'_ mentioned briefly in this chapter. I just wanted to pay a tribute to one of the best (maybe even THE best) rock albums of this season, _'Thirteenth Step'._

****

**Chapter 27: Shopping Therapy**

_The next morning…_

            Quistis had just gotten out of the bathroom after her morning shower. She was wearing her fluffy blue bathrobe and her wet hair was wrapped inside a white towel. She came into her bedroom and opened her window. The fresh morning air of Balamb revitalized her skin and body as it ran through her lungs. She yawned and stretched mincingly, then looked out of the window to the vast green plains outside. It was Saturday morning, meaning that she had no classes for the day. She could spend her day anyway she wanted to.  Suddenly, she heard her cell-phone ring. She sighed, as it always rang for business only; she just wanted a peaceful day, stress-free. Reluctantly, she walked over to the nightstand where her phone was. She picked it up and looked puzzled at the unknown number calling her.

- _"Hello?"_ she said answering it.

- _"Surprise…" _said an all too familiar male voice.

- _"Seifer?" _she asked, while a grin spread across her face.

- _"The one and only…"_

- _"Where are you calling from?"_ she asked.

- _"My very own cell-phone… Bought it yesterday. __Cid__ said I'd need one now that I'm a SeeD. I hate those frickin' things, but I guess they're good for **something**…"_ he replied.

- _"That's great! Now we can talk whenever we want!" _said Quistis cheerfully.

- _"Heh, heh… Listen, I was thinking… It's a beautiful day, why spoil it by staying inside?"_ he said.

- _"My thoughts exactly… Wanna go somewhere?" _she suggested.

- _"I had this idea… We **still** haven't bought any battle gears yet from the day they got ruined. It's high-time we went shopping, don't you think? And then afterwards, we can go grab a bite or something."_ said Seifer.

- _"Hmmm… I like this! When are we going?"_ she asked.

- _"It's… almost 10 o' clock. Wanna meet outside at __10:30__?"_

- _"Sounds good… You get a car OK?" _

- _"K… See you in a bit kitten."_

- _"Bye…"_

            Quistis terminated the call and left the phone back to its place. She quickly started getting ready. She dried her hair off with her blow-drier, then walked over to her wardrobe, to find something to wear. She chose a pair of light blue jeans in knee-length, a white tight sleeveless top that read 'Cute' on the chest with blue letters and a pair of black straight sandals. She decided to let her hair down, but applied just a bit of mousse to make them slightly wavy. She used a bit of light make-up, grabbed her purse and left her room. On her way out, she met many Trepies who tried to pick up a conversation, but she cut them off, saying she was in a hurry. She was almost at the Directory, heading to the Front Gate, when she heard Rinoa calling her.

- _"Hey, Quisty!" _Quistis froze on place **_'Damn… I need an excuse… fast!'_ **she thought.

- _"Hey Rinoa…" _she said turning around.

- _"I almost didn't recognize you! You look great!" _said the brunette excitedly.

- _"Thanks."_

- _"Where are you going?" _

- _"I… I'm meeting an old friend at Balamb to have some coffee and catch up…" _said Quistis.

- _"Oh good… Do I know her? Or him?" _asked Rinoa mischievously.

- _"It's a 'she'. And no, you don't. She used to be an Instructor here, but left. She's in Balamb for a couple of days and wanted to see __me__.__" _replied Quistis, amazed by how quick she'd made that up.

- _"Oh, OK. I guess I'll see you at lunch, have a nice day!" _said the young sorceress, leaving.

- _"You too…" _said Quistis, walking towards the Front Gate.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            When she got out there, she found a black car waiting outside. She quickly glanced around her to see if anyone was watching, then approached the car. She opened the door and got inside. She found Seifer inside, dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He smiled at her and drove off. When they were a 'safe' distance away, he pulled over and stopped the car. He grabbed Quistis and gave her a passionate kiss, which she gladly returned.

- _"Hey kitten…" _he said when they broke apart, running a finger down her cheek.

- _"Hey yourself…" _she said smiling.

- _"So… We're going to Balamb?" _he asked.

- _"I suppose so… D'you think we'll be… recognized?" _she asked worriedly.

- _"I though of that myself. That's why I got you these." _he said handing her a pair of black sunglasses _"Good call on letting your hair down. Makes you look different…"_

- _"Good different or bad different?" _she asked, putting her glasses on.

- _"Definitely good…" _he said giving her a light peck on the lips _"Shall we?"_ he said, putting on a black beret and a pair of glasses as well.

- _"Let's go…" _said Quistis, chuckling at the sight of him wearing a beret.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The couple walked hand-in-hand along the streets of Balamb. Quistis hated the fact that they had to disguise themselves in order to go out like a normal couple. It's not like they were doing something wrong… Either way, she felt good that no pairs of eyes pierced through them and they were able to take a walk in peace. 

- _"Wanna try that store over there?" _said Seifer lowering his glasses, pointing at a store just a few feet away.

- _"Looks good." _said Quistis _"Let's go inside."_

            The pair stepped inside the store and immediately, two salesgirls rushed over to them. One of them was a blonde, while the other was a red-haired girl.

- _"Hello! I'm Nadia…" _said the blonde.

- _"…and I'm __Teri__…" _said the red-haired girl.

- _"How can we help you?" _asked Nadia.

- _"We're looking for battle gears." _said Quistis _"Do you have any?"_

- _"Are you __Balamb__Garden__ students?" _asked Teri.

- _"Yeah." _replied Seifer _"Can you show us anything?"_

- _"Sure. Come over this way…" _said Teri, walking over at a stand with battle gears only.

- _"Who's gonna try first?" _asked Nadia.

- _"Ladies first…" _said Seifer.

- _"OK…" _said Teri giggling, going through the outfits _"How's this?"_

            She held out a black leather mini skirt, with a black and white matching tank-top. The ensemble was completed with a chain that hung from one side of the skirt. Seifer's eyebrows arched, a good sign that his eyes had shot wide open. Before he had time to say anything though, Quistis had snatched it and was on her way to the changing room. A couple of minutes later, she came out. Seifer's mouth flung open; the skirt was so short, that it barely covered any skin. It much resembled Selphie's dress length-wise. Quistis' long legs looked amazing in that skirt. The top was really tight and had a cleavage pretty deep. The sleeves were made of fishnet-like fabric.

- _"You look great!" _exclaimed Teri.

- _"Girl, you're gonna daze any monsters before you even hit them once!" _said Nadia _"What do you think?" _she asked, turning over to Seifer. 

- _"Nice. Add you whip to that and you'll look like a dominatrix…"_ he said crossing his arms _"I don't like it…"_

- _"You won't be the one wearing it!"_ said Quistis angrily _"Anyway, I don't like it either. Anything else?"_

_Ten outfits and four big arguments later…_

            Quistis came out wearing a pair of tight black leather pants. She had tucked them inside the high-heeled black boots she was wearing underneath. The outfit was completed by a tight sleeveless purple vest, with a zipper in front, just like her previous one. A purple leather belt hung diagonally from her waist to her hips, for her whip to be hung upon.

- _"Well?" _said Quistis, making a turn around herself.

            Seifer approached her, arms crossed and began circling her. Quistis put her hands on her hips and tapped one foot on the floor impatiently.

- _"I'm listening…"_ she said raising an eyebrow.

- _"The pants are way too tight, the vest is way too unzipped and what about those heels? How on earth are you gonna fight on them?!" _he asked.

- _"Trust me… I can. Now… do you like it or not?" _she asked impatiently.

- _"It's OK I guess…" _he said shrugging.

- _"Thank Hyne!" _said Quistis and went back inside to change into her own clothes.

            When she came outside, she found Seifer trying on an outfit. The two girls were standing next to him, admiring him. 

- _"I like this…" _he said to Quistis.

            He was wearing a pair of black leather pants, a new pair of leather gloves and a plain white, sleeveless T-shirt on top. 

- _"I'm gonna get the Fire Cross emblazoned in the front in red." _he said.

- _"It's good…" _said Quistis smiling _"But where will you get a Fire Cross patch?" _she asked.

- _"__Teri__ here said she can order it if we give her a sketch. Nadia claims to be good in drawing, so she's gonna draw it for __me__.__" _replied Seifer. 

- _"That's all fine, but where is she going to sketch it from?" _asked Quistis.

            Seifer took off his shirt and turned around, showing the Fire Cross tattoo on his back. The two salesgirls swooned on his bare chest, but when Quistis cleared her throat loudly, they snapped back to reality. Nadia rushed over to get a sketchpad and finished the drawing in five minutes.

- _"All done…" _she said showing it to Seifer.

- _"It's good…" _he said, checking it out thoroughly.

- _"Just leave the T-shirt here and when it's made, we'll send it over to you at __Balamb__Garden__. What name should I put it under?" _asked Teri.

- _"Ahh… Don't worry about it. Just gimme a call on this number when it's here and I'll come pick it up." _said Seifer, handing them his cell-phone number on a piece of paper.

- _"Very well…" _said Nadia taking it _"Will that be all?"_

- _"Hmmm… You wouldn't happen to have any trench coats, would you?" _asked Seifer.

- _"It's still summer season. __Trench__ coats come somewhere in Fall." _replied Teri.

- _"Oh well…" _he said shrugging _"Yes, that's all…"_

            The pair walked over to the counter and paid for their clothes. They then left the store, thanking the two girls and went on their way.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*      

            The black car stopped out of the Garden for Quistis to get down. Seifer lowered the window and rested his hand upon it.

- _"Wanna go grab some lunch and come over to my dorm?" _he asked, lowering his glasses.

- _"I dunno. D'you think it's safe?" _asked Quistis.

- _"Use the window. I'll help you up…" _he said grinning.

- _"Alright. I need to take a shower first though." _she said.

- _"Mmm… We can have one together if you want…" _he said raising an eyebrow, smiling mischievously.

- _"Not today bunny rabbit…" _she replied.

- _"*Sigh* Can we please stop saying that? It's giving me a headache every time I hear it…" _he said frowning.

- _"Fat chance bunny…" _she said laughing. She checked around to see if anyone was coming, then leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips _"See you in about an hour."_

- _"Bye kitten…"_ Seifer said driving off.__

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            Quistis got to her room, took of her shoes and fell heavy on the bed. She stretched a bit then got up, putting her newly bought outfit and boots inside her closet. She walked over to the bathroom and began undressing. She rested her discarded clothing upon the counter and stepped inside the shower. After ten minutes or so, she came out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her wet body. She grabbed another and wrapped her hair in it. She walked back inside the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She lightly dried her hair off with the blow drier and began getting dressed. She wore a midi denim skirt with a slit in one side and a white shirt on top, which she tied in a knot in the belly. She caught her damp hair up in a chignon and left her dorm. She walked over to the cafeteria to buy her and Seifer's lunch. She bought four burgers, two packs of fries and two cokes. She also got a few doughnuts and paid. She then noticed her friends calling her from a table and walked over to them. Rinoa, Squall, Irvine and Selphie were sitting there.

- _"Hey! Were have you been all morning?"_ asked Selphie.

- _"I was over at Balamb. I was meeting an old friend." _Quistis replied.

- _"Are you gonna join us now?"_ asked Irvine.

- _"Sorry. I'm having something quick to eat in my dorm and then I'm going to sleep. I'm beat…" _said Quistis.

- _"That doesn't look like 'something quick' to me…" _said Squall, looking at the pretty big paper bag Quistis was carrying.

- _"Xu caught up with me on the corridor and asked me to buy her something for lunch."_ she replied smiling; she had her excuse ready this time…

- _"Oh OK…" _said Squall.

- _"See you later?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"Sure! Bye guys, enjoy your lunch!" _Quistis said leaving.

            The two pairs looked at each other puzzled.

- _"Am I the only one who gets the impression that Quisty has been avoiding us lately?" _asked Selphie hesitantly.

- _"Yeah, she's either busy, or tired all the time!" _said Rinoa.

- _"And she just seems so happy about it!" _added Selphie.

- _"Geez, listen to you two!"_ said Irvine, making them both turn around to look at him _"She's finally got her job back, she's happy although busy and you're bitchin' about it!" _he said exasperated.

- _"You're right…" _said Selphie _"Man, I feel so guilty!" _she said feeling embarrassed.

- _"Yeah, we're just being mean instead of sharing her happiness…" _said Rinoa lowering her head.

- _"That's more like it…" _said Irvine **_'Whew! Close call!'_** he thought.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            Seifer got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He rubbed a towel on his wet hair and walked inside the bedroom. He opened the first drawer of his nightstand looking for his cigarettes, but something else caught his eye. He picked up the old notebook he found in the drawer and opened it, skimming along the pages. It was his journal. Seifer read some of the entries. The last one was before the mission in Wallace's mansion. Seifer raised an eyebrow while reading some parts of the journal. He frowned then threw it inside the garbage bin next to the table **_'I don't need this anymore…'_** he thought. He walked back to the nightstand and got his cigarettes from inside. He lit one and sat on his bed. Just about when he'd finished it, he heard something hitting his window. He smiled and got up. He opened the window and found Quistis waiting down.

- _"Get the bag first…" _said Quistis stretching up, handing Seifer the paper bag. 

            Seifer bent down and got it. He put it on the table, then walked back to the window. He bent down again, grabbing Quistis' hand, helping her up the window.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

            Just when Quistis got inside Seifer's dorm through the window, a clicking sound was heard behind the bushes. A pair of people then emerged from them.

- _"Gotcha…" _said the woman with the golden glasses, smirking.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

            Seifer pulled Quistis inside his room. He held her tightly onto him from the hips, while she wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist. Seifer closed the window with one hand, still holding her with the other. 

- _"Hey there…" _he said, giving her a light kiss on the lips.

- _"Just out of the shower?"_ asked Quistis, playing with the wet spikes of his hair.

- _"Yep… Too bad you didn't want to join in… Had to entertain myself…" _he said smirking.

- _"Bet I could have done it better…" _she said grinning.

- _"You think so?" _he asked raising an eyebrow.

- _"I **know** so." _she said.

- _"OK then… Let's see you prove it…" _he said.

            He walked over to bed, still holding her and threw her on it, lying on top of her. He looked at her meaningfully and ran a finger down the cleavage of her shirt.

- _"The food's gonna get cold…" _said Quistis.

- _"I don't mind…" _he replied huskily.

- _"Don't you want to eat now?"_

- _"We'll need it later…" _he said, leaning in kissing her.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            _With your halo slipping down…___

_            Your halo slipping…_

_            With your halo slipping down…_

_            Your halo slipping…_

- _"What's that we're listening at?" _asked Quistis, taking a bite off her burger.

            She was wearing her white shirt on top and her underwear only, while Seifer was wearing a pair of black sweatpants. They were sitting on Seifer's bed across each other, with their legs tangled around each other's.

- _"'A perfect circle'." _replied Seifer eating some fries.

- _"I like it… The guy's voice is amazing…" _she said.

- _"Isn't it?" _he said smiling _"__Maynard__James__Keenan__. He also sings for Tool. He's great…"_

- _"Yeah… Such soft voice…" _said Quistis. 

            She finished up her lunch, throwing the papers inside the bag. Seifer soon finished as well and threw the paper inside the bag too.

- _"I don't know about you, but I'm full…" _said Quistis touching her stomach.

- _"I'm still hungry…" _said Seifer, touching his bottom lip with his thumb, looking at her.

- _"Still hungry?! You ate three burgers, fries, a doughnut and drank a coke! How can you still be hungry?!" _

- _"Who said I was hungry for food?" _he said rushing up to her, pinning her down to the bed.

- _"What, again?!" _asked Quistis grinning. Seifer nodded _"We just ate!"_

- _"Can't think of a better way to burn calories…" _he said smirking.

- _"Hyne, you really **are **like a rabbit!" _she said. 

            Seifer moved his nose like a bunny, making Quistis laugh. He smiled, then leaned down to her, biting her neck…

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

            Quistis woke up in Seifer's bed, finding his side empty. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the empty room. She stretched a bit, then got out of the covers. Her eye fell on the nightstand, where a note lay. She picked it up and read it.

            **_Sorry to go kitten… _**

******_Cid_****_ called and said he wanted me to go up to the office. _**

**_            Call you later._**

****

**_            'Abnormally horny bunny rabbit'_**

            Quistis laughed at the signature of the note. She left it back up on the nightstand, then got up to get dressed. She stumbled a bit while walking, feeling still a bit sleepy. She walked over to chair next to the table, where her clothes lay. Not being careful though, she tripped over the garbage bin, spilling all the contents out. She cursed and bent down to pick them up. An old notebook caught her eye. She picked it up, looking at it curiously. She flipped it open to the first page and saw the word 'Journal' written inside. Her lips upturned into a small mischievous grin. She bit her bottom lip, thinking whether she should open it or not **_'I can't read it… It's personal… But then again…'_** she thought. Finally, curiosity got the better of her and she began skimming along the pages. She found some entries about Seifer's feelings on what was going on while they were still on the last Sorceress war. She read some of them, then flipped over to more recent parts. When she found the pages that had dates of the past couple of months on top, she began reading more thoroughly. After a few entries, her up to now mild features turned into a frown and her face fell…

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **I'm 1000% sure that many of you want my head served in a plate now…

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_OK, so Quis read Seifer's diary… Ouch… That's gotta hurt… _

_So whaddya think? Will they work things out? How will Quistis react? How will Seifer, when she tells him?_


	29. The 'Big Bang'

**A/N: I see many of you are 'complaining' about how much of a 'bunny' Seifer is… So I've decided to bring over my Muse and talk about it… I present to you, Salaam Dementia (Sal), my Muse!**

**SAL: Hey there… *waves***

**WRITER (ME): So Sal, everyone's bitching because you have Sei and Quis 'boinking' all the time…**

**SAL: It's not MY fault! It's the damn hormones on these kids! They're the ones to blame!**

**WRITER: Hey guys! (calls Sei and Quis, who walk over hand-in-hand)**

**QUISTIS: What is it?**

**ME: The readers are complaining about your constant erm… 'boinking'…**

**QUISTIS: What?! *blushes***

**SEIFER: What's their damn problem? *cracks knuckles, looking over at screen***

**SAL: The readers want to see some plot for a change! This isn't a damn harlequin!**

**SEIFER: Well shouldn't you be blaming HER *points over at author* for the lack of plot?**

**WRITER: Hey! I promised I'd make up for it in the sequel! I just wanted to write a carefree story at first and then…**

**SEIFER: Yeah, yeah… *mockingly***

**WRITER: Don't take that tone with me, or I'll have her *points at Quis* mad at your for the diary for ever!**

**SEIFER: S-s-s-so? *tries to act cool***

**QUISTIS: So, no 'boinking' for a loooong time…. *crosses arms* **

**SEIFER: WHAT?! *turns over to writer* Why you little… **

**WRITER: Watch the tongue Seify…**

**SEIFER: Tsk, fine…So, now what?**

**WRITER: Now you'll be nice to me and I'll be nice to you. If you promise to help me out here and have SOME sort of evolution in the plot, then I'll make Quistis forgive you…**

**QUISTIS: What do you mean MAKE me?! What, I have no free will here?**

**WRITER: Hon, do you REALLY what to stay pissed at him forever? **

**QUISTIS: *looks over at Seifer* Well… The sex IS good…**

**SEIFER: *hurt* Is that all you see in me?**

**QUISTIS: Oh no baby! *hugs him* You know you're my frisky little bunny rabbit… **

**SEIFER: *grins and whispers something in her ear***

**QUISTIS: *giggles* Let's go! *grabs Sei's arm and they both leave***

**SAL: *Sigh* Not again… *slaps hand on forehead***

**WRITER: *turns over to screen* Well there you have it folks! If Seifer keeps his promise and is nice to me, the next few chapters will have a bit of action (I mean REAL action, not 'action'…) and then I'll keep my promise in having Quis forgive him. How? You'll just have to wait and see… ^_~ **

****

****

****

**Chapter 28: The 'Big Bang'**

_                                                                                                Two days later…_

            Quistis had just finished up with one of her classes for the day and was walking down the corridor, over to the elevator to get to the Training Center, where her next class was. Her face was blank and expressionless, her lips pursed, while she barely dragged her feet to walk. Suddenly she heard her cell-phone ring. She retrieved it from her pocket and looked at the number calling. Seifer. She pressed the 'C' button, canceling the call and put the phone back in her pocket. After only a few seconds, it rang again. Quistis sighed and reached back for it. Still Seifer. This thing had been going on from the previous day. Feeling tired of the situation, she decided to answer it.

- _"Yes?" _she said wearily.

- _"Quistis, where the hell have you been?!" _said Seifer **_'Hell. You said it yourself…'_** she thought.

- _"Busy." _she replied coldly.

- _"Too busy to pick up the Hyne damn phone? I've been trying to reach you from yesterday! You've either not answered or cancelled my calls!"_ he said _"And when I came and knocked at your dorm you never answered!"_

- _"Instructors have these tiny little things called classes all day, you know?" _she said mockingly.

- _"OK, OK… Let's just say I buy the whole thing about classes all day…" _he said _"…which by the way I don't, couldn't you have given me a call and say you were going to be busy? You got me worried!"_

- _"Frankly Seifer, I don't give a damn!" _she said in a Scarlet-O'-Harra manner, terminating the call, then shutting her phone down.

            Feeling incredibly frustrated, she continued to head towards the Training Center. She didn't feel like crying; she hadn't shed a single tear ever since she had read that diary. Not that she didn't care, but she just felt… nothing. Just anger **_'Looks like my students are gonna have to pay for it…' _**she thought, feeling already sorry about the poor kids who'd have to face her indignation.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"We're done for the day…" _said Quistis taking notes on her clipboard _"I expect better performance from all of you next time…" _

            The students slowly dispersed and left the Training Center, commenting on the extremely hard training session. A small group of boys were last to go.

- _"Man! Talk about bitching spree today!" _said one of them.

- _"Tell me about it!" _said the middle one.

- _"Yeah, but it's kinda hard to keep a grudge on her… Not with an ass like that…" _said the last one, turning to look back at her _"Damn, I love the new outfit!" _he added, checking out the back of her leather pants.

            The other two boys snickered and turned to look as well. All three of them swooned on Quistis' perfect figure. When they turned around to go though, they came face to face with Seifer. He had his arms crossed, and was giving all three of them a deadly furious look. The boys looked at him terrified.

- _"If you three want to **live** to see your graduation, you should wish I never catch you talking about Instructor Trepe or any Instructor that way again…" _he said. The boys all swallowed hard and nodded.

- _"Alright…" _said one of them.

- _"Sorry about that…" _said another.

- _"Sorry what?" _asked Seifer.

- _"Sorry __Mr.__ _Almasy___…" repeated that last boy._

- _"That's more like it… Now scram!" _Seifer said loudly, making the three boys scatter immediately.

            Seifer gave them one last poisonous look, then walked over to Quistis who was still taking down notes, although he was sure she'd watched the whole scene.

- _"I told you…" _said Seifer once reaching her _"Those pants are way too tight. See how those horny kids were ogling at you?"_

- _"Oh please!" _she said snapping her clipboard noisily. She made a move to leave, but Seifer grabbed her arm.

- _"I'm talking to you." _he said firmly.

- _"About what? Horny teenagers looking at my ass?" _she said mockingly, raising an eyebrow _"As if you care…"_

- _"What the hell is **that** supposed to mean?"_ he asked angrily, never letting go of her arm.

- _"Use your brains. That is if you have any…" _she spat at him.

- _"Would you mind telling me what the FUCK has gotten into you these days?!" _he said releasing her, crossing his arms.

- _"Does the word 'Journal' ring any bells?" _she hissed, crossing her arms as well.

            Seifer's eyes shot wide open. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. 

- _"Thought so…" _said Quistis, turning her heel.

- _"Quistis wait!" _said Seifer running behind her _"It's not what you think!" _he added, grabbing her hand.

            Quistis swiftly turned around and with her free hand, she landed a hard slap across Seifer's face, making his head turn over from the force. He felt his cheek sting, but it could hardly compete with the sting he felt in his heart. He touched his burning red cheek and turned around to face her.

- _"Quis… I…" _he began.

- _"Shut up!" _yelled Quistis _"I don't want to hear another word from you!"_

- _"You've got every right to be angry, but…" _he tried to say.

- _"I said shut up! Don't you dare even **look** at me again Almasy, or they'll be gathering you in pieces!" _she screamed and left the Training Center in a fury.

            Seifer was left standing there, feeling thunderstruck. He touched his forehead with one hand and sighed **_'Damn, I screwed up… I screwed up big time…' _he thought.**

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_    __  _

            Quistis ran back to her dorm. She shut the door behind her with a loud thud and threw her things on the floor. She was breathing fast through clenched teeth, trying to keep her eyes wide open. If she closed them, tears would flood her face. They soon began to sting and hurt, but she refused to shut them. She looked around her room frantically, looking for something to break. She spotted an empty vase, grabbed it and threw it against the wall, smashing it into shards. She let out a silent 'scream' and fell down on her knees covering her face with both hands. The first tears came instantly and she was soon lying on the floor, crying her eyes out…

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The following week went painfully slowly for both of them. Quistis worked her days off, trying to keep her mind off anything else. Many students walked up to her every day, asking her why she wasn't feeling alright, but she always responded with a forced smile, saying she only felt a bit under the weather. Seifer on the other hand, had no missions to keep himself busy, so he just roamed around the corridors like a ghost, drowning himself with alcohol and cigarettes at nights.

            One of these nights, when he was just getting back from a pub in Balamb, he found someone waiting for him in the Parking Lot.

- _"My office. **Now Almasy." **_said a very pissed-off looking Xu.

- _"Not in the mood for late-night kinkiness, but thanks for the offer…" _he said smirking, locking the car.

- _"Maybe you're in the mood for late-night ass-kickingness?"_ she asked furiously, bringing one of her deadly daggers dangerously close to his throat.

- _"Go ahead." _he said calmly, not moving a muscle. Xu pressed the dagger on his neck, making it bleed just a bit _"OW! Are you crazy, you bitch?!"_ he yelled, jumping back, holding his throat.

- _"Just following orders…" _she said.

- _"What the fuck do you want?" _he asked, eyeing her angrily.

- _"Are you coming up?" _she asked.

- _"Lead the way, you fucking fruitcake…" _he mumbled.

            Xu walked out of the Parking Lot and over to the elevator. They took it to the third floor, where her office was, right next to Squall's. Xu opened the door and flicked the lights open. Seifer walked inside and sat on an armchair. Xu closed the door shut and approached him.

- _"So…" _said Seifer _"How could I **ever assist you?" **_he asked mockingly.

- _"I'll just cut to the chase…" _she said, standing up in front of him, with arms crossed _"Quistis has been looking dreadful for days. I **know **you're behind all this, so just be a nice little bastard and tell me what the hell you did to her._

            Xu expected Seifer to respond with a witty, smart-ass remark, but it never came. Instead, he just buried his face in his hands and lowered his face down. Xu looked at him confused and utterly surprised.

- _"Well?" _she asked impatiently.

- _"I fucked up Xu…" _said Seifer in a low voice, just above a whisper.

- _"What did you do?"_ she asked.

- _"Does it matter?" _he said sighing.

- _"Did you cheat on her?" _

- _"No. I'd never do that…" _he replied. Xu didn't know why, but she believed him.

- _"Did you say something that hurt her?"_

- _"Not exactly…"_

- _"Damn it, do I have to pull it out of you with a crowbar?!" _she said exasperated _"What the hell did you do?!"_

- _"I don't want to talk about it… Makes me feel worse…"_ he said.

            Xu ran a hand through her hair, sighing loudly. Just then, she heard Seifer sniff. She quickly turned her head towards him. He was still hiding his face in his hands.

- _"Are you… crying?"_ she asked, not daring to believe what she saw before her eyes.

- _"No!" _said Seifer, quickly wiping a tear that was ready to form in his eye. 

            Their looks met. Xu stared deep into the green emerald eyes before her and found only despair. 

- _"I swear to __Hyne__Almasy__, if you're faking that…" she said._

- _"Faking what?" _he asked.

- _"That… look…" _

- _"Xu, if you dragged me all the way up here to talk bullshit…" _Seifer began. 

- _"Do you honestly care about her?" _she asked.

- _"Well what the fuck do **you** think?"_ he asked angrily getting up.

- _"Answer the question Almasy." _said Xu firmly.

- _"Of course I do! I l-l-l…" _Seifer began. Xu's eyes shot open. He wasn't really going to say…? _"…l-l-like her…" _stuttered Seifer, in a not very convincing way _"…very much…" _he said.

            He fell back on the armchair heavily, sighing.

- _"Hyne… I don't know what to do…"_ he mumbled.

- _"Well…" _said Xu softly _"You could always try talking to her."_

- _"I've tried. She won't listen."_ he said.

- _"First of all… About what you did… Is there any… excuse for it?"_ asked Xu, trying to work something out.

- _"Kinda…" _he said.

- _"Yes or no?" _asked Xu.

- _"Yeah, I guess… In a way…" _

- _"Good." _said Xu _"Make sure you're on the elevator tomorrow morning at exactly 9 o' clock."_

- _"Why?" _Seifer asked puzzled.

- _"No questions. Just be there and make sure you're alone."_ said Xu _"Understood?"_

- _"Sure…" _said Seifer shrugging _"Can I go now?"_

- _"Yeah go. And don't forget what I said." _she said, while he made his way out.

- _"I won't…" _he mumbled, walking out.

            Xu watched him disappear through the elevator doors. She sighed and shook her head in disbelief **_'I must be nuts…'_ she thought.**

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*    

            The next morning, Seifer did as Xu told him to. He was inside the elevator at exactly 9 o'clock, alone. Nothing too difficult though, as most of the students were already inside their classrooms, so no-one used the elevator. He waited inside and after a couple of minutes someone called it. Seifer crossed his arms and waited impatiently, curious of what would happen **_'Probably someone irrelevant calling it… Damn, why am I even doing this? What's the point?' _**he asked himself. The elevator went past the 2nd floor. Seifer raised an eyebrow. The only people up in the 3rd floor that time were Squall and Xu. He shrugged and waited to see who would enter as the doors began to slide open. His heart raced when he saw Quistis enter. She mechanically pushed the button for the 1st floor, then turned around and noticed him. She stood still for a moment; their eyes hadn't met for a whole week now.

- _"I'm out of here…" _said Quistis and made a move towards the doors.

- _"No wait, **I'll go…" **_said Seifer lowering his head and walking towards the doors.

            The elevator was reaching the 2nd floor by then and just about when Seifer was about to press the button for that floor, it just stopped. Both of them froze. Seifer raised an eyebrow and pushed the 'Stop' button. Nothing happened. He pushed the button for every floor. Still nothing. Quistis was leaning against a corner, looking pale. Seifer picked up the phone and tried to call emergency.

- _"Shit! It doesn't work…" _he said banging it back in place _"Oh wait!" _he said delightfully. He dug his hand inside his pocket and took out his cell-phone, smiling at Quistis triumphantly. 

- _"Nice try…" _she said, still as white as chalk _"…but cell-phones don't have a signal inside this elevator."_

- _"What?" _asked Seifer _"You sure?" _he asked. Quistis nodded _"Does that mean…?"_

- _"We're trapped in here…" _said Quistis breathlessly.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Quistis was curled up in a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth. She was breathing fast and her eyes were wide open. Her face was really pale and she looked ready to pass out. Seifer walked over to her and kneeled down. 

- _"Are you alright?" _he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

- _"Don't touch me!" _she yelled shaking it off.

- _"Look, just pretend it's not me! Pretend it's anyone else! I just want to make sure you're OK!" _he said.

- _"Well I'm **not!" **_she snapped.

- _"Are you claustrophobic?" _he asked, trying to put his hand on her shoulder again. This time she didn't shake it off.

- _"No… I've just had a **really** bad experience inside an elevator once…" _she said trembling.

- _"Here…" _he said taking off a shirt he was wearing _"Wear this…" _he added, putting it over her shoulders.

- _"Thank you…" _she said, sliding her arms in the sleeves. She looked at him and spoke _"You went back to the store and got the T-shirt?"_

- _"Yeah…" _he said smiling _"It came out really good…" _

- _"It's nice…" _she said, still trembling.

- _"Feeling better?" _he asked.

- _"No…" _she replied.

- _"Can I… hold you?" _he hesitantly asked. Quistis looked at him _"I told you… Just pretend it's not me…" he said. Quistis nodded._

            Seifer slowly put his arms out. Quistis moved closer to him. He softly wrapped both arms around her shoulders. She buried her face inside his arms, shaking. He gradually tightened his grasp, caressing her hair. Quistis' breathing soon became normal. Seifer closed his eyes and sighed. 

- _"I feel better now…" _she mumbled at some point _"You can let go…" _

            Seifer reluctantly loosened his grasp and let her pull back. Quistis sat down on the corner again and held her knees tightly. Seifer sat down, just a bit farther away from her.

- _"Can we… Can we talk?" _he asked.

- _"Alright…" _she said.

- _"Mind if I go first?" _he asked.

- _"Go ahead…" _

- _"*Sigh* Alright… I won't deny what you read in the diary. I wrote all that and they were true…" _he began. Quistis looked down at her feet and breathed deeply _"They were true back **then**. Back when I wrote it. Then… things changed…"_

- _"*Scoff* How?" _she asked.

- _"Well… You probably noticed a few… changes in the last entries." _

- _"I might have…" _she said. 

- _"That was when I began seeing you… differently." _he said _"I'll admit that all I wanted was to get you in bed at first. The least I can do now is be honest. But it's not like that now…"_

- _"And what **is it like?" **_asked Quistis raising an eyebrow.

- _"I… I've got… feelings for you…"_ he said looking at her.

- _"*Scoff* I suppose now you're going to say you love me?" _she said mockingly, looking at him too.

- _"Quistis don't set things with only two parameters. Not everything is either plain sex or true love. There is much more in between…" _he said. Quistis looked away and sighed.

- _"I dunno Seifer… I dunno how I can trust you again…" _she said.

- _"Let me try. Try and gain your trust again. Even if it means staying away all that time. Just let me try."_ he said eagerly.

- _"I don't know if I can…" _

- _"Why not?" _he asked.

- _"Because I don't want to get any more hurt in the process…" _she said looking at him.

- _"Quistis, I…" _he began, but just then the elevator went back to function.

- _"Finally!" _said Quistis relieved, getting up. Seifer got up as well.

- _"Can we please finish this conversation?" _he asked.

- _"I don't think we've got anything else to say…" _she said looking at him _"For what it's worth… It was good while it lasted." she added. Seifer felt crestfallen __"Thank you for your shirt…" said Quistis taking it off, placing it around his shoulders _"Goodbye…" _she said, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek._

            The elevator doors opened and Quistis got out, not looking back. Seifer felt his knees weak and slid down onto the floor. He stared blankly at nowhere in particular, until the elevator got called again.

- _"I'm sorry Seifer…" _said Quistis while tears ran down her cheeks.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Oh I can just feel your wrath approaching…**

__

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_Seifer leaves on a mission, having his heart broken by Quistis._

_Quis and the others suddenly receive a message that something went wrong in Seifer's mission… Very wrong…_


	30. Returning from the ashes

**A/N: **Damn! I've broken the barrier of 200 reviews! Gosh, thank you all SO much! I never thought that people would be so interested in the stuff I write… Hugs and kisses to all of you! *Smooch* *Smooch*

Back to our story now… Salaam Dementia (Sal) was of much help these two days and came up with some stuff for the story. Plus Seifer has been nice to me, so I'm considering helping him get back with Quisty. He's been punished enough, dontcha think? Anywayz, Sal wanted to give you guys out a very small taste of the sequels to come, so we worked together and found a way to mix them all! Seifer's mission, the 'making up' of Sei and Quis and hints of the sequels! I'm not going to say what it is out loud, but I think that you'll get it. The hints will be much stronger on the next chappy. Until then…

Ciao!   

****

****

**Chapter 29: Returning from the ashes**

            Xu waited eagerly behind the elevator doors outside her office. Her face fell when she saw Seifer sitting on the floor, looking awful.

- _"Well? What happened? Did it work?" _she asked, but already knew his answer. Seifer got up and walked over to her.

- _"That was you?" _he asked frowning.

- _"Yeah…"_

- _"First of all… Don't do any of that shit again. You scared Quistis to death." _he said angrily _"And second, no it didn't."_

- _"Why?" _asked Xu sadly.

- _"Because she didn't think she could trust me ever again." _he replied _"Anyway, thanks for trying to help and sorry if I was rough just now. Gotta go. Bye…" _he said.

- _"Where are you going?" _

- _"I'm leaving on a mission at __noon__. Gotta go pack…"_

- _"Oh…" _said Xu. Seifer walked over to the elevator and pushed the button _"Seifer?" _she called. Seifer turned around _"I'm sorry things didn't work out…" _she said sincerely. 

- _"Yeah, me too…" _he said and turned around, walking inside.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Three days later…_

- _"Still 'feeling under the weather'?" _Irvine asked Quistis who was sitting across him on the lunch table.

- _"Yeah… Fall's starting to get to me…" _she said gloomily.

- _"Maybe you should go see __Dr.__Kadowaki__…" _suggested Rinoa.

- _"Nah, I'll be fine. I feel like that every year this time…" _Quistis replied.

- _"Suit yourself…" _said the brunette.

            They all remained silent, eating their lunch. Suddenly Selphie who -except for Squall- was the only one missing, ran inside the cafeteria and over to them in thunder-like speed.

- _"Hurry… Office… Accident… __Mission__…" _she said panting.

- _"Whoa, whoa… Breathe!" _said Zell _"What's wrong?"_

- _"What accident?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"At… the… mission…" _said Selphie.

- _"What mission?" _asked Shizuka.

- _"What accident?" _asked Quistis, starting to feel worried.

- _"Seifer…" _said Selphie taking a deep breath. Irvine shot Quistis a worried look.

- _"What **about** him?!" _yelled Quistis.

- _"Come up… to the office…" _said Selphie still trying to breathe properly.

            All six of them ran up to Squall's office on the 3rd floor. Quistis was the first one to barge inside.

- _"Squall! What happened?" _she asked frantically.

- _"The mission Seifer was in…" _said Squall with difficulty _"…it was a set-up."_

- _"What do you mean a 'set- up'?" _asked Zell.

- _"Former Galbadian officials wanted his head…" _said Xu who was already inside the office with Squall.

- _"And?!" _asked Quistis.

- _"We still don't know exactly what happened. Something about an explosion." _said Squall.

- _"Is he alive?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"He's disappeared for a day. We can't reach him. We've got absolutely no idea where he might be, if alive…" _said Squall sadly.

- _"Well aren't you going to do anything?!" _asked Quistis exasperated _"Send out a search party!" _

- _"Already done that… All we have to do now… is wait." _said Xu.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The students and staff of Garden went about their daily routine. Three girls were standing in front of the Directory, chatting vigorously and commenting on anyone who passed by.

- _"…heard her dad paid for her to come here. She didn't even get tested…" _said one of them to the other two.

- _"Are you sure? 'Cause I heard she got flunked at first and **then** her father paid for her admittance…"_ said the second.

- _"Either way, she got in through daddy's money…" _said the first one again.

- _"Oh – my – Hyne…" _said the third one, looking towards the entrance with eyes wide open.

- _"I know! I couldn't believe it at first either!" _said the second one.

- _"No… Look!" _said the third girl, pointing at what she was looking.

            All three girls, just like the rest of the people passing by at that moment stared towards the entrance. A man walked inside the Garden wearing what used to be a SeeD uniform. One of his boots had a whole side torn up and was dangling in a weird angle. The pants of the uniform were no longer a pair; the left part of the fabric was practically gone, while the right one was torn. Half a left sleeve was cut off by the jacket, which was also ruined in the outline. The man was resting his gunblade on one shoulder, walking around casually. He was covered in ashes and even his golden blond hair had now a lovely shade of grey. His green eyes though stood out, as they glistened triumphantly. And the smirk on his face never left… 

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Everyone inside Squall's office on the bridge was filled with anxiety. Others were pacing up and down the room, others were sitting down quietly not saying a words… Quistis was looking out of the window, standing still, not knowing whether she should cry, scream or just do nothing. Suddenly, Cid walked inside the office, making everyone jump up.     

- _ "Sir, any news from Seifer?!" _asked Quistis immediately.

- _"Relax Quistis. Seifer's fine. He's here. At the Infirmary."_ said Cid smiling. 'Thank Hyne' was heard from all directions.

- _"Did he say what happened? He **is** conscious, right?" _asked Squall.

- _"Of course. He **walked** inside the Garden. Quite an impressive entrance, if I might add. He walked inside covered in ashes, with his blade on his shoulder, totally calm…" _

- _"So he just walked out of there without a simple scratch?"_ asked Squall in disbelief.

- _"Oh no. He's pretty much scratched and bruised everywhere. He just wanted to show off…" _said Cid grinning. All of them laughed. That was Seifer's style alright…

- _"Did he say anything?" _asked Xu.

- _"Yes. I believe it was something along the lines of 'Fucking Galbadians'… Thought I'd lower his rank by one point for that, but instead I raised it to A. Quite the right action, don't you think?" _asked Cid. 

- _"Yes sir…" _said Squall awkwardly, not being able to help but feel a bit jealous of Seifer's tremendous progress though _"… but I think Xu meant about the mission."_

- _"I didn't think it was time yet. Let him rest a bit. He'll come and give you a full report himself then." _said Cid.

- _"Of course sir." _said Squall.

- _"Back to your jobs everyone." _said Cid _"Fortunately, there's nothing more to talk about."_

            Quistis was the last one out of the office. She was just about to join the others, when Xu called her.

- _"Quistis? A private word?" _she asked.

- _"Sure…" _said Quistis walking inside Xu's office, closing the door behind her _"What is it?"_

- _"Worried you'd never see him again, huh?" _asked Xu smiling.

- _"Excuse me?" _asked Quistis puzzled.

- _"It's OK, you can tell me…"_

- _"W-w-what are you talking about?" _asked Quistis hesitantly.

- _"As an answer to you unspoken question, yes, I know and no, Seifer didn't tell me."_

- _"You… You know?" _

- _"Don't forget I know you better than anyone else in here." _said Xu. Quistis blushed _"Anyway, that's not the issue here… What I **really** want to hear is why you two had a fight a week ago…"_

- _"Xu, this really isn't…" _began Quistis.

- _"If you don't want to get trapped inside the elevator again, you'll speak."_

- _"YOU?!" _asked Quistis angrily, pointing a threatening finger at Xu. 

- _"Yes, me. Now spill." _said Xu firmly.

            Quistis sighed and sat down on an armchair. She began her narration from the very beginning. When she finished, Xu was looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

- _"I see…"_ said Xu _"We spoke a few days ago you know…"_

- _"What did he tell you?" _asked Quistis.

- _"That he fucked up… Big time… And that he feels really bad about himself." _replied Xu.

- _"And you believed him?" _asked Quistis raising an eyebrow.

- _"Honestly?" _asked Xu. Quistis nodded _"Yes."_

- _"*Scoff* I never thought I'd live to hear this… Either way… I don't know if I can trust him ever again…" _said Quistis sighing.

- _"Yeah, I can understand that…" _said Xu _"Are you gonna go see him?" _she asked.

- _"I dunno… I want to, but… not yet…" _Quistis replied getting up _"I need some time to think things through…"_

- _"Alright…" _said Xu.

            Quistis left Xu's office silently and headed towards her dorm. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Meanwhile, up in Cid's office, Squall and the Headmaster were watching a tape of Seifer's escape, which he had brought forward as evidence. At some point Squall pressed the 'Pause' button.

- _"There… See that? They said something that ticked him off…" _said Squall.

- _"Seifer's not that difficult to enrage Squall…" _said Cid grinning.

- _"I know, but it just seemed to trigger his whole retaliation. He went berserk right after that…" _said Squall.

- _"Do you think he hasn't told us everything there is to know?" _asked Cid.

- _"I don't know…" _said Squall falling deep in thought.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The blonde Instructor was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly, she heard a gentle knock on her door which broke the complete silence inside the dorm. Quistis reluctantly got up and answered her door.

- _"I think you need to hear this…" _said Xu storming inside, not even bothering to say 'Hello'.

- _"Hear what?" _asked Quistis closing the door.

- _"This." _said Xu, holding up a small black tape.

- _"What's **this**?" _asked Quistis.

- _"You know that we keep records of all the SeeD reports when they return from missions, right?"_

- _"Of course I do…" _replied Quistis.

- _"This one is Seifer's." _said Xu, walking over to a small cassette recorder on Quistis' desk.

            She flipped the black tape inside and pressed the 'Play' button. Quistis sat down on the armchair and listened to the tape carefully:

**_CID: _**_Alright Seifer, you may begin…_

**_SEIFER: _**_I arrived at the leader's mansion at 1500 hours as programmed._

- _"What mansion?" _asked Quistis, pressing the 'Pause' button.

- _"Seifer's mission was in Galbadia. He was supposed to meet the leader of some newly-formed rebel group." _replied Xu.

- _"Rebels with a **mansion**?" _asked Quistis raising an eyebrow.

- _"I'll explain later…" _said Xu, pressing the 'Play' button again.

**_SEIFER: _**_As soon as we began discussing the mission, two guards rushed inside out of the blue and tried to seize me under the orders of their leader._

**_SQUALL: _**_You didn't pull any tricks, did you?_

**_SEIFER: _**_Of__ course not, Pub… err… COMMANDER, I told you; for no damn reason at all._

**_CID: _**_Go on please._

**_SEIFER: _**_I easily pried them off…_

**_SQUALL: _**_*Scoff*_

**_SEIFER: _**_*Heavy sigh* After I EASILY made them let go, I tried to escape, but one of them pulled out a gun. They asked me to play along with them. I… 'politely' declined…_

**_CID: _**_How did you escape?_

**_SEIFER: _**_Right after I refused to settle with their terms, they left me trapped inside a room and set a time bomb._

**_SQUALL: _**_Hence the explosion…_

**_SEIFER: _**_Exactly._

**_CID: _**_Did all of them get away?_

**_SEIFER: _**_Probably… But that's not the real scoop here… They rebel group was just a cover-up. The former President's son was behind all this._

**_SQUALL: _**_We figured as much… How did you find out?_

**_SEIFER: _**_He showed up. He tried to persuade me to work for them and after I refused, he managed to escape and set up the time bomb._

**_SQUALL: _**_Why not just shoot you?_

**_SEIFER: _**_He tried.I suppose he could have made it if he really wanted to, or just have someone else shoot me. Besides, they had to destroy any evidence of their existence._

**_SQUALL: _**_Alright. Why not shoot you and **then **flame the whole place up afterwards?_

**_SEIFER: _**_I don't know! They probably wanted to see if I could escape; everything seemed too convenient. _

**_SQUALL: _**_But why?_

**_SEIFER: _**_I've told you all I know. I'm just as puzzled as you are._

**_CID: _**_Did they say what they wanted you for in the first place?_

**_SEIFER: _**_Not very clearly. Just that they wanted me to work for them. _

**_CID: _**_We need evidence to back up your theory. Do you have any? *sound of something dropping onto the desk* What's that?_

**_SEIFER: _**_Copy of the surveillance cameras. No sound on it though. _

**_SQUALL: _**_That doesn't cover you fully. We need audio to confirm your story._

**_SEIFER: _**_That's all I've got._

**_CID: _**_I'm not sure if that'senough to put them down though. _

**_SEIFER: _**_I know, but that was the best I could get. _

**_CID: _**_At least it's something…_

**_SEIFER: _**_*Yawn* Can I go now? I haven't rested at all._

**_CID: _**_Yes Seifer, you're excused. Good job._

**_SEIFER: _**_Thank you sir._

_[Click] _

- _"Well?" _Xu asked Quistis after the tape ended.

- _"I dunno…" _said Quistis rubbing her chin _"Something doesn't fit… Seems to me like he was hiding facts… The sound of his voice gave him away…" _ 

- _"Good observation…" _said Xu.

- _"Do you know something I don't know?" _asked Quistis.

- _"Seifer **might** have told me a couple of things about what happened in the mission…" _said Xu.

- _"You spoke to him?" _

- _"Just before I came here." _

- _"What did he say?" _asked Quistis.

- _"He told me the whole story. Wanna hear it?" _asked Xu.

- _"Well what do you think?!" _said Quistis eagerly, as the raven haired girl before her began narrating…

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_We get a 'flashback' of what exactly happened in Seifer's mission as Xu narrates it, through Seifer's POV._

_What exactly was Seifer hiding from Cid and Squall and why did he hold back information?_

_Why did Xu want Quistis to hear about the whole story? _


	31. Redeemer

**A/N: **I see I got your attention with that last cliff-hanger, eh? Heh, heh… Evilness rulez! *rocks on* OK, so many of you got close to why exactly Seifer got pissed and kicked their asses… Not that difficult to guess anyway. Oh, I almost forgot… I promised Seify that I'd help him make up with Quisty if he was nice and since he kept **his** promise, I'll keep mine. Me and Sal have prepared a very special 'make-up' scene, since those two have been apart for about two weeks+. Lemon ahoy! More boinking, whoo-hoo!!!!! ^_^

DISCLAIMER: _'Redeemer'_ is a song written by _Jonathan Davis _for the soundtrack of the movie _Queen of the Damned_. I own neither the song, not the OST of the movie, but I own Jonathan. *adopts stupid huge grin* He's my widdle bunny wabbit… *Long pause* Ahem… *adjusts clothes* Just kiddin'…  

****

****

****

**Chapter 30: Redeemer**

****

**_**FLASHBACK**_**

****

****

            Seifer was sitting inside a black limo, heading towards the mansion resting on the hill visible from the window. He pressed the button on the door, lowering the window. He took a look out side, then shut it again. He fell back on his seat and held his chin with one hand. **_'Something isn't right… A rebel group having its quarters in a MANSION? I wonder who's financing them… Gotta be someone BIG…' _**he thought.****

****A few minutes later the limo came to a stop in front of the stone doorsteps of the mansion. Seifer walked out of the car and shut the door behind him. He lit a cigarette and followed a soldier who showed up to the door. Inside, the mansion was nothing like he expected it to be. I seemed to be completely deserted. Long spider webs cascaded through the walls, dust covered the very little old furniture inside, while the wooden stairs seemed ready to collapse. The only room that looked 'civilized' was the one Seifer was taken into.

            The soldier who had guided him through the mansion opened the door to what seemed like an office. A large mahogany desk stood in the back of the room, accompanied by a black leather armchair, in which a man sat upon. The room was decorated with portraits of former Galbadian Presidents on the walls. The last pieces of furniture inside were a few more armchairs. Another door was placed right next to the desk. At the sight of Seifer walking inside, the man sitting on the armchair behind the desk, grinned and got up.

- _"__Mr.__Almasy__ I presume?" _he asked rhetorically.

            Seifer carefully studied the man before him. He seemed to be around his mid-thirties and was dressed in a grey suit, having his long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. His black eyes gave out a weird glint, which made Seifer's suspicions about the mission grow larger. Seifer simply nodded at the man's question and walked towards the desk.

- _"Please be seated." _said the man _"You may go now." _he told the person who had brought Seifer inside. 

            The door behind the latter shut, leaving the two men alone. Seifer sat on an armchair right across the other, trying to act casual.

- _"I should probably introduce myself." _said the man extending his arms towards Seifer _"__Anton__Robinson__." _Seifer shook the man's hand and watched him settle back down on his seat _"So… Better get down to business, shall we?"_

- _"Let's…" _replied Seifer, eyeing Robinson suspiciously.

- _"Not the talkative type, are we?" _asked Robinson smirking.

- _"I only speak when I regard it appropriate…" _said Seifer, thinking that the less he said, the less he would get himself in trouble.

- _"Heh, heh… I like your style…" _said Anton smirking.

- _"I'd like to ask you a question right now though…" _said Seifer.

- _"What's that?" _asked Anton, crossing his fingers on the desk.

- _"You're supposed to be a rebel group, right?" _asked Seifer raising an eyebrow.

- _"Yes. What makes you ask? Weren't you informed of your mission?" _asked Anton.

- _"I **was** informed, but some things just don't… back your story up." _said Seifer sarcastically.

- _"Such as?" _asked Robinson smirking.

- _"The mansion, your suit and more importantly… the portraits of the Presidents hung around all your walls." _replied Seifer. Anton laughed.

- _"I expected no less from a well-trained SeeD eye… Of course it doesn't take a genius to figure **that** out…" _he said grinning.

- _"Either way, just drop the facades and tell me what I'm **really **doing here." _said Seifer crossing his arms. 

- _"Certainly…" _said Anton smirking, pressing a button hidden underneath the desk's surface.

            Immediately, two soldiers rushed inside the room and towards Seifer. The fully-trained SeeD wasn't caught off guard though and quickly slipped his hand down his Hyperion, swinging it out. The two gunblade bearing soldiers swiftly took out their weapons as well. One of them hastily tried to attack Seifer by launching his blade onto him. The blond SeeD easily blocked off the first attack, but barely saw the other piece of cold steel rushing down at his back. He turned over the last minute and swung his Hyperion at his opponent's blade, sending that one away as well. The two soldiers walked back up at Seifer menacingly, seizing him up with their gunblades. Thinking quickly, the young SeeD concentrated hard and cast Double on himself. 

            The soldiers attacked again simultaneously. Seifer blocked the pair of blades threatening to pierce his skin, by entangling his Hyperion between the other two. He stepped forward using all his force, pushing them away and pulled his gunblade back from the cold steel ensemble. The two men advanced on him right away, but this time he was prepared for them. He cast Float on each of them, causing them to lose their balance at first. With a strong swing, he swiped the blades off both their hands, sending them flying across the room.

            Just about when Seifer was ready to deal with Robinson, he heard a clicking sound coming from the man's way and saw the latter pointing a pistol straight at him.   

- _"Enough games…" _said Anton Robinson _"Drop the gunblade Almasy."_

            Seifer eyed the man poisonously. Breathing heavily, he dropped the gunblade a bit farther away from his feet.

- _"Kick it towards me. And NO tricks…" _said Anton.

            Seifer gave his Hyperion a slight kick, sending it sliding towards Robinson. He stopped it, using the bottom of his shoe and bent down to get it. He rested it next to the desk and, still pointing the pistol at Seifer, he pressed a button on the intercom lying on his desk.

- _"Sir?" _called Anton.

- _"Yes?" _said a man's voice.

- _"I have him. You may come in now…" _said Robinson.

            After a couple of minutes' wait, the door behind Seifer opened and another man walked inside. He seemed awfully familiar, but Seifer couldn't quite put his finger on who he was. The man was fairly young, just a few years older than Seifer. He was of medium height, a bit plump and had a slightly dark complexion. 

- _"Seem familiar, do I?" _asked the man smirking. Seifer didn't speak; he just continued to glare at him.

- _"Mr. Almasy, I introduce to you, __Zenton__Deling.__"_ said Robinson.

- _"Deling?" _asked Seifer raising an eyebrow.

- _"Former President Deling's son." _said Anton, reading the puzzled expression on Seifer's face. 

- _"I suppose you're wondering how I fit into the whole story?" _asked Deling.

- _"Not really… I was only realizing you're just as ugly as your father was…" _said Seifer smirking.

- _"Ha, ha…" _said Deling grinning _"Think you can piss me off, eh? I'm sure you can do better than that though…" _he added, walking over to the desk next to Anton.

- _"Of course I can. I just won't. It's a waste of perfectly good saliva anyway…"_ replied Seifer.

- _"Quite the comedian you are __Mr.__Almasy__…" _said Deling smirking _"I suppose you're trying to prolong your remaining… minutes by idle chit-chat?" _

- _"'Remaining'?'" _said Seifer scoffing _"If you wanted to kill me you would have done it the moment I walked in here…" _

- _"True, true…" _said Deling nodding approvingly.

- _"So why don't you just cut the crap and tell me what the hell you want with me?" _asked Seifer frowning.

- _"See, I **knew** you were dying to know!" _said Deling sarcastically _"I won't keep you in any more agony though. I'll cut right to the chase…During the last Sorceress war, you betrayed the Galbadian Government by taking the side of Sorceress Edea who murdered my father…"_

- _"Correct me if I'm wrong but… I never had any sort of agreement with your Government. I betrayed no-one." _said Seifer smirking.

- _"Are you forgetting about the death penalty that our Government overlooked when you attacked the President?"_ asked Deling.

- _"That was between Galbadia and Edea, not me. She was the one you made a deal with." _said Seifer firmly.

- _"Figures! You're just trying to excuse yourself Almasy…" _said Deling. Seifer crossed his arms behind his back and frowned even more _"However…" _continued Deling _"Our Government is willing to be once again merciful towards you and offer you a chance." _

- _"I want nothing from you." _replied Seifer immediately.

- _"Trust me… You'll have no choice…" _said Robinson smirking. Deling adopted a similar expression and looked at Robinson.

- _"Before we divulge any more information to __Mr.__Almasy__, would you be as kind as to relieve him of any excess weapons __Anton__?" _asked Deling.

- _"Gladly…" _said Robinson, handing the pistol to Deling, walking over to Seifer.

            Robinson searched Seifer thoroughly, checking for anything that could be used as a weapon. When he found nothing, he turned towards Deling.

- _"He's clean sir." _he said and stood a bit farther away from Seifer, crossing his arms.

- _"Good…" _said Deling _"Now __Mr.__Almasy__… About our offer. If you agree to work for us, we are willing to forget that your so called betrayal ever took place."_

- _"*Scoff* Or else?" _asked Seifer, crossing his arms. Deling grinned devilishly.

- _"Or else your little bitch gets it…" _he said. Seifer narrowed his eyes.

- _"My what?" _he asked.

- _"Don't play stupid Almasy. I'm talking about Trepe, the blond skank you've been fucking lately." _said Deling. Seifer glared at him poisonously _"Just because you've managed to keep it a secret back in your little Garden, it doesn't mean that **we** haven't heard all about it… We've got our sources…"_ added Deling smirking.

            Seifer felt the blood boiling in his veins. Deling had chosen the wrong thing to mess with; Quistis. Seifer couldn't care less about his own life right now, but if those bastards ever touched even a single hair of Quistis, there'd be hell to pay…

- _"What did you call her?" _asked Seifer through gritted teeth.

- _"I can call your whore many names lapdog…" _said Deling smirking _"You **will** work for us. Otherwise you're **both** dead. And trust me; I'll make sure **she** gets a slow and painful death. Plus, I'm damn positive my soldiers will have a great time with her before ripping her to pieces…"_ he added.

            Deling and Robinson began laughing, watching the enraged expression on Seifer's face. The blond man had turned burning red and his knuckles were now white on his clenched fists. The horrible laughter ringed inside his head, making him ever more furious. He turned over and looked at Robinson; he'd be the one to face his wrath first. Seifer cracked his knuckles, balled up his fist and, taking a step forward, he cracked Robinson's jaw open with a punch.

            Deling immediately tried to shoot Seifer. The latter, grabbed Robinson's body before it hit the ground and shielded himself with it. The bullets pierced right through Robinson's skin, not reaching Seifer. Deling went on shooting, walking backwards to the door next to the desk. Seifer tried to catch up with him, but the door behind Deling sealed shut.

- _"In ten minutes you're toast Almasy and you can bet we'll get to your bitch!" _yelled Deling behind the sealed door, triggering a bomb.

            Seifer immediately got the hint. He checked his watch and looked around frantically for an exit. The other door had been sealed as well. His eyes rested upon the window. He had no other way out, he had to try it… He grabbed his Hyperion which lay right next to the desk and sprinted over to the window. He protected his face with one hand and landed his gunblade hard on the glass window, breaking it into shards. He quickly climbed out and glanced around for any options. The only way out of there was a balcony about twelve feet down. 

            Seifer grabbed the ledge and took a deep breath, jumping off. He landed hard on the marble balcony, feeling a sharp pain across his right leg. He groaned a bit in pain, but lost no time. He glanced inside the glass doorway of the balcony and saw no-one in there. He stepped back and rushed into the glass door, smashing it as well. He felt the glass piercing his skin in many places, but he had no time to stop. He ran across the abandoned room, slashing spider webs on his way and busted the door open. 

            He came out in a corridor and swiftly ran down to find an exit. Running down the hallway, he came across another room which was not abandoned. He glanced inside and saw that it was some sort of surveillance room. The whole place was rigged with cameras. Thinking quickly, he rushed inside and looked around for the video recorder. When he found it, he pressed the eject button and grabbed the tape inside, hoping it would hold some sort of evidence. He ran back out of the room, slightly limping **_'This is all way too convenient… The balcony, the tape… Man, if I ever get out of here alive I need to work out what the FUCK is going on in here…' _**he thought, as he sprinted down the stairway. He found his way back to the exit of the mansion. He loaded his gunblade and burst out through the door.

            He found many cars and a helicopter leaving the site of the mansion. Some gunshot came towards him from the helicopter. Seifer hid behind the door until it ceased. When the area was empty, he checked his watch.

- _"Shit!" _he said breathlessly, rushing out. 

            He ran as fast as he could with his injured leg, out to the front yard. Within seconds, a deafening sound was heard and a huge explosion blew the mansion into pieces. Seifer jumped forward trying to take shelter from the danger. He fell heavy onto the front lawn of the yard, rolling forward a few times. He turned around breathing heavily and saw the mansion debris engulfed in thick flames. He fell hard on his back trying to catch his breath **_'Dammit… They LET me get away… I need to get back to Garden fast… Let's just hope I'm not too late…'_**

**_**END OF FLASHBACK**_**

****

****

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Xu finished her narration of Seifer's mission to Quistis. The blonde woman had fallen deep in thought and was resting her chin on her fist.

- _"So they threatened him about me?"_ she asked. Xu nodded _"Why didn't he tell Cid? He might get in trouble for that…"_

- _"I asked him that myself." _said Xu.

- _"And what did he reply?"_

- _"That he didn't want to get you involved in this…" _answered Xu.

- _"But I already am!" _said Quistis exasperated _"These people will come right after me and Seifer!"_

- _"Highly unlikely…" _said Xu smiling.

- _"Why?" _Quistis asked puzzled.

- _"We've already sent a copy of the tape to the Galbadian Government. Deling and all the men identified on the tape have now been arrested."_ replied Xu.

- _"So fast?" _asked Quistis in disbelief.

- _"Yes, that kind of got me thinking as well…" _said Xu.

- _"Did Deling accept the charges?" _asked Quistis.

- _"No. He insisted that Seifer was after the new President of Galbadia and that they tricked him into joining them so that they could blow his cover." _replied Xu.

- _"OK, so **we** know the truth, but why did the officials buy Seifer's story and not Deling's?"_

- _"Because they said that they've had suspicions about Deling all along. The incident in the mansion was just the last straw…"  _

- _"I see…So… There's no threat?" _asked Quistis.

- _"None at all…" _said Xu smiling.

- _"Hyne…" _said Quistis sighing, running a hand through her hair _"What the hell was Seifer thinking? Keeping information away could get him in a **really **tight place… If Cid ever finds out…"_

- _"He won't." _said Xu firmly _"The only ones who know are you, me and Seifer."_

- _"Damn him…" _said Quistis burying her face in her palms.

- _"Quistis?" _said Xu resting her hand on her friend's shoulder. Quistis looked up at her friend _"Remember when you told me that you didn't know if you could trust him ever again?" _asked Xu. Quistis nodded _"Well… I guess you have your answer now…" _she added smiling broadly.

            Quistis stared blankly at the floor for quite some time, not even noticing Xu get up and leave the room. She fell deep in thought for a few minutes, until a small smile formed on her full lips. Yes… She had her answer now…                

****

****

          *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

****

            Quistis sprinted down the Dormitory corridor. Without even checking if anyone was around (luckily, no-one was) she hurried to Seifer's door and knocked. When she got no answer for quite some time, she stuck her ear on the door. She could hear water running **_'Obviously in the shower…'_** she though. She dug one hand in her pocket and took out a passé partout key-card she'd gotten as an Instructor. She slid it through the receptor and walked inside the room. Seifer was indeed in the shower. Slowly, she walked inside the steamy room. She slid the shower door open and came face to face with him.

            He was standing up, resting both hands on the wall, while hot water sprayed on his head. He turned around and looked at her surprised. He did nothing, just stood there, looking at her. Quistis smiled at him and stepped inside the shower, fully dressed. 

- _"Quistis… what…?"_ he began, but she interrupted him.

- _"Shh…" _she said putting her index finger on his lips _"Don't speak…"_

            She gently pushed him backwards from the chest and closed the shower door behind her. She held his face with both hands and looked at his eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. Seifer breathed deeply and closed his eyes as well, holding her from the waist. Quistis moved one hand to his wet hair and pulled his face closer, deepening the kiss. Seifer held her tighter and put one hand around her shoulders. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads upon each other's. 

- _"I'm sorry…" _said Quistis.

- _"No. I should be the one apologizing…" _said Seifer.

- _"No. You should be the one making love to me…" _she said huskily.

            Seifer looked at her surprised at first, then smiled broadly. He cast his eyes all over her; the long blue cotton dress she was wearing, was now drenched and had stuck on her body, showing all her curves. He turned her around and gently pushed her back against the wall. He began kissing her again, slowly making his way down to her neck. Quistis closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Seifer kissed his way back up to her chin and then on her lips again. He took her arms from his neck and spread them on the wall upwards, kissing her. He drove his palms down her arms and reached her chest. He moved his fingers on the straps of her dress and lowered them down, kissing her bare shoulders. He slowly pulled the dress down from the straps, until it was on the floor. Quistis moved it out of the may with one foot and gave him a kiss on the chest. Seifer held her from the arms, rubbing them. He traced a finger down her nose and lips, until it reached her collar bone, then looked at her body. 

            Quistis was now in her pearly white underwear. Normally white that is, as they'd now become transparent from being wet. Seifer moved his palms on her bra, touching her subtle breasts. He slid his hands on her ribs and pulled her close, kissing her visible from underneath the fabric nipples. Quistis moaned lightly in pleasure. Seifer moved his hands back to her bra and undid it from the front. He pulled it open, still leaving it on her body. He moved closer, putting one hand on her bottom, the other on one breast, cupping it and kissed her deeply. She held him from the waist and then slid her fingers down his bottom as well. Seifer pulled away removing the bra from her body completely, gave her one kiss on the middle of the neck, then made his way downwards. Quistis rested her head back on the wall and held his head in both hands, messing with his hair as he kissed her all the way down. He kneeled on the floor and held her close from the hips. He rested his forehead on the lower part of her stomach, smelling her skin. He gave her a kiss over the panties and gently pulled them down. He stood back up and held her neck with one hand, kissing it. His other one, slid between her legs, gently separating them. He held her from the waist and helped her slide up the wall and wrap her legs around his waist. He pulled a lock away from her face and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. Quistis wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on them.

            Seifer bent his knees a bit, holding Quistis against the wall, then came back up, entering her. Quistis bit her bottom lip and let out a moan. Seifer turned his head to look at her and kissed her. Every thrust he made brought new moans and sighs of pleasure from both of them. The water still fell hot on their skins, but they didn't need it. They were both already on fire, the moment they touched each other. They savored every moment of it, calling out each other's names passionately. Their climax came strong and pulsating, sending both of them on the bathroom floor, exhausted, breathing heavily. 

            Moments later, they were inside the bedroom, lying wet underneath the sheets, looking into each other's eyes, caressing each other's skin softly…

****

          *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **Aww… Wasn't that nice? And you people keep calling me mean…………. 

Alright, so I am, but at least I make up for it from time to time ^_~ BTW the story is not very far from an end. Less than ten chapters. Probably around five, six with the epilogue. The next few chapters might seem like they serve absolutely no purpose, but you'll get it in the end…

Laterz!

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_A couple of weeks after the aforementioned_ _events, Seifer and Quistis decide they need some time away from everything, alone._

_They decide to take a trip to Esthar, but how will they keep it away from their friends?_****

****


	32. A weekend getaway

**A/N: **Two chapters this time ya lucky kiddos! I wan only going to post one, but I changed my mind for two reasons: 1. The first one was too damn small and 2. There's not much plot evolution (how surprising!) 'cause I kept it all for the next chappy. 'Sides Sal has been feeling kind of grumpy and she hasn't been very helpful! Next chappy will be much better, I promise!

****

****

**Chapter 31: A weekend get-away **

_                                                                                                Two weeks later…_

            Quistis was heading towards the cafeteria after yet another exhausting day. While walking down the stairs from the elevator, her cell-phone rang. She reached into her pocket for it and checked the number who was calling. It was Seifer. With a smile on her face, she accepted the call. 

- _"Hey… Where are you? Have you reached the station yet?"_ she asked.

- _"Yeah, I'm at the station. I'll be there in about half an hour. __Y'know__ why I called? I just saw something here that caught my attention…" _he said.

- _"What?"_

- _"Tickets to Esthar. Pretty cheap. October's coming soon and hardly anyone goes on vacation, so everything's cheap. Whaddya say?"_

- _"You want to go to Esthar on vacation?!" _asked Quistis surprised.

- _"Why not? We've hardly seen each other lately, we could use a weekend get away…"_

- _"I dunno… I've got classes tomorrow…"_

- _"We'll leave right after you finish and be back Sunday night."_ Seifer insisted.

- _"What am I going to say to everyone?"_

- _"That's the least we should worry about. So… Should I buy tickets for tomorrow or not?" _he asked.

- _"*Sigh* Buy them… I guess we need some rest after all…" _

- _"Yes! I'll see you in a bit babe. Ciao!" _said Seifer cheerfully.

            Quistis terminated the call and put her cell-phone back in place **_'And now I need an excuse for the others…'_** she thought.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"Deling?" _asked Selphie _"What business do you have there?" _

- _"Edea asked me to go instead of her to take care of something." _replied Quistis.

- _"And what's that?" _asked Zell.

- _"It's personal information Zell. I can't tell you…" _replied Quistis.

- _"But why is she sending **you**?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"I dunno. I guess she trusts me…" _said Quistis shrugging, making a mental note to herself to inform Edea about this.

- _"Don't you have classes?" _asked Irvine.

- _"Of course. That's why I'm leaving Friday __noon__ and coming back Sunday night." _replied Quistis.

- _"You shouldn't be going there by yourself… Deling City is a pretty dangerous place…" _said Irvine.

- _"Really now!" _said Quistis exasperated.

- _"__Irvine__'s right Quistis…" _said Rinoa _"When I still lived there, I always felt scared to roam around the streets alone. Even during the day."_

- _"Rinoa, you were less than sixteen then…"_ said Quistis.

- _"All I'm saying is that it would be best if someone came with you…" _said Rinoa.

- _"Hello Instructor Kinneas!"_ said two girls who just walked over, interrupting the conversation. 

- _"Hi girls!" _said Irvine politely _"Can I help you with something?"_

- _"We were just wondering whether we should hand in the assignment you gave us on the next lesson." _said one of them.

- _"You can hand it in tomorrow if you have it ready, but you've still got time until next Wednesday." _replied Irvine.

- _"OK thank you Instructor. Have a nice day!" _said the other girl and the two of them left giggling like mad.

- _"Looks like the Trepies have finally met someone to give them a run for their money…" _said Shizuka grinning.

- _"I think I should be patrolling your classes from now on…" _said Selphie crossing her arms, shooting Irvine a poisonous look. Everyone burst out laughing.

- _"What's so funny?" _said Seifer, who had just walked inside the cafeteria, joining the rest.

- _"Hey Seifer! What up?" _asked Zell.

- _"How was your mission?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"Went well. Nothing **too **exciting though…" _Seifer said, taking a seat _"What were you guys talking about?"_

- _"About __Irvine__'s fan club." _said Shizuka _"Quistis has lost the monopoly…"_

- _"Oh shut up already!" _said Irvine pretending to be annoyed.

- _"Heh, heh… I'd like to see how the Trepies will react when they hear of this…" _said Seifer smirking _"Hwaah!" _he yawned _"I need some rest. Damn, I'd kill for some time off. I've been in three consecutive missions in one month…" _he said.

- _"Why don't you go away for the weekend?" _said Selphie.

- _"Hmm… Not a bad idea… I hear Esthar's great at this time of the year…" _said Seifer.

- _"Hey!" _said Rinoa, her face lightening up _"Why don't you escort Quistis to Deling?" _

- _"Huh?!" _said Seifer looking at her wide-eyed. Quistis' mouth flung open.

- _"She has to go to __Deling__City__ for the weekend for business and we think she shouldn't go alone." _said Selphie.

- _"Guys, I have to go there on private business…" _said Quistis.

- _"Seifer could escort you around and then go and do whatever he likes…" _said Rinoa.

- _"Uh, hello? Are you even **asking** him if he wants to?" _said Irvine.

- _"Why wouldn't he?!" _asked Selphie _"Seifer, do you have a problem with that?" _she asked, turning to look at Seifer, looking as if she wouldn't take 'No' for an answer.

- _"Well…" _said Seifer awkwardly _"I guess Deling would be OK too…" _he said shrugging.

- _"Then it's settled!" _said Selphie cheerfully.

            Seifer and Quistis turned and looked at each other, not knowing what to say or think.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Quistis was lying on her bed, ready to go to sleep, when her cell-phone rang. Seifer again…

- _"I know what you're thinking…" _she said as soon as she answered it. 

- _"Man…" _said Seifer _"They either know everything and they're messing with us, or we're just too damn lucky!"_

- _"I only hope it's the second…" _said Quistis.

- _"Either way, we get to leave with everyone's blessings…" _said Seifer.

- _"Yeah… Who'd know?"_

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Friday __noon__…_

- _"Come on… It can't be that bad…" _said Seifer, waiting patiently outside a bathroom door.

            The pair had left Garden for their weekend get-away and were temporarily staying at Balamb Hotel for a few hours. Seifer had come up with the idea of some sort of disguise for them to pass unnoticed during the weekend, just like they'd done in their mission at Lucius Wallace's mansion. They'd agreed that they'd both be dying their hair. Quistis would be also letting it down, while Seifer would be wearing black contacts. Quistis had gone first, while Seifer was waiting for her in their room.

- _"Quistis… We don't have all day y'know? We'll miss our train…" _he said tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

            Quistis finally came out of the bathroom. Her hair was now flaming red and was let down, much opposed to her usual hairstyle. As soon as she walked inside the room, Seifer's eyes shot wide open.

- _"That bad?" _she asked.

- _"Quite the contrary…" _he said approaching her, touching a lock of her hair _"I think I like it better…" _he said smiling.

- _"Seriously?" _asked Quistis in disbelief.

- _"Yeah… It makes you look… hot!" _

- _"Are you implying that I wasn't 'hot' before?" _she asked putting her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.

- _"Before you were beautiful, but a bit… conservative. Now you're beautiful **and **hot!" _he said pulling her up into a hug. Quistis crossed her legs behind his waist and kissed him.

- _"Your turn…" _she said smiling.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In less than an hour's time, the couple was on the train and on their way to Timber. From there, they took another train to head to Esthar. It was already 8:15 when they were approaching the city. Quistis was resting her head on Seifer's shoulder, looking outside the window. Seifer was holding her hand, looking outside as well. The sun was just setting and the sky had turned purple-red. Quistis smiled at the beautiful sight taking place right in front of her eyes.

- _"Look at it… It's so beautiful…" _she said sighing.

- _"Yeah, it's pretty amazing…" _said Seifer _"You know… When I was a kid back at the orphanage, I used to…"_

- _"Try and catch the sunset?" _said Quistis interrupting him _"Yeah, I know… I remember seeing you trying each and every day and always failing, with a look of disappointment in your face…" _

- _"You remember…" _said Seifer looking at her.

- _"Yes…" _she said looking at him too _"But I never understood why you were trying to catch it… You never told anyone… Not even Matron."_

- _"I was trying to…" _he said looking away _"…I was trying to hold on to the one thing that was beautiful in my life…" _he said with sorrow on his face.

- _"I see…" _she said nodding, never taking her eyes off him _"So… Are you still chasing sunsets __Mr.__Almasy__?" _

- _"Not anymore…" _he said turning back to look at her_ "I've found something much more beautiful to hold on to…" _he said touching her chin softly, with one finger.

            Quistis looked at him as if she was really seeing him for the first time. Seifer smiled at her; she returned the warm smile and quickly kissed him passionately, so that he wouldn't notice the silent tear of joy that ran down her cheek… 

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	33. Mr and Mrs Anderson

**Chapter 32: Mr. and ****Mrs.********Anderson******

            A red-haired Quistis and a brown-haired Seifer walked inside the lobby of a hotel in Esthar. They left their luggage in front of the reception and greeted the friendly clerk behind the counter.

- _"Good evening! Welcome to '__Esthar__Hilton__'. How may I help you?" said the clerk, a black-haired man in his mid-twenties._

- _"We've got a reservation under the name of Mr. and __Mrs.__ _Anderson.___" said Seifer._

- _"Ah, yes. I need to see some credentials for that sir…" _said the clerk checking the computer in front of him. Quistis froze in place; she hadn't thought of that. Seifer however, remained calm.

- _"Of course. Here you go…" _he said, handing the man an ID card.

- _"This will just be a minute…" _said the clerk typing quickly _"Alright sir. Everything in order. Here's your key…" he said handing Seifer a brass key with a small card on it __"Suite No.9, sixth floor. Your luggage will be sent up immediately. Enjoy your stay!" _

- _"Thank you." _said Seifer picking up his ID and key _"Let's go honey…" _he added, holding Quistis from the waist.

            The pair walked over to the elevator. They stepped inside and Seifer pushed the button to the 6th floor.

- _"OK… You've got some serious explaining to do…"_ said Quistis, looking at Seifer puzzled. Seifer laughed.

- _"The ID is one of the old ones I was using while on the run. You're looking at __Roger__Anderson__ right now!" he said smirking._

- _"And the '**Mr. and **_**_Mrs.__Anderson__'?" Quistis asked grinning. _**

- _"Well… The honeymoon suites are **always** the best…" _he said winking at her.

- _"You're unbelievable…" _said Quistis chuckling, shaking her head in disbelief.

- _"Here we are…" _said Seifer, as the elevator doors opened.

            The couple walked down the luxurious corridor, towards Suite No.9. When they found it, Seifer took out the key and unlocked the door. He walked inside and flicked the lights open. 

- _"Well come in! What are you waiting for?" _he asked, seeing that Quistis was still standing outside.

- _"You're forgetting something…" _she said smiling. Seifer looked at her puzzled _"**Honeymoon** suite…" she said meaningfully._

            Seifer then caught on and smirked. He walked over to her and lifted her up in his arms.

- _"That's better…" _said Quistis grinning. 

            Seifer walked back into the room, closing the door with his heel. 

- _"Wow… Classy…" _said Quistis looking at the suite.

- _"I thought my first hefty paycheck should be spent in something worthwhile…" _said Seifer.

- _"You mean that?" _asked Quistis biting her bottom lip.

            Seifer just smiled at her and kissed her, still holding her in his arms. He then slowly let her back to her feet and they began looking around the suite. It consisted of a really big bedroom/hall, a bathroom and a balcony. In the hall, there was a couch with a big coffee table in front, a fully equipped mini-bar and a big-screen TV right across. In the same room, stood a huge king-size bed with silky covers and a great wardrobe. A pair of glass doors next to the bed, led to the balcony. Outside, there was a small table with two chairs. The view was indeed panoramic; one could see the entire futuristic city of Esthar outside. Back into the main room, there was a door which led to the luxurious bathroom. Inside it, lay a pair of sinks, two toilet seats, a big shower and a huge Jacuzzi bathtub. 

            Seifer and Quistis spent sometime out in the balcony, admiring the view, when the door knocked.

- _"I'll get it…" _said Seifer walking towards the door.

            When he opened it, he came face to face with a member of the hotel staff, who was carrying their luggage. The man walked inside the room and left the bags by the bed. Seifer thanked him and gave him a generous tip. When the man left Seifer walked back to the balcony, but didn't find Quistis there. He walked back to the room puzzled.

- _"Quis?" _he called.

            The bathroom door opened and Quistis came out, wearing a bathrobe.

- _"Care to try out the Jacuzzi?"_ she asked smiling mischievously.

- _"Thought you'd never ask…" _said Seifer walking over to her.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Quistis was resting her back against one edge of the now foamy bathtub. She'd spread her legs open, having Seifer lay between them, with his back resting on her chest. He had his eyes closed and was relaxing, while Quistis was massaging his shoulders.

- _"Mmm… This feels **so good…"**_ he said huskily.

- _"Yeah, I know… I haven't had a **real** bath in ages…" _said Quistis.

- _"Did you manage to get permission to stay away from work on Monday?" _he asked.

- _"Mmm-hmm… We can spend the entire weekend here…" _she replied.

- _"Great… It'd be a shame to enjoy all this luxury just for two nights…"_

- _"Mmm…" _said Quistis, wrapping her arms around Seifer's neck, resting her chin on them _"Glad you took out those nasty contacts… I like seeing your emerald eyes…" she said, giving him a kiss on the neck._

            Seifer grinned and turned around to face Quistis. He lay down in the tub on his stomach, resting on his elbows, holding Quistis' waist.

- _"You should really keep your hair like that…" _he said smiling _"I like it a lot."_

- _"I think I like it too…" _she said _"And it's about time a made a change…"_

- _"Couldn't agree more…" _he said and reached up to kiss her.__

            Quistis wrapped her legs around his waist as he lay on top of her and held him from the base of the neck, kissing him.

- _"__Mr.__ _Bunny___ feels kinda frisky…" said Seifer mischievously, when they broke apart _"Does __Mrs.___Kitten__ wanna play?" he asked._

            Quistis laughed heartily at that remark and kissed him back, feeling his hands cascading on her skin under the water…

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The next morning, Quistis woke up covered underneath the soft blankets of the huge hotel bed. She was in her white nightgown, which Seifer had insisted she should wear the night before. He was lying next to her, sleeping like a baby, having one arm around her waist. Quistis stretched and yawned, then turned to look at the man next to her. She smiled warmly and ran her fingers through his short spiky hair. Seifer slowly, half-opened his eyes and looked at her. He closed them again and smiled broadly.

- _"Morning kitten…"_ he said sleepily.

- _"Morning… Slept well?" _she asked.__

- _"Great…" _he said yawning _"What time is it?"_ he asked.__

- _"It's still early. Go back to sleep, I'll go have a shower." _she said giving him a kiss on the forehead, getting up.__

- _"OK…" _he said and turned around.__

            Quistis enjoyed a hot revitalizing shower and proceeded in calling room service for some breakfast. By the time she'd changed into a clean pair of pajama pants and a sweater, there was a knock on the door. She walked over to it, putting her still damp hair up in a ponytail and opened it. She thanked the maid who stood outside, tipped her and rolled the cart with the breakfast inside the room. She put some things on a tray and walked over to the bed. She climbed up on it and rested the tray next to her. She reached over to Seifer and began caressing his cheek to wake him up.  

- _"Hey bunny… Wake up… I got you breakfast…" _she said. Seifer turned around rubbing his eyes and lazily and sat up with his back against the wall.

- _"Breakfast in bed…" _he said grinning _"Can't remember the last time I had that…" _he added, as Quistis laid the tray on his lap.

- _"Wanna go out for a walk in the city today?" _she asked, buttering a piece of toast.

- _"Sure… Let's go do some shopping and have lunch out…" _he replied, drinking some black coffee.

- _"*Sigh* For once, I slept without having to worry how I'd have to sneak back to my room…" _said Quistis eating her toast.

- _"That can be changed…" _said Seifer looking at her _"All we have to do is come out clean…" _he added taking a bite off a croissant _"Question is… Are you ready to do that?" _

- _"I dunno…" _she said sighing _"Are you?"_

- _"Dunno either… I don't usually care what others think, but the thing with us… It would be quite the surprise for everyone… Might get some people mad as well…" _he replied.

- _"Why mad?"_ asked Quistis.

- _"I don't think the Trepies would be glad to see you with **anyone**, let alone the 'Sorceress' lapdog'…"_

- _"First of all, I don't give a damn what those crazy kids think. Second, I don't think that anyone in the Garden thinks of you that way anymore…" _she said.

- _"I wouldn't bet on it…" _said Seifer raising an eyebrow.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Seifer and Quistis spent all morning walking around the streets of Esthar hand-in-hand, looking around in shops. 

- _"Hey…" _said Quistis at some point _"I've been meaning to go do some shopping for casual clothes. Wanna go?" _

- _"Quis, I hate going shopping for clothes…" _whined Seifer.

- _"Aw, c'mon!"_

- _"Why don't you go get what you want and I'll wait for you over by that restaurant?" _he said _"I'm starting to feel kinda hungry…"_

- _"Suit yourself…" _said Quistis shrugging

- _"Don't be late."_ he said, giving her a peck, walking towards the restaurant he'd spotted.

_            Quistis arrived at the diner about 30 minutes later. Seifer had slouched himself in a chair and was waiting for her, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently on the floor. _

- _"Ah, so you've decided to come…"_ he said mockingly.

- _"Sorry 'bout that…"_ she said sitting next to him, blowing him a kiss on the cheek.

- _"Those slimy tricks won't work with me…"_ he said looking away.

- _"C'mon… Please?"_ she said tracing her finger on his neck.

- _"*Long Pause* No…" _

- _"Pretty please?"_ she said giving him a peck on the neck.

- _"*Longer Pause* No…"_

- _"Pretty please with sugar on top?"_ she whispered softly in his ear while caressing his neck.

- _"*Very Long Pause* OK…"_ he said shrugging.

- _"Wanna see what I got for you?"_ she asked cheerfully.

- _"I told you I didn't **want** any casual clothes!"_ he complained.

- _"Trust me; you'll **love** these…"_ she said, not paying him much attention _"This one is a surprise, I'll show you later…" _she said pointing at a certain bag, grinning _"I got you two sweaters, a pair of jeans and this!"_ she said taking out of a bag a grey wool cap.

- _"What – the hell – is **that**?!" _

- _"It's a cap! When I saw it I knew it would look amazing on you. Look at how cute it is!"_ she said smiling.

- _"I don't want to look **cute**…"_ he said with a horrified look on his face.

- _"Aw, c'mon! Put it on! I wanna see how it looks!"_ she said trying to put the cap on his head.

- _"Quistis, no! I'll look like fucking Eminem!"_ he said struggling to push her away.

- _"Yeah, but Eminem is hot!"   _

- _"You'll mess up the hair!"_

- _"May I take your order please?"_ said a man.

            Quistis and Seifer froze in their position. Quistis had climbed on Seifer's lap and was trying to pull down the cap on his head, while Seifer was struggling to push her away. The waiter was standing in front of them, waiting patiently, although he seemed appalled by the view.

- _"Spaghetti. With white sauce and parmesan…"_ said Quistis.

- _"Same. And two cokes please…"_ said Seifer.

- _"Very well…"_ said the waiter shooting them a cold look.

- _"What the fuck is **his** problem?"_ said Seifer angrily.

- _"Hmmm… Let's see…"_ said Quistis in a mock-thinking way _"We've been acting like ten-year-olds and disturbing the whole place…"_

- _"Yeah, yeah…"_ said Seifer_ "I… noticed you're still on top of me… Feeling a bit horny, are we?"_ he asked raising an eyebrow. 

- _"You wish…"_ said Quistis getting off his lap.

- _"Ooh, I just love it when you play hard to get…"_ he said grabbing her waist and kissing her neck.

- _"Seifer…"_ she said trying to sound annoyed. _"… Everyone's watching us…"_

- _"Let them watch…"_ he said mischievously, and turned her chin towards his face kissing her.

- _"*Ahem* Your order…"_ said the waiter.

- _"Umm… thank you…"_ said Quistis, pulling away, blushing. _"That was… fast…"_ she said when he had gone.

- _"Next time he shoots us a look like that, he's dead…"_ said Seifer cracking his knuckles. 

- _"Forget about him…"_ said Quistis starting to eat.

- _"Wanna see a neat trick?"_ said Seifer with a full mouth.

- _"I dunno… Do I?"_ she asked hesitantly. Seifer nodded. _"OK…"_

            He grabbed her face with both hands and gave her a kiss.

- _"Eww… You spat pasta in my mouth… Gross!"_ she said.

- _"Heh, heh… I know, I'm disgusting…"_ he said chuckling.

- _"And **what exactly was the trick?"**_ she asked. 

- _"No trick, I just wanted to kiss you…"_ he said shrugging.  

- _"What am I going to do with you?"_ she said cupping his cheeks in her hands.

- _"Bare my children, so that there will be more of us to annoy the shit out of people!"_ he said giving her a peck.

- _"You're crazy, you know that?"_

- _"Crazy for you…"_ he said adopting a mock-romantic expression.

- _"Smooth move…"_

- _"Always…"_

- _"Always this cocky?"_

- _"Yeah, that too…"_

- _"Let's eat."_

- _"OK…"_

- _"Wanna see what I got?"_ she asked after they had finished.

- _"Of course I do. They've got to pass through inspection before you even **dream of wearing them…"**_ he said digging his hand in one of the bags _"Failed, failed, failed, failed… You might as well go and return them…"_

- _"What's wrong with them?"_

- _"I suppose the factory that made them ran out of fabric, or else I really **can't explain how you can call…"**_ he said digging his hand back in and taking out a mini skirt _"…**this a skirt."**_

- _"Well what the hell does it look like to you?"_

- _"To me? It looks like a Hyne damn **belt**! You're **not putting that on!"**_

- _"Why the hell not?!"_

- _"Because **I said so!"**_

- _"And on who's authority do you get to decide what I'll wear or not?!"_

- _"On the authority of your boyfriend!"_

- _"Oh, so now that we are together I get to dress like a nun?"_

- _"I never said that! I just don't want other guys drooling all over you!"_

- _"*Sigh* Can we pay up and leave? If I see the look on that waiter's face once more, I'm gonna whip him to death…"_

- _"I bet he'd like that…"_ said Seifer grinning.__

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            When night came, Seifer suggested going out to a rock club. Having never been to one before, Quistis sportingly agreed. Seifer wore a pair of purposely worn-out dark blue jeans that Quistis had bought him and a plain black T-shirt on top that read 'People=shit' in the back with red letters. She was in the bathroom getting ready. When she came out she was wearing a really big black trench coat.

- _"Surprise…" _she said grinning _"This is for you…" _she said taking it off _"To replace your old one."_

- _"Wow…" _said Seifer in awe _"It's amazing…"_

- _"You can have the Fire Cross emblazoned on the sleeves again. It'll look even better now that it's black…" _she said smiling, glad that Seifer liked her gift.

- _"Thanks babe!" _he said blowing her a kiss.

            He spent some time looking at the coat, when his eyes rested on Quistis and he raised an eyebrow.

- _"I see I was too distracted to notice **this**…" _he said _"Lookin' damn good…"_

            Quistis was wearing a pair of knee length jeans, allowing her high-heeled black boots to show and a black strapless top that left the entire belly bare. She'd let her now flaming red hair down and had done her make up really well.

- _"Let's go have a blast tonight…" _he said holding her from the waist, giving her a passionate kiss.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: I know, I know… Nothing much in these chapters… Bad me… But I've been busy out of my mind with my school and I already told you that Sal isn't helping either… ^_^ **

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_A small tribute to a fav ficcy.__ You'll see what I mean ^_^_

_Also, Quistis gets a 'first hand experience' of Seifer's nightmares…_


	34. Catharsis

**A/N: **Ahh… Winter's here. Too bad… Fall is my fav season… I love the depressing-sort-of brown and red colors all over the place… 

Anywayz… As promised, this chapter will include a tribute to one of my fav fics out there: _'It's the Sunday morning after' _by _Jello Ink_. It's the first scene… Hee, hee… 

Now on the second part of the fic. Have you guys ever read… angsty lemons? Sounds a bit weird? Maybe, but it fits really well with the story and Seifer's 'situation'. You'll see what I mean when you read it… I don't know if you'll like it as it's a bit… twisted. And it's not gonna be like the usual 'boinking' scenes. It's different. It's different 'cause this time it's not an act of lust, but despair….

****

****

**Chapter 33: Catharsis**

            Quistis woke up the next morning with a headache. She was lying naked underneath the covers, being held by Seifer. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, facing her. Quistis rubbed her sore forehead and recalled the events of the last night. They'd gone to this rock club Seifer knew of. It was a huge one, packed with people dancing around in frenzy. After many, **many** drinks, they got up and danced too, until they couldn't move their feet. She then met a blank spot in her past night memories, but recalled their return to their room. They both stumbled across the hallways until they got there and when they did… Quistis grinned. She wouldn't doubt if the whole floor had heard their, erm… shouts last night… 

            She tried to sit up, still holding her forehead. The insides of her head felt as if they were going to explode from pumping. Quistis groaned in pain. A similar groan came from Seifer.

- _"Hey… You're awake?" _asked Quistis.

- _"Yeah… Am I the only one who feels like his head in going to split up into millions of pieces?" _he asked.

- _"Trust me… You're not…" _replied Quistis.

- _"*Ungh* We **did** have a good time though, right?" _he asked grinning.

- _"Definitely…" _said Quistis sitting up _"OW!" _she yelped in pain.

- _"What? What is it?" _asked Seifer jolting up from bed.

- _"I dunno… I sat up and a shooting pain came from my st…"_ began Quistis holding her stomach, but suddenly froze in place.

            He fingers touched something metallic sticking out from her belly. She looked under the covers and shot her eyes open.

- _"Oh my Hyne…" _she said breathlessly.

- _"What?!" _asked Seifer worriedly.

- _"I've got a belly-button ring!" _said Quistis in despair _"I got my belly-button pierced!"_

- _"Really?!" _said Seifer excitedly _"Cool!"_

- _"It's not **cool**! It's…" _said Quistis turning around to look at him, but froze again.

- _"What?" _asked Seifer.

- _"That." _said Quistis touching his right eyebrow, which was now 'decorated' by two small metallic beads. 

- _"Ow…" _said Seifer, touching it as well _"Wow… I got my eyebrow pierced?!" _he asked. Quistis nodded _"Damn, what did we **do** last night?!" _he said chuckling.

- _"It's not funny…"_ said Quistis frowning.

- _"C'mon, don't worry…" _he said holding her waist _"I think it looks really sexy…" _he said giving her belly-button a kiss.

- _"Oh Hyne…" _said Quistis rubbing her forehead _"*Sigh* I need to go to the bathroom…"_

            She lazily got off bed and picked up her underwear from the floor. She put them on and walked inside the bathroom. Seifer lied back down and kept touching his eyebrow, grinning. Suddenly, Quistis stormed out of the bathroom, looking furious.

- _"You are **NOT** letting me drink, **EVER** again!" _she yelled.

- _"What now?" _asked Seifer sitting up in bed.

- _"THIS!" _she yelled and put her right leg onto the bed, pointing at her inner thigh.

            Seifer's eyes shot wide open as he looked at the small tattoo now adorning Quistis' skin. It was a small red heart with a white ribbon hanging in front of it, which read 'Seifer' in black gothic letters.

- _"You got a tattoo with **my** name?!" _he asked chuckling.

- _"Damn it Seifer, stop taking this so lightly!" _she yelled.

- _"Well, how else should I take it? There's nothing we can do about it now, so we might as well see the funny side of it." _he said.

- _"*Sigh* I'm **never** drinking again…" _she said sitting on the bed.

- _"I loved the part of the skin you got it on…" _he said grinning mischievously _"It's kinda like marking my 'territory'…"_

            Quistis grabbed a pillow and began banging him hard with it, while laughing along with him.

- _"Hey, d'you think I got one too?" _he asked after the pillow fight was over.

- _"I dunno…" _she said looking at him _"I can't see anything in front… Turn around." _Seifer got up and did so.

- _"Well?" _he asked.

- _"Oh, you got one alright…" _she said laughing.

- _"Where?!" _he asked excitedly.

- _"On your right cheek." _

- _"My right…?" _he began saying, puzzled _"I got it on my **ass**?!" _he yelled.

- _"Oh yeah… Just like mine, only it says 'Quistis' on it… I guess that marks **my** territory…" _she said grinning, slapping him on the tattoo lightly.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Quistis and Seifer spent the rest of the day walking around Esthar and its surroundings. They visited the Sorceress Memorial, the Lunar Gate, as well as many sights inside the city. They had lunch outside and finally returned at the Hotel in the afternoon. It was already 9:30 when they were sitting on the couch, in front of the television. They were watching a horror movie that was on -at least that was what the director **intended** it to be-. Quistis was staring at the screen bored, resting her head on her fist. Next to her, Seifer was already sound asleep. She turned the TV off through the remote control and nudged Seifer a bit.

- _"Baby? Get up… Let's go sleep on the bed…" _she said softly.

- _"Mmm?" _mumbled Seifer, half-opening his eyes.

- _"You fell asleep on the couch. Let's go up to the bed." _

- _"OK…" _said Seifer, lazily getting up.

- _"I'll be with you in a sec… I'm going to the bathroom…" _said Quistis.

            When she was back out, she found Seifer covered underneath the blankets, sleeping deeply. She smiled and walked over to the bed. She carefully slid under the covers and lied next to him. 

- _"Goodnight kitten…" _said Seifer, with eyes still closed.

- _"'Night bunny…"_ said Quistis giving him a kiss on the forehead, then covering herself up.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Seifer's dream…_

               Seifer was walking around in a foggy, deserted landscape. He was all alone and as he tried to call for someone, no-one answered. He then heard a familiar laughter. It soon began to get louder and louder. Then, through the thick fog emerged a woman.

            She was wearing a long red gown, open in the front to reveal her cleavage and she was bare-footed. Huge black wings emerged from her back and moved about slightly. The woman had long silvery-gray hair. Her eyes were flaming red and looked as if blood was dripping from them. Ultimecia…

            Seifer felt a shiver run through his entire body at the sight of her. Ultimecia approached him and put a long gloved finger under his chin.

- _"The poor, confused boy has grown…" _she said.

- _"Don't call me 'boy'!" _yelled Seifer angrily.

- _"Oh, but you are…Such a silly little boy, falling for a beautiful enchantress…" _she said.

- _"I haven't fallen for you!" _he protested.

- _"Just like I said it; silly. I don't mean myself boy…" _she said laughing.

            She then snapped her long fingers and the figure of another woman appeared right next to her; Quistis. She was wearing a long white gown, old and torn. Her blue eyes glistened, but had an expression of ultimate sorrow on them. Her hair hung loose and although her golden waterfall of locks looked dirty and wretched, she still looked like an angel. She seemed to be dazed, under the spell of Ultimecia. The sorceress walked over behind Quistis and ran her fingers on Quistis' slender shoulders. Seifer tried to reach for her, but felt his feet stuck on the ground. Ultimecia laughed once again and ran her snake-like tongue onto Quistis' neck.

- _"She's mine now!" _she said, slitting Quistis' throat with one of her long nails.

            A long gash appeared on Quistis' pale neck, as Ultimecia laughed hysterically and drank her blood. Seifer moved around frantically, trying to run towards her, but no matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't move. Quistis' head tilted on one side and looked at him with eyes half open.

            - _"Seifer, help me…" _she whispered, as a tear ran down her face. 

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"Quistis!"_ said Seifer breathlessly, jolting up from bed.

            He was drenched in sweat and was shaking from fear. The dauntless Seifer Almasy had only one nightmare that haunted him at nights; Ultimecia. When under her control he couldn't think, he couldn't act in his own free will. He just followed her like a puppet and did as he was told to. But the only outcome was that he kept humiliating himself, as he never could use his strengths to the extent he was able to when he had all his senses. But right now, that was the least he was concerned about… The last thing he wanted, was to have Quistis in his nightmares as well. He couldn't bear the thought of Ultimecia coming back and taking her away from him… 

            He smiled awkwardly as he thought that it had just been a nightmare and turned to his left to look at his lover sleeping peacefully. To his terror, the place she slept in was empty. Horrified, he jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, hoping to find Quistis in there. He swung the door open and found no-one. He walked back into the room, holding his head with both hands in despair. He felt his mind blur, he couldn't think right. **_'Please… PLEASE Hyne; don't let that nightmare be true… Don't… I'll never be able to cope with it…' _**he thought. Feeling his knees weak, he fell on the floor still holding his head. 

            Just then, the door to the room opened and Quistis walked inside, wearing Seifer's black trench coat. She was soaking wet. 

- _"Seifer?" _she asked puzzled, when she saw him down on the floor.

- _"Quistis?! Where were you?!" _he asked getting up, walking over to her.**__**

- _"I couldn't sleep, so I just went out for a walk…" _she said closing the door behind her _"But it started raining, so I came back."****_

- _"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" _he yelled grabbing her wrists.**__**

- _"Do what?" ****_

- _"Leave like that without a warning!"_

- _"Seifer, I only went for a walk…"_

- _"I DON'T CARE!!!" _he yelled. His eyes were glistening in anger and his look resembled the one he had when they were fighting in the forest before the met the T-Rexaurs. It was the second time in her life that Quistis felt afraid of him.

- _"What the hell got into you?!" _she asked, getting angry herself. 

- _"Shut up!" _he said slapping her _"SHUT THE **FUCK** UP!!!" _

            Quistis was left thunderstruck. She held her burning cheek and looked at the man before her. Seifer seemed to have lost it; he had a look of mixed terror and anger on his face.

- _"Seifer…Are you going mad?" _she asked faintly.

- _"Hyne… Why are you doing this to me?" _he asked almost pleadingly. 

- _"Doing what?" _

- _"You're scaring me…" _he said cupping her face with both hands and kissing her.

            Quistis had never felt more confused in her life. First he yelled at her and hit her and now he was kissing her so tenderly, as if he was afraid of breaking her. What was going on? 

            Suddenly, the kiss changed; it became more hostile. Seifer grabbed her wrists again and stuck her arms against the door behind her. He stopped kissing her and moved his hungry lips on her neck, biting it hard; he'd never wanted her as much as he did now. Quistis wrapped her arms around his neck and held his back hair softly. Seifer took her arms and shook them off him; he'd be the one making the rules tonight and she would have to comply with whatever **he **wanted. **_'She has to pay for what she did…' _**thought Seifer. He moved his hands onto her shoulders and roughly removed the trench coat she was wearing, letting it fall to the floor. He then took her in his arms and carried her to the bed. Quistis held him from around the neck and looked puzzled in his eyes. The room was really dim, only the moonlight shed some light in it, but she could still make out the emerald green of his eyes. Only this time, they were darker and scary.

            Seifer walked over to the bed with Quistis in his arms and threw her on it. He swiftly got on top of her and looked at her breathing heavily. Quistis put her hand on his cheek and caressed it, but he grabbed in and swung it away. He grabbed her shirt and started unbuttoning it. The rain had made the thin, white shirt almost transparent and Seifer could easily make out her bare breasts underneath it. Having no more patience, he ripped in open, ignoring any buttons left. He left it wide open, still on her body and greedily moved his mouth to her chest, cupping her breasts in both hands. Quistis moaned in pleasure as he made his way down and bit her nipples. Quickly, he pulled away and slid his arms to her thighs. His rough hands made their way up to her underwear underneath her midi skirt and pulled them down her long legs, until them too were discarded to the floor. He removed his hands from her body and took off his boxers. 

            Without any further ado, he pulled her skirt up to her waist, never removing it. He slid his hands between her thighs and separated them. He grabbed her from the waist and pulled her right onto his groin. He took her wrists and spread her arms on the bed, entering her roughly. He began thrusting hard. His hands now left her arms and were put up against the bed, to hold his weight. Quistis put her hands on his neck, caressing it. Seifer had never been so rough before, but she was enjoying it. At least at first… He was now thrusting so hard, that her moans of pleasure quickly changed into groans of pain.

- _"Stop it… You're hurting me…" _she said letting out a whimper.

- _"You deserve to be hurt… You scared me…" _he said without any emotion, but he began to thrust a bit more softly.

            Quistis closed her eyes and let go of Seifer's neck. She was again enjoying it, but she was still feeling scared of him; he'd never been like that before.

- _"Say you'll never scare me again…" _said Seifer between heavy breaths _"Say it… I want to hear it." _he said holding her face roughly with one hand, while he stopped thrusting for a moment. His eyes were glistening again, but in a different way this time. They didn't read 'fear' anymore, but 'despair'.

- _"I'll never scare you again…"_ said Quistis. As soon as she did, Seifer went on roughly and Quistis let a huge moan escape her lips. 

- _"Good… I never want to feel like this again…" _he said closing his eyes.

            As he did so, a tear came running on his cheek. And then another… And another… Quistis looked at him, more confused than ever. He was weeping silently, while going on thrusting hard. He was looking at her as if it was their last night together, as if he was going to lose her forever.

- _"Why are you crying?" _she asked holding his wet cheeks in her hands _"Don't cry…" _

- _"**You're** making me cry…"_ he said as he thrust a few last times, then emptied himself inside her.__

            He fell heavy onto her chest and sobbed hard. Quistis held his head tenderly and stroked his sweaty hair. He'd never cried in his life before; it felt good, relieving. All his fears through the years, all the things he held inside him poured out of his soul that night. He'd never cried over anything before, yet the thought of losing her made him crack.

- _"Don't leave me… **Please **don't leave me…" _he pleaded sobbing, holding her tightly _"I won't bear to lose you to anyone… Especially to Ultimecia…"_ he said. Right then Quistis understood everything.

- _"I'll never leave you…**Never**… Not for Ultimecia or for anyone…" _she said kissing him on the head softly.__

- _"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"_ he said sobbing harder.__

And they stayed like that all night… Him crying hard, her holding him, telling him it would be alright. Seifer cried himself to sleep in his lover's arms as she held him close to her…__

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **Soooo…. What did you guys think of that? I don't really classify that as a pure-blood lemon. You know why? Because it was a mixture of lust, confusion, despair and fear…  I dunno why, but so far this is my fav moment of the story… Maybe because it's all about catharsis, like the chapter title states… 

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_Sei and Quis return to Garden after their small time-out._

_The next day, it's Quistis' birthday (NOTHING like the chapter about Selphie's birthday, I swear) and the gang have prepared something special for her. Will it go as well as planned…? _


	35. Quistis' birthday

**A/N: **I see 'psycho Seifer' left you a good impression, huh? ^_^ Well to be honest, I'm not very good with romance. My 'specialty' (if I actually HAVE one… ^_^) are darker stories. 

And so we're starting the final countdown for this fic… Expect three or four (tops) more chapters in the future. The grand finale is approaching… ^_~

****

****

**Chapter 34: Quistis' birthday**

            A ray of light came through the curtain, falling right on Quistis' face. She felt a tickling sensation on her face and slowly opened her eyes. She found Seifer awake, resting on his elbow, tracing a finger on her face. He was looking at her with a small, calm smile on his face. When she opened her eyes and smiled back at him, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. 

- _"And a good morning to you, too…" _said Quistis grinning, when they broke apart.

- _"You look beautiful when you're asleep…" _said Seifer.

- _"Does that imply that I'm ugly all the rest of the time?" _she asked jokingly.

- _"Yeah, that was exactly my point…" _said Seifer sarcastically. Quistis grinned _"About last night…" _he began, while the expression on his face changed _"Did I… hurt you?"_ he asked worriedly.

- _"It's OK, you didn't…" _she replied.

- _"No, it's not." _he said sadly _"I'm really sorry… I don't know what got into me… I just went… ballistic…" _

- _"I understand." _she said smiling at him.

- _"Really?" _asked Seifer eagerly.

- _"Really." _replied Quistis sincerely.

            Seifer's lips twitched into a smile and he hugged Quistis tightly. He gave her a deep kiss and then drew back, looking into her eyes.

- _"We should start getting ready." _he said _"Our train leaves in four hours."_

- _"Alright…" _said Quistis touching a spike of Seifer's brown hair _"But first, you'd better wash that nasty color off your hair…"_ __

(A/N: Happy, Ling-San? ^_^)

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It was already 3 o' clock in the afternoon when the couple arrived back at Garden. They took their luggage back to their rooms and decided to head the cafeteria for lunch. When they walked inside, many people stared at Quistis in shock. Her now flaming red hair obviously caught everyone's attention. They walked over to a table were Rinoa and Squall were sitting and joined them.

- _"Oh my Hyne!" _exclaimed Rinoa _"Quisty?!"_

- _"Nice to see you too…" _said Quistis smiling, sitting down next to her.

- _"Your hair is simply… amazing!" _admired Rinoa, touching a lock of it.

- _"Thanks… I needed to make a change." _she replied.

- _"Looks good." _said Squall smiling lightly.

- _"And the fringe is just great…" _went on Rinoa. The previous day, Quistis had gone to a hairdresser salon and had gotten a trim. The girl who cut her hair suggested that a sideways fringe would make the look better, so Quistis went with it _"What do you think Seifer?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"I don't like it." _he lied, shrugging _"I told her so…"_

- _"Yes, in a very **rude** way as always…" _lied Quistis, pretending to sound angry.

- _"Seifer…" _said Rinoa looking at him closely _"You got your eyebrow pierced?!" _she asked.

- _"Yeah. Believe me, it was the highlight of my trip…" _he replied.

- _"How come?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"Well, having to roam around Deling protecting the Instructor wasn't my idea of fun, but… I guess I got some rest…" _said Seifer.

- _"No-one **forced **you to escort me…" _said Quistis.

- _"If I hadn't, your hyper little friend would have castrated me…" _he replied smirking.

- _"Hmm… Now **that** wouldn't be a bad idea…"_ said Quistis sarcastically.

            Rinoa sighed and shook her head in disbelief, as the two went on with their fake little quarrel…

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Inside a dark room, a bald man and a middle-aged woman were talking. At some point the man took out a piece of paper from a small tank filled with fluid and hung it up on a piece of rope. This was obviously a photo room.

- _"Ahh…" _said the man sounding satisfied _"…There it is… Crystal clear…"_

- _"Good job __Jack__…" _said the woman smiling _"Are these the last ones?" _she asked.

- _"No, I've still got quite a few from Esthar…" _he replied.

- _"Ah, yes… Those were golden…" _said the woman smirking _"The two little love-birds thought they'd get away with a few locks of died hair and a pair of shades? Ha!" _she added scoffing _"When you're done, bring them up to my office. I need to start working on my masterpiece…" _

- _"Right away __Mrs.__Robinson__…" _said the man, taking out another picture from a tank.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Selphie and Irvine walked hand-in-hand inside the cafeteria, walking over to Squall and Rinoa's table. 

- _"Hey…" _said Selphie sitting down _"How come no-one else is here?" _she asked.

- _"Seifer and Quistis were here just a while ago. They came back from their trip." _replied Squall.

- _"Yeah and Quistis dyed her hair red!" _said Rinoa excitedly.

- _"No way!" _said Selphie grinning.

- _"Yes way! And Seifer got his eyebrow pierced." _added Rinoa.

- _"Ooh… Wouldn't want to miss **that**…" _said Selphie raising an eyebrow. Irvine shot her a sideways glance _"I love you…" _said Selphie grinning, hugging him. 

- _"Anyway, did you guys tell Zell and Shizuka about tomorrow?" _asked Irvine.

- _"What's tomorrow?" _asked Squall.

- _"Duh! Quistis' birthday dummy!" _said Selphie.

- _"Oh yeah. I forgot…" _Squall said.

- _"I told them." _said Rinoa _"They're in."_

- _"In for what?" _asked Squall again.

- _"The surprise!" _said Selphie exasperated.

- _"We're gonna surprise her in the morning, remember?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"No, no-one told me about it…" _said Squall.

- _"Well, we just did." _said Selphie_ "By the way, we're going to need your card." _

- _"What card?" _asked Squall.

- _"One of these cards like those the Instructors get to get into all students' rooms. You've got one that opens every door, right?" _asked Selphie.

- _"Yeah, but it's for emergencies only." _said Squall.

- _"Aw, c'mon… Just for tomorrow… To surprise her…" _said Selphie.

- _"No. It can get me into trouble…" _insisted Squall _"I told you. It's for emergencies **only**."_

- _"Alright…" _said Selphie crossing her arms _"Then I guess the time you and Rinoa 'hid'…" _she added, doing quotation marks with her fingers _"…in the cleaning staff closet was an emergency?"_ she asked sarcastically. Squall's eyes shot open.

- _"You **told** her?!" _he asked Rinoa furiously.

- _"Well…" _said Rinoa smiling awkwardly.

- _"Damn, we need to get one of those too!" _said Irvine.

- _"To the topic if you please!" _said Selphie loudly _"I guess we can borrow your card Squall…?"_ asked Selphie.

- _"Whatever…" _he said shrugging.

- _"Good. Did anyone tell Seifer about tomorrow?" _asked Selphie.

- _"I'll tell him." _said Irvine.

- _"Great! I got the cake today, so everything's set! Remember, we're all meeting tomorrow morning at 7 in my room. We've got to be over at hers before she leaves for class." _said Selphie.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It was just a minute past midnight when Quistis heard a knock on her door. She was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. She checked her watch and saw it was 12:01 at night. Puzzled, she walked over to the door and opened it. She found Seifer waiting outside, wearing a pair of jeans and a deep green V-necked sweater she'd bought him as a gift. He was hiding something behind his back. 

- _"Happy birthday." _said Seifer smiling warmly.

- _"What?" _asked Quistis confused.

- _"It **is** your birthday, isn't it?" _asked Seifer rhetorically.

- _"Yeah… **Tomorrow**…" _she said grinning.

- _"Well this **is** 'tomorrow'… It's a minute past twelve so it's already October 4th." _he said smirking. Quistis smiled _"I just wanted to be the first one to tell you 'Happy birthday'." _Seifer added.

            Quistis pulled him inside the room and closed the door, giving him a passionate kiss.

- _"These are for you…" _he said when they broke apart, handing her a bouquet of lilac orchids and a small box.

- _"Thanks…" _said Quistis smiling broadly smelling the flowers _"I love them…" _

            She walked over to her desk and put them inside a vase. 

- _"What's this?" _she asked, holding up the small box.

- _"Open it and you'll find out." _said Seifer.

            Quistis did so and found a small pendant inside. It had a thin, fine, silver chain and it consisted of two slivers of silver, wrapping a small purplish-blue stone. Quistis looked at it in awe and slid her slender fingers through the chain.

- _"Seifer… This is beautiful…" _she said holding it up.

- _"May I?" _asked Seifer approaching her.

            He walked behind her and pulled her hair around one shoulder. He took the pendant from her hand and passed it in front of her neck, locking it behind it. He held it with one hand, then gently let it slip and fall in front of her chest. He gave her a soft kiss on the shoulder and pulled her hair back into place. Quistis turned around and looked at him. 

- _"How does it look?" _she asked smiling.

- _"Amazing…" _he said admiring her.

- _"I like the stone…" _she said.

- _"It's sapphire." _said Seifer _"Thought it'd match your eyes…"_

- _"**Real** sapphire?" _asked Quistis surprised. Seifer nodded _"Hyne, it must have cost you a fortune!"_

- _"Don't even think about it…" _said Seifer touching her chin.

- _"This is all too much…" _said Quistis smiling _"Thank you…" _she said hugging him.

- _"*Sigh* I wanted to do something special for your birthday, but we won't have time with your classes and all…" _said Seifer, caressing her hair.

- _"You've already done something special." _said Quistis.

- _"What's that?" _asked Seifer.

- _"You showed up." _she said smiling at him and kissed him softly _"Can I ask for a favor?" _she asked.

- _"Anything." _replied Seifer.

- _"Stay for tonight…" _

- _"That's not a favor, that's a pleasure kitten…"_

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The next morning…_

            Quistis woke up being held inside Seifer's strong arms. He was already awake and was looking at her. 

- _"Hey beautiful…" _he said smiling.

- _"Hey handsome…" _she said smiling back _"How long was I asleep?" _she asked.

- _"About half an hour…" _he said.

- _"Let's go back to sleep…" _said Quistis lazily _"We hardly got any all night…"_

- _"You've been sleeping for thirty minutes!" _protested Seifer.

- _"I'm **tired**!" _she whined _"**You **got me tired…"_

- _"C'mon…" _said Seifer huskily _"It's your birthday… Let's celebrate it…" _he added kissing her neck.

- _"We've been 'celebrating' it all night! I need sleep!" _said Quistis giggling.

- _"You can sleep later…" _he said pulling a lock of hair away from her face, kissing her. 

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Selphie walked cautiously towards Quistis' dorm, holding a box. She motioned to the five people behind her to come along. She opened the box and took out a cake, handing the box to Irvine.

- _"Everyone keep quiet…" _she whispered _"This is going to be so great! Quisty will love it!" _

- _"Hey, didn't anyone tell Seifer about this?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"Oh shit…" _said Irvine, slapping his forehead _"I forgot…"_

- _"Nice going!" _said Selphie furiously.

- _"Well sorry, I had loads of other things to do!" _said Irvine.

- _"He might have wanted to come!" _said Selphie angrily _"Maybe we should go get him…"_

- _"Just forget it. We'll tell him to come over in the afternoon, when we'll all gather." _suggested Irvine.

- _"*Sigh* Anyway, where are the candles?"_ asked Selphie.  

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Seifer and Quistis rolled out of bed with a bed sheet wrapped around them. Seifer fell hard on his back holding Quistis on top of him and sent out a groan of pain. Quistis hugged him tighter and laughed hysterically.

- _"Ow… That **hurt** you know!" _he said indignantly.

- _"Aww… My poor bunny hurt himself?" _asked Quistis mincingly, kissing him on the nose.

- _"Yeah, __Mr.__Bunny__ now needs 'special treatment'…" _said Seifer mischievously.

- _"Mmm…" _hummed Quistis and kissed him.

            Seifer rolled on the floor, getting Quistis underneath him and slid back into her.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Selphie held up the cake, while Zell lit the candles. 

- _"Squall, get your card out." _said Selphie _"Now, on the count of three, everyone yell 'Surprise!', OK?" _she asked. All of them nodded. Squall took his card out and got ready to open the door _"Alright…" _said Selphie _"One… two…"_

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **And I officially declare this the ULTIMATE cliff-hanger of this fic! Hee, hee… *grins devilishly*

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_What? Did you really expect me to fill you in on ANY of the events that will take place next time? _

_Oh, you did? MBWUAHHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!_

_BE PATIENT! _:-p


	36. SUPRI HUH!

**A/N: **OK… Lemme just say that some of you are SCARY! I like that! ^_^ Here's the damn chapter, calm down already… ;-p

****

****

**Chapter 35: "SURPRI… HUH?!"**

            Seifer was thrusting fast, kissing Quistis' neck. She held his back with one arm and the base of his neck with the other, her slender fingers engulfing it; she was enjoying every single second of it. They were both moaning and breathing heavily, wrapped around a bed sheet which reached up to their waists, lying on the floor.

- _"…THREE!" _yelled Selphie and all six of them barged into the room.

- _"SURPRI…" _they all began, but stopped in mid-sentence.

            Oh, Quistis was surprised all right… All of them were… At the sound of them rushing into the room, Seifer and Quistis froze in their positions. Their six friends stood totally still, looking at the naked ensemble before them, wide-eyed. Seifer and Quistis were still holding onto one another, but their heads were jerked towards the door where the others stood. They were all looking at one another in shock, not being able to phrase a single word. Selphie suddenly dropped the cake, feeling her hands numb. The thud of the plate colliding with the floor seemed to wake everyone up. 

- _"Uhh… Sorry…" _mumbled Selphie and instantly walked out of the room, as well as everyone else.

            When the door closed behind them, Seifer slapped his forehead with one hand, while Quistis buried her face in her hands.

- _"Oh shit…" _Seifer said.

- _"Oh my Hyne…" _mumbled Quistis.

            Seifer fell hard on Quistis' chest and nuzzled his face next to her neck.

- _"What do we do now?" _he asked.

- _"We need to talk to them…" _said Quistis _"Come on…"_ she said getting up from the floor.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Selphie was leaning against the door of Quistis' dorm, staring blankly. The rest stood speechless, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

- _"I… I can't believe this…" _mumbled Selphie.

- _"They were…?" _began Zell, with a weird expression on his face.

- _"**Don't** say it." _said Squall quickly.

- _"But since when are they…?" _began Zell again.

- _"Well, didn't any of you see that coming?" _asked Shizuka. Aside from Irvine, she seemed to be the one least surprised. 

- _"Why, did **you**?"_ asked Rinoa raising an eyebrow.

- _"Of course I did… They were the only ones single, they spent quite some time together… It was the only natural thing to happen… Besides, they match perfectly…" _Shizuka replied. All of them have her weird glares _"Opposites attract each other, remember?" _she added.

- _"I kinda… knew." _said Irvine hesitantly. The rest looked at him surprised.

- _"They **told** you?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"No. I just figured out…" _he replied.

- _"See what I mean?" _asked Shizuka.

- _"This is insane…" _said Selphie _"I demand an explanation!" _she yelled and snatched the card from Squall's hands, storming back inside the room.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Seifer had just put his boxers on, while Quistis was still looking for her clothes, wrapped around the bed sheet.

- _"Alright…" _said Selphie barging inside _"What the **hell** was that?!" _she yelled.

- _"HEY!" _yelled Seifer back _"Give us some privacy here!" _he added, as Quistis quickly hid behind him. 

- _"Don't give me that crap! I asked you a question!" _yelled Selphie furiously, pointing a finger at him.

- _"Don't take that tone with me!" _said Seifer angrily.

- _"She'll take whichever tone she wants…" _said Squall walking in front of Seifer in a menacing way.

- _"What's **your** problem Puberty-boy?"_ asked Seifer crossing his arms.

- _"You're **using** one of my friends, that's my problem!" _snapped Squall.

- _"What do you mean 'using'?" _Seifer asked narrowing his eyes.

- _"Come out with it Seifer…You're only looking for a good lay…"_ said Squall.

- _"WHAT THE **FUCK **DID YOU JUST SAY?!"_ yelled Seifer, grabbing Squall from the shirt.

            Squall threw him a punch right across the face, making him let him down. Seifer rushed forward to retaliate, but Quistis held him back.

- _"Seifer, no! Stop it!" _she yelled.

- _"Quistis, let go!" _Seifer yelled back.

- _"Yeah, leave him Quistis… Let him try and have a go at me…" _said Squall crossing his arms.

- _"Squall, what the heck got into you?!" _hissed Rinoa.

- _"He's fucking using her Rinoa! Can't you see it?!" _yelled Squall pointing at Seifer.

- _"What the hell do you think I am? A kid?!" _asked Quistis furiously, letting go of Seifer, approaching Squall.

- _"Quistis, I know you…" _said Squall calmly _"You wouldn't possibly fall for a guy like that… He just wants to have a good time with you…"_

- _"That's enough Squall!" _yelled Quistis, trying to hold Seifer back again.

- _"Guys, knock it off…" _said Irvine, rubbing his forehead.

- _"I'll have to agree with Squall…" _said Zell crossing his arms.

- _"I don't believe you guys!" _yelled Quistis.

- _"Quisty, we just want a few explanations…" _said Selphie _"We never thought you'd be the type to just… shack up with a guy…"_

- _"And who the **HELL** told you it was like that?" _said Seifer, walking in front.

- _"No-one has to tell me something I can see before my very own eyes Almasy…" _said Squall approaching him.

- _"Stop it! We don't have to fight to get through this!" _said Shizuka.

- _"Shizuka, stay out of this…" _said Zell, approaching Seifer as well.

- _"Listen to me, you little dipshits…"_ said Seifer angrily _"I don't give a flying fuck if you two are Quistis' friends, but if you **dare** talk like that again, I'll fucking rip your throats open…"_

- _"Does the truth sting Seifer?" _asked Squall, raising an eyebrow.

- _"For the last Hyne damn time: It's **NOT** like that!" _said Seifer.

- _"Then what is it like?" _asked Squall in an I-dare-you sort of way.

- _"**I LOVE HER!!!**" _yelled Seifer.

            Everyone's eyes shot wide open, including Quistis'. Squall's expression became milder, although utterly surprised. Rinoa's hand shot up on her mouth, Irvine raised an eyebrow, Zell blinked, not sure he'd heard right. Selphie's head tilted to one side and she had a puzzled look on her face, while Shizuka's lips upturned into a small smile.  

- _"What…?"_ asked Quistis faintly.

- _"You heard me…" _said Seifer softly, looking at her. He then turned around and looked at Squall _"That answer good enough for ya?" _he asked sarcastically. 

- _"I… I… um…" _mumbled Squall, speechless.

- _"Speak up Puberty-boy, I can't hear you…" _said Seifer crossing his arms.

- _"I didn't know…" _said Squall quietly.

            Seifer didn't speak. He just turned around and put his jeans and sweater on. Quistis was sitting on her bed silent. Seifer walked over to her.

- _"We'll talk later…" _he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

            He walked past the six people in front of him, not looking at any of them and left the room. 

- _"Quistis, we're really…" _began Zell.

- _"Save it Zell." _Quistis interrupted him _"I'm not the one who has to hear it." _she said seriously.

- _"Yeah, but we insulted you too…"_ said Selphie lowering her head.

- _"I know you didn't mean anything by it…" _said Quistis. Squall turned around and tried to leave the room.

- _"Where are you going?" _asked Rinoa frowning.

- _"I owe someone an apology. A big one…"_ he said looking at Quistis and left the room.

- _"Irvine, Zell, can you guys leave us alone for a while?" _asked Rinoa. The guys nodded and left.

- _"I'll just go get dressed and then we'll talk…" _said Quistis walking inside the bathroom, holding her clothes in one hand.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Quistis walked back inside her room where Rinoa, Selphie and Shizuka were waiting, sitting on her bed. Quistis took a seat on an armchair across them and looked at them.

- _"You've got some **serious** explaining to do…"_ said Rinoa furiously.

- _"Rinoa, I'm not going to apologize for falling in love with Seifer…" _said Quistis.

- _"Who said anything about apologizing?! What I want to know is why the hell you told us nothing all this time!"_ said Rinoa angrily.

- _"I thought we were friends Quisty…" _said Selphie sadly.

- _"Of course we are!" _said Quistis _"But I did you see how the others reacted when they found out?! I was scared to tell you anything… Me and Seifer agreed it would be a real scandal…"_

- _"The guys are a totally different case. We would have supported you Quistis…" _said Shizuka.

- _"You just don't understand…" _said Quistis lowering her head.

- _"We do. It's **you** who doesn't…" _said Rinoa bitterly.

- _"Either way… What's done is done…" _said Shizuka. 

- _"Who else knew besides __Irvine__?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"__Irvine__ knew?" _asked Quistis, kind of surprised. 

- _"He figured out…" _replied Selphie _"So who else knew?"_

- _"Edea and Xu. All of them found out by themselves. I never told anything to anyone and neither did Seifer." _answered Quistis. The four girls remained silent for some time.

- _"So…" _said Selphie breaking the silence _"D'you want to tell us how you two… got together?" _she asked. Quistis took a deep breath and spoke.

- _"Seifer had been hitting on me for quite some time during our lessons…We got close many times, we talked a lot… I began feeling attracted towards him too, but I couldn't let anything happen yet, because he was my student…" _she said.

- _"Nida was just a cover-up, right?" _asked Rinoa _"It was Seifer you came to talk to me about, wasn't it?" _Quistis nodded.

- _"I was going to tell you who it really was, but when Squall interrupted us I just… chickened out…" _said Quistis.

- _"So when did you two start dating?" _asked Shizuka.

- _"Just before that accident in the forest, he pressured me and I admitted I liked him too. We got together right after the SeeD ball." _replied Quistis.

- _"So I was right when I asked you if you thought he had a crush on you, huh?" _asked Selphie smiling warmly.

- _"Yeah…" _said Quistis returning the smile _"I guess you were…"_

- _"And that's why you flipped so bad inside the hospital. You were afraid of losing him…" _said Rinoa.

- _"Exactly…" _replied Quistis.

- _"Umm…" _began Selphie _"I take it you two have… had…"_

- _"Well, you saw it with your own eyes just before…" _said Quistis blushing a bit.

- _"Was he your first?" _asked Shizuka. Quistis nodded.

- _"Hyne Quistis, didn't you feel the need to talk to someone about it?!"_ asked Rinoa exasperated _"When it happened between me and Squall you were the first people I talked to!"_

- _"You have no idea what it felt like." _said Quistis _"You think I didn't **want** to share that with you? But I just couldn't… I couldn't come in one morning and say 'Hey guys, I just slept with Seifer. It was my first time so I'd like to talk to you about it…'."_

- _"You should have told us from the very beginning. That's our point…" _said Selphie.

- _"My mistake… No point in keeping rubbing that in now…" _said Quistis.

- _"Well…" _said Selphie _"Since we didn't get the chance to have those talks back then, we could always have them now…"_

            Quistis grinned and looked at the three eager girls before her. She began her narration about every experience she had with Seifer; their fights, their secret meetings, their recent trip to Esthar. Her three friends listened to her every word and reacted accordingly.

- _"Damn… I can't believe that all this time we were saying… stuff about Seifer and he was your boyfriend…" _said Selphie blushing.

- _"Yeah, I know… It felt really weird…" _said Quistis grinning.

- _"So you've had quite the adventures with him, huh?"_ asked Shizuka.

- _"Never a dull moment, that's for sure…" _replied Quistis.   

- _"Do you really love each other?" _asked Rinoa. 

- _"Yes. Very much…" _said Quistis. Rinoa smiled at her.

- _"In that case… I'm really happy for you…" _she said.

- _"Thanks…" _said Quistis smiling back.

- _"Hey… Can we see that tattoo?"_ asked Selphie mischievously _"And the belly-ring!"_

- _"Alright…" _said Quistis chuckling.

            She got up and pulled her shirt up first. 

- _"Wicked!" _said Selphie excitedly.

- _"Looks great on you!" _said Shizuka.

            Quistis then put her leg up on the armchair, pulling up her skirt. The three girls leaned closer and looked at the little heart on her inner thigh.

- _"I am **so** getting one with Squall…"_ said Rinoa admiring it.

- _"Ooh, I bet he'd just **love** that…" _said Selphie chuckling.

- _"You never know!" _said Rinoa crossing her arms.

- _"You said Seifer got one too?" _asked Shizuka.

- _"Yeah." _replied Quistis.

- _"Where?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"His… umm… right… cheek…" _said Quistis smiling awkwardly. The three girls looked at her puzzled.

- _"Wait a sec…" _said Rinoa.

- _"He got it on his right **butt cheek**?!"_ asked Selphie with eyes wide open. Quistis nodded, biting her bottom lip. 

- _"Oh my Hyne!" _said Shizuka giggling.

- _"We have **got** to see it!" _said Selphie excitedly. Quistis crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow _"Uh, right…" _said Selphie rubbing the back of her hair _"Sorry 'bout that…" _she added grinning.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Seifer was heading back to his dorm, feeling terrible. He stopped walking when he heard someone calling him from behind.

- _"Seifer!" _called Squall. Seifer turned around and looked at him raising an eyebrow, frowning.

- _"Listen, if you're here to start…" _began Seifer angrily.

- _"I'm sorry." _said Squall quickly. Seifer crossed his arms, not speaking _"I was wrong just before. I shouldn't have spoken like that. I was just really worried about Quistis. And so was Zell." _

- _"So it was just easy for you to deduce that I only wanted to sleep with her?" _asked Seifer. Squall didn't speak _"I'll be honest with you…" _said Seifer _"That was my purpose at first…" _he added. Squall looked up at him surprised _"…but it seems that your friend made me fall for her… bad." _Squall eyed Seifer kind of angrily _"She already knows." _Seifer added quickly.

- _"And she forgave you?" _asked Squall.

- _"Surprisingly… yes." _said Seifer. Squall scoffed.

- _"Don't let this get to your head but… I would have forgiven you too…" _said Squall and turned around to leave. Seifer looked at him puzzled _"Just 'cause you were honest Almasy… for **once**…" _said Squall without turning around and disappeared down the corridor.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Seifer was lying down on his bed, smoking. He was staring up at the ceiling blankly. So… He'd finally done it… He had told Quistis how he really felt… Not under ideal circumstances, but still… He wondered what would happen now. Would Quistis return that feeling, or would she just get spooked out just like she had some time ago? Seifer let out a big sigh, exhaling smoke. Just then, came a knock on his door. He put out his cigarette and got up to answer the door. He found Quistis standing outside.

- _"Hey…" _he said awkwardly.

- _"Hey… Can I come in?"_ she asked.

- _"Sure…" _said Seifer, stepping aside _"Don't you have any classes?"_ asked Seifer, closing the door.

- _"Fortunately, today I start at noon." _she replied.

- _"Oh good… Sit down…" _he said.

- _"So…" _said Quistis sitting on his bed _"They know…"_

- _"Would have happened sooner or later…" _said Seifer sitting next to her.

- _"I know, but I didn't want it to happen like this…" _she said.

- _"Yeah, you're right… It **was** kinda… awkward…"_ he said, rubbing his back hair.

- _"Did you remember their faces when they saw us on the floor… doing stuff?" _she asked, grinning.

- _"I swear I thought Chicken-wuss was about to have a heart attack…" _said Seifer chuckling.

            They both laughed hard for a couple of minutes. Seifer looked at Quistis and pulled her into a tight embrace. He pulled up her chin and gave her a deep kiss… He suddenly stopped, held her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes.

- _"I love you…" _he said. Quistis smiled.

- _"I love you too Seifer…" _she said. 

            Seifer smiled broadly and a small 'Yes!' sound escaped his lips, as he leaned down kissing her again…

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **Ah yes… The 'I love you' scene… Finally… ^_^

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_Alright, let's recap… The whole gang knows, Edea knows, Xu knows… So, who's left then?_

_Why, the public of course!_


	37. Hear ye, Hear ye

**A/N: **We're getting close to the end… One more chapter and the Epilogue… 

I have another vote for you guys. In a review, someone told me that Quistis' red hair don't suit her. So, in the sequel do you guys like her to change it back to blond, or do you prefer red? Vote now! I'll hold it until the fic is finished.

Oh and a question. What's a Mary-Sue?

****

****

**Chapter 36: Hear ye, Hear ye… **

            The three couples, Squall and Rinoa, Irvine and Selphie, Zell and Shizuka, were all sitting at their usual table for lunch. None of them was saying much, they were just having their lunch quietly. They events of the morning were still very fresh in memory for anyone to talk about it casually. 

- _"At least now we know why Quisty seemed so happy lately…" _said Selphie at some point, triggering the inevitable conversation.

- _"Hard to believe Seifer was the one responsible though…" _said Zell.

- _"Well he **did** change… a lot…" _said Irvine.

- _"True…" _said Selphie _"Probably Quistis' doing…"_

- _"Sorry to tell you guys, but you were real assholes this morning…" _said Shizuka. Everyone turned and looked at her _"It's the truth… They obviously did nothing but make each other better people and you tried to make them feel guilty about it…"_

- _"It's just that…" _began Squall _"…it was a real shock…"_

- _"Seriously…" _added Rinoa.

- _"Either way, you'll have to deal with it now, 'cause it seems to me like they'll be together for quite some time…" _said Shizuka.

- _"Speaking of which… where are they?" _asked Zell.

- _"Probably in a room, finishing up what we interrupted them from…" _said Squall scoffing. 

- _"Quisty seemed to be having a really 'good time' this morning by the way…" _said Irvine. All of them snickered.

- _"Man… Talk about awkward situations…" _said Rinoa.

- _"Remember the look on their faces when we caught them?" _asked Selphie giggling.

- _"Nah, I was too busy looking at Quistis'…" _began Irvine talking dreamily. Selphie shot him a poisonous look _"…umm… hair…"_ he said quickly.

- _"Speak of the devil…" _said Zell looking up from the table.

            Seifer and Quistis had just walked inside the cafeteria. They spotted their friends and walked over to them.

- _"Hi…" _said Quistis looking at them awkwardly when they got there.

- _"Are you two gonna sit down?" _asked Squall. Both of them did so.

- _"We uh… wanted to talk to you guys…" _said Seifer.

- _"Shoot." _said Shizuka.

- _"Well…" _began Quistis _"It's just that… we wanted to ask you not to… tell anyone. About us."_

- _"Why not?" _asked Selphie.

- _"We talked about it and we don't really think we're ready to let everyone know… yet." _said Seifer.

- _"Why? What's the problem?" _asked Rinoa. Both of them gave her an are-you-serious look.

- _"Well you're gonna have to at some point…" _said Irvine.

- _"Yeah, but not yet…" _said Quistis _"By the way, Edea and Xu know…"_

- _"Edea knows?!" _asked Seifer surprised.

- _"She figured out…" _replied Quistis.

- _"Well, when were you going to let me know?!" _asked Seifer exasperated.

- _"Look who's talking! What about Xu? Did **you** tell me? No, she had to tell me herself!" _replied Quistis, crossing her arms.

- _"Touché…" _said Seifer. He and Quistis noticed that everybody was looking at them in a weird way.

- _"What?" _asked Quistis.

- _"Nothing…" _said Zell a bit too quickly.

- _"**Some**thing…" _said Seifer.

- _"It's just that…" _began Irvine.

- _"…we're not used in seeing you two have… a… quarrel…like a couple, I mean…" _said Selphie.

- _"*Scoff* You thought **that** was a quarrel?" _asked Seifer sarcastically. 

- _"You **don't **want to see us have a **real** fight…" _said Quistis. All of them were still looking at them in the same weird way.

- _"OK…" _said Seifer to break the tension _"What's good to eat?"_

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The next morning…_

            Quistis was sleeping peacefully inside Seifer's arms. She had her back turned towards him and he was holding her waist, while his chin rested on her shoulder. A loud knock on the door woke both of them up. Quistis let out an annoyed grunt and turned around to face Seifer, nuzzling her head in his arms. 

- _"Someone's at the door…" _mumbled Seifer sleepily.

- _"It's too early…" _whined Quistis.

- _"QUISTY?! OPEN UP, IT'S URGENT!" _yelled Selphie from outside.

- _"I'll get it…" _mumbled Seifer and got up, picking up his boxers from the floor. He stumbled to the door and opened it _"What?" _he asked Selphie sleepily.

- _"We've got a **major** problem!" _said Selphie rushing inside, followed by Rinoa and Irvine.

- _"What is it?" _asked Quistis sitting up on her bed.

- _"This." _said Rinoa handing Seifer a magazine.

            Seifer's eyes shot wide open at the sight of the front cover. 

- _"Holy shit…" _he said breathlessly.

- _"What? What does it say?" _said Quistis getting up, dressed in a big T-shirt.

            She took a look at the magazine's cover and opened up her eyes widely as well.

- _"Oh no…" _she said faintly.

            The front cover of the magazine sported a large picture of Quistis and Seifer from their vacation to Esthar and above it in huge letters read: 'Exposed: A Balamb Garden scandal'. Seifer quickly skimmed along the pages to the article and began reading it.

- _"The moment has come my trusty readers for us to finally reveal the military scandal we've been giving you hints about all this time." _read Seifer _"We have now got enough evidence to prove that a secret affair has been going on between two military officials of Balamb Garden. Quistis Trepe, Instructor of Balamb Garden, as well as one of the legendary six to defeat the sorceress Ultimecia, has been secretly having an affair with Seifer Almasy, former Knight of the sorceress mentioned before. As we all know, Seifer Almasy has been recently acquitted of any charges with the excuse of being under Ultimecia's spell and has been attending Balamb Garden ever since. Soon, a relationship flourished between the ex-Knight and the Instructor…" _Seifer went on. He read the whole article which gave details on just about everything _"A recent trip the couple took to Esthar is the source of the pictures you're about to view. The two lovers thought a plain disguise would fool our reporters, but they were obviously wrong…" _read Seifer. He finished up the article and looked at the name written at the end of it _"Signed, __Dixie__Robinson__…" _

- _"I don't believe this…" _said Quistis slapping a hand on her forehead.

- _"That bitch!" _yelled Seifer throwing the magazine on the floor.

- _"How could she have found out?" _asked Selphie.

- _"I don't know!" _said Quistis desperately _"We never told anyone! Xu and Edea would **never** tell her…" _

- _"The mission…" _said Seifer holding his head in both hands.

- _"What mission?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"The one in __Wallace__'s mansion!" _replied Seifer _"She was there! She talked to me and told me I looked familiar… She must've spotted us there…" _

- _"Oh Hyne…" _said Quistis _"How many people have read this?" _she asked.

- _"Practically everyone on the globe. It's all over the news…"_ said Irvine.

- _"The '__Deling__City__ Scoop' has been sold out from every magazine stall. Every single person in the Garden has a copy…" _said Rinoa.

- _"How did they… react?" _asked Seifer.

- _"Trust me… You **don't** want to know…" _said Irvine.

- _"The Trepies are wreaking havoc out there…Literally…" _said Selphie. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

- _"It's Zell." _came Zell's voice from outside. Rinoa opened the door and let him inside.

- _"I suppose you've heard…" _said Irvine.

- _"__Cid__ wants you two up in his office." _said Zell looking at Seifer and Quistis.

- _"How did he take it?" _asked Quistis.

- _"He's… he's…" _said Zell, hesitating _"…pretty… upset…"_

- _"Oh shit…" _said Seifer touching his forehead with one hand.

- _"We'll wait outside…" _said Rinoa _"Come when you're ready…" _she added and all of them walked outside.

            The door closed and the couple was left alone.

- _"It's time…" _said Seifer looking at Quistis.

- _"Why did things have to go so wrong?" _asked Quistis, sitting on her bed.

- _"I don't know…" _said Seifer sitting next to her _"…but at least we don't have to hide anymore…"_

- _"I guess so…" _she said and turned to look at him _"I'm scared Seifer… Scared of what's waiting us out there…"_

- _"Don't be." _he said holding her hand _"I'll be right next to you…"_

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Seifer and Quistis walked out of the dorm, fully dressed they silently walked down the Dormitory corridor, along their friends. None of them spoke a single word. When they reached the Main Hall though, nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to see… Hundreds of students were gathered outside, waiting for them to come out. When they did, yells, protests and angry shouts came from everywhere. Seifer put his hand around Quistis' shoulder and began to walk towards the elevator. Irvine and Zell tried their best to keep the crowd away, until they all reached the elevator. When they got inside, Rinoa hastily pressed the button to the 3rd floor. Quistis rested her back against one wall, looking terribly pale. 

- _"It's madness out there…" _she whispered _"We're both as well as dead…" _

- _"Hey…" _said Seifer putting his arms around her _"It'll be OK… I promise…" _

            Quistis hugged him tightly and rested her head on his chest. Seifer caressed her hair and kissed her on the forehead, oblivious to everyone looking at them.  

- _"Hey guys…" _said Zell. Both of them turned around to look at him _"Don't worry. We'll try and talk some sense to Cid…"_

- _"Thank you Zell…" _said Quistis, smiling weakly at him.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            All six of them walked inside the 3rd floor. Squall and Xu were waiting for them outside.

- _"How does it look?"_ asked Seifer.

- _"Bad…" _said Squall _"Come on… No point in delaying the inevitable…" _he said leading them inside Cid's office.

            Cid was sitting on his armchair behind his desk, looking distressed. He had his fingers crossed and at the sight of Seifer and Quistis entering the room, he frowned.

- _"Sit down…" _he said without any emotion. 

            Seifer and Quistis sat down in the armchairs in front of him, while the others sat on some other chairs around the room.

- _"I suppose you've figured why I've called you two here…" _said Cid.

- _"Yes sir…" _replied the couple in unison.

- _"Good. Before we move into any… conversation, I need to hear it from you first: Is all this true?"_ he asked.

- _"Yes sir, it is…" _said Quistis lowering her head.

- _"All true…" _said Seifer. Cid took a deep breath.

- _"Have you **any** idea how much bad publicity this will bring to Garden?" _he asked seriously. None of them spoke _"Why wasn't I informed of this?" _he asked.

- _"With all due respect sir…" _said Seifer _"This was a personal matter." _Cid raised an eyebrow at that.

- _"I'd watch my tongue if I were in your position Seifer…"_ said Cid sharply _"*Sigh* Quistis… I expected better from you… I never believed you'd go and start an affair with one of your students…"_

- _"Seifer wasn't my student then sir…" _said Quistis _"Nothing happened between us while I was training him for the SeeD exam."_

- _"And why should I believe that?" _asked Cid _"You've already hidden your relationship for so long, why not lie about that too?" _

- _"It's the truth. There's nothing more we can say. You can either believe it or not…" _said Seifer.

- _"I think I told you to watch that tongue young man!" _snapped Cid, pointing a threatening finger at him. Regaining his composure, Cid spoke again _"I'm sure you understand that I couldn't possibly keep you in this Garden after such an incident…" _

- _"Now sir, that's a little too drastic, don't you think?" _asked Squall getting up.

- _"Commander, you'll only speak when spoken to." _said Cid, not even turning to look at him.

- _"But this is not fair!" _protested Selphie.

- _"Selphie stop…" _said Quistis quietly. She then turned around to face Cid _"Sir, I will accept the punishment, but I really **must** protest about Seifer's. It wasn't his fault. The only one who has to go, is me."_

- _"What?!" _yelled Seifer _"Sir, don't listen to her. It was **my** fault. **I** came on to her." _

- _"Lies!" _yelled Quistis.

- _"Come on, who are you gonna believe?" _Seifer asked Cid sarcastically _"Who's the trustworthy between the two?"_

- _"Seifer stop it!" _hissed Quistis.

- _"**You** stop it! You're not going anywhere! **I'm** the one who's leaving!" _he spat back.

- _"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" _yelled Cid _"Get the hell out of here until I decide how to deal with you! Go on! OUT!" _

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **Cid's pissed… Obviously… Stay tuned for the grand finale!

_ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL':_

_The ending!!!!****_


	38. The grand finale!

**A/N: This is it… The ****final chapter… *Sniff* I'm gonna miss this cute little ficcy… **

Before you go on and read it though, I just wanna clear something out. It's about Cid's reaction. OK, so it might have been a bit over the edge… But think about it… He's now got an entire garden in uproar because of Seifer and Quistis. Not that it's their fault that everyone got upset about them, but someone's gotta pay, right? And who tells him Quis wasn't involved with Seifer when he was still her student? The readers won't care of course, since the two of them are all lovey-dovey together, but try seeing it from Cid's view. If he applauded Sei and Quis for their behavior, he'd be encouraging students and instructors to get it on! Now we all know that's not the case, so don't worry. I'll be nice to my characters for once and give them their happy, sappy ending… ^_^ For the time being… (Can't keep the cruelty and meanness away for long… ^_~) 

BTW, I got an e-mail from that little bitch who goes on dissing everyone. I replied to her ^_^ If you guys wanna check out what I wrote, I can e-mail it to you. Hee, hee…

Enjoy!

****

****

****

**Chapter 37: The grand finale!**

            Quistis and Seifer walked outside Cid's office still arguing. Behind them, followed their friends along with Xu.

- _"What the hell were you thinking, telling __Cid__ it was your fault?!" yelled Seifer._

- _"I was only trying to save your ass from being kicked out of here!"_ yelled Quistis.

- _"Oh, so you were doing me a **favor**?" _asked Seifer, crossing his arms _"Thank you very much, but I can manage pretty well by myself!"_

- _"Well sorry I even bothered then!" _said Quistis exasperated _"And by the way, why did you tell __Cid_ it was **your fault?!"**__

- _"Because it is!"_

- _"Why?!"_

- _"Because **I'm the one who started all this!"**_

- _"How?!"_

- _"I was the one who started hitting on you in the first place! I could have gotten you into trouble while I was still your student!"_

- _"Bullshit! As if I couldn't realize that by myself…"_

- _"Dammit, can't you just admit that you were the fucking victim for **once?!" **_yelled Seifer exasperated.

- _"Victim?!" _shouted Quistis _"I suppose you think you're smarter than me?"_

- _"*Sigh* I never said that, will you please listen to what I say?!"_

- _"Oh, so now I can't understand either?" _she asked crossing her arms.

- _"For fuck's sake! Stop thinking that I'm trying to make you look stupid!"_

- _"Too late…" _said Quistis angrily and walked towards the elevator.

            She pressed the button and got inside, while Seifer spat out every curse word he knew, kicking the wall. 

- _"Don't you fucking realize that if you leave I have no damn reason to stay?!" _asked Seifer, but she was already gone.

            The six people standing behind him were looking at him wide-eyed, except for Selphie who was smiling broadly.

- _"WHAT?!" _he yelled looking at them.

- _"That was so sweet what you just said…" _said Selphie dreamily.

- _"I don't believe this…" _said Seifer grabbing his head with both hands _"We've got a situation here and she's telling me I'm sweet. And by the way, I'm NOT fucking sweet!" he yelled pointing at her._

- _"Damn man, you two have got some **serious** issues…" _said Zell.

- _"Chicken-wuss, you're really **not** helping right now!" _said Seifer angrily.

- _"Seriously! Listen to yourselves!" _said Rinoa _"You're fighting over who will take the blame, instead of trying to figure something out!" _

- _"Fucking elevator!" _yelled Seifer not listening to them, banging hard on the button _"Why did they make then so Hyne damn slow?!"_

            The doors finally opened and Edea came out.

- _"I just heard. What's going on here?" _she asked.

- _"Ask your husband…" _said Seifer rushing inside.

- _"Seifer wait!" _said Selphie running towards the elevator, followed by Rinoa, Irvine, Zell and Xu.

            Edea was left looking around puzzled.

- _"Squall, what's going on?" _she asked confused.

- _"Let's go. The headmaster will tell you…" _said Squall walking back inside Cid's office.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"Just what the hell are you trying to do now?!" _Irvine asked Seifer.

- _"I've gotta find Quistis and sort this out…" _said Seifer pacing back and forth nervously inside the elevator _"If **she goes, ****I go…"**_

- _"Aww…" _said Selphie smiling, tilting her head to one side.

- _"Someone please shut her up…" _said Seifer exasperated.

            The elevator stopped on the 1st floor and Seifer rushed out. He came face to face with hordes of people, crowding the entire Hall. All of them eyed him poisonously, some whispered to each other, others yelled angrily at him.

- _"This is going to take some time…" _he said sighing, rubbing the back of his hair. (A/N: And **NOT his ****back hair Ling-San… ^_~)**

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"YOU DID WHAT?!" _yelled Edea, banging her fists on Cid's desk.

- _"I only did what I thought was the best thing to do…" _said Cid _"Besides it's not settled yet…"_

- _"You're Hyne damn right it's not settled!" _said Edea furiously _"You're punishing two of **my** children for falling in love with each other?!"_

- _"Honey…" _began Cid.

- _"Don't you 'honey' me Cid!" _yelled Edea.

- _"Do you know how much this_ _will affect __Garden__? Negatively I mean!" he asked indignantly._

- _"Really Cid!" _said Edea exasperated _"You're trying to send two kids away, who by the way happen to be amongst your best SeeDs, because they were having a secret relationship!"_

- _"By not taking any action, I'm encouraging Instructors to date their students!" _protested Cid.

- _"They weren't together then you fool! You should know better! Quistis would **never do that!" **_said Edea.

- _"And how do **you know?!" **_asked Cid raising an eyebrow.

- _"Quisty told me so and I believe her! She would neverlie to me!" _insisted Edea. Cid scoffed _"Do I need to remind you under what circumstances **we got married?"**_

- _"That was totally different!" _said Cid.

- _"That was **exactly the same!" **_said Edea _"We went against **everyone! My parents who didn't want me marrying a soldier, your parents who didn't want you marrying a sorceress, our friends who thought we weren't right for each other… And we proved them **all** wrong Cid!" she yelled.**_

- _"Edea sweetheart…" _said Cid sighing.

- _"I don't want to hear it __Cid__! You're **not firing them and that's settled!" said Edea slapping her hand on the desk.**_

- _"And what do you suggest I do then?" _asked Cid crossing his arms. 

            Edea smiled and raised an eyebrow. She sat down and began talking…

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"Dammit!" _swore Seifer _"How the hell am I gonna find Quistis in this jungle?" _

            He thought for a few seconds and then hopped up onto the highest ledge of the stairs.

- _"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" _he screamed. Immediately, everyone stopped talking and yelling and turned around to look at him _"Wow… It worked…" _he mumbled _"QUISTIS?!" _he screamed again _"QUISTIS, WHERE ARE YOU?!" _

- _"I'm over here."_ she yelled.

            Seifer scouted around the huge Hall and spotted her somewhere towards the Quad.

- _"What do you want?" _she yelled.

- _"If that's where I have to do it, so be it…" _he replied _"I wanted to tell you to stop acting like a fool Quistis!" _he yelled _"Can't you see that if you leave this Garden, I have no reason to stay here?!" he asked. Many whispers were heard at this last sentence _"I TOLD YOU ALL TO SHUT UP!" _he yelled and silence fell again. Quistis began walking towards him._

- _"Why?" _she shouted.

- _"What, you want me to tell everyone here how I feel about you?!" _he yelled. Quistis didn't respond, just went on walking towards the stairs, while people made way for her as passed by, creating a small path _"Oh c'mon Quistis!" _Seifer said exasperated. Quistis went on walking, giving him an I-dare-you sort of look._ "What, you don't think I've got the guts?!" _he yelled. Quistis raised an eyebrow, smirking devilishly _"Fine! I don't mind shouting it from the rooftops!" _went on Seifer _"I **LOVE** you __Quistis__Trepe__!" he shouted, while many people gasped__ "Everyone fucking hear that?! I **LOVE** her! And I don't care if every single one of you things I'm a damn bastard. I **still love her!"**_

- _"Aww…" _was heard from the entire Hall, especially from the girls. Quistis was now only a few feet away from the stairs.

- _"If **you leave, ****I leave Quistis!" **_said Seifer, a little less loud, because she was drawing closer. 

_            She reached the stairway and began walking up each step. All eyes inside the Hall were upon her and Seifer. She approached the top stair, while Seifer hopped down from the ledge. He walked in front of her and stopped just a couple of feet away._

- _"What's it gonna be then?"_ he asked crossing his arms.

            Quistis just smiled and looked at him. She opened her mouth and while everyone waited eagerly for her response, holding their breaths, she began singing.

            _When my fist clenches, crack it open_

_            Before I use it and lose my cool_

_            When I smile, tell me some bad news_

_            Before I laugh and act like a fool_

_            The whole Hall went silent as her soft voice filled the atmosphere. She was no great singer, but could definitely carry a tune. And right now, that was more than enough…_

_            If I swallow anything evil_

_            Put your finger down my throat_

_            If I shiver, please give me a blanket_

_            Keep me warm; let me wear your coat_

            It was the song Seifer had sang for her at Selphie's birthday… **Her** song… **Their** song… When she finished, Seifer looked at her, smiling warmly. He extended his arm towards her. She took his hand and he pulled her into the most passionate kiss anyone inside the Hall had ever seen. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Selphie, Rinoa and Xu were hugging each other, crying from joy, while Irvine and Zell were just grinning broadly. 

            Seifer and Quistis seemed oblivious to anyone around them. They were both 'trapped' into each others arms, embracing tightly, while their lips went into a wild 'dance' of passion. They were finally free… No more hiding, no more pretending… Like a fledgling bird that had just swung its wings for the first time, they were now ready to fly… Ready to live out in the open and not in the shadows anymore. And the kiss never seemed to end. It just escalated in an orgy of passion and cheering echoing all over the walls of Garden. 

            Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and out came Squall.

- _"*Ahem*" _he said, clearing his throat.

            Seifer and Quistis stopped kissing and turned to look at him, still hugging.

- _"Follow __me.__" he said without any emotion and began walking down the stairs. _

            Seifer and Quistis looked at each other, shrugged and followed him, walking hand-in-hand. Every single person in the Hall tried to walk over to them and congratulate them, but a plain icy glare from Squall drove them all away. The three of them walked towards the Dormitories. Squall walked down the corridor, not saying a word, while the couple behind him just followed, exchanging puzzled glares. Squall stopped outside a dorm room and took out a keycard. He unlocked the room and turned around to Seifer and Quistis.

- _"In here…" _he said walking inside, flicking the lights open.

            The pair walked inside and took a look at the room. It was pretty much empty, but both of them immediately noticed the double bed inside the bedroom.

- _"That's a…" _began Quistis, but Squall interrupted her.

- _"Your new room." _said Squall _"And yes. It's one of the couples' rooms."_

            Seifer and Quistis looked around utterly surprised. Squall walked towards the door and then turned around.

- _"It's yours now." _he said and tossed the keycard at Seifer _"Enjoy it…" said Squall and, smiling for the first time, walked outside closing the door._

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Dum-da-da-dum! The ending folks! Just stay tuned for the Epilogue and Author notes which will be out by tomorrow. Also, a small teaser of the new sequel will be posted along with the Author's Notes.**


	39. Epilogue and author thanks

**A/N: So…The ending came out ****too sappy, huh? Well, that was the idea… As promised, the Epilogue and Author Notes and Thanks are up. (Look for the A/N on the next chapter posted). BTW, Quisty's hair will be back to normal in the sequel as requested. I bet most of you would have expected me to end this with a moment between Sei and Quis since it's them the story focuses upon, but I decided to give this an 'unconventional' ending. I wanted to give the final touch to my story through the eyes of someone else. And… voilà!      **

**Epilogue**

            Squall and Rinoa walked hand-in-hand on the shores of Rinaul coast. They were both bare footed and kicked the cold refreshing water on the surface. It was October and the weather was already pretty 'wintery', but the day was perfect for a walk on the beach.

- _"So I guess now everything has found its balance…" _said Squall.

- _"Yeah… We're all happy with our significant others…" _Rinoa replied resting her head on his shoulder.

- _"Kind of a sappy ending don't you think?" _he asked.

- _"Ending?" _asked Rinoa grinning _"This is only the beginning…"_

- _"I suppose so…" _said Squall, grinning as well _"But I've got to admit it, there **is** one thing I've learned from all this…" _he added.

- _"What's that?" _asked Rinoa.

- _"If __Seifer__Almasy__, the most selfish and arrogant person ever to walk on this planet, finally learned how to love, then love truly conquers all as they say…" said Squall chuckling._

- _"Couldn't agree more…" _said Rinoa laughing along with him, walking along the coast while the sun set down… 

            Meanwhile, inside a room within the complex corridors of Garden, a young couple enjoyed their first true moments together.

            They arrogant, cocky bastard and the distant, Ice Queen had finally found each other. 

            And the world just couldn't seem more damn, fucking rosy…

**_~*THE END*~_**

_- -OR IS IT?  _

**A/N: That's it! This fic is officially… OVER! Please take some time to read a few Author Notes and thanks, mmmkay? There's also a theatrical-like teaser for the first sequel there.**

**_Author notes and thanks_**

****

****

            Wah! I can't believe it! I've finally finished this story! 

            You know, as much as I'm relieved and excited about starting to write new stuff now, I must say that I'm **really gonna miss writing this… Romance stories aren't what I usually write, so this story began as a test for me at first. But then as I wrote, I grew to like this cute ficcy… I hope that it's been as fun for you to read as it's been for me to write. I can obviously tell that many of you were kinda surprised by how Seifer and Quistis could never get enough of each other ^_~ But you know what? Life's so damn unpredictable that you should seize the moment and live it as passionately as you can. Who knows what's in store for us the next day? And that's something that our heroes will unfortunately have to learn the hard way in the future… Are you wondering what the hell I'm talking about? ^_^ Just read the sequel teaser right after my thanks…**

**_Author thanks:_**

            This fic wouldn't have gone past the second chapter if it weren't for you guys… I'd like to thank **ALL of my readers and reviewers who supported this story all the way to the end. You guys gave me a reason to keep on writing. Thank you all **very****** much! Even some of you who may have been reading and never reviewed ;-p **

            It's a great honor to hear that people admire your work and actually **do** care for what the hell goes on in your head ^_^ Once again, thank you **ALL! More specifically (in order of reviewing): **

**Tash3: You were my very first reviewer… I can't thank you enough!**

**FantasyWolf: One of my 'regulars' as well ^_^ Your reviews gave me a lot of courage to go on with this fic!**

**Angelus-Zion: The funniest reviewer a writer could ask for!**

**Black Twilight: A fellow 'Seifer-drooler' who always had something nice to say!**

**Verdanii: Just as witty and funny as Angelus-Zion. You rock girl!**

**Quistis88: I never thought I'd get reviewed by such a great author. You gave me some of the sweetest reviews!**

**Bleeding in Vein/AKA ****Aphine****Leonsoul****: Another very sweet girl ^_^**

**Warior: Always angry at me… Nevertheless, a really 'loyal' reviewer!**

**Legendary Super Candyce: I used to hate that girl… ;-p But I found out she's damn cool!**

**Ling-San: *points at her* Obsessed with Sei's hair… ^_~ Just kiddin' Georgia, you're one of my favs!**

**squeakychris****: My beta… And the person who's recently **trying** (and failing) to make me write less cliff-hangers! ;-p**

**Ami-m: It took you some time to start reviewing, but I forgive you… ^_^**

**Taibhse: You could always mysteriously read my mind and see what's comin' up next… You're spooky… ^_^**

**Boggart: The reviewer who cries just as often as she breathes…** ^_~****

I'd also like to thank:

**PrincessMercury****, Mintaka1, Lucrecia Almasy, Gravity, mariana-chan1, Seifer's Incarnate, Ripley, kikoken, Original Sin No2, Sheep the adventurer, DaughterOfSlytherin, lOvely puCca, trinity-frost, Yhamey Semm, remote mine, ShatteredDreamz1, NiKpt, u don't need to know, Butthead, Petta, Ravven, littlekmt, Boko, UltimateSorceress, ff-fangurl15, RosieLady, Mac10, Siyuri, i-love-zell-dincht, TruthHerald, Ropa, Neilam, Nayma, Laina, Ashley, thegrinstreaker, dark eco, nagaremono**

I hope I haven't forgotten anyone! My sincere apologies if I have!

**_Sequel teaser:_**

            First of all… The sequel will be **nothing like the carefree story you've just read. My sense of humor (Random reader: Your ****what?), the smart-ass lines and everything will **still** be there. My style of writing will be the same. The only thing that will change will be the theme of the fic. Romance will be reduced to a great level, while the genre of adventure will be the dominant one in the sequel. Why the sudden change? It's not a change really, as the sequel is the **real **beginning of this trilogy I'm writing. **_'Love conquers all'_** was simply an intro to Seifer and Quistis' relationship, so that the actual story can begin with that element already established. I didn't want to suddenly start writing a fic where they're already a couple out of the blue. Hence the 'birth' of ****_'Love conquers all'_. Anyway, expect much less chapters on this one, but twice as big (maybe even more) in length. The update frequency will be a teensy bit elongated, as I'll be writing two fics at the same time ****and will be trying to study for my university for a change… ^_^ Expect a new chapter every four or so days. **

            The teaser which follows is written in 'theatrical' style. View each separated paragraph as a different scene. The scenes used in the teaser are actual excerpts from the first four chapters of the story. I hope it tingles your sensations a bit…  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- _"Be careful baby." _said Quistis smiling at her lover as he gave her one last peck and walked out of the Cafeteria.

………………………………

            The black car stopped in front of the stone steps of an impressive building. Seifer opened the door and stepped out of the car. He lowered his shades and looked at the Ministry of Defense, standing right in front of him. Large white marble columns decorated the entrance of the building, while the pediment presented carved designs of the old city of Deling, the way it was many decades ago **_'Very 'antique'…' _thought Seifer raising an eyebrow, resting his shades on his forehead, while entering the Ministry, closely followed by the man who had driven him there.**

………………………………

            At some point, he felt this weird sensation all over his skin, as if he was being followed. He stopped walking momentarily and checked around him. Nothing. He shrugged and went on his way, not being able to help but feel somewhat alarmed. He hadn't taken more than ten steps, when he felt being pulled into an alley by the side on the pavement. Swiftly, his hand rushed down to his Hyperion which he always carried with him. To his misfortune though, that was the last move he was able to make, as a strange-smelling handkerchief got pressed onto his mouth and nose, making him feel dizzy **_'Fucking… chloroform…'_** he thought, before his mind slipped into unconsciousness...

………………………………

- _"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We're sorry to interrupt our program, but we have some urgent news to broadcast. The current President of Galbadia, Sirius __Connelly__, has just been reported missing. He was supposed to be attending a New Year's gala right now, but he never showed up. The Galbadian authorities are on their way to the President's residence as we speak. When we have more news on the subject we will interrupt our program again to keep you informed. Good night." said the news caster._

………………………………

-  _"The only thing I want from you…" he said, slippinghis hand back to the side of his pants _"…'Mr. President'…"_ he added in a mocking tone, placing a gloved hand onto the grip __"…is…" he continued, slowly sliding his gunblade out of its case tied on his right leg __"…your life." he said finally, holding the blade on one hand, pointing the tip towards the man on the floor._

            The President's eyes grew wide in terror. The whole scene happened in slow motion; the blonde's eyes glistened dangerously as he tightened his grasp on the gunblade handle, moving it upwards. The man's screams drove him even madder, making his breaths faster and deeper. He hit and hit non-stop, his eyes shimmering like emerald green fire.

………………………………

- _"What's going on here?" _asked Seifer suspiciously.

- _"Seifer, where were you the night before New Year's?" _asked Squall.

- _"I had a mission. What the heck does that have to do with anything?" _asked Seifer frowning.

- _"What time did you leave to go back to your hotel?" _asked Xu.

- _"I dunno…" _said Seifer shrugging _"About two after __midnight__. Why?" _

- _"Where did you go afterwards?" _asked Zell.

- _"To my hotel! What's with all the questions?! What the hell does it have to do with the President?!" _Seifer asked exasperated.

- _"Everything…" _said Squall.

………………………………

            Quistis looked at Cid feeling crestfallen. She then turned her desperate glare on Seifer, looking straight into his eyes. His usually shimmering jade orbs now looked empty and showed no emotion at all. Aldian's two aids walked over to Seifer's chair and pulled him up from each arm, then turned him around. Aldian clicked the handcuffs open preparing to lock them onto Seifer's wrists. Zell bowed his head down, Selphie winced and her hand shot up on her mouth. Irvine sighed deeply, as he rubbed his girlfriend's arms in comfort. Xu looked at Quistis with sorrow, as the tall red-haired Instructor painfully watched the man she loved being taken away. Cid was rubbing his forehead with one hand, while Squall stared at the sight standing rigid.

- _"Seifer Almasy…" _began Aldian _"…you are being charged with the crime of murder against President Sirius Connelly…" _he said as he handcuffed him _"You have the right to remain silent, as everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."_

            Selphie whimpered and hid her face inside Irvine's chest. The cowboy hugged her tightly, trying not to crack himself. He was able to make it, however, Quistis wasn't…

- _"NO!" _she yelled, her eyes full of newly-formed tears _"This is a mistake! He's innocent!" _

            Seifer didn't phrase a word; he just looked at Quistis' azure eyes, mentally pleading her to stop. Zell walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. Quistis buried her face in her palms, sobbing uncontrollably.

- _"Take him away." _Aldian ordered his two aids.

- _"No…" _Quistis whimpered between tears.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The sequel titled **_'The Beginning, is the End, is the Beginning'_will be posted somewhere right after New Year's, parallel to ****_'A Second chance'__ the new fic I've been telling you about. For a summary of ****__'A Second chance'__ check the chapter of this fic titled __'A note from me'._**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

            **_Once again, my sincere and in-depth regards to ALL of you! You, my readers and reviewers, are what made this fic what it is._**

**_            THANK YOU!_**

****

**_            Peace out… ;-p _**

**_            ~*_****_Crystal_****_*~_**


End file.
